Panther's Bite
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Karina Reiko is an unsuspecting student who lives a pretty bland life; that is, until one day a mysterious blue haired stranger appears quite literally out of thin air. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez finds himself in another peculiar situation, months after helping the mad man, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Could it be that the blue haired Espada has found a woman of his own? ( Mature content!)
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow cursed under his breath as he stepped out form the massive black rift behind him, a Garganta. The pathway that linked the dimensions that separated the worlds between Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society and the human realm. It had been a while since Grimmjow had felt the need to leave his home, Hueco Mundo had gone through so many changes since the fall of Aizen's plan, and even more after the end of the war with the Quincy.

It had been a bit of a bitter pill for the male to swallow, being ruled over someone else again. Deep down, Grimmjow still felt like a king, yet, it seemed his actual status was lower than his egotistical view of himself. Harribel was stronger; it only made sense for her to rule. Grimmjow sighed heavily as the black rift behind him swirled closed, leaving him alone in a world he wasn't supposed to be in; the human realm was supposed to be off limits to the Espada.

Feeling the ever present sense of restlessness that had been plaguing him, Grimmjow stepped forward down the dark street. He knew he was in the human realm, but nothing looked familiar to him. He was sure this wasn't Karakura Town. Grimmjow allowed himself a slight smile; he didn't even think he was anywhere near Tokyo, which meant he wouldn't be on the radar of any of the soul reapers. Grimmjow wasn't stupid enough to think that meant they didn't patrol here, but it would be less likely to run into any trouble in an area not known for hollow sightings.

"Just the place I've been looking for, a place I can be invisible for a while…" Grimmjow smiled fully as he turned down a dimly lit road. The smell of rain in the air a pleasant change from the normal dry dessert he was used to.

Grimmjow couldn't place it, but for reason the Espada and been feeling a little out of place, not having any action, no fighting, just dull days surrounded by never ending sand dunes had begun to take its toll on his mind. Grimmjow was craving something different, some excitement. Shaking his head, the Espada turned down the main road inside the small city, as the people walked by, completely oblivious of his presence, he noticed the way they spoke, a thick accent making their words sound almost exotic to him, but he understood the language perfectly. It wouldn't matter what area of the human world he went to, he would always understand the language; one of the gifts of being an Espada, the ability to acclimate to his surroundings on every level; something even the soul reapers could do.

Grimmjow kept his eyes focused in front of him as he walked down the main road of the city, cars passing by sloshing the wet sludge from the side of the road from the rain. Grimmjow didn't even care when the side of his pants ended up being splattered, something that would normally tick him off pretty badly. Instead, he simply kept walking, ignoring the damp spots on his black pants.

"I'm missing something, I've felt this way ever since I came back from helping Kurotsuchi…" Grimmjow sighed not liking the restless feeling in the pit of his gut; it was almost like he was longing for something, something he didn't even know the first thing about and being surrounded by a bunch of crazy female Espada had not helped the situation.

Grimmjow knew it was time to take a break when he found himself eyeing the women around him a little bit differently, while he could see the beauty in front of him, the personalities left a sour taste in his mouth—when did I start craving this kind of life? Is there a female out there who could handle being with a man like me?

* * *

Karina Reiko stomped her foot as agitation filled her; her morning had not been the best and it seemed like it had caused the whole day to spiral down around her, all day long; nothing but annoyances. First she'd dropped her coffee on her way out the door, already running late for her class. Her professor had reprimanded her in front of all the other students, going as far as to tell her she was lazy, all because she'd missed the first ten minutes of his stupid lecture—such a dick!

Pausing on the sidewalk in the middle of town, Karina bent down; wiping the muddy water from the side of her jeans, the car that had passed by hadn't even bothered to slow down, spraying her with the nearby slush that had pooled on the side of the road only adding to her shitty mood. Karina stood upright after realizing she was only spreading the mud around on her jeans, and to make it worse, now her hand was covered with the filth.

Sighing heavily, Karina looked around and spotted a small take out place she had frequented a time or two—they had good chips! Deciding some fried food and a break from the shoddy weather would do her some good, Karina made a b-line for the doors to the restaurant. Karina pulled the heavy wooden door and stepped inside the dimly lit pub, the smell of fried fish and chips filling the air as she made her way by the other customers and down the small hall to the ladies room.

Once inside she paused, taking a look at herself in the mirror, her bleach blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders, her purple bangs a little askew and damp from the misting rain outside. Her chocolate brown eyes looked a bit bloodshot, due to her difficultly sleeping the previous night, Karina couldn't put her finger on it, but, as she laid there trying to sleep an overwhelming sense of unease had claimed her, almost like she had forgotten to do something important; it had taken her almost three hours to fall asleep—so strange, I still feel like I've forgotten something!

Karina reached out, pulling a wad of paper towels from the dispenser, she raised her leg up on the counter and blotted the mud from the side of her right leg, once she felt satisfied enough she dropped her leg back down, allowing the heel of her boot to hit the cheap linoleum floor before turning and tossing the mess into the trash bin.

The door the restroom opened as another woman entered to use the facilities. She smiled softly over at Karina seeming to look sympathetic as she took in the state of Karina's clothes. The woman didn't bother to speak to her and Karina knew it was most likely due to the blaring rock music escaping her headphones. Music had always been a release for Karina, when emotions ran high, it was one of the only things that could set her right again—so why wasn't it working today? No matter what she listened to, she still felt restless and irritated.

Stealing another glace in the mirror Karina lowered her hands into the sink, allowing the luke-warm water to wash the mess from her hands before pulling another wad of paper towels to dry them. With another sigh Karina turned back to the door and pushed it open stepping back out into the hall, she followed it back out into the dining room of the pub. Karina chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at the menu, for some reason she was craving something a bit more substantial and decided on a burger and chips. Karina pulled the ear bud from her left ear as she stepped up to the take away counter as the barkeep behind the mahogany counter smiled at her.

"What can I get ya, love?" he asked her.

Karina eyed the guy, her brow furrowing as she tried to determine whether he was just being polite, or if he were trying to flirt with her. Deciding to ignore her own foolish thoughts she stated her order and shoved her hand into the back pocket of her jeans, pulling the small billfold that held her spending money.

Karina listened to the barkeep call out her order to the kitchen behind him before he stepped forward to fill up the take-away cup with some pop she had requested to go with her meal; the long afternoon of classes she had made it difficult to get in a decent meal and most days she had to settle for the local crap on campus, but today, she felt like splurging a little, even if it wasn't the best thing for her.

"Order up." The barkeep called out after about ten minutes of waiting. Karina stepped forward and accepted the red tray from his hands, making sure to keep a decent grip on the tray that held her food and drink as she looked around the rather crowded dining room. It was half passed four in the afternoon, but with the cloud filled skies outside it felt a lot later in the day.

Karina managed to find an empty seat in the back of the pub next to the window that overlooked the sidewalk and took a seat. Without much thought Karina pushed the ear bud back in her left ear before lifting the burger and taking a large bite; she wasn't in the mood to save face, she was hungry and she really didn't care if anyone was watching her enjoy her meal with vigor.

Karina paused as she caught the sight of something in her peripheral vision; she could have sworn she just saw something pass by the window of the restaurant just now. Karina sat the half eaten burger down on the tray and leaned on the stool in front of her peeking out of the window. There, in the distance, she spotted the man that had caught her attention; he was dressed in all black, sung fit denim jeans and a black jacket, but that wasn't what caught her attention; it was his hair, such a bright shade of blue it looked inhuman, not a botched dye job, but, it looked almost natural.

Grimmjow paused on the sidewalk as he felt the eerie feeling that he was being watched; he was in the human world though—nobody should be able to see me here. Grimmjow turned, lifting his head into the air, trying to make out the scents around him, he didn't sense any soul reapers nearby, in fact this town seemed like it was pretty much shit out of luck if a hollow ever decided to attack.

Turning his body back to face the way he came Grimmjow scanned the sidewalk behind him but it was empty. Only the two humans he had already passed by were out and they hadn't given him so much as a glance—what the hell is this? I know I'm being watched, I can feel their eyes on me!

Karina sunk back in the chair to the booth as she watched the man turn in her direction. Her jaw fell as she took in the sight of him, and for a minute she thought her over-stressed mind was playing some kind of trick on her. It seemed that nobody else was noticing the man standing on the sidewalk but her.

Karina turned her head as two customers exited the pub, two young college girls a little younger then she was laughed with each other as they walked down the sidewalk. Karina's stomach flipped as the two girls walked right by the man, not even noticing him in the slightest—how is that even possible!? He doesn't look like any man I have ever seen before!

Grimmjow let out a low growl as two young human women passed by him on the sidewalk, they didn't even know he was there, and it made him wonder if his senses were out of sync somehow—I'm usually pretty good at finding my prey…

Karina turned her head as the man stepped forward with his head raised, he was standing right outside the window now, right in front of her; alarm bells rang loud and clear as Karina forced herself to pick up the rest of her burger and bite into it, acting as if she couldn't see him. Something was off and she couldn't place it; this was the real world, invisible men didn't go around walking the streets looking so handsome.

Grimmjow turned his gaze to the window of the small restaurant and scanned the faces of everyone inside. He paused when he noticed the female sitting alone at the table right in front of him. Grimmjow watched as the female lifted the cup of whatever she was drinking to her full lips and pull deeply from the straw. Almost instantly, Grimmjow felt his body respond to the action; images of the woman treating his cock in the same fashion as the straw filled his mind. Grimmjow stepped forward about to go inside the pub, but then stopped himself—she's human, she won't be able to see me at all.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed feeling agitated all over again.

There he was, standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking like a jackass staring down a human woman with the fullest lips he'd ever seen and he couldn't even do anything about it. Grimmjow shook his head as disgust filled him—what the fuck is wrong with me!?

Karina closed her eyes as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a deep drink of pop; she had managed not to bring any real attention to herself as she kept her body as relaxed as possible, trying to act like the man outside staring at her didn't actually exist—if he was even a man at all. Nobody else could see him that she was sure of, too many people had just walked in front of him, not even bothering to excuse themselves; it was as if he were a ghost, a glorious phantom.

Karina relaxed fully as she noticed him turn sharply away from the window, for a minute, she thought he had been about to come inside the pub, but what she didn't understand was why? He had looked at her, that she was sure of, she had felt his gaze like he'd reached out and caressed her with his hands—what the hell is going on!?

Karina allowed her eyes to lift, catching another glace at his back as he walked away, the tension in his body more than evident as he disappeared through the foggy mist covering the streets. Karina leaned back in her chair and willed her stomach to settle, for whatever reason the encounter had left her feeling a bit flustered. Deciding not to think too much about it, Karina forced herself to finish her food, she'd spent too much on it to let it go to waste.

Twenty minutes later Karina pushed the heavy door to the pub open and stepped outside, her stomach feeling full and content, she found herself walking in the last direction she saw the phantom man take before he'd been camouflaged by the weather. It was well into the evening now, and due to the clouds in the sky it had already turned dark outside, the street lamps giving of an eerie glow.

Karina wasn't sure what she was doing, or why she had turned in the wrong direction; her apartment was on the other side of town, but here she was, looking for the mystery man she couldn't seem to shake off; she normally wasn't the type to even entertain such foolish thoughts like super natural creatures, as she had sat in the warm pub devouring the rest of her chips, so many childish thoughts had flooded her mind, even the thought of him being a vampire—too many horror movies, Karina!

Karina came to a stop as the street came to a dead end and she sighed heavily, once again berating herself for acting stupid; it wasn't like she knew what she would do if did find the man again, and even worse; what he would do. The air around her changed just as Karina turned around, the only thing around her was the brick and mortar of an abandoned building for lease and a row of dumpsters that belonged to the local businesses up the street. Sensing something wasn't quite right, Karina reached up, pulling the ear buds from her ears.

"Spiritual pressure…"

Karina stilled as the sound of an inhuman voice growled the words behind her; she had no idea what the meaning behind them was. Karina felt her body freeze up, her mind going blank as an over whelming sense of fear assaulted her, making the food in her stomach turn as heavy as a brick.

"You…have…spiritual pressure…" The voice repeated.

Karina's eyes widened and her jaw fell, sucking in a breath of panic, Karina's feet un-lodged from the concrete under her allowing her the ability to run. Karina winced and grunted as she felt an intense stinging pain radiate up her left bicep; she'd just been hit by something! Karina screamed as the flight response took over, the sound of her pounding heart heavy in her ears and the stomping of her boots hitting the sidewalk surrounded her.

Karina turned her head for the briefest moment, trying to see what was attacking her.

"Oh, fuck!" Karina panted as she took in the sight of the monster that was chasing her. Its large body covered in green scales, yellow fingernails the size of hunting knifes lashed out, trying to hit her again—oh my god!

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" Karina called out, her chest heaving as she rushed down the abandoned sidewalk.

The creature caught up to her, her attempts at feeling nothing more than a vain attempt at survival now. Karina screamed as she felt her body being flited clear off the ground, but, it didn't make sense, whatever was holding her wasn't the creature that had been chasing her, she'd been grabbed from her right side and she wasn't being thrown. She was being held there by a strong muscled arm wrapped around her overstuffed stomach, hanging like a rag doll. Karina's body jerked as the momentum around her shifted, somehow making her feel as if she'd been sucked into some sort of vortex. A meager squeak of protest left her as her glasses went flying down to the concreate.

* * *

Grimmjow snarled up at the masked hollow who had dared to follow his trail through the garganta—I should have known I wouldn't be able to find any peace—if I would have hesitated for the briefest moment when hearing the woman's cries for help, she would be dead. Grimmjow grimaced as the thick claws of the lower level hollow dug into the side of his left shoulder, he'd had no other choice but to position himself in the way of the attack that had been meant for the woman he held. The hollow let out a deep grunt of its own as its masked face lowered, its soulless eyes staring down at its chest. Grimmjow's ability to use Sonído had given him the advantage he'd needed to turn his body in time to not only take the blow, but also shove his own fist through the creature's sternum.

"You shouldn't have followed me here! She's not for you!" Grimmjow spat at the hollow before pulling his arm back with unnatural speed, even for an Espada. Grimmjow shoved his fist into the hollows jaw, succeeding in splitting the bone like mask that covered its face, killing it instantly.

Karina gasped as she felt herself being half tossed into the air and then caught again, her body falling upright back into the man's arms—how is he so strong!? Karina squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what she already knew, it was the phantom man from earlier who had saved her, she just knew it!

Grimmjow studied the woman's face for a second before his instincts took over, she may look like an ordinary human, but there was always the possibility of her being something more. Grimmjow reached out, grasping the woman by the throat with his left hand—the same woman from before, I'd recognize those lips anywhere!

Karina's eyes shot open as she felt the man's vice-like grip wrap around her throat and squeeze—oh my god, please, no! In a desperate attempt to save herself from yet another threat, Karina struggled in his arms, raising her right hand, she scratched at the man's face with her nails as she tried to pull at his wrist with her left.

"P…Please…" Karina forced the plea from her lips.

Grimmjow snarled down at the woman as her nails made contact with the side of his face, the stinging sensation sending a rush of something completely foreign through him, as he heard the woman's strangled plea and saw the fear in her big brown eyes, Grimmjow loosened the grip around her throat.

Karina sucked in a deep breath of air, the strain on her lungs forcing her to cough as she gasped for air; whatever this man was no longer mattered to her, all she wanted was to put as much distance between her and him that was possible.

"What are you!?" The man demanded.

Karina's brow furrowed as she heard the man's demand; it didn't make sense to her, what had she just walked into!?

"I…don't…understand!" Karina forced herself to answer between rough pants.

Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh as he realized there was no way the woman could be anything else but human—fuck, my senses must be slipping!

"Hey, sorry I had to get a little rough, had to make sure I wasn't being set up." She heard him explain as he removed his hand from her throat completely and leaned forward, allowing her boots to touch the wet ground.

Karina looked up at him feeling a wave of utter confusion fill her as he stepped away from her, half of the right side of his face was covered in what looked like bone, framing his masculine jawline, the left now held three giant scratch marks down his cheek, due to her panicked struggle. Karina lifted her hand to her injured arm and turned her gaze away from him.

"What was that thing that was chasing me then?" she asked.

Grimmjow half-smiled as he heard the woman speak, her voice felt almost familiar to him, like a soft purr, making the strange sensation from earlier come back full force; the woman was beautiful.

"They're called Hollows." Grimmjow answered, making sure to watch her facial expression for any sign of recognition.

Karina turned back to face him, the furrow in her brow deepening as even more confusion seemed to fill her mind, her earlier panic left her standing there, trembling in the mist that surrounded them. Grimmjow narrowed his gaze at the woman then; taking in her expression, her mannerisms. His gaze lifted to her left bicep and he noticed the tattered bloodstained fabric and cursed.

"How bad is it?" Grimmjow asked her as he stepped forward, intending to get a look at her arm himself, but she backed away from him, her wide brown eyes showing her fear—fuck, she doesn't trust me now…

"I'm sure I will manage. Th…thank you, for saving me from it." Karina replied as she tried to side-step him, but it was no use, he just stepped back in front of her.

Karina tried to step by him again, not really trusting herself to be alone with whatever he was now that he'd almost broken her neck. The alarm bells that had sounded from earlier were still ringing loud and clear in her shocked mind, her body swayed as realization finally hit her—I could have been killed!

Grimmjow stepped in front of the woman again, blocking her second attempt at walking passed him, when her body swayed he reached out gently wrapping his arms around her waist in order to steady her. Karina let out a confused groan as she felt his body press up against her—his body shouldn't feel so good!

"Where do you live? I'll take you there." Grimmjow whispered.

Karina shook her head, an indication that she didn't want to say and also an ill attempt at clearing the thoughts from her mind, her body was trembling furiously, her stomach felt too solid and with every breath the meal she had splurged to buy threatened to come back up.

"Look, I already said I was sorry, give me a break, will ya, all I'm trying to do is make sure you get home without being attacked again." Grimmjow sighed, hating the fact he even felt the need to apologize in the first place.

Karina's body tensed up at the possibility of another of those creatures, those…hollows…coming after her again, it had said something to her before it attacked, something that didn't make sense to her; could this man explain it to her?

"Spiritual pressure; what is that!?" Karina whispered.

Grimmjow stilled, wondering how a human would know the term.

"If you're just an ordinary human, how the hell do you know that term?" Grimmjow countered.

Karina allowed herself to tilt her head back and look up at him then, her eyes filling with the uncertainty she felt inside. Grimmjow watched her as she tipped her head back and stared at him with such a haunting expression on her face; the woman looked too damn vulnerable!

"That thing…that…hollow…it said I had it…spiritual pressure…" Karina spoke softly; her mind was racing with so much at one time her words came out slow, as if she were going into shock or something.

Grimmjow felt his body relax at her explanation; even though he did find it weird that she was able to see him and in fact, even he could sense that she had higher levels of spiritual pressure than ordinary humans, but it wasn't high enough to warrant a hollow wanting to feed on her; unless, it's one that's still starving from before.

"What's your name, woman?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Karina…Karina Reiko."

Grimmjow smiled, feeling like he may have made a little headway with his second apology.

"I'm Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Karina heard the man introduce himself, and deep down she almost wanted to laugh at the situation, and if it wasn't for the pain assaulting her body and the annoying threat of vomiting, she probably would have.

"My flat is on the other side of town, it's a ways away from here." Karina admitted, deciding to tell him the truth, it didn't seem like the man was willing to let her walk away, and even though she still felt wary of him, a part of her didn't want him too.

"Alright then, what's the quickest way to get there?" Grimmjow asked.

Karina paused as she dropped her gaze to her injured arm and winced as she pulled her hand away. Grimmjow raised his hand and with little effort he ripped the torn up sleeve completely free form the rest of her sweater so he could get a good look at her wounds. Karina gasped and flinched a little at the show of strength from him, her body breaking out in another harsh wave of shivers.

"Calm down, Will ya, I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Grimmjow demanded, his brow furrowing from a sense of agitation he shouldn't be feeling, but something was off about this woman, she made him feel things, think things he'd never thought about before—I'm a fighter, that's all I've ever known.

Grimmjow slid his left palm under the woman's bicep and gently lifted it, trying to test just how deep the hollows claws had dug, if her tendons were severed, he'd have to take her to one of those human healing places, if he remembered right, they called them a hospital. Karina squeezed her eyes shut as Grimmjow lifted her arm, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she forced back unshed tears, feeling like if she cried now a dam would burst and she wouldn't be able to control her emotions.

"Can you move it okay? I can get you to one of those hospital things if you think you need it." Grimmjow sighed.

Karina paused for a second, wondering what she would tell her family if she had to go to hospital, not only that, how would she explain the wound—they'd most likely try and lock me up in the looney bin if I told them the truth, and even with my imagination, I can't seem to come up with a plausible enough excuse.

"I think I'll be able to manage…" Karina insisted again.

Grimmjow sighed, feeling like he was at a loss. The gashes ran down her bicep in a diagonal pattern, but the good news was, the bleeding had stopped already, meaning they weren't deep enough to need closing but they did need to be cleaned out. Karina tipped her head back, searching Grimmjow's face for a moment; something about this strange male called to her, she had no earthly idea why she was able to see something others could not; or what it could possibly entail?

"First things first, let's get you to your place, then we can see about that arm." Grimmjow stated, turning his piercing blue gaze to look directly at her.

Karina felt her stomach flip all over again; but this time it was from a whole different sensation than fear—are those butterflies!? For goodness sake, Karina, this man just had you in a chokehold! Karina warred with herself internally for a couple moments, seeming to try and be reasonable in a situation that was anything but; she came up to the only conclusion she could think of—I need him around me for now; in case another of those hollow things tries to attack again!

"Right then. The fastest way will be to take the main road down a little to the bus station and—"

"No bus! No other people! People ask questions and questions are a waste of time." Grimmjow countered.

Karina paused with her lips parted, listening to his reasoning for cutting her off mid-sentence and then sighed—he does have a valid point, it's not like nobody will notice me; I look as if I could headline for the next cheesy slasher film. Grimmjow dropped his hand from her bicep, feeling confident enough that he would be able to help her out with it once he got her back to her place, he'd dealt with his fair share of wounds in his long years.

Grimmjow leaned his body into hers, about to pick her up and take off using his Sonído, he figured if he moved fast enough through the streets nobody would even notice her.

"Hold on!" Karina protested, seeming to understand his intention.

Grimmjow let out an agitated sigh as he glared down at her.

"What is it now?" he barked.

"My glasses…I've lost them and I need to find them." Karina explained, already feeling a headache coming on.

Grimmjow stepped back from her and turned to scan the sidewalk as she did the same, looking for the black frames. Grimmjow walked forward, making sure to keep his guard up just in case the woman was trying to sneak passed him as he looked for her damn glasses. Grimmjow smirked as a thought filled his mind; the woman sure does seem to be having an effect on my body.

Grimmjow shook his head as he spotted a pair of black frames lying on the sidewalk and then bent to pick them up.

"Found 'em." Grimmjow called to her.

"Oh, good! How damaged are they?" She asked as she walked over to his side to reach out for them.

Grimmjow lifted his hand, raising her glasses in the air so she couldn't reach them.

"I…I need those to see properly!" Karina grated, her brow furrowing with a newfound sense of agitation—what is he playing at?

"I'll let you have 'em back, if you kiss me…" Grimmjow smirked.

Karina's lips parted, her brown eyes widening from the turn of the conversation—He can't be serious!


	2. Chapter 2

: Very strong sexual content warning; intended for mature readers! If you are in any way prudish or easily offended by "dirty" and or explicit sexuality; now would be the time to hit the back button!:

Grimmjow chuckled as he lowered his hand and held the frames out to the woman, he figured it was worth a shot to try and break the ice with her now that his instincts had painted him into a corner; she didn't trust him, and a woman didn't kiss or fuck a man she didn't trust. Karina lifted her trembling hand, accepting her glasses from him and after a short inspection, she breathed a sigh of relief, the lenses had managed to stay in one piece. Karina slipped the black frames in place and blinked a couple times before turning her gaze back over to Grimmjow.

Now that her vision was taken care of, she allowed herself to get a better look at him. Grimmjow seemed to notice the way she was inspecting him and his lips lifted in a cocky grin.

"Anytime you wanna see more of me, all you gotta do is ask…" Grimmjow chuckled.

Karina didn't know how to respond to his abrupt attempt at flirtation; it confused her, one minute his hand was wrapped around her neck about to snap her like a twig, and now, he was making light of his sexual attraction? Karina shook her head—the worst part is I actually do want to see more of him! Karina averted her gaze from him in an effort to try and hide her thought process; it would do her no good allowing this man, this, Grimmjow, to know just how attractive he really was to her.

"Let's get going, the longer we stand here, the chances of more hollows coming increases." Grimmjow explained as she stepped forward.

Karina raised her gaze just as he turned his body away from her, giving her his back.

"Jump up, you'll have to tell me the directions on the way." Grimmjow continued.

Karina sighed before she stepped forward, she wished she could walk on her own, but, she didn't think she'd make it all the way to her flat without his help at some point, her body was still shaking, her mind feeling a bit overwhelmed as more and more questions sprang forward—what is he? How does he know about these hollows anyway? Had he said something about it following him, or did I hear him wrong?

Deciding not to make the confusion of the situation worse, Karina tried her best to ignore the pain in her left arm as she reached both of her hands up around his strong shoulders and managed to jump up onto his back while he leaned down for her. Grimmjow reached back gripping her soft thighs in his hands, the feel of the woman's body pressed against his back sent a shockwave of awareness down his spine settling in the one place he'd never expected—his groin.

"What way?" Grimmjow asked as he stood to his full height.

"Go straight about six blocks—"

Karina gasped and tightened her hold as she watched the city around her flash by in a fuzzy haze, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, his speed was unnatural, there was no way this man was anywhere near human. Karina closed her eyes shut tightly, the sensation of moving at such a speed causing her to feel dizzy and even more disoriented.

Her body pressed against him hard as he stopped suddenly the momentum of his speed making her body lurch forward on his back. Karina grimaced and winced as a rush of stinging pain crept up her left arm.

"Hey…where do I go from here!?" Grimmjow snapped as if he'd already expected her to give him direction by now.

Karina forced her eyes open and found she was flabbergasted; in a matter of what must have been less than a full minute, he had already brought them forward six city blocks.

"Uh…take a left down the road just ahead, it will be another three blocks or so…" Karina answered.

"What's the building look like?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's a two story brick building." Karina answered.

"Hold on tight!" Grimmjow instructed her.

Karina allowed her eyes to fall closed, thankful for his warning this time. As Grimmjow used his Sonído to push himself forward down the empty streets the weather turned for the worse as a loud rumble and bright flash of lighting flashed across the darkened skies. Grimmjow felt the woman startle against his body as the thunder boomed—she's afraid of the storm?

"This it?" Grimmjow called out over the sound of the storm, fat drops of rain pelting them as the weather turned even shitier.

Karina opened her eyes and relief filled her when she saw her apartment building.

"Yes, this is it. I'm on the second floor." Karina answered.

Grimmjow jogged across the empty street, the weather most likely being the cause for it looking so deserted outside. Grimmjow reached out and pulled the main door the building open and walked inside. Karina had expected him to let her down once inside, but he'd only glanced at the staircase for a brief second before jogging up the stairs as if the weight of her being perched up on his back was nothing to him.

"The third door down is mine." Karina explained.

Grimmjow walked the few steps down the short hallway and stopped at her front door. Karina released the grip she had around his neck at the same time he leaned down allowing her to slide down his back. Once she was steady on her feet Grimmjow moved to the side, allowing her to step forward. Karina reached into the front pocket of her jeans and removed her keys.

With still shaking hands Karina managed to unlock both the top and bottom lock to her door and then opened it. Karina stepped inside the small one bedroom flat leaving the door open for him to follow; the space wasn't much, but it was all she could afford on a student's budget. Grimmjow stepped inside the woman's place and let the door shut behind him.

The place was small, smaller than his own room back in Hueco Mundo, but it had charm. It smelled good to him inside, a soft floral scent mixed with her own personal musk. Grimmjow watched the woman walk over to a small love seat pushed up against a wide window, the white curtain was closed leaving the room in shadow. Karina took a seat before leaning over and switching on a lamp that sat on a small side table next to the light blue love seat.

As the light filled the room Grimmjow scanned the area and smiled softly. It wasn't much, but she had made due, a small TV; something Grimmjow didn't know much about, sat tucked inside the far wall across from the couch. Rows of bookshelves lined the walls on each side of it and he swore she had to have over a thousand—she's smart then, only a smart woman would have so many books laying around.

Karina willed her pain filled body to try and relax against the sofa as she watched Grimmjow walk around the small space of her flat, now that she could see him in the light; he looked almost predatory to her, almost feline in a way with how he walked; the toned muscles in sync, with slow meaningful movements. Karina watched him reach out and run his fingers along the spines of many of her books that she had organized on the shelves; he seemed to be reading the titles as he walked by them.

His body was facing her and with every step he came that much closer to where she was sitting. Karina felt her stomach drop as she realized she was completely alone with him in an enclosed space now; if his earlier flirtation was any example of were his mind was; he may try and make a move—bloody hell, why does the thought of that excite me?

Grimmjow let his hand drop from the bookshelves, it seemed from the titles the woman liked reading adventures and a little romance here and there. Grimmjow lifted his gaze to look at her, sitting there shivering uncontrollably on the small couch—she still looks vulnerable, but, I'm picking up on something else now…she's excited…

Grimmjow stalked over to where she sat, not even bothering to make himself appear less threatening. He watched as her head tipped back meeting his gaze and when her lips parted, he grinned.

"Let's see about that arm now." Grimmjow stated as he leaned his tall frame down in front of her, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet.

Karina's breath hitched as she felt his hand reach out and grip the collar of her sweater, the sound of the material ripping echoed in her ears and her whole body tensed from a mixture of apprehension and curiosity as she felt him lift the torn sweater from her body and pull it down her right arm leaving her in nothing but her bra.

Grimmjow allowed his gaze to lower, taking in the sight of the woman's perked up breasts, the sweater she'd been wearing had fit her body loosely and he hadn't expected to see such a lovely set of tits. Karina inhaled a shaky breath as she waited for his next move, she half expected him to start kissing her chest with the way he was staring at her; his reaction sent a strange response throughout her body; she almost wanted to push her shoulders back and stick out her chest in pure invitation.

Karina allowed her eyes to close as the energy in the room seemed to change; Karina swore she could feel raw power oozing from his body as he bent down in front of her. Karina opened her eyes to find his face only inches from hers with his lips parted; his breathing so calm. His eyes were beautiful, such a vivid shade of blue.

"I can smell your heat, woman." Grimmjow whispered, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers.

Karina gasped, not sure of what she should do; she wanted to kiss him, but, in the back of her mind, she just knew, if she allowed this man to kiss her, it wouldn't stop there, and she didn't know if she would ever be the same after experiencing what this man could show her.

"Heh. Looks like you're still not sure…" Grimmjow whispered before leaning his body away from hers—no sense in rushing her, I'll have her soon enough…

"You should get cleaned up, don't want that arm to get worse." Grimmjow stated before rising to his full height in front of her.

"R…right." Karina managed to respond as she pushed herself up from the couch.

Her arm still stung like mad, but, in a way she almost felt like she was getting used to the pain somehow that or her mind was just more focused on the pleasure the phantom man could give her—she didn't think she'd ever had a man look at her in such a way before, even now, she could feel those sultry eyes watching her walk across the small living area, could hear the heavy footsteps of his boots as they clicked across the wood floors as he followed her into her bedroom.

Karina paused and allowed her body to turn slightly.

"C…could I get a bit of privacy?" she asked him, thinking maybe if some space was put between them she could analyze the situation better with a clearer mind.

"Tch. Not a chance…" Grimmjow grinned as his hand raised and unzipped the snug fit black jacket he was wearing. Karina's lips parted as he shrugged out of it and tossed it over on the foot of her bed leaving him in a black deep V-neck tank top. Karina's jaw fell when she realized the fabric was torn on his right shoulder.

Karina walked forward, lifting her hand to his shoulder gently, she whispered.

"Are you hurt?"

Grimmjow snorted.

"It'll take more than some lower level hollow to wound me, his claws weren't strong enough; all he managed to do is fuck up my clothes." Grimmjow retorted.

"Oh…that's good then." Karina answered before pulling her hand back.

Grimmjow caught her wrist with his hand and pulled her even closer. Karina tipped her head, meeting his gaze as he leaned his body in.

"You're thinkin' too much about this, I can smell how much you want me, Karina."

Karina wasn't sure how to respond to his bold statement; while it was true that he seemed to turn her on, her arousal already pooling inside her as she watched his toned muscular body, her body screaming at her to let him kiss her, to let him touch her; her mind kept reminding her she didn't know what he even was.

"What are you?" Karina blurted.

Grimmjow let go of her wrist as he heard her question; he was caught in a dilemma—will she freak out on me if I tell her I'm an Espada? That I used to be not much different than the hollow that had just attacked her?

"Tell ya what, if you let me touch you first; I'll tell ya everything." Grimmjow countered, knowing he was taking a risk of sounding too mysterious, a little too dangerous for such a sweet woman; humans were rational creatures, always wanting everything spelled out for them in black and white, no grey area; and right now, he was as grey as they came.

Karina's brow furrowed as she took in his offer; she found it a bit strange that he would insist on being physical with her before he answered her question; it almost sounded like he wasn't sure if she would like his explanation.

"Are you not a good man? Is that why you don't want to tell me?" Karina countered.

Grimmjow sighed, lifting his right hand to run through his light blue hair, the color was so unreal it make her want to reach out and play with the strands.

"It would depend on who you ask…" Grimmjow answered honestly.

Grimmjow turned his gaze back to her deciding that maybe he should do a little right by her; after all, he was asking her to give her body to a stranger.

"I'm what's called an Espada. There are other worlds, or, dimensions out there, I come from one that's called Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow admitted.

"Then you're really not human, then." Karina stated.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"I'm a being whose energy level is on a completely different wavelength then yours, you shouldn't even be able to see me." Grimmjow explained.

Karina nodded as a bit of understanding filled her.

"I suppose I wasn't supposed to see that creature from earlier either?" She asked.

"No. You seem to have what's referred to as spiritual pressure, I guess an easier way to explain it is, you have a lot of energy around your aura, it's allowing you to see things from the other worlds." Grimmjow replied.

"This sounds so farfetched...I mean, I know it's real, but—"

"Like I said, you're overthinking this…" Grimmjow countered as he closed the distance between them and took hold of her chin, tipping her head back to look in her eyes.

"I'm still a man regardless, and I seem to like ya, what does it matter if I'm a good man or not? I saved you, didn't I?" Grimmjow stated with a bit of edge to his voice.

Karina's lips parted at Grimmjow's show of dominance, his grip was firm on her chin, but he wasn't hurting her, just making sure she knew that he was in fact, in charge of this situation.

"Those lips of yours have been driving me crazy ever since I saw you drinking through that damn straw!" Grimmjow growled as he leaned down into her space.

Karina unconsciously licked her lips, not able to hide her elation.

"That's it, get those lips ready for me!" Grimmjow smirked right before his mouth claimed hers.

Karina gasped into his mouth as his kiss overtook her, he wasn't playing coy one bit! His mouth slanted over hers roughly, almost like a deep bite without the teeth, his tongue pushed past her parted lips and delved inside deeply seeking out her taste. Karina responded by gripping his strong shoulders with her hands, her nails digging into him as she felt herself being backed up against the wall behind her.

With a slight jarring Grimmjow pushed the woman up against the wall and lifted her, using his immense strength. Karina wrapped her legs around his hips as her body was raised. The sensation of Grimmjow's tongue lapping against hers as if she were his very own personal play toy. Somehow, Karina felt connected to him, almost like this was what was supposed to happen; his body felt so good pressed against her, his skilled tongue was making her core clench with a whole new sense of arousal, this wasn't just the need to have sex, this was primal!

Grimmjow lifted his hands caressing her generous tits roughly through the damp fabric of her bra. Karina moaned into his mouth as she felt her nipples peak and her core tightened and pulsed, making her feel so slick. Grimmjow pulled back from her beautiful lips his mouth parted, breath heavy. Karina gasped as she felt him rip the black fabric of her bra in two down the middle, her heavy breast springing forward for his enjoyment.

Grimmjow lowered his head pulling her right nipple into his hot wet mouth and sucked hard pulling the taunt peak with the suction. Karina lifted her hands to the back of his head grasping handfuls of his light blue hair. Her body trembled against his as she felt the waves of intense need coarse throughout her body, her core was so slick it was almost unnerving! Grimmjow pulled back grazing her tight nipple with his teeth, pulling on her, teasing her as his hands groped her flesh, turning his head he gave her other nipple the same treatment.

"Grimmjow!" Karina moaned.

Grimmjow chuckled as the sound of her calling his name.

"That's right, moan my name!" Grimmjow smirked as he changed his grip on her body, grabbing her by the hips he jerked her from the wall and turned, tossing her down on her bed.

Karina's breath hitched as she felt herself being tossed down on her bed. Grimmjow stalked forward reaching with his hands he gripped the top of her jeans and in one motion he pulled the denim from her waist, the button popping loose, the zipper falling open, allowing for the damp material to be pulled from her hips. The pant legs got caught on her boots and Grimmjow smiled. Her legs where pinned at the ankle now.

Karina felt a bit awkward as Grimmjow went to his knees on the bed in front of her, reaching out with his hands he spread her legs as far as they could go with her ankles being bound by the damp denim. Grimmjow leaned down between her legs, his hot mouth closing over her inner thigh. Grimmjow growled against her sweet skin, the scent of the woman's heat surrounding him, the sweet smell promising to taste just as good as it smelled.

Karina reached her hands forward, no longer feeling the twinge of awkwardness as she gripped his hair, he was devouring her body with his mouth, sucking and biting down on the sensitive skin between her thighs; his head turned to the other thigh and repeated the same assault. Karina bucked her hips, telling him just how much she wanted him and Grimmjow felt his cock pulse and stiffen, his erection one of the most powerful he'd ever felt, the need was almost painful.

Grimmjow reached his hands up, grabbing the thin material of her panties he ripped them aside, tossing the offending material out of his way. Karina groaned loudly as she felt his eager tongue flick out across the top of her clit sending the most erotic wave of pleasure she had ever felt. His mouth was so hungry, so demanding as he dipped his head down and sucked her fully into his mouth.

Grimmjow pulled back.

"Your pussy tastes so fucking sweet!" He growled before diving back down lapping at her slick slit like it was his personal dessert.

Karina clutched his hair tight in her hands as her body trembled, her legs shaking against the sides of his face, the bone on his jaw pressed against the sizzling skin of her inner thigh and it felt cool to the touch. Grimmjow pulled back from her body, no longer able to stand the pain from the pulsing of his cock. Grimmjow stood, pulling the V-neck from his chest, he tossed it down to the floor.

Karina's eyes went straight to the giant hole in his torso and it made him still.

"Does it turn you off?" Grimmjow asked.

Karina shook her head at him; her body was far too gone to care at the moment, even though it did come as a shock to her.

Grimmjow reached down, popping the button to his own jeans and pulled them down his lean hips, letting them fall over the top of his boots. Karina's eyes widened at the sight of his impressive erection, he was so thick it almost made her worry about pain.

"I'll go easy at first, don't worry." Grimmjow grated as he reached out for her, grabbing her by the arms he hoisted her up from the bed. Grimmjow leaned down, pressing his mouth over hers once more, rather hard. Karina kissed him back, feeling an intense adrenaline fill every bit of her senses. Grimmjow pulled back from the harsh claiming kiss.

"Turn around for me, I want to fuck you from behind." Grimmjow instructed her.

Karina's face flushed as she heard him, the sheer thought of this animalistic man fucking her like this made her pussy clench. Grimmjow pressed down between her shoulders lowering her down to the bed.

"Keep standing! Just put your hands down on the bed." Grimmjow instructed.

Karina listened to him, bracing herself on her hands, her heavy breast spilling forward from the position he had her in. Grimmjow bent down behind her, fixing the pant legs around his ankles, allowing his right leg to move forward Grimmjow stepped between Karina's bound ankles and pulled back tipping most her weight forward, pinning her backside to his groin. Karina gasped as she felt the thick head of his erection slide between her folds, Grimmjow used his hand to lift his shaft and tease her swollen clit with the head of his cock.

"You're gonna feel so fucking good!" He growled as he lowered his cock down and pressed it against her center; Karina whimpered as she felt the thick head pushing into her from behind, the way Grimmjow had her aligned, her legs were closed, making the friction that much more intense as he shoved his hips forward, her core gave way, allowing for the thick shaft to slide in to the hilt.

"Oh my god!" Karina gasped as she felt him fill her all the way, stretching her to the point she felt so full. The fit was so sung she could feel him pulsing, could feel the deep veins and the angle of his head as he thrust into her a little, slowly at first.

"Oh, Fuck!" Karina moaned as she felt his thrusts begin to speed up, it seemed like Grimmjow was the kind of man who liked to fuck hard, and Karina had to admit, with the way his cock felt inside her, if was making her wanton, she wanted him to thrust harder, to fuck her like she'd never been fucked before!

"You like my cock, sweetheart!?" Grimmjow growled as he gripped her hips with his hands, his fingertips digging into her curves.

"Yes!" Karina groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Grimmjow jerked his hips forward, jarring her body with each deep thrust, so hard her breasts swayed as he plunged into her silk heat. Karina groaned deep from her chest as she felt him speed up even more, taking her with a mindless need, making her body tremble as his cock sent the most intense waves throughout her core. Karina clenched down on him hard, squeezing him with all her strength wanting to feel every inch of him as he thrust into her like a madman, she'd never been made to feel so sexy before, to have a man this mindless, to take her with such unbridled frenzy.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good!" Karina cried out as his hips surged forward, taking her deep and fast.

The head of his cock pressed against her g-spot making her core so slick with arousal she could feel it dripping down her inner thighs, he was making her body convulse from the deep seated pleasure. Grimmjow leaned his body into her keeping his ankle in place, keeping her ass pinned to his groin he reached his hands up filling his palms with her heavy breasts. Karina groaned, her mouth falling ajar as her breathing came out in deep rushed pants.

Grimmjow cupped her breasts and squeezed her roughly as he let his eyes close, the woman felt better than he ever could have imagined, her body, her sweet pussy fit his cock so perfectly, just the right amount of friction that made every nerve ending in his body roar to life; his instincts on over drive, the sensation of her clenching down on his cock, the smell of her sweet heat filling the room, the sound of her deep moans of pure ecstasy thrilled him—I've finally found my woman!

Grimmjow could feel her body trembling, a sure sign that her body was building up one hell of an orgasm for her. Grimmjow's cock jerked at the thought of feeling her slick pussy milk the come from his cock, he wanted to feel it so bad, he switched his game plan; he could already feel his own body tensing, the deep ache in his groin already spreading up the base of his shaft; it annoyed him a little that she was so close to making him come already, but he couldn't ignore how good she felt!

Grimmjow lifted his leg allowing the weight of her body to even out and Karina gasped as he used his booted foot and kicked her legs apart making her spread open for him.

"Ugh! Fuck me!" Karina groaned as she felt his cock plummet deeper inside her, the head of his cock tormenting her g-spot.

Grimmjow chuckled lowly as he heard the woman beg him to fuck her and he wasn't about to disappoint her; keeping his pace, Grimmjow thrust his cock almost savagely savoring the feel of her. Grimmjow leaned his chest against her back sliding his hand between her legs he spread her folds open and found her sweet swollen clit, wound up so tight when he flicked his fingers over the sensitive tip, she practically yelled his name.

"Grimmjow!"

"Yeah! Moan my name, sweetheart! I want to hear you scream it!" Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow!" Karina yelled as she clenched the blanket under her on the bed, her body was stuck on the verge of release, she'd never felt so much pleasure assault her body at one time, the stimulation of her g-spot, the sensitive nerves of her core being filled by his thick shaft, the delicious waves the spread from her clit making her core clench.

"Come on! Come! I want to feel that pussy milk my cock!" Grimmjow growled behind her as he turned his head, biting down on the side of her neck, a claiming bite that sent Karina's body skyrocketing, the sensation of his hot mouth, his teeth digging into her sensitive skin caused her body to snap, a rush of pure arousal, pure rapture overtook her, making her body convulse. Karina gripped the blanket under her, so tight her knuckles went white, her breath got caught in her lungs, forcing her to gasp for air as her body snapped making her head swim from the euphoria.

Grimmjow growled against her skin as his eyes rolled back, he could feel her sweet pussy pulsing against his thick shaft, so snug, her core pulled him in deeper as her pussy trembled against his cock, milking him so hard he had no other option bust to spill. Grimmjow growled between clenched teeth, his heavy breathing right in his woman's ear as he came. His hard body tensed behind her as every muscle pulled taunt, so tight he could feel the tendons in his neck bulge from the impact of his climax; he'd never come this hard before!

Karina whimpered softly as the final wave of her orgasm eased and she felt Grimmjow lift his hand from between her legs. Karina held herself up on shaking arms, afraid that if she fell forward she would take him with her. Grimmjow pressed his lips to the side of her neck as he tried to regain control over himself; the sex had been too damn good! Grimmjow knew he'd never be able to walk away from this woman now, what started out as a base curiosity had now clawed its way into his chest and burrowed, Karina was his now, whether she realized it or not.

Grimmjow backed his body away from her, realizing that she probably needed to lay down after such a vigorous fucking, he allowed his semi-hard shaft to pull out from inside her and almost instantly her body fell forward on the bed, every muscle she had giving away, no longer able to hold herself up.

Grimmjow chuckled, enjoying the side view of her face, she laid there looking up at him with the most satisfied eyes he had ever seen—yeah, she's made for me! Grimmjow turned his body and sat down on the edge of her bed and bent down to remove his boots and jeans from his legs completely and tossed them to the floor.

Karina watched him feeling as if she were in some sort of sex coma; she didn't think she could move even if she tried, her head was still swimming, her body still trembling from how intense her release had been, Karina feared Grimmjow had just successfully ruined her for any other man; nobody else would ever be able to give her such a thrill as this!

Grimmjow turned his gaze to her, allowing his eyes to search her face; from the look of her she was just in a daze. Grimmjow bent forward, grabbing at the tangled jeans around her ankles, like he did with himself, he pulled each boot off her feet and allowed the jeans to fall to the floor, leaving his woman lying naked and satisfied on the bed. Grimmjow reached out for her and lifted her body from the bed. Karina tried to help him; but her muscles were like jelly.

"I got ya." Grimmjow whispered as he laid back on her bed, his head on her pillow he drug her up to his side placing her arm around his hips.

Karina snuggled into Grimmjow's side, a bit perplexed that he would even feel the need to show a bit of tenderness; he didn't seem like the sort that would bother.

"There's a lot of shit we should talk about, but, I think we'll save that for later." Grimmjow stated.

Karina forced herself swallow, her mouth feeling awfully dry before she responded to him.

"Why do I feel as if you've just claimed me?" Karina asked, wondering if she was reading too much into the situation. Could it be possible that a man like Grimmjow would really want to claim her?

"Cause I just did." Grimmjow admitted.

Karina's lips parted as the shock of the situation took root in her mind. I've just been claimed by a being from another world…


	3. Chapter 3

A low groan escaped the woman's lips as Grimmjow pulled her closer to his naked body, savoring the way it felt to be next to her. If anyone had told the Espada he was only hours away from meeting his mate when he'd left Hueco Mundo, he wouldn't have believed them; but it seemed like that was exactly what Karina Reiko was to him. It had been hours since he'd taken her, he'd even managed to fall asleep next to her; something Grimmjow had never cared for, sleeping next to someone left you open for a surprise attack-So why does this feel so fucking good?

Karina let out a wince as Grimmjow shifted her on the bed, his blue eyes seeking out the wounds on her upper arm. He'd gotten so sidetracked by her body that he'd almost forgotten she had been injured in the first place. Bending his head down low, Grimmjow began to clean her, slowly lapping at the jagged wounds with his tongue. The sweet taste of the woman's flesh mixed with her own blood spread across his taste buds; only intoxicating him further. He'd never known the presence of a woman could fill him with such deep seated need.

"What are you doing?" Karina whispered to him.

Grimmjow pulled back long enough to answer her.

"Cleaning out your wounds." Grimmjow growled before leaning back down for another taste of her.

Karina blinked her eyes against the offending light seeping through the curtains in her bedroom. Her mind felt a bit foggy, as if she'd been drinking the night before; but she knew it wasn't the case. As Karina closed her eyes against the light, flashes of what had taken place assaulted her. The memory of the pleasure Grimmjow had given her only hours before making her body shiver against him.

"You cold?" Grimmjow asked, his brow furrowing as he lifted his head to look at her.

Karina slipped her eyes open, meeting his gaze as she shook her head.

"Those sting quite a bit, I'm not sure you licking them is going to help..." Karina stated; feeling the need to put a bit of distance between her and the intense male that was sharing her bed-what the hell have I done? I've gone to bed with a complete stranger!

Grimmjow scowled down at her as she managed to push her body up into a sitting position, taking the sheet that was covering them with her. As she looked around the room; seeing their clothes scattered across the floor only made Karina's stomach clench nervously.

"What's the deal? Why are you acting like this?" Grimmjow demanded roughly.

Karina turned her head, her deep brown eyes filled with what looked like regret making Grimmjow's hackles rise-You gotta be fucking kidding me! She regrets being with me!?

"I got you off didn't I, what's the problem?" Grimmjow blurted.

Karina's eyes widened, her lips parting as she stared back at him-was he really serious? Does he really not understand why I would feel like this? Karina allowed her eyes to close once more, shaking her head, she slid across the sheets to the end of the bed; needing to have a few minutes to herself; now that passion wasn't clouding her judgement.

"Hey! I asked you a question..." Grimmjow snarled, reaching his right arm out with cat like reflexes, grabbing her around the waist.

Grimmjow heard Karina's gasp, feeling her body go rigid as he pulled her against him. The heat from his hard body seeping into her-why does it feel so good when he touches me!?

"P-please, just give me a few minutes to myself..." Karina whispered.

"Not until you answer me, what's with the hot and cold? I thought we were on the same page here." Grimmjow countered.

"I-I've never done this sort of thing before...sleeping with a man I know nothing about..." Karina admitted.

"Tch, so what, you think it makes me think less of you or somethin'? I got news for you; I could care less what you've done, or haven't done. You'll only be fucking me from now on anyway." Grimmjow countered.

Karina felt a lump form in her throat, realizing that Grimmjow really was the farthest thing form a human male. Any human man would console her in this moment, reassure her; yet, Grimmjow was acting as if he were an animal, taking what he wanted and then laying claim once he realized how much he'd enjoyed having her-I'm sure that's really all he'll ever want from me.

" My arm is really stinging, I need to get these washed out properly." Karina repeated; swallowing against the lump of emotion that had formed against her will.

"Whatever..." Grimmjow sighed, knowing well enough that the woman really just wanted to get away from him.

Grimmjow lowered his arm from around her, allowing her to walk forward towards her bathroom, all the while fighting his instincts; inside they screamed at him to follow, to help her take care of her wounds, to provide for her, to keep pleasuring her; nothing had ever been clearer to Grimmjow than this-Karina Reiko was...His.

Karina let out a shaky breath, leaning her body back against the closed bathroom door; she'd almost given in again! Almost leaned into Grimmjow's heat and turned her head to him in pure invitation. The thought of kissing him once more almost desperate.

"It's like I lose all common sense the minute he gets too close to me!" Karina whispered to her reflection in the large mirror across the room.

Pushing her shaking body forward, Karina grasped the edge of the counter with her hands, leaning forward in order to get a better look at herself. Her hair was tousled and a complete mess, her eyes looked sleep swollen, yet rested. In fact, she had gotten some of the best sleep ever laying in Grimmjow's arms. Karina sighed heavily as she turned to inspect the deep gashes on her upper bicep. She hadn't been lying about them stinging, but it seemed like Grimmjow's earlier attempts to clean her...with his tongue no less had managed to reduce the swelling a bit.

"Not human at all..." Karina breathed as she shook her head.

"Oh, my god!" Karina gasped, leaning her body against the sink as she pulled her hair from her shoulder for a closer inspection of the side of her neck. She had caught a glimpse of what looked like a bruise.

Karina's mouth fell ajar as she skimmed her fingers across the sensitive skin, her fingertips brushing across the indents left behind by Grimmjow's teeth. It was more than just a simple bruise, it was his mark. Karina felt her body tremble against her will; the memory of how it had felt to be bitten by him mid-orgasm. Everything they had done with one another; the intensity of their sex; Karina wouldn't dare allow herself to call what they had done making love. It had been pure unbridled lust, a claiming unlike any she had ever felt that had left her feeling bewildered.

"Why do I feel as if you've just claimed me?"

Karina felt the beating of her heart increase as the last words she spoke to him resurfaced in her memory, her chest began to heave while she stared at her reflection; feeling as if something deeper had just been brought to the surface.

" Cause I just did..."

Karina felt as if he were standing right behind her, his admission to claiming her, to wanting to keep her still so fresh in her mind, the evidence of his claim stamped on the side of her neck. Karina allowed the sheet that was covering her to fall to the tile floor. As she stepped back to look, her breath caught in her chest. Her whole body looked different to her, her breasts were still swollen, her nipples hardening into tight buds before her eyes simply by remembering. Karina dropped her hand to her hips, the slight outline of Grimmjow's fingers could be seen where he'd left even more evidence of his intense bed-play. Karina pressed her fingers against her skin, expecting to feel the deep ache that would normally accompany a bruise, but felt nothing.

"That's quite strange...none of these hurt...the only thing that hurts is my arm..." Karina whispered to her reflection.

Deciding not to overthink the meaning, Karina turned from the mirror, doing her best to ignore the changes in her body-It was simply because he's different from any other man I've been with...nothing more...

Grimmjow growled against the bathroom door, lifting his shaking hands to the wood. He could scent her...his woman's body was preparing for him all over again and it was driving him insane with the need to kick the door in and take her-Did she even realize what kind of pull she had on him? The 6th Espada wanted nobody! Nothing could ever make his blood boil to this extent-what the fuck is it about her, anyway!?

Grimmjow pushed his body from the door as he heard the shower being turned on, the spray of the water hitting against an empty stall. When the sound changed Grimmjow groaned out loud at the mere thought of Karina standing under the spray of the water. Licking his lips like a feral beast, while imagining he was licking the drops of water from her aroused flesh.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow grated, turning his body from the door and stomping over to his clothes that lay on the floor.

Grimmjow dressed quickly, overwhelmed by the need to put some distance between them. Maybe if he left her alone for a while, the savage need she brought out in him would ease a little. Grimmjow felt out of control; and for a being like him, that was unacceptable! A mere human woman shouldn't have this kind of power over me!

Grimmjow turned his intense gaze to the door as he sat down on the edge of her bed. His brow furrowing as the scent of the woman's shampoo filled the room around him, taking over all of his senses; He didn't need to think about how the woman smelled, he knew her scent would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Grimmjow glared at the door before bending down and retrieving his boots from the floor. He shoved them on, not even bothering to tie the laces before he stood up again, searching the room for his jacket-If the woman wanted to play games with him after what happened between them, he wasn't about to hang around like a lost puppy. Karina Reiko would never see the day when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez would pine for her; a King never grovels.

* * *

Rin Tsubokura's brow lifted as his dark gaze narrowed at his computer screen. Lifting his small hands to the controls in front of him, Rin leaned in closer to look at his monitor.

"Well this is strange..." Rin spoke aloud, lifting his head up from his personal cubical and up to the larger screen that housed all activity within the soul society. Scanning the list of names of dispatched officers Rin shook his head; something wasn't adding up!

" Nobody has been stationed to this part of the human world..." Rin spoke again, his slim shoulders slumping a little.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hiyosu asked as he walked passed Rin's personal station.

Rin turned his head, meeting the other squad 12 member's gaze.

"This part of the human world; section 66. It's showing signs of high spiritual pressure. When I look at the recorded data of the area, I'm getting readings of levels high enough to belong to an Espada." Rin explained.

" An Espada? I doubt that..." Hiyosu countered with a shrug before walking away as if he couldn't be bothered.

Rin shook his head; his gaze moving back to the computer in front of him; he wasn't making it up! If Hiyosu didn't want to bother helping him investigate, then Rin would just go to someone who would always hear him out no matter what.

"I'll be back..." Rin called out to Hiyosu as he stood from his seat and turned to leave the main lab.

Rin reached his left hand down to the inner pocket of his Shihakusho, pulling a piece of hard candy and fiddling with the wrapper; it had been a while since the soul society had any kind of abnormal activity. Nothing since the outbreak of the virus had been contained. Rin popped the hardened sphere of sugar into his mouth, hoping that his addiction might make him feel a bit more at ease about the situation-was there a mission taking place that he wasn't aware of?

Rin made his way down the narrow hallway that opened up into his captain's personal lab space. There, he found his Lieutenant sitting comfortably at his desk, seeming to be typing up a report. Next to Akon was another cubical where a recent addition to squad 12 sat. Rin paused, feeling a sudden rush of hesitation-what if this is nothing more than a fluke? Should I really bother her with this?

As Rin contemplated his options, a pair of striking green eyes lifted from the computer station he stood in front of, the woman's smile was warm as she leaned back in her chair, giving Rin her undivided attention.

"Is there something you need, Rin?" Ayumi Kurotsuchi asked.

"I-I think I may have stumbled upon something that you and the Captain should be aware of..." Rin stated.

"Oh? And what would that be, exactly?"

Rin felt his body jar at the sound of his captain's voice filling the room-If I'm not right about this, I might just get into trouble for wasting their time...

"It's okay, Rin. Why don't you show me what you've found..." Ayumi insisted as she stood from her chair; being the 3rd seat of squad 12 and the wife of Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave Ayumi a bit of authority in her own right.

"I take it you wish to handle this situation?" Mayuri asked, his lips lifting into an amused smirk.

Ayumi cast a look over her shoulder at her husband, a soft smile spreading across her lips as she went to follow Rin into the main lab.

"I'll be sure to let you know if I require your assistance..." Ayumi countered.

"Very well..." Mayuri smiled.

* * *

Karina let out a sigh of what felt like a mix of disappointment and relief. Standing there in the middle of her bedroom with a towel securely wrapped around her, dripping water all over the hardwood. It looked as if Grimmjow had decided to leave her flat. Not sure what to think; Karina made her way over to her nightstand, lifting her glasses from the top and putting them on. As her vision cleared, she read the clock, realizing she only had about an hour to get across town for her exam!

"Shit! I can't be late today!" Karina blurted as she dropped the towel from her body and ran to her dresser, pulling the first pair of panties she could find and shoving her legs into them, trying her best not to trip herself in the process.

If she were late again her professor may not let her take part in the final exam coming up! Karina fought the nerves in her stomach as she clipped her bra in place behind her back, pulling the straps over her shoulders, she winced against the pain of her wound. Realizing she would have to do her best to cover them, Karina made her way to her closet, grabbing a black long sleeved t-shirt from the hanger.

Karina hesitated, remembering it wasn't just her arm she would need to hide from other humans...His mark...Grimmjow's Bite! Karina dropped the black t-shirt, not having enough time to hang it back up, she grabbed a dark blue turtleneck from the back of her closet. The weather had been shit lately with all the rain...it wouldn't look odd for her to wear something meant for the winter.

Karina pulled the turtleneck over her head, pushing her arms through as she pulled a pair of black pants from their hanger. Her shirt still resting on the tops of her breasts, Karina stepped into the pants, pulling them over her thick hips and buttoning them. Letting out a gasp of exasperation, Karina rushed back to her dresser, grabbing a pair of socks before sitting on the side of her bed and shoving her feet into them before securing her boots. Taking another look at the clock, Karina felt her anxiety increase, she still had to catch the damn bus! It would take her at least a half hour to make it to the university.

"I can manage! I'll just have to run the minute the bus lets me off!" Karina encouraged as she pushed her body from her bed. Reaching down she grabbed the jeans she had been wearing the previous day and snatched her billfold, slipping it behind her and shoving it into her back pocket before hurrying out into her living room. Karina paused, cursing under her breath as she tried to remember what she'd done with her keys!

She tapped her booted foot against the hardwood as she looked around, trying to remember something, anything form the night before that didn't have to do with sex. As her gaze locked on the love seat across the room she remembered she had been sitting at it. Karina sprinted across the room, grabbing the keys from the side table as well as her phone; not even bothering to turn out the light on the lamp.

Just as Karina made it to the front door, she saw the doorknob twisting as if someone were about to come inside. Karina hesitated when the front door pulled open, her breath catching in her chest as she met Grimmjow's intense glare.

"Where you runnin' off to?" Grimmjow asked; his gaze narrowing as if it had been an accusation instead of a question.

" I can't talk right now! I have to make it to the end of town in less than an hour! I have class!" Karina blurted, surprising Grimmjow when she shoved her small body passed him.

"Class?" He repeated; confusion filling him-was she some kind of student or something?

"Yes! I'm an English Major, and if I'm late all of my hard work will be for nothing!" Karina yelled back at him as she balanced her body by holding onto the handrail, her breasts bouncing as she took the stairs way too fast for comfort.

Grimmjow followed; his brow rising as he tried to make sense of whatever it was she was trying to tell him-What the fuck is an English Major?

Karina stopped abruptly, making Grimmjow run smack into her.

"What the hell!?" Grimmjow growled; not able to keep himself from grabbing a hold of her hips.

"Y-you can get me there in time! W-would you be willing to help me by using your super human speed thing?" Karina asked.

"My what?" Grimmjow retorted, giving the back of the woman's head a look of contempt-super human speed thing? Come on!

" Tch, now that you need something from me, you're gonna be sweet about it?" Grimmjow countered.

Karina exhaled a slow breath, bracing herself before she turned in his arms, allowing her gaze to meet his. Grimmjow glared down at her, not about to give an inch unless the woman promised he could get something back in return.

"What do I get out of this?" Grimmjow countered arrogantly.

Karina rolled her eyes at him, figuring she should have expected as much, it seemed all this male was interested in was how fast he could talk himself into her pants...

"Forget it." Karina retorted, her brow furrowing as she turned away from him and took off in a sprint that was pretty quick for a human woman.

The bus stop wasn't too far from her apartment complex, that was the only lucky break Karina was going to get; she wasn't about to trade sexual favors with Grimmjow just to make him act decently towards her. Grimmjow let out a sound behind her, something mixed between a growl and a sigh before she felt his hand grasp her around her uninjured arm.

Karina gasped as she felt her body being tossed up in the air as if her weight was nothing to him, reminding her all to well that the creature she'd had such intense sex with was not human. Karina squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Grimmjow's body merge with hers, falling across his upper back just right. Grimmjow reached his hands behind her, grasping the outer part of her thighs as she locked her arms around his neck.

" It's called Sonído, by the way..." Grimmjow growled at her; hating the fact the woman had managed to get under his skin enough to make him feel sorry for her.

"Whatever it is; I would appreciate you using it!" Karina whispered against his ear.

Grimmjow grunted; feeling the woman's hot breath against the back of his neck, her breasts pressed against his shoulder blades-she shouldn't fit me like this...this shit shouldn't feel this good!

"Well? You gonna tell me where I'm going or not?" Grimmjow demanded.

Karina half-laughed, relief filling her, with him willing to help her, her future had a fighting chance, all the work, all the hours put into getting her PHD wouldn't have been wasted!

"The university isn't far from the pub I was at last night. Just a block or two up the street." Karina replied; already tightening her hold on him before his body surged forward.

Karina heard what sounded like a chuckle coming from his chest as her hair blew back from the momentum of his speed; deep down, Karina had a feeling Grimmjow was trying to show off for her a little bit.

* * *

Dusk had just settled across the small charming English town as the sound of invisible doors slid open, a gap within the dimensions appearing while three figures dressed in black emerged from the Senkaimon.

"Keep your eyes peeled, I'm not sure what we're going to walk into..." came the order from a petite blonde, with chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Two male officers clad in black body suites replied in unison, each of them taking their place, flanking the woman's sides.

"I'll do my best to give you warnings. For now, we need to follow the spiritual pressure. Come on, it's this way, towards the university." Amaya Aizen ordered; keeping her mind clear of the chaos that came with entering into a world with so many scattered thoughts-it was time for Amaya to prove herself worthy of her position within the Gotei 13; one reason why she had volunteered to search the human world for any signs of a disturbance.

"Please, be careful, Ma'am. I'd hate to have to answer to your husband if something goes wrong..." The man to her left practically begged.

Amaya smiled, not having to hear the man speak his inner worry; it came without question. Something Amaya had gotten used to in her short years of living within the soul society; but what her men didn't realize was that she didn't need to hide behind the shield of her husband's past. No, Amaya Aizen was a force to be reckoned with all on her own.

* * *

Grimmjow leaned against the brick building of the university, waiting for Karina to come back out. It had been about four hours since she's hopped down his back and sprinted inside, yelling at him to wait for her, and here he was. Grimmjow kicked his booted foot against the step, his mind racing with so many questions. Something about Karina was calling out to him on a base level, but, the real question still lingered-How can she see me? What's different about her?

Grimmjow let out a sigh, lifting his hand to the back of his neck, his overgrown hair tickling against the back of his palm as he thought about it-could she have some kind of power hidden inside her? It seemed like a lot of human's were changing after the war with the Quincy...

Grimmjow's attention shifted as the large double doors above the stairs opened, a crowd of people spilling out, letting Grimmjow know the afternoon classes had just been let out. Grimmjow scanned the crowd, looking for Karina's purple hair. Liking the fact she had something different about her that could help him spot her among so many people. As each human passed by him without as much of a glance in his direction he felt the hair on the back on his neck rise.

Jerking his head in the opposite direction, Grimmjow let out a harsh curse.

"Fuck! This is the last thing I needed..."

Grimmjow pushed his body from the wall, slipping his way passed the other students, thankful he was invisible to everyone he passed-I've gotta get her out of here! As Grimmjow pushed his way through a small group of women, he spotted purple in his peripheral vision. There she is! Grimmjow paused; his hackles rising as he spotted Karina talking to someone...another male!

"What the fuck!?" Grimmjow spat, increasing his stride to get to her faster just as Karina turned her gaze to him.

"I..I should get going...I'll see you later!" Karina blurted, cutting off the male she was speaking to mid-sentence.

"Uh, Okay then. I'll see you around." He answered.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze to the male, his upper lip lifting into a feral sneer, his instincts screaming at him-Kill! Protect! Claim!

Karina turned abruptly, her breaths quickening as she hurried her way over to Grimmjow before he lost all of his senses and hurt her classmate. Grimmjow paused in the middle of the hallway, his accusing gaze locking onto her. Karina didn't have to ask to understand what his eyes were accusing her of-Surely he can understand that I have friends who are men?

Karina didn't pause, not wanting anyone to see her having a conversation with air; that was the last thing she needed. To have her classmates thinking she had gone completely mental. Grimmjow snatched her upper arm, pulling her right in front of him, making it look as if she'd lost her balance mid-walk.

"They can't see you, Grimmjow! All you are doing is making me look like a fool around my classmates!" Karina grated as she shoved her body forward.

Grimmjow growled down at her as he allowed her body forward, keeping his grip on her upper arm as they walked towards the exit doors. Karina felt her body flush with agitation as they managed to make it out of the building without Grimmjow giving into his jealous rage-honestly, what is there to get so worked up about?

"Who was he!?" Grimmjow demanded as soon as they made it far enough down the street.

Karina let out a sigh; not liking the fact she had to defend her friendship. Grimmjow barely even knew anything about her!

"He's my classmate, and a friend. Well, at least he was, not sure he'll even speak to me again with how rude you forced me to be!" Karina countered.

Grimmjow stopped walking, squeezing the top of Karina's bicep with his fingers harder making her turn to face him.

"Will you stop it!? I don't know if you've noticed, but I am human! I don't need you manhandling me, you've given me enough bruises as it is!" Karina yelled, not even caring if anyone saw her arguing with nothing.

Grimmjow clenched his jaw as he squeezed his eyes shut; his nostrils flaring in his attempt to reel in his anger. Just seeing her next to another male had sent his instincts soaring, the need to have her to himself overwhelming him all over again. Somehow, he managed to release his grip on her; hurting Karina was the last thing he wanted to do and for the life of him; he didn't have a fucking clue why.

"You can't do this to me! I can't have you following me around trying to hurt people I care about. Th-thank you for saving me last night, honestly, I'm very grateful, but, I-I think this should end..." Karina blurted as she averted her eyes; not wanting Grimmjow to see the pain it caused her to say the words-I really have gone mental! I've already gone and got attached to him after one night!

"Tch, you want it to end, huh? Then why can't you look at me? I think you want me just as much as I want you; and that scares the shit out of you..." Grimmjow countered.

Karina turned her body away from him, giving him her back as his words hit the nail on the head-I do want him, that's why it should end! I'm a human, he's an Espada...what kind of relationship could ever work out with those factors already against us?

"Karina..." Grimmjow breathed behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body back against his heat.

"P-please, don't, Grimmjow! I-I can't control myself when you get this close to me!" Karina admitted; squeezing her eyes shut against the wave of pleasure that assaulted her.

Grimmjow chuckled from the center of his chest; realizing Karina really did want him back. Karina let out a groan as she felt Grimmjow lean his head between her neck and shoulder, using his teeth he pulled the side of her turtleneck down before flicking his tongue against his mark; no doubt the bruise she had just complained about him giving her.

"I'm not strong enough to walk away from you, woman, and it pisses me off!" Grimmjow growled into her ear.

"I gotta say, this isn't what I was expecting to find!"

Grimmjow jerked his head to the right as the voice of a female caught his attention-I've heard that voice before! Fuck! I let my jealously get in the way of what really mattered!

"G-Grimmjow...Who are they?" Karina breathed as her stomach filled with knots, her brown eyes widening at the sight of three people dressed in all black, each of them carrying a sword at their hip.

"Soul Reapers..." Grimmjow sneered.

"What exactly is going on here? Is she human or an arrancar, Espada!?" Amaya demanded; her gaze scanning the woman intently, searching for any indicators.

Amaya turned her head, glaring at Grimmjow as the woman...or she should say; Karina's inner thoughts became her own. Twenty-four years old, college student, and definitely a human!

" We both know I don't have to answer that question." Grimmjow countered, releasing his grip on Karina, forcing the woman to step behind his body in order to shield her-Did they really have to send this bitch!?

"In that case, she needs to come with us!" Amaya stated, already knowing the reaction she would hear from the prick in front of her.

"Not a chance! You think I'm just gonna hand her over to you assholes? I know what you want her for..." Grimmjow spat.

"Then you know we don't intend to harm her." Amaya retorted.

"I'm not letting you take her from me!" Grimmjow challenged, taking a step forward.

Amaya tilted her head slightly to the left, a sign her men understood very well. Grimmjow let out a snarl as the two member's of the punishment force braced themselves in order to flash step. Grimmjow knew his Sonído would be more effective, but Amaya Aizen was a wild card.

Grimmjow twisted his body sideways, managing to knock the first Ninja off his footing back into a nearby tree, the other faking him out just as he was about to make contact; appearing right behind Karina.

"Grimmjow!" Karina called out to him, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as the blonde woman kicked her leg out with amazing speed, bringing Grimmjow to his knees in front of her, the glint of solid steel catching Karina's eye as the woman pressed her sword against Grimmjow's throat, yanking his head backward by his hair.

"My men are very well trained, they will not think twice to sacrifice their own well-being in order to achieve their goal. You on the other hand already knew you would fail against me; I commend you for trying..." Amaya stated.

"You little bitch! Don't you dare take her from me!" Grimmjow threatened.

"Or what? I can read your every move, Grimmjow, you already know that..." Amaya countered.

"P-please! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Karina begged.

Amaya lifted her brown gaze, her lips parting as she took in the inner thoughts of the human who stood before her-Damn, I guess this is a little more complicated than I thought...

"Let me take her to Hueco Mundo. We'll leave the human world; that's what this is about isn't it?" Grimmjow spat.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that..." Amaya answered, pulling her blade from the Espada's neck and flash stepping in front of him at high speed, faster than Grimmjow had been expecting.

In one swift motion, Amaya raised her right leg, planting the heel of her food directly into Grimmjow's face, the loud pop of bone breaking told Amaya she had hit her target, succeeding in breaking the Espada's nose. As Grimmjow's body flew backward, the only thing that crossed his mind was how weak he looked in that moment to his mate-I'll kill you for this, Amaya Aizen!

"Let's go!" Amaya commanded.

"No! No! Please! Grimmjow!" Karina yelled out to him as a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection, lifting her straight from the ground.

Karina kicked out with her legs, flailing her arms, trying desperately to break the man's hold on her but stopped as Amaya appeared in front of her once more, her face stoic and heartless as a threat so vile escaped the woman's lips.

"I was kind enough to leave him alive, don't make me regret that decision, Karina."

Karina felt her body go limp, all of the fight within her deflating from her body while the woman stared at her with such intense eyes; while her features didn't show an ounce of mercy, Karina thought she might have been able to see sympathy shining back from deep within right before Amaya turned away from her. Karina couldn't hold back the lump that formed in her throat, the tears that fell from her cheeks while the stranger who held her tightly in his grasp carted her away from Grimmjow.

"Where are you taking me?" Karina asked between her sobs, needing to know what had just happened.

"You are a human with high levels of spiritual pressure, Karina Reiko. You are being taken to the soul society for observation until further notice." Amaya stated, not even bothering to look back at her.

Karina sucked in a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut; not even trusting herself to ask anymore of her questions out loud-what is the soul society? Why would I need to be observed? Why did you have to hurt him!

"Karina!"

"Hurry up! He's gaining on us! Open the gate!" Amaya ordered, knowing very well that the kick she had delivered to the Espada's face wasn't nearly enough to keep him out for long. Karina struggled against the man who still held her in his arms, not even thinking about the earlier threat, she screamed.

"Grimmjow!"

Amaya turned on her heel, lifting her hand, she snatched Karina by the chin so abruptly it made Karina bite her own tongue. Karina moaned out loud form the sudden pain.

"Do you even know what your calling for? He's an Espada! They feed off of human's like us!" Amaya grated.

Karina's eyes widened, a soft whimper escaping from the back of her throat-Did she just say Grimmjow feeds off of humans? Wait...did she just count herself as being human!?

"Fucking Soul Reaper, get your hands off of her!" Grimmjow snarled as he pushed his body faster than he ever had, managing to reach out and grab Karina by her upper arm.

Karina let out a deep cry. Grimmjow knew he had a hold of her injured arm; but in that moment he couldn't afford to let go. If they took her from him, they might not ever give her back! Karina continued to cry out as she felt her body being pulled from both directions, the soul reaper who held her using flash step, while Grimmjow used his Sonído, playing the most painful game of tug-a-war she had ever been put in the middle of.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as Amaya Aizen flash stepped to his right side, kicking him in the rib cage with all the strength the little bitch could muster, but still, Grimmjow held on-Protect! Mine!

"Karina!" Grimmjow growled her name, meeting her gaze as Amaya Aizen did the unthinkable...

Grimmjow's jaw clenched, his grip loosened as his body stilled, as if in slow motion, Karina watched the blood spurt from his chest and in that moment, Karina had never hated anyone as much as she hated Amaya Aizen.

"Grimmjow! No! Grimmjow!" Karina screamed as she fought to get to him; she didn't care what anyone said to her, Grimmjow had saved her life and for that, Karina's trust in him would never waver!

"Grimmjow!" Karina sobbed as all the light around her was snuffed out, the last thing she saw was the body of her lover laying face down in the grass as the doors to the Senkaimon slammed closed; sealing her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Karina's deep sobs filled the dark void as her body lay limp within the arms of the strange man who had captured her; not trusting herself to open her eyes, she kept them closed-This isn't real! This can't be real! I'm going to wake up at any moment! Karina's internal battle only increasing the knot of anxious energy that filled the pit of her stomach. Karina gasped for breath as her cheeks flooded from her tears; deep inside her chest was a pressure so intense, she felt as if something were sitting on her, preventing her from getting the air she required.

"You can stop crying so hard; I didn't kill him."

Karina's lungs expanded as Amaya Aizen's voice rang in her ears. Taking in a deep breath, Karina's eyes sprang open forcing her to see her reality; to take in her surroundings. All around her was an odd looking tunnel, thick dark walls with protruding crevices surrounded her. As her gaze focused through her tears, Karina couldn't hide her fear-whatever she had just been dragged into looked as if it were a living creature.

"Where...have...you...taken me!?" Karina sobbed between deep breaths.

"This is known as the precipice world. It's a pathway between the human world and the soul society." Amaya answered.

Once again Karina wondered what on earth was happening; her internal battle caught between lashing out at the woman in front of her and wanting to ask more questions-could this woman even be trusted? Are all of these 'soul reapers' so cruel that they would wound a man simply for wanting to protect his woman? Karina allowed her eyes to slip closed at the reminder of Grimmjow. The soul reaper may have eased her mind a bit, knowing her attack wouldn't be fatal, but it didn't stop the ache within Karina's chest, or the longing to go to him.

"I can see that you have many questions, Karina. I understand your hesitation and anger. You do not know me from atom, and yet, I have disrupted your life and caused you pain by attacking that Espada." Amaya stated.

Karina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth; preventing herself from speaking her inner thoughts out loud-is this little bitch really so self absorbed, so arrogant to think she can possibly understand how I am feeling?

"hmm." Amaya hummed before turning her head over her shoulder.

"Arrogance isn't even a factor. I know I understand how you feel; I can hear your every thought, even feel your emotions. Tell me, Karina, how is it you have grown so attached to a creature you've only known for one day?" Amaya countered.

"What the hell are you playing at!? You think I'm going to fall for that!? There is no possible way you can read my mind!" Karina countered.

"No? Then how would I have this information if not from your inner thoughts? How would I have known what you've just called me? You're not the first one to think of me as a bitch." Amaya challenged, meeting Karina's gaze.

"What the hell?" Karina whispered as she shook her head-there's no possible way! I-I have to be dreaming, come on, Karina, wake up!

"I'm afraid you're wide awake, Miss Reiko. Welcome to the soul society..."

* * *

"Fuck!" Grimmjow grated under his breath as he slammed his fist down on the ground in front of him.

He'd...failed. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, pushing his body up from the blood stained grass beneath him. Swallowing back the sour taste that filled his mouth, he scanned the area around him, searching for Karina's scent-She's gone! Fuck, she's...in the soul society! Grimmjow winced, lifting his right hand to the side of his chest. Amaya had managed to pinpoint her aim with precision, knowing well enough being stabbed right above his heart wouldn't kill an Espada like him; but it didn't mean it didn't fuckin' hurt like hell!

"Little bitch!" Grimmjow growled, narrowing his gaze in the darkness-if this is how she wants to play it; too bad for her, this is my kinda game! Grimmjow made it to his feet, keeping pressure against his chest with his hand as he walked back to the only place he could think of; Karina's apartment. It wasn't like he could go back to Hueco Mundo and ask his queen for assistance; he'd be denied on the spot.

"I'll just have to go get her myself then!" Grimmjow growled; wondering if maybe it would be that easy? I helped him once...maybe I'll get lucky and he'll do the same for me? Grimmjow snorted as he shook his head; just the though of that bastards creepy smile making Grimmjow roll his eyes-No, all he'll be thinking about his how he can study her, but, there might be someone else who'd be willing to help me...

* * *

Karina managed to get enough control for her tears to dry; her mind reeling at the fact she'd just been brought into another world. The reader that she was, she couldn't help not notice the structure of the buildings around her-it were as if the orange clay ruffs and white walls had been preserved through the ages, giving off a sense of discomfort; the place felt...ancient!

Karina sucked in a deep breath as the man carted her around the corner of a dimly lit pathway; she couldn't see very far ahead of her, it being well passed dusk in this world as well. As the shadow of someone new came closer, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore unfamiliar faces.

"What's going on here!?" A male voice spoke up.

Karina could hear his footsteps come to a stop; his voice laced with authority as he demanded an answer.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki."

Karina gritted her teeth as she heard the woman speak so calmly and with such respect to whoever she was talking to; gone was the malice in her voice, replaced with something that almost sounded...sweet.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Who is that woman, Amaya." Byakuya demanded.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. This is Karina Reiko. She's a human woman that has been brought back for observation under the order of Captain Kurotsuchi and Head Captain Kyoraku." Amaya answered.

Karina fought with her inner urges; she wanted so much to yell out that she had been kidnapped by these things...these...soul reapers.

"I see. Very well. I take it you are on your way to deliver her to Captain Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya continued.

" I am." Amaya answered.

"I will accompany you." Byakuya insisted, turning on his heel to take the lead.

As the sound of footsteps carried on Karina realized she had very little options. It was either comply with their demands, or try and fight. While a part of her urged her to do the latter; she knew it would be in vain-I only saw a glimpse of what this Amaya woman can do; if the man she just spoke with is a captain, there's no telling what he's capable of!

Karina exhaled a deep breath, trying to gain her bearings a little before her eyes slipped back open, taking in the sight of the man's back. Karina felt the urge to start crying again as she watched the man walk. His body language unlike anything she had ever witnessed, his shoulders squared, head held high with more confidence than she'd ever felt in her life! The man was oozing authority; almost as if he dared anyone to undermine him-He walks as if he's...royalty.

Karina felt her body tensing against the grip of the strange black clad man that held her as the regal man in front of her turned yet another corner. Karina's eyes widened at the sight of a tall building with giant metal doors not too far in the distance. A strange sense of dread crept up on her, settling in the pit of her gut. It was like her instincts were warning her that whoever or whatever lurked within those walls was anything but pleasant.

"Set her down now." Amaya ordered her subordinate.

Karina turned her head, her gaze searching the woman's face as the man who held her followed his order; placing Karina's booted feet down onto the loose dirt pathway. Karina felt her knees buckle on her, her body swaying slightly as she tried to get a decent grip-Bloody Hell; I really don't want to find out what's behind those doors!

Karina shuffled her feet forward; the strange man still walking closely behind her; no doubt keeping a good eye on her in case she tried to make a break for it-not bloody likely! Where the hell would I run too? It seems I'm the only one who doesn't have super human speed. As the seconds ticked by; Karina felt her heart rate quicken, the palms of her hands filling with moisture; turning clammy as her nerves seemed to get the best of her.

The offending doors only grew larger as Karina walked forward. Once in front of the threshold she was forced to pause, waiting for the regal man's knock to be answered. As the sound reverberated through her ears Karina noticed the sign posted. ' Knock loudly.' Above that, engraved within the metal doors was the description of what actually lurked within. 'Research and development unit.' Karina felt her stomach lurch as reality fully donned on her-shit! I've been kidnapped and taken to a mad scientists lab!?

Karina jerked at the sound of metal scraping against itself. Holding her breath, she waited, wondering what kind of creature would be answering the door!? Expecting the worst, Karina had to do a double take when seeing what looked like a teenager. A teenager with long black hair pulled back into a long braided ponytail-She can't be any older than thirteen!

"Hello, Nemuri." the regal man greeted the youngster, only further confusing Karina; she had been expecting to see something scary, something worthy of her anxiety and yet, all she got was this meek mannered child!?

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki. Please, follow me." The child answered; her features stoic and unrevealing; it seemed she wasn't at all curious at their arrival.

" Let's go!" Amaya ordered; reaching her hand up and taking hold of Karina by the bicep.

Karina jerked her arm back from the woman's grip, her features growing dark with her hatred as she met her gaze. Knowing well enough she didn't have to put words to her emotions, Karina just glared at her, hoping that the empathetic Amaya could feel every ounce of malice-It's her fault! Her fault I'm now being made into a science experiment!

Amaya let out a sigh, averting her gaze before walking forward on her own. Karina felt her body shaking from her mixed emotions as she forced her feet forward in order to follow; knowing that running wouldn't be an option. The sound of Karina's boots echoed through the dimly lit hallway of the large building, inside was nothing but stark grey walls. The further they walked, the more pathways opened, like a maze of confusing tunnels. Karina couldn't help but think that making a wrong turn in this place may actually end up being fatal!

As the group made a sharp turn down one of the corridor's Karina's brow furrowed; the many computer screens stationed to the side of an open room catching her attention. As her gaze moved, Karina felt her stomach roll and than drop as if she'd just swallowed a brick. Right next to the elaborate set up of computer screens was an exam chair not too different from one she would see in a human doctor's office-Bloody hell, I really am about to be turned into an experiment!

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if we'd sent you on nothing more than a wild goose chase." Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke, his lips lifting into a wide toothy grin.

Karina turned her head at the sound of the strange voice; realizing that someone was sitting in the large computer chair in front of the many monitors. Karina found herself taking an unconscious step backward as two pale white hands moved across the keyboard with such ease, a long blue nail on the right middle finger tapping against the keys making Karina want to squirm out of sheer discomfort-What the hell is that? How could something be so pale; it's almost as if it's been covered with paint!?

"I'm sorry, Captain Kurotsuchi, it look longer than I had anticipated. Your department head was right, it was the spiritual pressure of an Espada." Amaya stated; catching both Mayuri and Byakuya's attention.

"An Espada?" Byakuya pressed, his brow furrowing.

"I see, and what is that I am sensing? Have you brought me something, Amaya?" Mayuri's teasing tone causing Karina to take another step backward.

" Along with the Espada was this woman. She appears to be nothing more than human, but under the condition given to me by the Head Captain, I felt the need to bring her for observation." Amaya answered.

Karina felt her chest tighten as the regal captain turned his head to really look at her. Karina held her breath feeling as if the man's intense steel gaze was searching her, peering into her very soul.

"Excellent. I will be sure to preform a thorough examination." Mayuri grinned.

Karina felt her skin crawl at the comment, forcing her to turn her head from the grey eyed Byakuya. Karina sucked in a deep breath, filling the room with a shocked gasp. Mayuri tilted his adorned head to the side; his inhuman golden eyes filled with amusement.

"Is that how you normally greet someone you've just met?" Mayuri asked as he tisked his tongue.

Karina parted her lips to speak but found she had no voice, just the presence of this man was enough to render her speechless. With every second under the scrutiny of his direct gaze Karina felt the rush of anxiety spread; her chest tightening, the palms of her hands turning cold and clammy.

" Tch. It seems as if you've forgotten your manners entirely! I swear..." Mayuri countered with a roll of his eyes.

Karina shook her head, taking another step backward as the captain of squad 12 stood from his chair. The man was of average height; but he may as well have been a giant to Karina. On the top of his head sat what looked like two solid white horns, his face was painted in an abstract pattern of black and white; only heightening the intensity of his stare.

"Are you at least capable of speaking your own name, or should I just label you myself? I think test subject 6 would be rather fitting under the circumstances..." Mayuri grinned.

"How did you know?" Amaya blurted; causing Mayuri to turn his gaze to her, giving Karina the ability to take a full breath.

" It's no secret that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada number 6 is the only living male Espada." Mayuri answered.

Karina jerked at the mention of Grimmjow; causing her to take two full steps forward, forgetting her fear a bit.

"I don't expect Nelliel or their queen to have a taste for the same sex; although that is purely just speculation." Mayuri shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was Grimmjow." Amaya confirmed.

Mayuri nodded; turning his gaze back to Karina, searching the woman for any signs of trauma. The way the woman held herself gave Mayuri the impression that she was fearful, whether or not her fear came from his presence or the circumstances he couldn't quite pinpoint. While her body seemed to be of average weight, plus or minus a couple pounds, her height mid-range, only a couple inches shorter than himself, it was quite obvious the woman had been through an emotional awakening of sorts.

"My, my. I must say I didn't expect this kind of behavior to come from him..." Mayuri smirked, his knowing gaze lingering on the side of Karina's neck.

Karina shifted her weight, her hand lifting to the very spot the man's gaze seemed to be studying. Karina pulled at the fabric, realizing that it had still been folded down from when Grimmjow had used his teeth. Karina slipped her eyes shut against the memory-Grimmjow! What did you get me involved in? Who are these creatures? Most importantly, If Amaya didn't kill you, then where the fuck are you!?

"Is it safe to assume this woman will be observed much like Amaya and Linake?" Byakuya asked; wondering if Amaya had somehow just brought yet another substitute soul reaper to them.

"Yes and No. You see it's quite apparent that this woman would rather be anywhere else but in our company, Captain Kuchiki." Mayuri answered before turning on his heel.

"Kameko!" Mayuri called out to the back of the room.

Karina leaned her body, trying to get a view of what she had thought was an empty room, but to her surprise, three other beings emerged from the back as if summoned by the strange painted man.

"What is it, Mayuri?" A soft spoken brunette asked, her mannerisms giving off a sense of familiarity and...warmth?

"It was as you suspected, we have another." Mayuri smiled down at his wife, lifting his left hand and placing it to her shoulder before turning his attention to the tall redhead who stood by her side.

"I take it you will be more than capable of showing our new 'guest' to her room?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Kameko insisted, bowing her head to him in respect.

" Since she doesn't seem to have the proper etiquette to reveal her name, you may address her as Subject 6." Mayuri smiled, meeting Karina's dark gaze.

"Karina! That's my name..." she clipped, not even bothering to hide her agitation with the man.

"I see. Was that so hard?" Mayuri taunted her even further before giving her his back.

Karina stood slack jawed at the man's audacity-just what the hell is he playing at!? Treating me as if I'm nothing more than some specimen under a slide!? Karina took a step forward, her brow furrowing as her confusion and anxiety morphed into anger.

"I would quit while you're ahead." Amaya warned her; already reading Karina's thought process, It didn't take a genius to understand that Mayuri Kurotsuchi would only allow so much disrespect before his intentions turned murderous.

Karina paused; pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to swallow her pride-I'm acting foolish! I can't allow anger to cloud my judgement like this, if I do, I might not make it out of here in one piece!

"My name is Kameko Nomura; it's nice to meet you, Karina, was it?"

Karina nodded her head, still not trusting herself to speak freely; the woman may be acting sweet to her, but she was a soul reaper and right now it didn't matter how sweet they came across as, any soul reaper would now be considered a threat.

"I'll walk with you, Kameko. To make sure Ms. Reiko doesn't get any ideas..." Amaya insisted.

Karina gritted her teeth in frustration as she turned her gaze to the petite woman; if anyone truly deserved her anger, it was Amaya.

"After you, Kameko." Amaya stated sweetly; making Karina roll her eyes-I wonder if the others know just how vile this woman can really be!?

Karina turned on her heel; pausing to look back at the two men dressed in white long jackets, both of them had symbols stamped on their backs, no doubt the mark of their status within this world. Karina felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably as the soft natured brunette from earlier tucked her arm around the painted Mayuri-are they...together?

"She is his wife. They have twin daughters that are approximately 11 months old." Amaya answered her unspoken question almost nonchalantly as if giving her the weather report.

Karina shook her head, unable to process what a woman who looked so wholesome would see in a painted freak of nature like him!? Karina turned from the couple, no longer interested in asking useless questions. Reluctantly, she followed both Kameko and Amaya down the maze of pathways; it seemed that even if she did somehow manage to leave the room they gave her, she would only end up lost and disoriented-with my luck, I'll walk straight back into that creepy lab!

Karina stayed silent as the three of them walked, trying her best to keep track of her surroundings; they'd taken at least 6 different hallways already, by the fourth Karnia had given up trying to keep a mental map-It seems I'm utterly hopeless at this type of thing...damnit, Grimmjow!

"This will be your room for the time being." Kameko stated; pulling a metal key from her inner pocket and inserting it into an impressive lock.

Karina's lips parted taking in the large metal door as it swung open on thick hinges. It was no better than a prison cell-what the hell have I done to deserve to be confined!?

"This is just a precautionary measure, I assure you once we've gotten to know you better more suitable accommodations will be arranged."

Karina felt her shoulders slump as she met the woman's intense blue gaze; even though Karina wanted to hate her, she just couldn't bring herself to act snide with her sounding so apologetic. Karina shuffled her feet in front of her, walking as if she had been sentenced to life, her eyes closing tightly as tears of frustration threatened to surface, in a span of forty-two hours her life had been tossed upside down and it felt like she'd done nothing more than land flat on her face.

"You have a small bathroom where you will be able to bathe. Meals will be delivered to you on a timely schedule in-between Captain Kurotsuchi's examinations." Kameko continued, not realizing that Karina was literally three seconds away from losing her shit!

"Thank you, Kameko, I can take it from here." Amaya stated, bringing the young soul reapers attention to her instead of the new human.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kameko whispered before stepping out into the hallway.

"For Grimmjow's sake, I hope your earlier thoughts of him coming to save you are just wishful thinking." Amaya blurted.

Karina gulped in a deep breath of air as she spun on the heel of her boot; holding her breath to the point it burned her lungs, Karina swung her right arm with full force and with a balled fist she aimed right for Amaya's left cheek. Amaya felt her body stagger to the left, her footing going clumsy as the shock of being hit registered in her mind-what the fuck!? She...She didn't even think about hitting me, she just...struck...as if on reflex!

"How the hell did you just do that!" Amaya growled, reaching her left hand out and grasping the human by her throat, using her flash step to pin Karina to the reinforced walls.

Karina let out a grunt of pain as her back slammed against the wall, the back of her head bouncing off of what felt like concrete-Fuck!

" Nobody should be able to hit me, I can hear every thought right before the attack even takes place! Just what the hell are you, Karina Reiko!?" Amaya demanded.

Karina raised her hands to the woman's forearms, digging her nails into her flesh as she tried to loosen Amaya's hold in order to take in a breath, but whatever power she had made it almost impossible, here she was, being strangled by the second person in two days!

"That's enough, Amaya!"

Karina gasped, sucking in a well needed breath only to be tossed into a coughing fit.

"Let go of me!" Amaya demanded, jerking her arm away from the woman who had succeeded in pulling her away from Karina.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Linake Zaraki spat; her sapphire gaze flickering like flames as she met her best friends chocolate gaze.

Amaya stood with her chest heaving, reaching her hand up to her face, she pressed her fingertips into the tender flesh.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya countered, trying to reel in her emotions; being taken by surprise had fueled her with such a confusing emotion, almost a blind rage.

"Luckily, I came to welcome the new human when I found out about her arrival." Linake answered before giving Amaya her back.

Karina stood with her ass leaning against the wall, her hands braced on each of her knees as she struggled to clear her airway; it had all happened in a flash, one minute she'd heard Amaya speak of Grimmjow, then, she'd hit her-How can I manage to hit someone Grimmjow couldn't!?

" Leave, Now!" Linake demanded.

"What!?" Amaya huffed.

"You can explain whatever the hell just happened here later, right now, you need to leave." Linake repeated.

"M-Mrs. Zaraki, is everything okay?" Kameko asked as she filled the doorway, her expression one of confusion.

"Everything is fine, Kameko. Why don't you help Amaya back to the lab, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Linake replied, her tone filled with less bite when addressing the younger soul.

Amaya snorted before turning on her heel and shoving her way passed Kameko. Kameko let out a grunt of surprise at the substitute soul reapers treatment.

"Leave the key with me, Kameko." Linake insisted, holding the palm of her hand out.

Karina lifted her head, taking in the face to the woman who had come to her rescue, the woman's voice had been so commanding she hadn't expected to be staring at such a short curvaceous woman. Her body almost matched her own, only, she was shorter. Karina felt the muscles in her body begin to relax as the strange woman walked closer to her. Even the the giant metal door closing didn't sound nearly as condemning with her present.

As Karina met the woman's sapphire gaze she knew within an instant that this soul reaper was...different. Linake let out a sigh, lifting her right hand to her long dark auburn hair and pulling it back behind her ear, grasping the key in her other hand.

"Looks like I haven't been given the whole story here. My name is Linake Zaraki, I'm the 4th seat of squad 11, what's your name?" Linake asked.

"K-Karina, Karina Reiko." Karina rasped.

Linake stared down at the new addition, a sour taste filling her mouth as realization donned on her; Karina Reiko wasn't just another case of a human with spiritual pressure coming to the soul society to be examined; it looked as if she were a prisoner, the real question was, why?

"I'll get you some water to drink first, then, I'd like for you to tell me everything that's happened to you from the beginning, Karina, will you do that?" Linake asked.

"Yes..." Karina answered; feeling like at any moment her emotions were truly going to break-I need to talk to someone! I need answers and I feel like this woman will actually give them to me!

* * *

Grimmjow let out curse as he rolled over on Karina's empty bed. The woman's scent haunting him as he tried to will himself to sleep; sleep meant regeneration, and if he didn't heal the wounds he'd just suffered, he wouldn't be at his best when he made the Garganta to enter the soul society. Grimmjow knew it wasn't exact and there was a chance he'd come out in a pretty shitty district, just like last time.

Tossing his arm over his eyes Grimmjow laid flat on his back, ignoring the pull from the wound on his chest. He'd done his best at bandaging himself up with what Karina had in her medicine cabinet-at least I got the bleeding to stop. As Grimmjow lay there, replaying everything in his mind, he only grew more restless-the minute I find that bitch, she's gonna pay for every last drop of my blood she spilled! Feeling content with his vow of revenge, Grimmjow's body sank down into the mattress, the soft scent of his woman filling his last thoughts as he finally drifted to sleep-I'm coming for you, Karina!

* * *

Author's Note: While I do enjoy writing this little adventure of mine, Man! Do I have a lot of OC's! lol. It's kind of time consuming trying to figure out who to place where while also giving you guys your favorite canon characters. I'm doing my best though, I still have work and other things going on, but, I hope you guys continue to enjoy! More will be up eventually! -L.J.


	5. Chapter 5

Light grey eyes scanned across a computer monitor that sat in the middle of the floor. A soft sigh escaped the man's chest as he uncrossed his arms. The long dark green sleeves of his kimono falling away from his forearm as he raised his right hand to the back of his neck.

"What do you think this means, Boss?" Tessai asked, his brow lifting into a scowl under his black framed glasses.

"Well, I'm really not sure. I haven't seen readings like this in quite a few years..." Kisuke answered as an involuntary chill ran down his spine, causing him to rub the back of his neck with his palm.

"Almost looks like the same pattern as before, doesn't it?" Tessai's deep voice spoke lowly; as if he were hesitating in speaking his inner thoughts.

A routine monitoring of the city had left both men sitting in the middle of the small candy shop feeling a bit baffled. A reading of an energy source; a strong energy source had stared appearing within the radar system almost four hours ago. With each thirty minutes that passed the source began to move even closer to Karakura Town.

"Yes...it does..." Kisuke admitted.

Tessai turned his head, his dark gaze searching Kisuke's profile. Deep down Kisuke could tell that his long time friend hadn't wanted that to be his answer. Even though the thought sent a wave of unease so deep inside kisuke's stomach; he couldn't lie about it. The reading in front of them only meant one thing...something was on it's way to Karakura Town and it was coming from the sky.

* * *

Linake Zaraki sat with her hands folded in her lap as Karina continued to speak. What Linake had hoped would only take a few minutes to discuss had turned into more than an hour. Still, Linake sat patiently with the woman as she took deep sips of water between her explanations. Linake now understood that the past couple days for Karina had been anything but easy. Between Grimmjow's seduction and being attacked by a hollow; something Linake could sympathize with, it was no wonder the woman was wired so tightly-I remember how hard it was for me when I was first brought here.

"I was attacked by a hollow as well. Man, that was years ago now..." Linake whispered.

"How can you live here? How can you feel comfortable being around these soul reapers?" Karina blurted.

Linake shook her head, knowing that Karina's newfound prejudiced of soul reaper's was due to Amaya's brash handling of her mission-what the hell has gotten into her? Does she not remember how it felt?

"I'm married to the Captain of the 11th division; Kenpachi Zaraki. We have two children. I guess you can say that I no longer felt like I had a life within the human world. When someone is faced with the true reality of how things work within our world, you tend to have two reactions; fear, or excitement. Mine was fear, while Amaya's was excitement." Linake explained.

"I can't believe this is happening to me..." Karina whispered, her brow pulling tight as she allowed her eyes to slide shut.

"I understand this feels overwhelming for you, Karina. I will say, I've only met Grimmjow once and it was for a short period of time. I'm sorry I can't give you anymore information." Linake replied.

Karina let out a deep breath, her purple bangs floating across her forehead as exhaustion overtook her strained body. Linake seemed to understand her weariness and moved to stand from the small bed they had both been sitting on. When the woman stood Karina felt herself growing a little anxious at the thought of being left alone. Linake had given her so much information. Grimmjow was a...hollow. No...an Espada. A creature that had once been like the very one who had attacked her, yet, through illegal experimentation at the hands of Amaya's husband, no less, Grimmjow had been given a hybrid form; somewhere between a hollow and a soul reaper.

"I've explained a lot to you in the span of a couple hours. I am sure it will take you a while to process everything. I don't mind coming back to answer more of your questions. For now, I think it would be best for you to get some rest." Linake smiled down at her warmly.

Karina stared back at her with parted lips as if she were still confused, but nodded her head anyway. As Karina turned her body, preparing to lay back on the small cot she let out a wince, indicating that she was in pain. Linake paused, her brow furrowing as she leaned over Karina. Karina sighed deeply allowing her eyes to roll at the situation. Karina lifted her left arm, her features twisting from the simple motion. Linake's gaze narrowed as she watched the woman lift the sleeve of her turtleneck up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Linake demanded as she hunched down on the balls of her feet to inspect her wound.

"Honestly? I wasn't even sure if you would really care at first..." Karina admitted.

Linake scoffed, feeling like it was time to roll her own eyes. Even though she had to admit if the situation had been reversed, she probably would have thought the same. Karina held her breath as Linake's soft grip wrapped around the underside of her bicep. Linake shook her head as she inspected the wound, it looked as if it had been healing, but in the process had been torn back open leaving portions of Karina's skin raw and seeping.

"I guess it would be a waste of breath to ask how this got worse. I have a pretty good mental picture, anyway." Linake sighed, noticing the pattern of bruising resembled fingers-Grimmjow must have been holding onto her with all his strength. She's lucky she wasn't torn apart! Linake pulled her hand back as frustration filled her-you really made a mess out this, Amaya!

"This needs to be looked at. I'm going to have to send for someone to preform healing-" Linake started.

"No! Please, don't! I-I've seen enough new faces for one day. I'm sure it won't hurt to wait until tomorrow..." Karina interjected.

"I understand, but, this is on it's way to becoming infected, Karina." Linake countered.

"Is there something you can do? Can you heal me?" Karina asked, her features hopeful while her eyes held her emotions; it didn't take much to understand Karina was close to her breaking point. Even if Linake brought in someone soothing like Hanataro; she might snap.

"I'm not proficient in healing kido." Linake admitted, averting her gaze.

Karnia's lips parted as she took in a breath, preparing to speak but paused at the way Linake refused to look at her.

" What are you not telling me?" Karina demanded; seeming to pick up on Linake's hesitation.

"I could heal that wound, but it's not the same way as other soul reaper's would. It would require a level of intimacy I am not comfortable having with anyone other than my husband." Linake explained reluctantly.

"Wait...what do you mean by intimacy?" Karina countered as her brow furrowed in agitation-what kind of power would require something as strange as that?

"I can absorb the sun's energy in order to heal myself. My husband and I discovered that when we are intimate and I absorb that energy, by proxy, he is also healed." Linake explained.

Karina allowed her body to deflate, knowing very well she probably looked as if she were a pouting child. If the risk for infection was as high as Linake warned, she would be foolish to deny treatment regardless of who it was.

"Bloody hell..." Karina sighed, bringing up her right hand to her forehead. The observed urge to cry overwhelming her, no doubt due to exhaustion and over simulation.

"I can request that a friend of mine come here to see you. You won't have to see Captain Kurotsuchi again tonight. Is that a good enough compromise?" Linake offered.

Karina forced her head to nod, even though deep down she was contemplating asking Linake to reconsider her feelings towards her own abilities-I've already been as intimate as I can get with an Espada. Why not with a substitute soul reaper?

As the thought of Grimmjow overtook Karina's inner thoughts she felt a wave of sadness fill her, her mind playing havoc on her overloaded emotions-He's not coming for you, Karina. Karina's silent wallowing was brought to a standstill when a loud knock echoed throughout the small cell. Karina lifted her hand from her face, forcing herself up into a sitting position even though the action made her left arm burn. Karina made it back up just as Linake pulled the door open.

Karina felt her lungs expand, sucking in a deep breath as the figure of a man filled up the whole doorway. His shoulders so wide the light from the hall couldn't penetrate the room like it had before. As the figured ducked it's head down; Karina realized it was because he was too tall to enter the room if he hadn't. Karina felt her chest heave, sucking in a panicked breath as her gaze locked on the man's chiseled features; his deep set brow gave the impression that he was angry, his right eye was hidden by a black eye patch while the left side of his face was marred by a jagged scar running down the length of his left cheek.

"What's taking you so long, Woman!?" Kenpachi growled down at his wife, oblivious to Karina's reaction.

A harsh gasping sound filled the space, making Linake turn her head over her shoulder. Karina had pushed her body back against the concrete wall, her breathing seeming to come too fast for her to gain enough air. It was as if something had triggered a fear so deep it had caused Karina to start hyperventilating.

Kenpachi crossed his strong arms over his wide chest, his frame was so massive in comparison to the small space he filled every corner with his presence. Linake ignored her husbands question as realization set in. Linake rushed forward to the terrified woman, lifting her hand to the side of her face in order to get her attention.

"The hell's wrong with her?" Kenpachi barked, his voice making Karina's body flinch as she tried to shrink into a ball.

"Look at me, Karina! He's not here to hurt you, I promise." Linake soothed, knowing that seeing Kenpachi had somehow managed to force Karina's mind into a state of paranoid shock. Karina's gaze darted back to Linake as she managed to suck in a well needed deep breath. Linake cupped the side of Karina's face as the woman began to sob.

"Shhh. Just breath. He's my husband. Remember, I told you I married a captain? I'm sorry I didn't describe what my husband looked like to you earlier." Linake shook her head as Karina's gaze widened, her brown eyes moving back to Kenpachi as if trying to comprehend how the word husband would fit into the equation. Kenpachi stood towering over Linake's back, looking down at the two women with a raised brow.

"What's goin' on? Why the hell is she so scared?" Kenpachi demanded, his brow furrowing with his own confusion.

"She's been through a lot in a very short time, Kenpachi. It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later, but could you do me a favor?" Linake asked.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Kenpachi agreed.

"Wait for me in the hall." Linake answered.

"Tch. Fine, I'll step outside...make it quick, we have a meeting we need to get to." Kenpachi growled as he decided to give the woman some breathing room. Kenpachi left the door open in order to hear what was going on, not liking the fact Linake had been locked inside a room with someone nobody knew anything about; it didn't matter that his wife had immense powers of her own.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Karina stuttered as she felt her head begin to swim. It was like her body had finally decided to shut down on her.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes and rest now." Linake whispered, watching Karina's eyelids flutter to a close.

Linake brought her arms down, catching Karina by her middle and then gently laying her on her back. While Linake knew tapping into someone's elemental structure wasn't the best way to calm someone down, it had been the only thing Linake was capable of doing to help Karina.

"What did you do to her?" Kenpachi asked from the doorway, knowing his wife well enough to understand the placement of Linake's hands had meant something.

"I forced each of the elements within her forward and drained them a little. It's nothing that will hurt her, She'll just sleep soundly for at least ten to twelve hours now." Linake answered as she kept her gaze on Karina's now relaxed expression.

"Won't that make her feel like shit when she wakes up?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm sure she would feel like shit regardless." Linake countered.

"What's up with that arm of hers? Looks like it hurts." Kenpachi continued.

Linake stood from the small cot and turned to face her observant husband, one thing about Kenpachi; not much got passed him when he bothered to pay attention. Over the years Linake had managed to hone her abilities in many aspects, it seemed as the days passed, a new discovery presented itself. Linake had the ability to control all aspects of elemental properties, whether by summoning the pure aspect of the element in it's raw form; or by simply tapping into the essence within another living being. As long as the spiritual pressure of the target was less than her own, Linake could control the very template of their existence.

"Something is different about her, Kenpachi. I can't put my finger on it...but I'm pretty sure this woman isn't just an ordinary human." Linake stated as she stepped out into the hallway.

Kenpachi snorted; the left side of his mouth lifting into a sarcastic smirk.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, Wife."

* * *

Amaya Aizen forced herself to stay seated atop Mayuri's exam table. The strike Karina had managed to land on her already creating a bruise across her cheekbone. Amaya didn't know what was worse, the sting of her pride by being struck, or the inner thoughts of everyone else around her. Even the head captain had taken a double take at her when entering the room-so much for me being untouchable! As the minutes ticked by Amaya found herself growing even more restless. Lifting her head, she glanced at the clock above the doorway and let out an irritated huff-what the hell is taking Linake so long!?

Amaya turned her head to the right, feeling her husbands touch as Sosuke laid is hand across her shoulder. The couple didn't have to speak aloud in order to communicate, the two of them sharing a mental link through Amaya's abilities and Sosuke's immortality. Amaya let out another sigh as her husband's thoughts probed her mind.

"You feel guilty." Sosuke stated; not asking a question, but making a statement only she could hear.

Amaya's brow furrowed as her small frame tensed in reaction, gritting her teeth Amaya shook her head.

"I was following my orders, Sosuke!" Amaya countered, not wanting to admit that her husband was half right.

The energy in the room shifted, bringing both Amaya and Sosuke's attention to the hallway 's accusing gaze zeroed in on Amaya the minute she crossed into the room.

"Were you able to get any useful information, Linake?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked as he stepped away from Mayuri's computer station.

It seemed that everyone involved had decided to hold vigil inside Mayuri's lab, waiting for her to come back with a full report-Linake exhaled sharply from her nose, her frustration turning into anger on Karina's behalf. Amaya averted her gaze away from Linake's intense stare.

"I found out a lot." Linake answered, not even bothering to face the head captain.

Linake took two steps forward, standing directly in front of the woman she had considered to be her best friend for almost five years. Amaya adjusted herself on the exam table, still trying to avoid the issue.

"Answer me!" Linake all but yelled, her brows furrowing as Amaya continued to ignore the internal question Linake had asked her.

"Oh my..." Mayuri muttered, turning his computer chair in order to face the two women.

Amaya scanned the room, feeling her body begin to overheat as everyone turned to stare at her. Even Byakuya's steel grey eyes moved to look at her briefly before moving to Linake.

"Nothing." Amaya answered.

"Bullshit! There must be something wrong with you! How could you do that to her!? Do you even remember what it was like all those years ago? " Linake snarled.

"I was following my orders!" Amaya gritted through her teeth, finally meeting Linake's gaze.

"Cut the shit! Soifon may be your captain, Amaya, but it doesn't mean you have to imitate her! This isn't you! Did it even occur to you to bring them together as a pair, or were you just concentrating on your own ego?" Linake snapped.

"Linake..." Sosuke spoke lowly.

"What!? Are you going to stand there and try and defend this? How could you be so cruel to someone? How could you look that woman in the eye and threaten to kill her lover!?" Linake seethed, taking another step towards Amaya.

"Alright, Woman..." Kenpachi's rough voice called out as he placed his large hand over her shoulder, pulling Linake backwards against his frame.

Linake felt the warmth of Kenpachi seeping into her back, the action grounding her, making her realize she had only been seconds away from releasing her flames out of anger. Linake allowed her head to tip forward, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I've never been more disappointed in you..." Linake stated internally.

Amaya let out an involuntary chocking sound from the back of her throat before pushing herself from the top of the exam chair. Amaya kept her head down as she hurried passed Linake, not wanting the other captain's to see the fresh tears spilling down her bruised cheek.

"My, my...it would appear that the situation has taken a dramatic turn. Would you care to enlighten those of us not privy to the information as to why this confrontation took place?" Mayuri broke the silence as he stood from his chair.

"Amaya may have had grounds to bring Karina to us, but the way the situation was handled may have only just made trouble for us." Linake stated.

"You think Grimmjow will seek retaliation?" Sosuke asked, meeting Linake's gaze.

Linake snorted.

"You know him better than we do, you are after all responsible for his evolution. Funny how your wife seemed to forget about that in the heat of the moment." Linake blurted.

Aizen narrowed his gaze at Linake, his lips thinning into a frown. Ever since the outbreak of the virus Amaya had been trying to prove her worth. It seemed that Amaya found herself weaker than the others for the simple fact she had been infected. A feeling Sosuke had spent the better part of a year trying to resolve. It was fact that Amaya had power unlike any other; not too far away from the spectrum of Aizen's own abilities; but she would never be invincible. A realization Sosuke himself had come to terms with many years ago.

"Excuse me. I need to see to my wife." Aizen spoke softly before taking his leave.

"I don't understand, Mrs. Zaraki. What does any of this have to do with Grimmjow?" Kameko asked.

Linake's brow furrowed as she met Kameko's confused expression-wait a minute...how would Kameko even know about Grimmjow? Had she even met him before?

"It would appear that Ms. Reiko is involved with the 6th Espada. I take it Amaya wasn't very tactful with the way she decided to handle the situation? If for some reason you fear retaliation from the beast, it would go without saying that blood was shed?" Mayuri interjected; his gaze moving to Kameko.

Linake watched the exchange between Mayuri and Kameko, getting the feeling that the two had just had some form of unspoken conversation. Kameko nodded her head to Mayuri before bowing slightly, giving the impression she had just been warned by her captain to refrain from asking any further questions.

"Yes, blood was shed. Amaya took it upon herself to stab Grimmjow through the chest when all he was trying to do was protect Karina. I understand that some of you may not be able to understand where my anger comes from, but believe me, if the situation had been reversed and someone had tried to take me from Kenpachi; do you really think he would just look the other way?" Linake asked.

"They wouldn't stand a chance..." Kenpachi growled into her ear.

"Even against Amaya? She can read your every move. Sure, if you got a good hit on her she would be done for, but Grimmjow isn't a soul reaper. If Karina is telling me the truth, and I have no reason to assume she isn't, all Grimmjow wanted was to be able to stay with her." Linake sighed.

"I see. In that case we will take extra precautions. If Grimmjow creates a garganta and enters into the soul society we will be able to intercept him before retaliation even becomes a factor." Mayuri stated.

Linake nodded, knowing very well that Mayuri and his squad were more than capable of overseeing the logistics; but it didn't stifle the sadness Linake felt within her; of all the people who should be sympathetic to Karina, Amaya should have been the first.

"What about the woman? How does she appear to you, Linake? She was able to hit Amaya, I'd be lying if I told you that fact didn't bother me a little." Shunsui admitted.

Linake let out another sigh before turning to face Mayuri directly, meeting his golden gaze before she spoke.

"I can't pinpoint what it is, but something about her feels off to me. If I had to guess, she will manifest some form of ability, the question is what type. I don't think we are dealing with another substitute in this case." Linake answered.

Mayuri grinned back at Linake, his golden gaze filling with a mixture of excitement and amusement. Ayumi had suspected that the arrival of Karina would mean another human would be added to their ranks, but with each new fact added to the equation it would appear that Mayuri's wife's assumption had missed it's mark.

"I'm sure it's nothing so complicated that I won't be able to come to a proper conclusion." Mayuri assured them.

"Alright then, I guess we'll leave it in your hands Captain Kurotsuchi. It's been an eventful evening, why don't we all head out and get some rest." Shunsui offered with a warm smile.

Linake found herself standing still as both Byakuya and Shunsui went to leave Mayuri's lab. Something in the way Kameko had reacted to the mention of Grimmjow didn't sit well with her. Linake turned her head, seeking out the younger soul reaper-something's going on here...why would the newly appointed member of squad 12 look as if she were upset about an Espada being wounded?

"Hey, You comin?" Kenpachi called out over his shoulder, bringing Linake's attention back to her husband.

Deciding not to outwardly question Mayuri or his subordinate, Linake turned on her heel intending to follow her husband back to their barracks. The couple did have two children waiting for them at home and it was getting close to dinner time.

* * *

Ayumi Kurotsuchi stood from the computer chair she had been sitting in during the exchange between Linake and Amaya. Although it pained the woman dearly to see such close friends fighting with one another, Ayumi couldn't help but agree with Linake. Kameko turned her head, meeting Ayumi's sympathetic gaze as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. The two women shared a moment.

Ever since the night Ayumi's abilities had allowed her to live through Kameko's own turmoil, the two women had formed a close bond. The fact that Kameko had joined squad 12 only after having completed a little less than a year at the academy had seemed strange to many. What they didn't understand was that Kameko was bonded to squad 12. Both Mayuri and Grimmjow were more than just a soul reaper captain and an espada; to Ayumi and Kameko; they were hero's.

"I'm sure he will be okay, Kameko. We both know how strong he is." Ayumi whispered lowly.

Kameko nodded her head, forcing her emotions down when all she wanted to do was cry. Cry for the man who had decided to help her during the darkest hours of her life.

"Are you okay?" Akon whispered, appearing at Kameko's side.

"Yes! I'm so sorry I spoke out of tune. I heard his name and my mind slipped." Kameko whispered back.

"The three of you should bring your attention to the matter ahead of us. What happened in the past is neither here nor there. We cannot allow our personal opinions to could our judgement." Mayuri warned.

* * *

Grimmjow let out a deep growl as he rolled his body over in the empty bed. As he blinked his eyes the scent of his female assaulted his senses. Pushing his body up into a sitting position, Grimmjow glanced over at the red numbers on the alarm clock. It was a little passed seven in the morning in this world. Grimmjow didn't know if the times would sync up with the Soul Society, but he honestly didn't really care.

Stifling a wince, Grimmjow swung his legs over the side of the bed and made it to his feet. As he walked into the bathroom the only thing he could think about was getting to Karina; to have her back by his side-she belongs to me now, they had no right to take her from me!

Grimmjow's narrowed gaze lifted to the mirror in front of him, searching the white bandages he had managed to wrap himself up with. In the middle was a small splotch of crimson where the wound Amaya Aizen had inflicted on him had seeped. Grimmjow gripped the edge of the countertop with his hands, squeezing to the point the granite crumbled under the pressure.

Grimmjow lifted his head, ignoring the grit sticking to his hands as his hackles rose, alerting him that something was off. Grimmjow turned, heading back out into the bedroom, lifting his head he took in a deep breath. Nothing smelled off; so what was this feeling? Pausing in the middle of the room Grimmjow turned his head towards the window, his instincts seeming to lead his attention outside of the apartment. Grimmjow muffled a curse under his breath as he stepped over to the bed, climbing up onto the high mattress, he yanked the curtains back, peering out into the horizon.

"What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow breathed.

Off in the distance was a swirling of colors, deep reds and shadows of grey and back. Grimmjow was no expert of the human world, in fact, he didn't know much about it, but he knew one thing...the skies in the human world had never looked like this before!

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow shook his head as he peered down at the human's walking down the street below without a care in the world. Grimmjow felt his stomach lurch as he watched car after car go by. His gaze moved to a woman jogging down the street with white little buds stuck inside her ears, listening to something Grimmjow thought was music. He could hear it perfectly, as if he were standing right next to her. The woman paused on the corner below him, jogging in place as she waited for the crosswalk.

"They don't see it?" Grimmjow asked aloud as he lifted his head to the sky once more-how the fuck can't they see this!?

Grimmjow leaned his body forward, his hands resting against the wall on each side of the small window. If the human's couldn't see the changes, then what did that mean? Grimmjow let out another curse as a sense of dread washed over him.

"Karina! I gotta get her back to Hueco Mundo before whatever the fuck this is reaches the ground!" Grimmjow growled.

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been taking so long to keep going with this story. I've been training for a new job these past couple weeks and it's been pretty brutal. 40 hour work weeks don't leave me with much time to write like I used to. I will however eventually finish the series, it's just going to take some time. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! -L.J.


	6. Chapter 6

::Strong sexual content warning, intended for mature readers!::

Kameko turned her head, peeking from under her lashes over at Akon as the two walked down the dimly lit hallway. Akon's sleeping quarters were located on the opposite side of the squad 12 barracks, and even so, he always insisted on walking Kameko to her room every night after dinner. Akon had been nothing more than a gentlemen with her in all the months she had known him. Deep down, Kameko wanted nothing more than to finally take their relationship to another level. It seemed that Captain Kurotsuchi's assumption had been wrong in Kameko's case. While she had watched the man who had been about to violate her die a very painful death and knew he would never be a factor, she still had flashbacks and most nights nightmares-it's almost been a year! Why can't I just let this all go!?

The mention of Grimmjow had sparked something inside Kameko, filling her with the urge to make peace with the inner turmoil that still lingered. Her and Akon had been dating ever since she had joined the academy and while she did enjoy the deep conversations and the mans intelligence, she was left wanting more-I want to be closer to him! I-I want what Ayumi and Captain Kurotsuchi have!

"Is something wrong?" Akon asked, keeping his deep voice light while he spoke to her.

Kameko turned her head, her cheeks tinting a slight pink giving away the fact she had been thinking about something that made her a little uncomfortable. Akon felt his brow furrow, not sure on how to probe her for more information. It was no secret that Akon found himself feeling a bit awkward with the situation between him and Kameko. Attraction was there, he loved being around her, hearing her soft voice and looking into her ice blue eyes; even the woman's scent felt comforting-but I can't touch her...

"It's nothing..." Kameko rushed; giving off the impression that she was deeply embarrassed, or would be if she bothered to elaborate.

Akon nodded. Turning his head forward, he wanted nothing more than to reach out for her hand and pull her closer to him, to console her in the way he should be able to as her boyfriend-Is that even what I really am? Sometimes I feel as if I'm just a friend to her. Shaking his head, Akon pushed back the melancholy thoughts, it wasn't fair to rush her!

"I'm sure the news about Grimmjow is upsetting for you." Akon sighed, not sure how to feel about it all.

A part of him knew that Kameko was just grateful to the Espada and also their captain. If it hadn't been for the two of them, Kameko might not have made it out of the situation alive-still, why does it piss me off to hear her breathe another mans name?

"I am upset that he was wounded. I would never wish that on him." Kameko answered.

"I am sure Ayumi is right; Grimmjow will be fine, and if Linake is also right, you may even get the chance to see him again..." Akon frowned, even though he tried his best to sound hopeful for her.

"Akon..." Kameko whispered before pausing in the hallway.

Akon's brow rose once more as he too stilled, turning his body to face her. Akon's confusion only grew as he watched her expression. Kameko stared up at him,the blush on her cheeks only deepened leading him to feel even more awkward.

"I'm sorry! I-I haven't been a very good Girlfriend to you." Kameko blurted.

"What are you talking about, Meko? You've been perfect." Akon countered, using the nickname he had given her almost six months ago.

Kameko shook her head, trying her best to push away all of her fears-the biggest being that if she allowed Akon to touch her, or even tried to make love with him that she wouldn't be able to go through with it-I wish I could forget! I wish I could just concentrate on him!

"Hey...whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. I thought you knew that by now." Akon tried to reassure her, hoping that his calmly spoken words would give her enough confidence to confide in him.

Akon watched as Kameko forced herself to take a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly as if she were trying to prepare herself for something momentous. Akon felt the temperature around him elevate as if his body already understood something his mind couldn't comprehend. Feeling himself squirm under his lab coat, Akon clenched his fists at his sides in an effort to stifle the need to reach out for her-If I do something brash, I'll only end up scaring her.

"W-would you come inside my room with me tonight?" Kameko murmured, making Akon's brow rise before he replied.

"I'm sorry? You spoke too low for me to hear what you said." Akon frowned, not liking the way she was holding herself.

Kameko let out a frustrated huff of air as she lifted her right hand and tucked her long red hair behind her ear. Akon's eyes moved to watch her, he had lost count of how many times he'd sat and watched her, wishing it was his hand that delved into her copper locks.

"I asked if you would come inside my room with me tonight..." Kameko repeated, her voice sounding forced.

Akon's lips fell ajar, his dark gaze returning to her face-shit...what exactly is she asking me to do here!? Akon turned his head, needing a moment to think without her eyes distracting him-I'm sure she's just asking me to come in so we can keep talking. Surely she's just upset and doesn't want to be alone. Akon jarred, feeling the warmth of Kameko's hand between his shoulder took everything he had in him to stay still and to not whirl around and pull the woman into a tight embrace-I've wanted to hug her for so long...

"I-I'd like to try something with you, if you can be patient with me." Kameko whispered, this time close enough for him to hear her clearly.

Kameko felt the muscles in his back flex, indicating he had heard her and only confirming what she already knew-He wants to move to the next level too, he's just too nice to say something...

"W-what are you wanting to try?" Akon countered, rolling his eyes as he realized he'd just stuttered out of sheer nerves.

"Come with me. We can talk about it more in my room." Kameko replied, already feeling awkward enough about her inner thoughts, she really didn't want anyone else overhearing their personal business.

Akon found himself swallowing deeply as her sleek body moved from behind him; while she had always been on the thinner side since he'd known her, Kameko had managed to gain some weight, filling out the curves of her body. Something a man couldn't go without noticing, no matter how hard he tried-she finally looks healthy and it's beautiful! Kameko paused, turning to face him once more, her features looking a little disappointed. Akon shook his head, not understanding what had happened to cause her shift in mood.

"Do you not want to come in?" Kameko asked, her brows lifting with her question as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

Akon blinked. Then realized he was still standing in the same place he'd been when she'd touched him-Damn it, I'm so shocked she's asking me I couldn't move! Kameko smiled softy as she watched him shuffle his feet forward, as if fighting with his muscles. The reaction filling her with a sense of hope. Akon made it back to her just as she turned and pulled the key from her pocket, unlocking the door to her room.

Akon felt his stomach clench as she stepped inside and flipped on the overhead light. Even though they'd been dating for almost a full year, he'd never allowed himself inside her room. She'd been inside his on occasion, but he'd always made sure she sat in his chair while he stood at a decent distance-I've never been able to completely relax around her.

Kameko slipped her sandals off at the doorway, reminding Akon to do the same before he slid her door shut, sealing the two of them in the small space. Akon looked around, seeing the stacks of books laying on the floor. Some of them still open as if she had been reading them and just laid them down flat on their spines. Akon's gaze moved to the small futon she had on the other side of the room and he had to give himself a mental check-don't think about her sleeping in here all alone!

"Sorry it's so messy in here. I do a lot of reading at night once you go back to your room." Kameko explained.

"It's not a problem. They're just books." Akon countered, feeling another wave of awkwardness fill him as he thought about what he should do next-should I ask her about what she wants to try? Or should I just sit in the chair and wait for her?

"You can have a seat, if you would like." Kameko stated, giving Akon the answer to his unspoken question.

Akon accepted the offer, feeling like maybe if he sat he would appear less intimidating to her within the small space. The last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable around him. Akon reached his hand out, pulling the tucked in wooden chair and turning it to face her before he took a seat. Kameko stood directly in front of him, her lips spreading into a small smile.

"I probably look like an idiot right now, don't I?" Kameko half-laughed.

Akon's brow lifted as he shook his head at her.

"Not at all. What is it you wanted to try, Meko?" Akon asked, deciding to bring the conversation back to whatever it was she wanted from him.

Kameko forced herself to step forward, lifting her right hand she reached out to him. Akon's dark eyes widened a little and as if he'd been starving to feel her touch he took her hand into his. Kameko let out a shaky breath as the heat from Akon's hand radiated up her forearm. Akon thread his fingers with hers, locking their hands together; such a simple action that meant more to her than he'd ever realize.

"I'm ready to see if I can handle this..." Kameko whispered between parted lips.

Akon swallowed hard once more. The motion catching Kameko's eye as she watched his Adam's apple bob.

"Am I making you nervous?" Kameko asked, her brows lifting.

Akon couldn't help but let out a half-laugh.

"A little..." He admitted.

"I guess it's good that both of us are." Kameko replied.

"Meko, we don't have to rush anything. I'm fine with taking our time." Akon explained; even though he was fighting the battle to pull her closer, to have her sit atop his thigh and cover her lips with his own-I never knew a woman could have such an effect on me! How the hell does Captain Kurotsuchi deal with these urges?

"I know. You've been patient with me for a long time and I'm grateful for that." Kameko answered, realizing that seeing his reaction was making her less hesitant; in fact with each new reaction he gave her she found her anxiety being replaced with something she could only describe as excitement.

"I'd be more than happy with just being able to hold you without you flinching." Akon admitted.

Kameko nodded to him, even though his words stung her a little inside-how long has he been waiting to hold me? Why has he put up with me all this time?

"I like the way this feels." Kameko whispered, squeezing Akon's hand.

"So do I." Akon answered, his voice going a little hoarse as he watched her step between his thighs.

"May I sit?" Kameko asked.

Akon nodded to her while he gripped the under side of the chair with his free hand, even though he was trying to force his muscles to relax, he was all tension; even worse, he could feel his body responding to her. Kameko pulled her hand from his before turning her body slightly and taking a seat across his left thigh. As if on a reflex he couldn't control, Akon allowed his arm to wrap around her waist. Akon closed his eyes, hoping his action wouldn't make her stand back up. Just the feeling of her backside being pressed against his thigh was enough to make him sigh.

"You can hold me now, Akon." Kameko whispered against his chest as she leaned closer to him.

Kameko felt the rush of his breath escape his lungs as both of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his heat. Kameko allowed her eyes to close, expecting to see more flashbacks, but when all she could see was his face behind her lids, she felt all of her tension melt away-I've been so stupid! We could have become even closer all this time!

"This feels amazing, Meko." Akon whispered against her ear. He noticed the way she was leaning into him now.

"I'm sorry, Akon. I didn't realize how much you needed this from me." Kameko began.

"Don't..." Akon demanded her, not wanting to hear her apologize for being afraid, especially when she had a reason for the fear.

"Akon?" Kameko breathed his name, making his body shudder involuntarily.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Please kiss me." Kameko begged, knowing that there was a chance he would stop altogether, not wanting to push her too far in one night.

Akon turned his head away from her, his moral judgement making him hesitate. She seemed like she was okay now, but would kissing her, or even touching her give her flashbacks again?

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to." Kameko continued, seeming to understand his struggle.

"How much are you wanting to try tonight, Meko?" Akon countered, needing to know what she expected of him, that way he didn't cross any boundaries.

"E-everything..." Kameko sighed.

Akon's body hardened the minute he heard her soft voice murmur the word-She really wants this? After all this time she's really asking me for...that? Akon turned his head back to her, the scent of her hair filling his nose, making his eyes slip closed. It really was enough just to have her warm and comfortable in his arms. It was no question that he wanted her sexually, the erection he was currently trying to fight was enough evidence of his attraction. Silence fell in the room for a good couple minutes as Akon fought with himself internally; he'd never been the type of man to take advantage of a woman-If we do this, will she act differently around me afterword? Will this only complicate things even more?

"It's okay if you don't want to." Kameko sighed, but didn't pull away from him.

Akon lifted his left hand, gently cradling the back of her head in his palm. Kameko reacted to the touch by tipping her head back to look him in the eye. Akon's breath hitched in his chest as she met him with half lidded eyes, an indication that she was more than just comfortable sitting on his lap; she was becoming aroused.

"I'll do anything you want under one condition." Akon stated, his stern tone letting her know he was serious.

"Okay...what's the condition?" Kameko asked, her eyes brightening a little as she stared back at him.

"You control everything. You kiss me. If you want me to kiss you someplace other then your lips, move my head to that spot and tell me to. If you want my hands on you, you have to move them there on your own." Akon explained.

Kameko felt her chest tighten as she heard his explanation; for Akon to go to such lengths, to deny himself his own wants and needs just to make sure she felt comfortable pulled at her heart.

"Okay. If that's what you want me to do." Kameko answered.

Akon's lips lifted into a half smile, his dark gaze peering into her. Kameko felt her heart-rate increasing as she watched his eyes dilate, a sure sign that he was growing excited from the anticipation of what she would allow him to do.

"I'll try and give you whatever you need, Meko. You won't have time to think about anything else but how I'm making you feel." Akon boldly promised her, even though she knew he was just as inexperienced as she was. The thought of feeling pain when losing her virginity had always been a contributing factor to her hesitation, but for whatever reason, being held in Akon's arms, knowing it would be him to take her innocence felt...right.

Kameko leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. The only worry she had was whether or not she was kissing him the right way. When the rush of Akon's hot breath covered her mouth, she understood that her skill wouldn't matter to him. Akon covered her lips with his own, his body rigid and tensed underneath her. With every lapping of their lips she could feel the muscles of his lean frame begin to twitch.

Kameko allowed her eyes to slip closed fully, only concentrating on the sensation of his mouth against hers, his heat, the way he smelled. All of her senses coming to the forefront for something that seemed so simple...a kiss. It was more then that though and Kameko had a feeling they both understood that what they felt for each other was coming to the surface. Eleven months of pent up desires and frustrations seemed to melt away from her, leaving her the calmest she could ever remember feeling-Akon's doing this to me! He's making me feel so calm...so...safe.

Akon kept his hands low, his left hand clutching the back of her top, while his right grasped the black fabric of her bottoms-If he were going to stick to his own terms, he would have to make sure he didn't lose control. In a strange way, it was almost as if his rules had become a game of foreplay-When is she going to deepen this kiss so I can finally taste her!? Akon allowed a low grunt from his chest as Kameko's lips overlapped with his once more. The scent of the woman driving him crazy, what had been just annoying arousal before was swiftly turning into something much more demanding.

Kameko felt her body shiver against him, her lips pressing across his once more as she heard him grunt. The way his hands gripped her Shihakusho so tightly, as if he wanted nothing more than to strip her bare and ravish her body with desperation-I've made him wait too long for this! I'm so sorry, Akon! Kameko broke away from him abruptly, making him blink his eyes as his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her between harsh breaths.

Kameko nodded to him, her lips parted as she held the sides of his face with her hands. Akon swallowed deeply once more, bringing her attention back to his prominent Adam's apple. The urge to kiss him there overtook her, wanting to see and hear his reaction.

"Tip back..." Kameko whispered while guiding him with her hands. Akon Complied, allowing his head to tip.

Kameko leaned closer, brushing her breasts against him as her lips pressed against the sensitive skin of his throat, once again, it bobbed against her lips. Akon shifted his hands, taking her hips as his chest heaved a rough breath of excitement.

"Does it feel good when I kiss there?" Kameko asked, not trying to tease him, but genuinely wanting to know.

Akon nodded, his chest still heaving. Kameko smiled, enjoying the expression of pleasure on his features. His half-lidded dark eyes, his parted lips, the furrow of his brow. Kameko even liked the way his hands felt gripping her by the hips.

"I trust you, Akon, and I love you." Kameko whispered, not feeling ashamed to admit her emotions to him.

Akon's gaze narrowed, his brow furrowing even deeper as her words reached him.

"I-I love you, too." Akon admitted, even though he wasn't sure what he'd done to finally hear her say how she felt about him. Akon had known he'd fallen in love with her by the third month of dating. It had been the very reason he'd been adamant about making her feel comfortable around him.

"I can feel how much you want to touch me." Kameko continued, her voice a husky whisper.

Akon gripped her hips a little more, not sure of how much pressure he was allowed to use, but the way her voice sounded was making his shaft throb.

"Kameko, please don't tease me too much." Akon whispered, his breathing coming out so harshly.

Am I doing that? I-I'm sorry..." Kameko whispered back.

"It's okay." Akon reassured her as his eyes slipped closed.

Akon's eye sprang back open when he felt her sit up from his lap. His brow furrowing with his confusion as he looked up at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Akon blurted; feeling like maybe he'd scared her somehow.

Kameko smiled as she shook her head at him. Akon's chest heaved when his gaze lowered, realizing she had stood in order to undress herself. Kameko let out a soft chuckle as she watched his Adam's apple once more-now I know what to look for when I do something he likes. Akon sucked in a deep breath and held it. It was almost like he was stuck in slow motion, watching the black fabric of her Shihakusho fall from across her pale shoulders.

Akon let out a grunt as Kameko pulled her shoulders back, presenting her pert breasts to him. Akon knew the woman's body would be beautiful to look at, but nothing could have prepared him for the view of perfect cream skin and the soft dusting of freckles across her chest. Akon smiled as he allowed himself to stare at her breasts, soft and beautiful, those were the only two words he could find to describe her.

"You are so beautiful..." Akon whispered.

Kameko exhaled another nervous breath, even exposing her breasts felt natural when it was Akon looking at her. To her surprise she felt her body responding to his gaze, like whips of flame, his eyes left a trail across her skin making her nipples tighten into light pink beads. Kameko dropped her hands, allowing her bottoms to fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a simple pair of light blue cotton panties. Akon's gaze wondered more, taking in every inch of her exposed skin, drinking her up with those dark eyes, eyes she had fallen in love with months ago-How could I have ever been afraid to let him touch me!?

"Akon?" Kameko called out to him.

Somehow, he managed to pull his attention away from her curves long enough to meet her gaze. Her soft smile made his chest tighten with happiness as he realized something had shifted inside her.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I feel like I'm just making this harder on you. I want you to do what you crave to do. Whatever it is you're thinking of when you look at my body. I want to feel that." Kameko explained.

Akon slipped his eyes closed, wondering if she would be able to handle the passion he was feeling simply by looking at her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, to have her writhing under his lips, begging him to give her pleasure; something he had never expected himself to feel until he'd met her. Akon forced his body up from the chair, hoping that she wouldn't feel intimidated by him.

Kameko inhaled an excited breath as Akon stood and gripped the white fabric of his lab coat, pulling it over his head then tossing it down on her floor. After all this time, she was finally going to see what he looked like under all of those layers. Akon kept his gaze on her, searching her face as he pulled the white tie that held up his Shihakusho. Kameko licked her lips as more of his chest became exposed, then finally his whole upper body.

Kameko felt herself sigh as she took him in, his body had always looked appealing to her, but seeing the toned lines of his stomach and the deep vee above his pelvis literally made her mouth water. While his complexion was pale, especially against his dark hair, she found it more than sexy. From the first moment she saw him, the day he'd injected her with the vaccine that would prevent her from getting sick, she had wanted him.

"I'd like for you to lay down for me, Meko." Akon instructed her, trying to keep his tone light, but felt like he was failing with how aroused she had made him.

Kameko smiled fully at him, realizing that now the control had shifted back into his hands like she had requested-Now I can concentrate on just feeling what he does to me, I won't have to think at all, just feel. Kameko turned away from him, giving him a view of her backside. Akon let out another groan, his hands clenching as the urge to caress her sweet ass filled him.

"Lay on your stomach." Akon added, before he realized it might make her uncomfortable.

Kameko turned her head over her shoulder, her brow furrowing a little, but then righted herself to comply with him, deciding she was going to show him that her words had been the truth; she trusted him. Kameko lowered herself down on her futon, the feeling of her hard nipples gliding against the cool sheets made her let out a whimper. It wasn't like she'd never used her own hand before, she knew how it felt to be aroused, she'd just never experienced a man's touch, or kiss...until tonight.

Akon allowed the bottom of his Shihakusho to fall to the floor, thankful that she wasn't looking directly at him. He'd been worried about her reaction to his size, not because he was self-conscious, he just hadn't wanted her to worry about feeling any pain once they got to that point. Akon had every intention of making Kameko so aroused he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her when he slipped inside her.

Kameko turned her head, wanting to see what was taking him so long to come to her. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at his body. He'd tossed the bottoms of his Shihakusho into the chair and was walking towards her. Even though the sight of his erection should have made her feel intimidated, she only found herself clenching her thighs together as a spark of arousal shot through her groin. Akon kneel down beside her, allowing her to feel his weight against the mattress.

"I'm going to kiss every inch of you, Meko." Akon whispered to her before lifting his left leg and straddling her backside.

Kameko let out another whimper as she felt his erection brush against the crease of her backside. Akon let out a harsh breath before tucking his hips as if he hadn't meant to make contact with her that way. Akon paused, half expecting her to protest, but when she laid still and only moaned out to him, he realized it was okay to continue.

Using the strength in his upper arms, Akon leaned down, pressing an open mouthed kiss the the middle of her shoulders. Kameko had tossed her long hair to the side, giving him access to her back. Kameko responded by sucking in a deep breath, only to release a soft moan. The heat from Akon's mouth sent a shiver down her spine. Akon dragged his lips down, following the shiver, only creating even more sensation for her. Kameko wished she could watch him kiss her like this, but settled for closing her eyes and imagining the look of raw desire she knew would be on his face.

"Ughn!" Kameko moaned harshly, her eyes springing back open as she felt the tip of his tongue lap at her skin right above her backside, dipping the tip of his tongue into the curvature of her body, tasting the base of her spine. Akon grunted against her skin, letting her know how much he enjoyed being able to explore her at his own leisure.

"Does it feel good?" Akon whispered against her skin, needing to know that she was enjoying him.

"Yes!" Kameko panted, rocking her hips against the mattress a little, an involuntary reaction to her arousal.

Akon pulled back, grinning down as her, watching her body begin to writhe for him, just like he'd wanted. The mere thought that he could cause such a reaction filling him with a newfound sense of pride. The pride of a man who was succeeding in pleasuring the woman he loved. Wanting even more of her, Akon reached out for her hips, dragging his palms across her flushed skin.

"Akon!" Kameko whimpered, enjoying the way his gentle hands caressed her there. Giving her a the mental image of him gripping her hips as he thrust into her from behind, filling her with the shaft she'd caught a glimpse of. The need to feel him only making her core clench as another spark of arousal assaulted her.

Kameko's breath hitched in her chest as she felt Akon slip his fingers under her panties, pulling them down her hips. Kameko lifted her pelvis from the mattress, giving him her silent permission to take them from her body. Craving to feel more of the man she had been foolishly denying all these months. Akon dipped his head low, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her left cheek, making Kameko react by thrusting her hips forward, another moan encouraging him to continue.

Akon leaned back on his knees, pulling the woman's panties down her thighs, taking in her bare ass. As he pulled the fabric down to her knees, he bent low, pressing a kiss to the underside of her kneecap, wanting to mark her body with his mouth. Kameko let out a giggle as he flicked his tongue against the skin there.

"That tickles!" Kameko laughed, making the mood between them shift from something intense, to more of a playful exploration. Akon smiled against her skin, licking once more, enjoying the woman's laughter as she writhed for him, not out of pleasure, but from play.

"Akon!" Kameko laughed his name, twisting her body under him. Akon pulled back from her, meeting her gaze as she laid flat on her back. Kameko raised her left leg, using her toes, she slipped her panties down the rest of the way, leaving them at the end of the bed.

"I love hearing you laugh." Akon admitted; lowering his body down atop of her.

Kameko spread her legs, pure anticipation filling her now that the energy between them felt so much more relaxed. Akon captured her mouth with his, delving his tongue between her parted lips. Kameko groaned against his mouth, tentatively lapping back against him. Akon let out a grunt, his body tensing as the woman's taste consumed him. Kameko lay beneath him, moaning for him with each deep roll of his tongue. Akon seemed to get lost in her, simply laying there devouring her mouth for what felt like an eternity.

Kameko lifted her hands to his black hair, pulling handfuls as her hips rocked against his body, begging for some kind of sensation. Akon finally pulled back from her mouth, leaving her heaving for her breath and more aroused than she'd ever felt possible.

"I'm ready, Akon!" Kameko groaned as she rolled her hips against him, desperately seeking his shaft, knowing that it would ease the deep seated ache burning within her.

"Not yet." Akon forced himself to hold back, even though the head of his shaft was already dripping pre-cum. The urge to run his hand down his length almost unbearable.

Kameko let out a gasp so loud it made Akon grin against her flesh as he pulled her right nipple between his lips, darting his tongue against the hardened bead without mercy. Kameko kept her grip on his hair, pulling against him as her eyes rolled back.

"Akon!" Kameko called out to him, the tight ball of arousal deep within her spreading across every nerve ending of her body, her left nipple grew harder, anticipating the same treatment as her right and he didn't disappoint. Dragging his lips between the valley of her breasts, he pulled the wanting peak into his mouth, sucking hard against her.

"Ohhh, Yes! Akon, Please!" Kameko begged him, not even realizing what she was asking for as her hips rocked against the top of his pelvis-If he'd just move his hips a little, I could find some relief!

Akon let out a groan as he heard her plea, knowing that there would never be a sound as beautiful as hearing her beg him for pleasure; for release. Akon slid his body down lower, taking away her chance at finding his shaft with her bucking hips. The deep groan that escaped her chest forced another bead of pre-cum forward. Akon reached his right hand down, pumping his shaft one full time, feeling his own arousal in his palm; he'd never been so hard and it was all for her!

Akon darted his tongue, flicking it against the sensitive skin of her pelvis; he was about to take her with his mouth, to taste her very essence. The mere though making his shaft jerk in his palm. Abandoning his arousal, Akon reached for her thighs and spread her wide as he lifted his head and met her gaze. Kameko lifted her hands above her head, her copper hair spread out across her pillow, her pale skin flushed and tinted pink from her desire.

"I'm going to taste you here, Meko." Akon teased her with his tone, wanting to see the woman's reaction.

Kameko bucked her hips in unbridled invitation, spreading her legs as wide as they would go for him, practically begging him to give her something, anything! She needed the stimulation!

Akon lowered his head, pressing his lips to her inner thigh, sucking the pale flesh into his mouth. He could feel her body trembling against him, wanting, waiting. Kameko found the edges of the pillow with her hands, gripping the fabric right as Akon delved his tongue between her folds.

"Ohh, Yes! Yes! Akon, please!" Kameko rolled her hips against his hungry mouth.

Akon groaned against her flesh as her taste spread across his tongue, making him slip his eyes closed; he couldn't remember anything tasting so good! Wanting to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible, Akon set into a rhythm. Sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking the tip of his tongue against the tight bud. Kameko went crazy, thrusting her hips against his mouth with wild abandon. Akon knew she was seeking to come, to ease the ache of her desperate need.

Kameko shuddered against him as he finally gave her the stimulation she craved. His magical tongue was forcing deep moans and groans from deep inside her chest. As she rolled her hips, the sensation only grew even more intense, as if she were on fire and his hot mouth was only adding oxygen to her flames. Kameko felt her toes begin to curl into the mattress, the muscles of her inner thighs trembling as her core grew even more slick with moisture. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Akon slipped two of his fingers inside her making her gasp for air.

"Ugh! Oh...my..." Kameko groaned, letting go of the pillow only to take his hair back into her clutches.

Akon pumped his fingers slowly, keeping the rhythm of his tongue the same as before; even though he suspected she was about to come for him already, he wasn't worried about it. He'd give her another later, and they'd come together then. Kameko felt the slight pinching sensation in her core as Akon stretched her with his fingers, letting her know he was trying to make their union less painful for her.

The slight sting didn't even faze her as the rush of pleasure overtook her, her core clenching against his fingers, seeking out release. With each flick of his tongue and pump of his fingers Kameko felt the muscles of her body tensing, even though she knew she was probably hurting him with how hard she was pulling on his hair, she couldn't move her hands, she was stuck, stuck riding a wave of energy so intense her heart felt like it was going to pound straight out of her chest. Akon let out a deep groan against her clit, stilling his fingers inside her as her core began to pulse for him.

"Akon! Oh, fuck!" Kameko gasped, her back arching off the mattress as every muscle she had contracted with each pulse of her core.

Akon kept his fingers still, allowing her to come, but not giving her everything. As Kameko's body began to relax, he heard her panting for breath. Akon lifted his head from between her legs, seeking out her expression. He wanted to see the sated look in her eyes. Kameko reached for him as he climbed back up on top of her. Akon let out a grunt as she covered his lips with hers, kissing him with a newfound passion.

Akon reached his hand below, aligning the head of his shaft with her entrance. Kameko didn't even break the kiss when he began to inch himself inside her. Akon grunted into her mouth as her heat enveloped him, molding over him, she fit him so perfectly. Kameko moaned against his lips as she felt him filling her, stretching her even more than his fingers had, but she felt no pain; Akon had succeeded in making their first time together a memory she would cherish for the rest of her life.

Akon pulled back from her lips, wanting to look into her eyes as he filled her fully. Kameko stared back at him, her lips parted, breath panting. Akon went up on his elbows, supporting his weight, but staying close to her. Chest to chest, staring into each other's eyes as he found his rhythm, pulling back only to thrust forward. Kameko watched the features of his face tighten with his pleasure, almost as if it felt so intense for him he was the one feeling pain.

"I'm not going to last very long this time. I'm sorry." Akon whispered to her, already feeling his release rising up his shaft.

Kameko shook her head, a soft smile spreading across her lips; he'd already given her such a beautiful release, it was only fair that she did the same for him. Kameko set out to do just that, rocking her hips against him, increasing the speed of his thrusts, wanting to give him everything. Akon grunted,his eyes rolling back as the woman took it upon herself to pleasure him her own way. Knowing that he didn't have long, Akon lifted himself onto his left hand, slipping his right hand between them, he found her clit with his fingertips once more.

"Akon! Don't worry about me!" Kameko gasped as her brow furrowed from the reintroduction of such exquisite stimulation. Akon shook his head, staring into her eyes as he slowed his thrusts, pushing inside her deep, but barley pulling back out before he thrust forward again. Kameko felt the head of his shaft brushing against a new spot inside her, with each minor thrust, she felt the energy pooling for another release-he wants me to come with him!

Akon rocked his hips slowly, just enough movement to brush against her g-spot. Knowing that it would bring her to the edge quickly along with the stimulation of her clit. He'd purposely stopped thrusting his fingers before, wanting his shaft to be the first thing she felt torment that sweet spot inside her. Kameko's body began to tense under him, letting him know is plan had worked. The new sensations overtaking her, making her breath come out ragged with each thrust of his hips and circle of his fingers.

"Akon!" Kameko moaned his name, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I love you, Meko, don't ever forget that!" Akon whispered to her between deep pants.

Akon's intense gaze mixed with his words of endearment took their toll on Kameko, making the woman lean forward and take his lips with hers. Kameko felt the energy inside here core heighten, bursting forward like an exploding star. Akon didn't even break the kiss between them as her core began to milk his shaft, pulling him in deeper. Kameko moaned against his lips as he thrust forward faster into her grip, no longer holding back. Akon let out a deep groan as his body shuddered atop of her, his arousal skyrocketing to its peak, bursting forward from the center of his groin.

"Fuck! Me!" Akon grunted against her lips as he filled her with his seed.

Kameko let out a deep moan as her body went lax against the mattress. Akon fell atop of her, resting his head against her rapid beating chest. The sound of her heartbeat lulling him down from his high; there were no words to describe how he felt.

"I love you, too, Akon, and I'll never forget!" Kameko promised him.

Akon let out a sigh as he felt her hands caressing through his sweat soaked hair. He hadn't even realized what making himself wait would do to him. The sensation of her hands caressing him filling him with joy. Akon knew his earlier worry had been for nothing, there was no way them making love would cause any strain to their relationship. In fact, it had only made them closer to one another. Already, he could see that the future between him and Kameko would be filled with hand holding and stolen kisses when his Captain wasn't looking-I'm going to love the hell out of her, because it's what she deserves.

"Stay with me. Don't go back to your room." Kameko whispered to him.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Akon admitted, the thought having never crossed his mind.

Akon pushed himself up on his arms and slowly pulled out from inside her, making Kameko moan in the process. Akon righted his body, going to her left side on the small mattress. If they were going to start sleeping in the same room, he would have to give her some space within his quarters. Akon's futon was large enough for the two of them to lay comfortably together; but he didn't want to ruin the moment asking her to move into his room. Instead, Akon reached out for her, because now he knew he could.

Kameko let out a contented moan as she felt Akon pull her body up against him, wrapping his arm around her stomach, his fingertips rubbing soft circles against her right hip. Kameko found herself smiling as her eyes began to grow a little heavy. Akon laid with her in perfect silence, and as the minutes ticked by,the lovers drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Mayuri!" Ayumi called out to her husband, shaking his right shoulder.

"Ugh! What is it, woman? Can't you see I'm still trying to rest?" Mayuri grumbled as he pushed his body from the mattress.

"I just had another vision!" Ayumi tried to explain to him.

Mayuri lifted his hands to his eyes in an attempt to clear away the heaviness of sleep- Another vision, she says?

"I see. What did you see this time?" Mayuri sighed sleepily before turning his attention to the large crib that sat across the room tucked away in the corner.

"I-I don't know what to make of this...I saw someone I've never met before. A man, with shoulder length blonde hair and grey blue eyes. He was wearing a green Kimono and walking on wooden clogs." Ayumi explained.

Mayuri turned his head to her, his golden eyes going wide before they narrowed at her.

"What was he doing, exactly?" Mayuri asked, his interest seeming to peak.

"Well, if my vision is accurate, he's just come through a hidden Senkaimon not far away from the Zaraki district." Ayumi answered.

Mayuri jerked his head to the side, whipping the blankets from his body as he stood to his feet. His naked body filling Ayumi's vision as he stomped into the bathroom. Ayumi let out a sigh as she heard the cry of one of her daughters fill the room-Great! Now it's going to take me another hour to get them back to sleep!

"Ayumi! Why are you still in bed? Get up! Get dressed!" Mayuri insisted.

Ayumi's brow lifted as she watched her husband emerge from the bathroom, once again freshly painted and dressed-It sure didn't take him long to paint himself...

"What's going on? Who is the man in green?" Ayumi asked as she too stood from the bed.

Mayuri paused, looking over at the crib now that Miyo was crying. It seemed his abrupt entrance into the bathroom had startled his daughter.

"There, there. You have nothing to fret over, my darling girl. Daddy's just about to meet up with an old friend." Mayuri spoke softly to one of his twins as he reached down and lifted her into his arms.

Ayumi secured her sleeping Kimono and tied it before walking over to join her family. Ayumi bent down, checking on Miya. Usually when one of them started to cry, it didn't take long for the other to join in. It seemed the bottle Ayumi had given Miya only two hours ago had done the trick and the 11 month old baby girl was still sound asleep.

"So you know this man?" Ayumi continued, trying to get an answer out of her husband.

"Oh, yes. You could say I know him quite well. His name is...Kisuke Urahara." Mayuri smiled.

* * *

Grimmjow let out an irritate growl-How far is this damn thing!? I don't have time for this shit! Walking swiftly down the pathway of his own spiritual pressure, Grimmjow grunted. What looked like the end of the tunnel finally came into view. He had to have been walking inside the Garganta for over twenty minutes. Grimmjow lifted his hand in order to shield his eyes, expecting the sun to be fully risen.

"Guess the times don't sync up after all..." Grimmjow spoke as he stepped out and looked up at the still darkened sky. Grimmjow allowed the void behind him to close, sucking in on itself, leaving him standing on yet another dirt pathway somewhere in the middle of the soul society-Probably won't take them long to realize I'm here. I'll have to be quick about this!

Grimmjow found himself peeking up at the sky each time he paused from using his Sonido. It didn't look like the sky in this world had been affected by anything-So why was the sky in the human world all fucked up? Was something coming?

Grimmjow shook his head, trying to clear his mind-what the hell do I care, anyway? As long as Karina is safe, I could care less what happens to that world!

Feeling his mind clear a little more, Grimmjow lifted his head, taking in a breath, trying to search for Karina's scent, but was met with something else-What the fuck!? I know that smell! Grimmjow turned his head, following the trail as if seeking a newfound prey. Grimmjow broke out into a run, not bothering to use his Sonido. It would be too fast and he might end up passing by his target. Grimmjow came to a sudden stop, his gaze locking onto the back of a man he hadn't seen in years.

"What the fuck are you dong here!?" Grimmjow barked.

The man paused, turning his head over his shoulder, the green and white striped hat affixed on his head shadowing his face. Grimmjow didn't need any light to know the man was smiling as he turned to face Grimmjow completely.

"I could ask you the same question. Since when does the soul society let Espada run around unattended?" Kisuke countered with a smirk.

* * *

Author's note: Just in case people are wondering why I felt the need to include this sex scene for Akon and Kameko. I had some requests for more on this couple, I hadn't really given them much when writing love is madness, and I personally wanted to give them a scene of their own. I felt like now would be the right place for it. I may end up giving people even more scenes with other pairings throughout this story. ( This will be my last fanfiction, I don't plan on starting any new stories in the future. I will however be finishing Tough Love, for those who are also reading that one as well. But after that, I'm finished.) -L.J.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who says I'm alone?" Grimmjow sneered, lifting his upper lip in contempt-Nothing's changed...He's still a cocky bastard!

"Oh? Well if I am wrong where is your host? I'm sure they wouldn't be so rude to leave you high and dry all the way out here in Zaraki district." Kisuke countered; his intelligent eyes filling with his amusement. Kisuke couldn't help but be tickled by the coincidence of running into Grimmjow.

"Does it really matter if I've been invited or not? What about you, shopkeeper? Ain't like you to show up here unless something's wrong..." Grimmjow retorted-I knew something was up! This guy's here because of whatever is happening to the sky back in the human world.

Kisuke let out a sigh, turning his head back towards the Seireitei. It wouldn't take Mayuri long to figure out he had used the hidden Senkaimon. Kisuke wasn't worried about it, it was after all Mayuri he had come to speak with. If the two of them could put their heads together, they might actually be able to make heads or tails out of whatever this new phenomenon actually was. Kisuke had already ruled out any form of natural occurrence, such as an eclipse. he color pattern was off, and it hadn't even been close enough to the sun. In all the years Kisuke had been alive, and that had been many, he had never come across such a perplexing situation.

"Not gonna answer? Tch...Should have figured it would be like that!" Grimmjow sighed-so much for getting information. I might as well just forget about it.

Grimmjow stepped forward, intending to walk passed Kisuke, the man he had helped during the quincy war. As he went to pass, Grimmjow tensed, feeling Kisuke's grip along the top of his shoulder. Grimmjow paused, turning his head, meeting the man's gaze. Kisuke stared back at Grimmjow with what looked like a sense of sadness in his grey eyes. Just below, Grimmjow could still make out the scars that marred the man's cheeks-Guess that's a decent trade off, I'd rather be scarred than blind.

"If I'm right; and I'm rarely ever wrong...something is about to happen. Something that might even have an effect on you and the other Espada in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke spoke lowly, grabbing Grimmjows full attention.

"You talkin' about the sky? You think something might be about to pay us a visit?" Grimmjow pressed.

"Interesting. Either you've been in the Human world, or you can see if from Hueco Mundo. Which one is it, Grimmjow?" Kisuke countered.

Grimmjow pursed his lips, not wanting to be pushed into another corner-He'd already helped the soul reapers enough over the years. All he wanted was to get to Karina and make sure she was safe from whatever was up in that sky.

"Oh, My! Am I interrupting something? it seems as if I have stumbled across a moment of bonding." Mayuri Kurotsuchi taunted the two men as he appeared on the dark pathway.

Grimmjow muffled a curse-Fuck! So much for making this quick! There's no way anything good will come from these two assholes putting their heads together!

"Mayuri!" Kisuke smiled, stepping away from Grimmjow and tossing his arms out as if in welcome to the squad 12 captain.

"Perfect timing, I was just on my way to see you." Kisuke continued.

"Hmmm." Mayuri hummed, his gaze narrowing at the man, his features less than amused.

"Is that so? For me to have the privilege of gaining your attention, something momentous would have to be taking place. Really, Kisuke, to what do I owe such a pleasure?" Mayuri countered, his high rasping voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hate to break up the reunion. You have something that belongs to me, Kurotsuchi." Grimmjow growled, taking several steps forward.

Mayuri's golden gaze shifted, taking in the state of the Espada. Noticing the way he was holding himself didn't quite match his energy-He's still recuperating from those wounds Amaya inflicted on him.

"Oh, Really?" Mayuri feigned his ignorance-I wonder if he will admit to me just how much he cares for the woman?

"Quit fucking around! You know as well as I do that Amaya Aizen brought you a new prisoner. Where is she!?" Grimmjow demanded; walking even closer to the 12th division captain.

"My. My. It would seem this so called prisoner you speak of has affected your beter judgement. Do not mistake our past association for comradely, Espada." Mayuri warned.

"Tch! Spare me the fucking lecture, will ya? Where the fuck is Karina!?" Grimmjow snarled between clenched teeth.

"Subject 6 is currently resting withing the barracks of squad 12. You are more then free to try and get to her before someone else becomes aware of your presence." Mayuri grinned.

"What have you done to her!? I swear, If you've touched her-" Grimmjow started to threaten.

"You will do what exactly? it seemed to me you are not in the position to be making idle threats! Why, you couldn't even protect her from a mere substitute soul reaper." Mayuri taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Grimmjow spat, reaching out with reflexes faster than Mayuri had anticipated, gripping the squad 12 captain by the front of his captain's haori.

"After what I helped you do!? You don't want to see what I'll do to get Karina back!" Grimmjow retorted.

"It seems you have yet to learn your lesson, Espada. So easy to aggravate, so easy to lure." Mayuri smiled.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Grimmjow spat; his anger clouding his instincts; the only thing on his mind was the woman who had somehow managed to become so important to him he was threatening a man like Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"You are in my personal space, Grimmjow. A place not many would dare to tread." Mayuri grinned widely.

Grimmjow let out a curse, tensing his body to use his Sonído, but it was too little, too late. Grimmjow let out a grunt, staggering back on his feet as a sting ran up his left arm. Mayuri reached out, grabbing Grimmjow by the front of his jacket, lifting his pale painted hand, revealing the hidden syringe the bastard had planned on using on him all along-I fucked up...again!

"It would be a waste of time to try and fight this reality, Grimmjow. I will however give you some peace of mind. I have yet to examine subject 6. So, to answer your question; No. I have not touched her." Mayuri stated before letting go of the beast's jacket.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to curse the man, but all he heard was a slur of words-Fuck! I walked right into the assholes trap! Grimmjow clenched his teeth, feeling his bottom jaw beginning to chatter as if he no longer had control over his body. The sickening chill running through his veins reminded him of those hours laying in bed infected with the virus that Mayuri had cured him of.

Grimmjow's last thought reverted to Karina. Of when he'd seen her sitting inside that bar, drinking through that damn straw-I hate myself for feeling grateful to you, Kurotsuchi, but I'd do it all over again knowing I'd be able to taste Karina's sweet lips. Grimmjow felt his body lurch forward, his knees buckling out from under his weight. As if in slow motion he tipped forward, not even able to hold up his arms in order to break his fall. With a deep thud, Grimmjow kicked up dust as he hit the pathway face first. The only thing able to stifle his humiliation was the cover of darkness.

Mayuri lifted his right foot, toeing at Grimmjow's back with the tip of his sandal.

"Hmm. It took affect quicker than I had anticipated!" Mayuri smiled happily; With Grimmjow out of the way he would be able to concentrate on his examination of subject 6. If it turned out she wouldn't be a threat, Mayuri didn't see the issue with allowing her to return to the Espada.

"I didn't realize you two were on a first name basis. In fact, I didn't think you knew each other at all." Kisuke spoke, once again reminding Mayuri of his presence.

Mayuri turned his head and the two men locked gazes across the dirt pathway. A sense of understanding seeming to pass through each of them; only one thing would bring Kisuke Urahara back to the soul society.

"What seems to be the issue? You wouldn't appear here unless something dire has taken place." Mayuri observed.

"Something's going on in the human world. I'd like for you to take a look." Kisuke replied, holding up what looked to be some form of hard drive in his left hand.

"Tch. You've come all this way just to have me look at something you could have easily sent to me?" Mayuri countered.

"This isn't the kind of thing one sends in an e-mail, Mayuri." Kisuke retorted; letting the scientist know the severity of the situation.

"Very well. Make yourself useful. I will need to take the Espada back with us." Mayuri replied.

Kisuke let out deep sigh looking down at the unconscious Grimmjow. Shaking his head, Kisuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest.

"You couldn't have waited to drug him until we were closer to the Seireitei?" Kisuke teased.

* * *

Akon attempted to roll over in bed, feeling as if something wasn't quite right. As he opened his eyes, he remembered, he wasn't even in his own room. Kameko rolled over, letting out a deep groan as if something had woken her. Akon blinked his eyes, trying to focus his hazed mind as he realized he had been woken up by something too.

"What is that sound?" Kameko asked, turning her head to Akon; both of them still blinking the sleep from their eyes. The two of them had fallen asleep without turning out the overhead light making the process of being woken up abruptly even harder to adjust to.

"It sounds like someone is knocking at the front door of the barracks. I'll have to go answer it." Akon stated, pushing himself up to his knees with his right hand. Kameko tucked her legs, allowing for Akon to pass her on the small mattress. The poor guy had been sleeping between her and the wall-He couldn't have been very comfortable in here!

Akon made it to his feet, just as another incessant knock rang down the hallways of squad 12-Why hadn't anyone from third shift answered the damn door!?

"I'll be right back." Akon assured her, not wanting Kameko to think he was about to abandon her after what they had shared with each other.

"I'd like to come along. It might be something important." Kameko decided, pushing herself up from the warmth of her bed and reaching for her Shihakusho.

"Alright." Akon agreed; not about to tell her she had to stay behind.

The two dressed quickly, only pausing to slip on their sandals before rushing from Kameko's room. If Akon had been in his own quarters, he wouldn't have even heard the knocking at all.

"Who do you think it could be?" Kameko asked as the pair rushed to the entrance, both of them on high alert as adrenaline overtook them.

"I'm not sure." Akon answered honestly just as they rounded the corner.

Akon didn't even stop to call out to whoever was on the other side of the giant metal doors. The sound of the metal bar scraping against the door stopped whoever was knocking. As the door swung out on its hinges, Akon's brow rose in utter surprise.

"Captain? What's going on?" Akon asked as Mayuri pushed his way through the doorway.

"It took you long enough! Where is third shift? They should have tended to the door!" Mayuri snapped.

"I'm not sure, Captain." Akon answered; trying to block Kameko's view of what laid in the dirt behind Kisuke Urahara-I should have asked her to stay in her room!

"Grimmjow!" Kameko let out a gasp, pushing her way passed Akon.

"C-captain Kurotsuchi! W-what happened to him!?" Kameko asked him as she lifted her emotional eyes to him.

Mayuri let out a sigh, lifting his hand to the woman's shoulder. Kameko didn't flinch from his touch; she would never fear her captain.

"I had to take precautions of his retaliation against Amaya Aizen. He's been sedated, nothing more." Mayuri assured the young soul.

Kameko shook her head, her light blue eyes slipping closed as if she were in distress.

"I-I understand." Kameko whispered before turning away from the men.

Akon reached out, placing his hand to her shoulder, half expecting her to jump out of her skin, but when all she did was look up at him with tear filled eyes, Akon felt as if she had just given him the world. Kameko let out a rushed breath as she lunged herself into Akon's arms, needing to feel his comfort-Grimmjow saved me! He shouldn't be punished for trying to protect the woman he loves!

"Kameko. Now is not the time. While I understand your reaction, we have pressing matters to discuss." Mayuri spoke to her, his tone stern, yet lighter than he would with anyone else.

Kameko peeked her head out from Akon's chest and nodded to her Captain, after all, it was Mayuri who had killed her attackers with Grimmjow's assistance.

"Yes, Sir." Kameko answered, doing her best to gain control of her emotions.

"Where do you want him?" Kisuke asked as he drug Grimmjow through the doorway by his boot-heals. The action making Kameko bite her inner cheek-did they drag him all the way here like that!?

"Allow me to help." Akon insisted, doing it more for Kameko's benefit than Grimmjow's.

Mayuri let out a sigh as he waited for Akon to assist Kisuke by gripping the Espada under the arms. The two of them carted Grimmjow deep within the squad 12 barracks, all the way to Mayuri's personal lab space. Mayuri noticed that Kameko had chosen to follow them, something he hadn't been anticipating-I find it almost unnerving how deep the woman's gratitude goes towards the beast...

"Kameko. Would you be so kind as to wait for Akon in your quarters? I assure you I will take very precaution to ensure Grimmjow is not harmed." Mayuri stated.

Kameko paused in the hallway right outside of her captain's personal lab space, her emotions conflicting her; all she wanted was to tend to Grimmjow for Karina's sake and to pay him back for the kindness he had shown her that awful night.

"Y-yes. Of course, Captain." Kameko forced herself to answer before turning on her heal and heading back to her room.

"Why do I get the feeling something sneaky is going on here?" Kisuke asked with a soft smile on his lips.

"Frankly speaking, it is none of your concern." Mayuri countered.

Kisuke shrugged his shoulders, his eyes once again giving away his sense of amusement. It had been a long time since he'd seen Mayuri, and it looked like Yoruichi hadn't been pulling his leg after all. Mayuri did seem different.

"What do you plan to do about Grimmjow?" Akon asked, bringing Mayuri's attention back to the thorn in his side.

" Place a restriction on him. Once he awakens, I will decide on whether or not placing him inside with subject 6 will be enough of a motivation to forget about Amaya Aizen's actions." Mayuri answered.

"Yes, Captain." Akon replied; quickly moving towards the back of the room where Akon and Kisuke had laid Grimmjow down on a medical bed Mayuri kept within the lab for emergencies.

Mayuri let out a deep sigh as he took a seat in his computer chair. Kisuke took it upon himself to step forward and without speaking placed the hard drive into Mayuri's expectant hand. Silence fell within the room, the only sound was Akon working to secure a small microchip within Grimmjow's skin that would control the beast's spiritual pressure; as long as that chip remained hidden within Grimmjow, he wouldn't be able to use his abilities-not even his Sonído.

Mayuri waited patiently for the file to download onto his main hard drive. Not bothering to speak; he wasn't one for small talk, even if it was Kisuke standing next to him, however, it seemed the former squad 12 captain didn't feel the same.

"When am I going to be able to meet this wife of yours I've heard so much about?" Kisuke smiled; interested in seeing Mayuri's reaction to his question.

Mayuri's shoulders tensed slightly as he turned his head to the left. Kisuke's warm smile allowed Mayuri to understand that his question hadn't been intended to taunt him, but was actually genuine.

"Ayumi is looking after our daughter's. I am sure she will make an appearance as soon as Nemuri is able to take over their care for the day." Mayuri answered.

"I see. It looks like you've managed to gain a nice little family." Kisuke replied; feeling a little twinge of envy as he really thought about everything Mayuri had gained after the Quincy war-I have to admit, I'm happy for him.

"Yes. I suppose I have." Mayuri answered before turning his attention to the downloaded file.

As the recorded feed popped up on the main monitor of Mayuri's screen, his brow rose as if confused. There before him was a surveillance read out of the human worlds solar system.

"I wasn't aware you felt the need to monitor the human world so closely." Mayuri commented as his gaze zeroed in on the abnormality.

"After the last surprise attack, I figured it would be wise to keep track on all possibility." Kisuke answered.

"I see. Right here. This read out, it seems to suggest there is something moving towards the Earth's atmosphere." Mayuri sighed.

"That's right. If you scroll down a little I've included some snap shot's of the sky." Kisuke informed him.

Mayuri's brow furrowed as he typed in the code of symbols into his computer system, making the file scroll down until the photo's appeared.

"My. My. To my knowledge we have yet to even pick up on this disturbance from our end. Tell me, how are the human's reacting to such a drastic change?" Mayuri asked.

Kisuke let out a sigh, lifting his left hand to the back of his neck.

"That's the thing. It looks as if it's not even visible to any of the humans. I did stop by Ichigo's in order to see if maybe those with higher levels of spiritual pressure were able to see. It turns out I was right about that suspicion. Ichigo and Orihime as well as Kazui are able to see it." Kisuke explained.

"Interesting..." Mayuri replied; feeling a sense of unease overtake him; the human solar system was not one of his areas of expertise.

"I know this isn't something either one of us really has much of a grasp on. When it comes to the solor systems of each dimension, we haven't really taken the time to study it." Kisuke offered.

"No, I have not. Although there is one who has taken the time." Mayuri countered.

Kisuke's brow lifted, a sense of hope filling him with the new information-Someone here has taken up an interest in Astronomy?

"Who here would have taken up that kind of hobby?" Kisuke wondered aloud.

"It wasn't so much as a hobby to her as it was her choice of carrier before being brought to the soul society. If there is one who may be able to tell us what we are looking at, it would be Linake Zaraki." Mayuri explained.

* * *

"Papa!"

Kenpachi let out a grunt as he felt his son pressing down on his bicep. Kenpachi blinked his eyes, already knowing it was too damn early for the kid to be waking him up.

"What is it, Takeo?" Kenpachi asked, going up on his left elbow to look at the four year old. Time had seemed to fly and before Kenpachi could really take it in, his son had started to grow up. It felt like just yesterday Takeo couldn't even walk on his own, but now, the kid was like a tornado of energy always running around the barracks with a smile on his face.

"You thirsty or do you have to pee?" Kenpachi asked, knowing it was going to be one or the other.

Linake had started potty training their son about a year ago, and even though Takeo had gotten the hang of it; he still came to Kenpachi in the middle of the night when he needed to go-Kenpachi had a feeling it was because Takeo was afraid of the dark.

"Pee." Takeo answered; not looking Kenpachi in the eye.

"What did I tell ya last time?" Kenpachi countered; wanting to break his son of his needless fear.

Takeo shifted on his feet; even though the kid was only four years old, he looked to be around six already. His build not very far away from his father's. Kenpachi had a feeling Takeo was going to grow to be as tall as he was eventually.

"I'm a big kid. I can do it by myself..." Takeo finally answered.

"That's right. So why are you wakin' me up?" Kenpachi continued; not bothering to sugar coat how he spoke to his son.

Linake let out a moan as she rolled over on the bed and pressed her hand into Kenpachi's back, giving him a nudge.

"Just take him, Kenpachi." Linake demanded him.

Kenpachi let out a deep sigh, tossing the blanket over his legs and pushing himself up from the bed. Kenpachi reached his hand down, adjusting the bottoms of his sleeping Kimono; something he had started wearing to bed after the first night Takeo had decided to wake him up instead of his mother. Takeo waited for his father to make it to his feet and then craned his neck to stare up at him with wide childlike blue eyes. Kenpachi couldn't help the half smile the spread across his lips. Lifting his right hand, Kenpachi ruffled his son's black hair.

"Come on...I'm gonna show ya there's nothing in that bathroom to be afraid of, kid." Kenpachi stated.

Linake smiled as she allowed her body to stretch out on the mattress before taking a peek at the clock on the side table. It was half passed four in the morning already. Linake let out a deep yawn as she debated on just getting up for the day. She knew it would only be about another hour before Akio would start crying for her. The 16 month old baby girl always woke up early in the mornings needing something, whether it was to be changed or just wanting to he held.

Kenpachi emerged from the bathroom with Takeo but didn't come straight back to their bed. As always Kenpachi ended up walking down the small hallway the couple had added onto their quarters not long after Takeo's 3rd birthday. Instead of moving Takeo into the main barracks away from his parents, Linake had opted to have renovations done to Kenpachi's captain quarters, that way the couple didn't disturb their squad every night. What once was just a large room with a bathroom connected, was now like a three bedroom apartment complete with a small kitchenette tucked between their children's bedrooms. Kenpachi let out a sigh as he entered back into their bedroom, pulling the pocket door that sealed off the hallway closed again before coming to lay back down next to Linake.

"You get him tucked back in?" Linake smiled to her husband.

"Yeah..." Kenpachi grunted as he reached out for her, pulling her into his arms and covering her mouth with his.

Linake let out a light moan as her husband kissed her good morning in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. Even after being married for almost five years, the couple still felt just as immersed in one another as they had in the beginning of their relationship. Linake wrapped her right arm around Kenpachi's neck, deepening the kiss even more; letting Kenpachi know just how much she loved kissing him. Before the couple could go any farther with their morning greeting a soft knock sounded on the front door making Kenpachi pull back from Linake with a furrowed brow.

"What the hell? It's too early for someone to be comin' around..." Kenpachi growled.

"Something might have happened with Karina." Linake offered the only explanation she could come up with as Kenpachi rolled away from her, once again getting up from the bed. Kenpachi crossed the room in three strides, unlocking the front door and pulling it open, not prepared for who was on the other side.

"Good Morning, Captain Zaraki. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you so early. Captain Kurotsuchi has requested to speak with your wife as soon as possible." Rin Tsubokura stated abruptly.

"Tch. What is it this time?" Kenpachi countered; not liking the fact Linake was once again being called on. Sometimes Kenpachi resented the fact he'd chosen a woman as smart as Linake to be his wife. Maybe if she would have been a little more on his level, they wouldn't be bothered all the time.

"Is something wrong with Karina?" Linake asked as she appeared next to Kenpachi's side.

Rin turned his head to look at Linake as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid this isn't that simple. The situation is a little sensitive." Rin explained.

Linake jerked her head in the direction of the hallway as she heard her daughter beginning to cry, feeling conflicted on what to do. Kenpachi let out an irritated growl from deep in his chest; between taking care of their kids and other squads always buggin' Linake about something, Kenpachi felt like their quality time together had taken a nose dive. A part of him wanted to slam the door on Rin and tell 'em to handle whatever it was on their own.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I have to take care of Akio before I'll be able to head to squad 12." Linake explained.

"Yes, of course. I will let my captain know you will come as soon as your children are settled." Rin replied before turning on his heal and heading back down the small staircase.

"This is gettin' old..." Kenpachi complained as he slid the pocket door closed.

Linake turned her head, meeting her husband's gaze. Deep down Linake knew he was frustrated with the situation, between two children, training a squad and Linake being called on to assist other squad's Kenpachi was feeling a little neglected-I'll have to make this up to him soon, it's been a while since we've had time for one another.

"I'm sorry, Kenpachi." Linake replied, not knowing what else to say to him before leaving him in order to take care of their daughter.

Linake half expected Kenpachi to go back to sleep and sulk while she took care of Akio, but to her surprise the giant man followed her into the smaller of the two back bedrooms. Kenpachi smiled as Linake lifted their baby girl from her crib.

" Tch. All that wild hair..." Kenpachi commented as he brushed his right hand over his daughter's head. Every time he looked at his children he couldn't help but see how much they had taken after him; even Akio looked so much like him with pieces of Linake mixed in. Both of his children had their mother's eyes; something that always made Kenpachi happy to see.

"She needs a change and she's probably hungry. Would you mind getting her something for breakfast?" Linake asked as she turned to lay her daughter down on the changing table.

"She likes that sweet potato stuff, right?" Kenpachi asked as he went to walk out into the hallway.

Linake smiled, her chest warming as she heard her husband ask about what his little girl liked to eat. If anyone would have told Linake the kind of father Kenpachi would have been, a part of her wouldn't have believed them. He was without a doubt the best man she ever could have chosen to make a life with, even with all of his rough edges.

"Yes. She does." Linake answered a little too late, realizing Kenpachi had already left the room.

Linake made quick work of changing her daughter, disposing of the soiled diaper in the trash bin and making sure she was clean and comfortable before dusting her with some baby powder and securing the fresh diaper in place. Akio laid back, her wide blue eyes searching her mother's features. As Linake smiled down at her, Akio kicked her chubby legs out, making happy gurgling noises. Linake tickled her tummy, making the baby girl giggle. Linake inhaled a deep breath, feeling a wave of contentment wash over her-I wouldn't trade a minute of this life I have here.

"What's got her gigglin'?" Kenpachi asked as he made his way back inside the room.

Linake smiled up at her husband. Kenpachi held a small bowl in the palm of his hand, a small light pink spoon sticking up out of the deep orange puree of baby food.

"I was tickling her tummy." Linake answered.

Kenpachi half-smiled, looking down at his daughter. Even though he'd been frustrated lately, he knew deep down he enjoyed every minute of being a father; teaching his son what is was to be a man was something he looked forward to. Kenpachi couldn't wait for the day Takeo would pick up a sword. While the thought of Akio growing up made him feel hesitant; knowing that as she got older she would probably take on a figure much like her mother's. The thought of her growing old enough to date left a sour taste in Kenpachi's mouth-she ain't datin' until I'm dead...

"I have a couple hours before drills start. Go see whatever it is Kurotsuchi wants. I'll feed her." Kenpachi stated; surprising Linake with his offer.

"Are you sure? She can be a handful." Linake countered; referring to way Akio would sometimes get fussy when you fed her.

"I got this. I ain't about to be bested by my own little girl. She'll figure out I'm even more stubborn than she is." Kenpachi grinned; making Linake snort.

"Well I can't argue with that. I'll try and be quick about it." Linake replied as she turned to leave him to it.

Kenpachi reached out, snaring Linake by the waste with his free arm. Linake felt her breath hitch as her husband bent his frame low, taking another kiss from her. Linake kissed back, savoring the moment between them.

"One of these days I'm gonna get ya to myself again, Woman." Kenpachi teased her as he pulled back from her lips.

"I look forward to it." Linake whispered back, knowing it would please him to hear he wasn't the only one thinking about it.

* * *

Linake hurried down the dirt pathway with the intention of getting in and out of squad 12 as quickly as she could. Even though Kenpachi was more than capable of taking care of their children; Linake had always thought of it more as a partnership between them and didn't want to miss something important. Linake let out a deep sigh as she made it to the front of squad 12 and knocked loudly on the tall metal doors. Deep down she felt restless; if Mayuri was calling on her for something, that meant he wasn't sure of whatever it was-Makes me nervous to see what that something is! Linake didn't have to wait long before the door was opened for her. She stepped back as the giant door swung open and she was greeted by Akon.

"Good morning, Linake." Akon stated.

Linake nodded.

"Good Morning, Akon." She greeted back.

" Captain Kurotsuchi has been waiting for you. If you would follow me, please." Akon continued, stepping out of her way so that she could enter the barracks.

Linake waited for him to secure the doors once more before he turned on his heal and headed down the dimly lit hallway. Linake had spent to much time within the squad 12 barracks she almost felt as if it were a second home to her. As Linake's mind wondered to Ayumi and the girls, she was led into Mayuri's main lab. Linake paused, her gaze moving to a man she had never seen before.

"Ah. Here she is..." Mayuri stated as he turned in his computer chair.

"Wow..." Kisuke commented, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

"This is Kisuke Urahara." Mayuri stated, nodding his head in the direction of the smirking man.

Linake shifted her weight on her feet as she nodded to him,not sure if she liked the smirk on the strangers face or not. While the grey eyed man took his time studying her appearance, Linake walked forward towards Mayuri.

"Rin told me you needed my help with something?" Linake asked.

"Yes. I do. If you would so kind as to tell what you make of this..." Mayuri answered as he stood from his chair, holding his hand out in offer for Linake to take his place.

Linake hesitated, feeling her stomach lurch-He's offering me his chair? What the hell could this be!? Linake accepted Mayuri' kindness, knowing well enough it would chafe him to have something he didn't understand presented to him in the first place. Linake's brow lifted and then furrowed as she took in the photo's in front of her. It looked as if the human sky had been taken over by something.

"W-what is this?" Linake whispered; hoping she was wrong.

"What the human worlds sky currently looks like." Mayuri answered her, making Linake close her eyes.

"This popped up around eight hours ago now." Kisuke explained to her, taking a step closer to the chair she occupied.

"Is this all you have for me to look at?" Linake asked.

Kisuke shook his head, the smirk still planted on his lips as if a permanent side effect.

Mayuri leaned forward, not even taking the time to explain his intentions to Linake as he typed in a couple symbols and then scrolled back up to the previous pages he had already looked at. Linake sucked in a deep breath as she leaned forward in her chair.

"You said this was eight hours ago?" Linake repeated.

"Yes." Kisuke replied.

"What is it, Linake? What do you suspect?" Mayuri asked.

"This is some form of mass." Linake answered as she pointed to the dark shadow surrounded by deep red energy.

"Here under the flames, this is solid." Linake explained.

" Flames? How would you make that classification?" Mayuri demanded as he leaned forward to inspect the image.

"Whatever this is, is moving at high speed towards the Earth's atmosphere. It's traveling at a speed of at least 17,000 miles per hour. It would have to be operated by something strong enough to handle that speed. The rocket's used in the human world for space travel are fueled with a substance that pretty much explodes during take off." Linake explained.

"Interesting..." Mayuri replied.

"So are you saying you think this is some kind of ship?" Kisuke asked; his grey eyes narrowing.

Linake swallowed deeply as she leaned in for another look, even going as far as to ask Mayuri to enhance the image. All those years sitting on top of roof tops, wondering if human's were the only life within the universe. Linake shook her head as she stared back at the blown up image. She had spent years looking at footage of asteroids and meteors, even a comet wouldn't have this shape to it.

" An asteroid or even a meteor would begin to break apart the closer it got to Earth's atmosphere. It's pretty common for those to pass by, or to even hit in some cases, but, this isn't breaking apart..." Linake whispered as if she were talking to herself.

"Oh my god..." Linake whispered under her breath as she sat back in Mayuri's chair; her mind racing with so many variables, everything she had been taught while at college, each aspect of common sense she had drilled in her mind couldn't answer what she was looking at.

"What is it, Linake? Spit it out!" Mayuri demanded.

Linake shook her head before turning it to look Mayuri in the eye.

" I know this much. The UFO is traveling at a speed of at least 17,000 miles per hour. It's coming from the direction of Centaurus, the closest constellation to Earth. With that being said, Proxima Centauri, the closest star within that constellation is still 2.4 light years away..." Linake explained.

"And what is the relevance of this?" Mayuri countered.

"2.4 light years would mean it would take one hundred and thirty-seven thousand years to make it to Earth." Linake answered.

"My. My..." Mayuri whispered as he turned away from Linake, seeming to be caught within his own thought process.

"Mayuri...the only way this could be any kind of ship is if it's been literally hovering in the air for thousands of years. Whatever would have that kind of power would have to be older than dinosaurs!" Linake rambled.

"We both know that assumption is not nearly as farfetched as it sounds. I myself am well over six hundred years old." Mayuri countered.

Linake paused; remembering that all of her training hadn't prepared her for the reveal of the soul society either.

"Another dimension?" Kisuke offered.

Linake shrugged her shoulders before she replied.

"That would make more sense than something hovering in mid air." Linake answered.

"I have to say, I was hoping you would tell me this was nothing more than some cosmic evolution that happens every million years." Mayuri sighed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Captain Kurotsuchi, but all the indicators point to it being one thing, no matter how badly I want it to be fake." Linake replied.

"So that's it then. Any idea on how we prepare for this?" Kisuke asked.

Linake snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Let me consult my "How to prepare for an alien invasion" handbook." Linake countered sarcastically.

" While the circumstances are less than expected, I find myself quite interested. I wonder, what would cause another race to travel such a distance?" Mayuri pondered as he grinned.

Linake felt like she wanted to cry. In all of the presented hypothesis she had read when it came to a possible Extra Terrestrial occurrence, only one thing had been presented as the outcome. Intergalactic war.

"I really don't want to find out." Linake whispered.

"Yes, well. Look on the bright side. If they in fact do end up being malevolent, your husband will finally have the entertainment he's been seeking for years." Mayuri teased.


	8. Chapter 8

Linake hung her head, not sure what to think about the coming situation. Mayuri's joke not only adding even more anxiety for her, but hitting on a sore subject. It was no secret that Kenpachi craved the battlefield. In the five years they had been married, the only thing he'd been able to fight had been hollows. For a man like Kenpachi, that was like teasing a tiger with a small scrap of meat; annoying and not nearly satisfying enough, only heightening the hunger.

"I would like to request a meeting with head captain, Kyoraku. If extra terrestrials is what were about to be dealing with, we're going to need a little backup in the human world." Kisuke stated.

Linake lifted her head, looking over at both Kisuke and Mayuri, her emotions now somber as she thought about her family back within the human world; her mother, her sister. Not only her family, but Amaya's as well. Linake's lips parted as she stood from Mayuri's chair abruptly, making both men turn to look at her.

"Is something troubling you?" Mayuri asked; his pale hands lifting in the air showing his confusion.

"I would like to go check on Karina. She was injured and I need to make sure the wound doesn't become infected." Linake answered.

Mayuri's brow lifted, turning his head to the hallway and then back to her-It seems being human will always bring such tender emotions to the surface.

"Very well. You may take some reishi Serum with you if you would like. Although, I would advise you not to go into too much detail about anything. We still have not taken the proper precautions by examining her. She could still be a threat." Mayuri stated.

Linake nodded to him, knowing well enough that Karina Reiko was anything but a threat as she made her way to the back of his lab and opened the medicine cabinet. Mayuri would understand that if he'd witnessed Karina's reaction to Kenpachi entering her room last night. Linake paused, turning on her heal as she stepped out into the open hallway.

"Mayuri? Now that Grimmjow is here, what do you plan to do with them?" Linake asked.

"Ah, well. I have taken the liberty of sealing Grimmjow's power for the time being. If he gives me full cooperation, I will most likely allow the woman to reunite with him. I don't see an issue with giving the beast back his toy, as long as he behaves himself." Mayuri grinned.

Linake nodded; her features stoic as she turned away from the two men and began to walk down the hallway.

"I have to say, she's an interesting woman. Not someone I would have pictured for Zaraki." Kisuke smiled.

Mayuri turned his head, once again giving Kisuke his attention. While there had been a time Mayuri himself thought the couple odd; he no longer had that feeling.

" Yes, well, sometimes what we picture isn't accurate." Mayuri countered; not wanting to go into too much detail about the Brute and his wife. If Kisuke were around long enough, he would come to see for himself the connection Kenpachi and Linake actually shared.

* * *

Ayumi Kurotsuchi let out a deep sigh as he leaned down, placing her second born daughter down into the crib. Feeling a bit peckish, Ayumi remembered she had been so busy taking care of her twins that she'd forgotten to even feed herself. Ayumi lifted her head, hearing the soft knock on the door, knowing it would be Nemuri coming to help out with her sisters. Somehow, that had started becoming the normal routine and it hadn't even been on Mayuri's instruction. Nemuri had taken it upon herself to help.

"Come in." Ayumi called out loud enough for her eldest daughter to hear.

The door opened softly as Nemuri Kurotsuchi entered the large room, her lips lifting into a warm smile.

"Has father already gone to the lab?" Nemuri asked as she searched the room.

"Yes. Something came up early this morning and he had to leave." Ayumi explained.

"I see. How are they doing this morning?" Nemuri asked as she walked over to the crib and looked down on her sisters.

"I just finished feeding Miyo her breakfast. I am sure Miya will be fussing soon for hers." Ayumi answered before taking a seat in the desk chair.

"You look tired." Nemuri observed; not beating around the bush with the woman who had become her mother in all aspects.

Ayumi smiled as she lifted her hand to the side of her face, she was beginning to feel flushed and somewhat anxious; a sign that she might be about to have another vision.

"I am, sweetheart, but don't worry. I will be fine." Ayumi assured the thirteen year old as her body began to shake.

"Mom? Are you about to see something?" Nemuri pressed; walking over to stand in front of Ayumi.

Ayumi allowed her eyes to slip closed as her stomach plummeted; filling her with a sense of dread.

"I-I think so..." Ayumi answered; bracing herself for whatever was about to come.

The last thing Ayumi felt was Nemuri's warm hand gripping hers. Ayumi let out a gasp as her body jerked, her head turning up towards the sky. Keeping her eyes shut, Ayumi squeezed Nemuri's hand, using that as her anchor. Ayumi sucked in a deep breath, urging her mind to calm as her vision went black and her hearing faded out. It was as if she were standing inside some sort of vortex, seeing through someone else's eyes.

Ayumi held her breath as colors began to appear around her, a swirl of deep red and black. As Ayumi turned her head to the right, her body broke out in chills as a creature appeared before her with skin so dark, she couldn't tell if it's flesh were black or dark green. The texture looked rough to the touch, with deep pivots and hard scales rising up from it's shoulders, almost like a lizard. A pair of sunken in yellow eyes met hers as it's protruding mouth opened to speak.

" Why are you disturbing me?" It asked; speaking to her.

Ayumi felt a sense of fear crawling up her spine that wasn't hers; whatever she was seeing through feared this creature personally.

"I can't help but wonder if this is the right course to take." Ayumi felt her larynx move as if she were the one speaking, her voice sounding strange, as if too high pitched to be human or Soul reaper.

"Don't question me! We have run out of options!" Ayumi heard the creature reply.

"Lord Munashi. I ask of you to reconsider the risks." Ayumi shook her head, not liking the way her borrowed voice sounded.

"I know the risks! Besides, the virus has failed! It has become clear if we seek to take over the three realms; it will have to be done by force." The creature countered tersely.

"So this is your final order?" Ayumi squirmed in her chair; feeling a mixture of both panic and deflation; the panic coming from her, while defeat being the emotion of whoever she was seeing through.

"It is. We will arrive within the next couple days, and the humans will be unsuspecting. I have taken precautions to make our arrival stealth. Do not question me again, Jungyo!" The creature now identified as Munashi countered. Turning his yellow gaze forward.

Ayumi let out a choking sound as the head of her borrowed body lifted, looking out onto the planes of deep space. There in the middle of a swirl of deep crimson and black was the outer rim of what looked like...Earth.

Ayumi blinked her eyes rapidly, as the vision disappeared from her vision; whatever had connected her to the unknown creature having been severed. As Ayumi lifted her head, she met Nemuri's concerned expression. As her hearing acclimated once more to her own world; she could hear the cries of her twin daughters. Ayumi turned her shaking body on the chair, seeing both of her girls in distress making her jump to her feet.

"Shhh. It's okay!" Ayumi assured them as she leaned down and placed her left hand against Miyo's little tummy, while her right caressed through the baby girl's dark blue hair.

Nemuri followed, lifting Miya from the crib and cuddling her close, running her hand along the baby girl's back in an effort to comfort her. Ayumi allowed her eyes to close, taking a deep breath as she tried her best to soothe not only Miyo, but herself as well. It was no surprise that the two children were picking up on Ayumi's own emotions; her reactions to the warning she had just been given.

"They sense your worry. What did you see?" Nemuri asked.

"Don't worry about that right now, Nemuri. Just concentrate on calming them down." Ayumi replied.

"Yes, Mother." Nemuri answered, dropping the subject even though she too had been worried about Ayumi during this vision; whatever she had just seen had truly scared her down to her bones-I'm sure father will be able to help her with whatever it may be, he will protect us.

* * *

Linake leaned forward, taking a peek inside the dark room Karina lay inside. As the light from the hallway seeped inside, Linake realized Karina was still fast asleep. Something Linake had been expecting, all things considered. Linake allowed the door to open fully and went to Karina's side. As she took a seat next to the human woman and pang of emotion filled her-She's still so new to all of this. How is she going to react to a possible invasion?

Linake let out a sigh as she tried to push her own dread away, even though she knew in this case, her fear was warranted-An E.T. race held unknown variables, if they did intend harm, how would they fight? That was the question that bothered Linake most. Would Kenpachi get hurt? Would she end up losing her husband to an unknown entity? Linake swallowed deeply against the emotion climbing up her throat, threatening to make her cry.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Linake sucked in a deep breath as Karina's half-lidded brown eyes looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were awake. I came to tend to your wound." Linake stated, changing the subject from her emotional inner ravings.

"No worries. I'm glad it's you I woke up to and not that creepy scientist." Karina answered truthfully.

Linake couldn't help but frown-Funny, I used to find him creepy when I first got here too...

Karina let out a wince as she pushed herself up into a sitting postion, making Linake lean back a little. As the women met gazes it seemed as if the two had come to an understanding. Somehow, Linake had managed to gain Karina's trust and that was something the substitute soul reaper didn't want to lose.

"I brought this for your arm." Linake stated, lifting the small vile of electric blue liquid.

Karina's brow furrowed as her gaze moved to the vile. No doubt wondering what it would do to her body.

"It will heal the wound rather quickly. I decided to go with this rather than bring a member of squad 4 inside." Linake offered.

"Thank you." Karina spoke lowly as she reached for the vile.

Linake let her have it, figuring it would be easier for Karina to apply it herself.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so upset?" Karina pressed; wanting to know what could make the woman from yesterday look so somber.

Linake shook her head, forcing herself to smile, even though deep down she felt as if the whole world was about to turn on its side-I hate not knowing what's in front of me!

"It's nothing. I am sure everything will be okay." Linake assured Karina, even though deep down, she was preparing herself for the worst outcome.

"Fine. I get it; you don't want to tell me, or you can't. No need to sugar coat it. You could just tell me to butt out and mind my own business." Karina countered as she tipped the vile of blue liquid and allowed it to drip over the wound on her bicep.

Karina winced a little as the liquid stung her raw flesh. Blinking her eyes, her lips parted in apparent shock as her skin began to pull itself back together. It was like that hollow had never even managed to wound her. Karina let out a shaky breath as she placed the empty vile down at her side, lifting her hand to her arm, she brushed her fingers across the newly mended skin-no pain, no evidence of anything having been there at all.

"What is that stuff?" Karina whispered.

"It's called Reishi Serum. Something that creepy scientist invented in order to heal Ayumi's eyesight." Linake answered honestly.

"Ayumi? Is that the brunette's name?" Karina asked; remembering how odd she had found the woman's affection for the creepy scientist, but couldn't remember if Amaya had said her name.

"Yes. Ayumi Kurotsuchi." Linake sighed before bracing herself to stand.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Karina blurted, her brow lifting in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Karina. I need to return back to my barracks. I have two kids that need looking after." Linake explained.

"Oh...Well don't let me keep you from your children." Karina replied; allowing her head to fall forward as if in deep contemplation.

"I'll request that food be brought to you before I leave. It will most likely be Akon, the lieutenant of squad 12 that brings it to you." Linake stated.

"Linake..." Karina whispered, not bothering to look up as she did.

"Yes?" Linake answered as she paused at the door.

"Thank you." Karina breathed.

Linake turned her head towards the open hallway; her raw emotions getting the better of her, once again forcing the lump of emotion back down her throat.

"You're welcome." Linake whispered before stepping out into the hall and securing the door closed.

Karina let out a deep sigh, laying back against the mattress as darkness overtook the room. She could stand up and turn on the light, but her head was pounding and she felt rather weak, something she didn't want to bring to Linake's attention-something isn't right here...that woman was so full of life yesterday! What could have happened in a span of a few hours to make her look so defeated?

* * *

Ayumi squared her shoulders as she trudged forward down the hall at a quick pace. Her mind so focused on getting to her husband she almost ran straight into Linake as the woman appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" Ayumi blurted as both women righted themselves in order to avoid a collision.

"No harm done. Are you okay, Ayumi?" Linake asked, picking up on the woman's anxious mannerisms. Her breath coming out rapidly, her vivid green eyes wide and darting as if something had spooked her.

"I-I don't know. I need to speak with Mayuri as soon as possible. I saw something, Linake." Ayumi rushed her explanation, already passing Linake by in order to get to her husband.

Linake's lips parted, wondering if maybe Ayumi had seen something that could give them all clarification. Deciding she would have to leave Kenpachi with the kids for a while longer, Linake followed Ayumi with the intention of finding out whether or not Ayumi's vision was connected to the unknown phenomenon.

Ayumi hurried forward; her hand resting atop her chest as she entered into the lab. With a ragged breath, she called her husband's name.

"Mayuri!?"

As if the tone of her voice had worried him, Mayuri stepped out from the back of lab, his gaze zeroing in on her.

"What is it, Ayumi? Is something wrong with the children?" Mayuri asked, not stopping his stride until he stood in front of her.

Ayumi shook her head, sucking in a deep breath in order to calm her nerves.

"The girls are fine. I-I saw something, Mayuri. I don't know what it means!" Ayumi explained.

Mayuri narrowed his intelligent golden eyes at his wife, lifting both of his hands to her shoulders he pulled her closer to him.

"I see. Try and relax and tell me everything you saw, as many details as you can remember." Mayuri instructed her; his voice low and reassuring.

Ayumi turned her head, trying to gain more clarity, her mind seeming to get jumbled now that she had reached her destination. Ayumi caught sight of blonde hair and deep green material out of the corner of her eye and when she leaned to the side to investigate; she saw the man from her previous vision.

"I see he was actually here." Ayumi whispered.

"Yes. As well as Grimmjow." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi lifted her head, her confusion apparent-Grimmjow? Why didn't I see his return as well?

"Now is not the time to guess why you see one thing and not another. Tell me what you saw now, Ayumi." Mayuri encouraged her.

"Something's coming! It's as if I was transported to another world, or some kind of vessel. I-I don't know if it's a ship, or some kind of craft. All I know is whatever they are...they are not human." Ayumi blurted.

Mayuri lowered his hands, caressing Ayumi's biceps in an attempt to calm her wound up nerves-she's always so high strung after having one of her visions!

"Take a deep breath, then tell me more." Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi complied, allowing her eyes to shut as she took in a well needed breath, just having Mayuri in front of her, feeling her husband's supportive touch was easing all of her tension. Ayumi kept her eyes closed as flashbacks of what she saw appeared, her memory coming back to her.

"Dark reptilian skin, either black or dark green. Yellow eyes and a protruding mouth. His voice was deep and commanding..." Ayumi started.

Mayuri's brows rose as he looked over his wife's shoulder, taking in Linake Zaraki's horrified expression; the woman looked as if she were about to cry, and for the life of him, Mayuri couldn't understand the woman's reaction.

"I was seeing through someone's eyes...another of those...creatures...I said his name; I called him Lord Munashi." Ayumi recalled, her sentences coming out more relaxed, her tone of voice almost normal.

"What else did you say to him?" Mayuri encouraged her.

"Something about asking if this course was really the right thing to do...I got the feeling that whatever I was inside of was scared of this "Munashi." Ayumi continued.

"I see. And what was this "Munashi's" reply?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi allowed her eyes to slip open, meeting her husband's gaze. Mayuri felt his stomach clench as if she were about drop a bomb on him, alarm bells ringing that something was about to be revealed.

" I know the risks. The virus has failed, if we want to take over the three realms, we will have to do it by force." Ayumi repeated from her memory.

"Oh my god..." Linake whispered from behind Ayumi, her voice cracking as her fears were confirmed.

Mayuri's brow furrowed, his golden eyes widening.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say virus?" Mayuri countered; his grip tightening on Ayumi's biceps.

Ayumi nodded her head, swallowing deeply-she had already put two and two together while she was trying to comfort her daughters-whatever these creatures were had been responsible for the introduction of the virus that had almost killed many Soul Reaper's and Espada.

"Oh my...it would seem the situation has just taken a drastic turn..." Mayuri frowned.

"It said something about arriving in a couple of days..." Ayumi added, remembering even more details.

"I'm sorry, did they happen to say anything about where they would be arriving?" Kisuke asked, stepping closer in order for Ayumi to see him clearly.

Ayumi tipped her head up, meeting that man's grey eyes, noticing the scars that ran along his cheeks, a sense of calm washing over her as she realized this man wasn't a threat to her.

"When the creature I was connected to lifted it's head, I saw what looked like the outer rim of Earth. I have no doubt they are about to invade the human world, and the worst thing is, the human's won't even know their under attack." Ayumi answered.

Kisuke let out a deep sigh, turning his head away from Ayumi, his gaze locking on Grimmjow's unconscious body-If that's true, we're about to have a fight on our hands, and it's not going to be pretty. We're going to need all the help we can get...

Mayuri lifted his hands, cupping the sides of Ayumi's face, once again faced with yet another adversary, one he would not be able to study beforehand.

"I'm going to send a message to the Head Captain. This is now a matter of protecting the human's from annihilation." Mayuri announced; turning his gaze to Linake.

Linake stood in the middle of the room, her arms tucked around her middle. A behavior he had never seen in Linake personally, normally it was Ayumi holding herself so insecurely-How the mind tends to wonder to worst case scenarios...

"Linake, now is not the time to dwell on needless fears. I'll need for you to send your husband to me as soon as he is available." Mayuri stated.

Linake blinked her eyes, knowing that Mayuri was right; her fear was needless, but when you loved someone as much as she loved Kenpachi, the thought of them heading into war tended to bring out a lot of pent up emotions.

"I'll send him as soon as I get back to the barracks. On another note; Karina Reiko needs to have some food delivered to her." Linake replied.

"Ah. Yes. I guess it would be quite rude to allow subject 6 to starve while under our care." Mayuri sighed-so many variables at once, a human woman mixed up with an Espada. Another race threatening the existence of their world. On second thought, this Espada may be of more use than I realized. In fact, I do believe his queen gave me an offer not too long ago...

* * *

Linake tried her best to calm her emotions as she walked down the dimly lit pathway back to squad 11. As she looked up at the horizon she was greeted with the natural deep pink and orange hue of the sun coming to a full rise-The sun will always rise on another day. As she shook her head, trying to clear the melancholy from her mind she felt a slight breeze come through the pathway, rustling the tree limbs above the white stone wall.

Linake lowered her hand to the hilt of her Zanpakuto, wondering if maybe her spirit was trying to communicate with her again, their connection unlike any other soul reaper in existence. As Linake walked back home, she couldn't help but think back on the night her spirit had manifested for the first time. Godai had soothed her of her fears, reminding her that she held the very power of life and death within her abilities. As the white buildings of squad 11 came into view, Linake squared her shoulders-If it's war they want; it's war they will get. Kenpachi won't be the only one going into battle!

"Mornin' Linake." Ikkaku called out to her as she made it back to the steps of her and Kenpachi's quarters.

"Good morning, Ikkaku. I'm sorry, Kenpachi is needed for a meeting. Would you mind taking over the drills for the squad today?" Linake asked.

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders, seeming to be still waking up.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

"Thank you." Linake replied before jogging up the small staircase and pulling the pocket door open.

Linake stilled as she entered the room, her chest pulling tight as she saw her family sprawled out on the large futon. It seemed Kenpachi had had his hands full. Akio was fast asleep on her father's chest, while Takeo laid tucked into Kenpachi's right side. Kenpachi's soft snores filling the room-He looks so peaceful right now, surrounded by his children.

Linake slipped her sandals off and slid the pocket door closed before walking over and kneeling down on the side of the futon. Gently, Linake reached out, caressing her husbands left cheek. Kenpachi sucked in a deep breath, the kind one did when being woken up abruptly.

"Shit...I guess we all went back to sleep after eating..." Kenpachi half-laughed.

Linake smiled down at Kenpachi.

"Mayuri wants to speak with you. I told him I would send you his way once I got back." Linake informed him.

Kenpachi's brow rose, seeking out her gaze.

" What the hell does he need me for?" Kenpachi countered.

"Kenpachi...this is serious." Linake whispered; allowing her raw emotions to come to the surface.

Kenpachi reached his right hand up, cupping Linake's cheek in his hand, his expression confused, yet sympathetic.

"What is it, woman?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake shook her head, not wanting to see his excited reaction when he realized he would be called to war.

"I'd rather you hear if from Mayuri." Linake answered as she leaned forward, taking Akio into her hands and gently lifting the sleeping little girl from her father's chest.

Linake snorted, letting out a half-laugh as she saw the front of her daughters shirt; it was stained deep orange in about four spots.

"Looks like she got more on her shirt than she ate." Linake commented.

"Tch. Little brat kept spitting her food out." Kenpachi glared.

"I told you she can get fussy." Linake reminded him.

"Yeah, well, she ate about half of it, I ate the rest." Kenpachi replied.

"I'll give her some biscuits when she wakes up. I think part of the reason is because she's getting used to solid foods now." Linake stated, wanting to keep the conversation going before she lost him-Once he realizes he'll have something to fight again, that's all he'll think about.

"You gonna tell me what's eatin' you, or am I gonna have to get it out of you another way?" Kenpachi threatened.

Linake met his gaze. It seemed not even talking about their daughter could hide her sadness.

"I love you, Kenpachi." Linake blurted before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

Kenpachi let out a grunt as the woman kissed him hard on the mouth, completely avoiding his question-the hell's gotten into her? She's actin' like she's scared or somethin'. Kenpachi kissed back, not wanting to push away the opportunity to taste her. It had been too damn long since he'd been able to make love to her, something he was about to fix as soon as possible.

Linake leaned away from him, lifting Akio into her arms as she stood to her feet, only confusing Kenpachi further-She ain't gonna talk about it about all, is she? Kenpachi let out a growl, moving Takeo from his side before he pushed himself up to his feet.

"I asked Ikkaku to take over for you. I'm not sure how long Captain Kurotsuchi will keep you." Linake whispered; making Kenpachi pause and stare at her.

"It'd be nice if you'd cut the shit and just tell me what I'm walkin' into, Linake." Kenpachi countered.

Linake turned, giving Kenpachi her back as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"The human world is going to be under attack in the next couple days. I'm sure the Head Captain will call a state of emergency. They want you to come and talk about battle strategy." Linake spoke lowly, so low Kenpachi almost didn't hear everything she said.

" Tch. That's all? Something's gonna attack and I'll have to fight, so what? Isn't that what I spend my days trainin' for?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake felt her shoulders lift and tense; while they had talked about him fighting and she knew it was a part of him and that one day he would get his wish, she had never hid the truth from him, the thought of losing him felt like it would kill her.

"You don't want me to fight, do ya?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake turned, allowing Kenpachi to see her expression. She felt as if she were being torn in two directions, the pride she had for her husband was unlike any other, she wanted to tell him to go kick some E.T. ass, but the other part of her didn't want to lose him.

"I would never try and stop you from fighting! I told you that before I married you!" Linake countered.

"So what, you think you'll lose me, is that it?" Kenpachi demanded.

Linake shrugged her shoulders.

"You got your wish, Kenpachi. You're about to see if something from another planet is strong enough to fight you." Linake countered; all while watching Kenpachi's lips lift into an excited grin.

* * *

Grimmjow let out a groan as he blinked his eyes open. Jerking into a seated position, Grimmjow realized he seemed to be the focus within the room. Four pair's of eyes looking down on him, each man holding a different expression.

" I see you have finally awakened. We have been waiting for the drug to pass through your system for quite a few hours." Mayuri stated.

Grimmjow glared at him, as he felt his body sway as if he'd drank too much.

"Looks like it hasn't worn off completely." Shunsui half-laughed; gaining Grimmjow's attention, his instincts telling him he really was backed into another corner.

"Yes, well. I may have given him a higher dose than necessary." Mayuri offered.

"Tch. Let's cut to the chase. You're here for that woman, right?" Kenpachi barked.

Grimmjow lifted his head, craning his neck to meet the squad 11 captain's gaze. The man's one visible green eye staring down at him as if he knew more than Grimmjow wanted to admit.

"What the fuck do you think, Soul Reaper? She belongs to me." Grimmjow countered.

" I see. So it would be safe to assume you would be willing to help us in exchange to see her again?" Mayuri asked, his lips lifting into a sly smile.

" Forget it; I've already helped you Soul Reapers enough. I just want Karina." Grimmjow growled.

" Let me ask you this. Say you don't help us and something happens to Karina. Wouldn't it be easier to have us as an ally?" Shunsui countered.

Grimmjow lifted his top lip, sneering at the Head Captain, not liking where these assholes were going with this, it sounded a lot like blackmail.

"You're not gonna give her back to me unless I say yes, right?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Grimmjow. You saw the sky in the human world, didn't you?" Kisuke asked, now that he understood Karina Reiko was in fact human.

"Yeah...what about it?" Grimmjow snapped.

"You know as well as I do, sometimes your enemy becomes your ally when faced with a bigger enemy." Kisuke continued.

Grimmjow allowed his eyes to close briefly, the shopkeeper's words sinking in; it was just like before, only this time, they wouldn't know anything about what they were fighting against.

" You're saying whatever is up in that sky isn't going to be satisfied with just fighting Soul Reapers?" Grimmjow asked.

"Can't say for sure. What we're offering is a temporary alliance, a way for both Soul Reaper's and Espada to fight in order to keep the balance within all three worlds." Shunsui answered.

Grimmjow didn't speak; seeming to be thinking about his options, knowing well enough his queen would agree to come forward and fight.

" It ain't that hard to think about. Either fight like a man, or tuck your tail between your legs and go. Either way, we're all goin' to war." Kenpachi stated before turning away from the group. He'd had enough talk, it was time for him to head back to his barracks and spend time with his family before the shit hit the fan.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours to come up with your answer. If you wish to help us, Karina will be given protection, if not, you are free to take her and fend for yourselves. Mind you, I cannot be certain her own abilities will not manifest under a stressful situation. It may not be wise to have her in the middle of a war." Mayuri warned.

Grimmjow exhaled from his nose, his nostril's flaring at the thought of Karina being hurt by someone-why the fuck does my stomach clench every time I think of her? Why does it make me feel sick when I think about losing her? Grimmjow looked around the room, realizing the soul reapers weren't going to blackmail him after all; they were giving him the choice-Fuck! There's too much shit at risk, I need these assholes if I want Karina to be safe!

"Fine! I'll help. Now take me to see Karina." Grimmjow demanded.

Mayuri turned his body to face the Espada, his creepy smile spreading across his face. Even though Grimmjow wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn't pretend that he felt nothing. Mayuri was a man who would go to lengths even Grimmjow had never thought about in order to protect what mattered to him-I guess I can respect him for that much.

"Excellent. I am sure Subject 6 will be tickled to see you." Mayuri teased.

* * *

Author's note: While I am sure some of the people reading this are not tickled to find out my subplot for this story, I am not going to apologize for it. As I've revealed in this chapter, I have left some breadcrumbs in past stories for those who have been following me from the beginning. I know it may not have been blatant, but, I found this to be a very interesting concept and I wanted my final fanfiction to kind of go out with a bang. As Mayuri would say, if you don't like it, the solution to your problem is simple, don't read it. To those of you who have been supporting me since I started, I thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy! -L.J.


	9. Chapter 9

:: Strong sexual content warning; Intended for mature readers!::

Kenpachi Zaraki tilted his head up towards the sky as he walked. His stride slower than normal as his mind began to race with questions. All that time he had spent with Linake charting the skies of the soul society; all those questions he had asked himself were beginning to resurface. What did these assholes really want? Was it the humans? Was it something deeper than that? Kenpachi paused in the middle of the pathway, just staring up at the sky. It was well into the late morning now, a soft smudge of fluffy white clouds spread across the backdrop of light blue.

Things were different now, Kenpachi realized as he stared at the sky. Before Linake, he wouldn't have had a reason to ask so many questions, he would have just waited, itching to find an opponent strong enough to give him a good fight. Kenpachi snorted as he shook his head-Hell, I am itching...but now we've got more to think about. Kenpachi let out a sigh before lowering his head from the sky. As he continued to walk his mind went to his children. The soul society had more kids now than it had ever had in the past. He would have to make sure Linake and his children were with someone he could trust before he left to fight; and so would Kurotsuchi.

Kenpachi quickened his stride, closing the distance between him and his barracks. As he made it to the small wooden staircase Kenpachi caught sight of his Lieutenant out of the corner of his eye. Ikkaku sat on the porch to the main entrance, his head tilted up towards the sky.

" You heard?" Kenpachi called out to him, wondering if maybe Linake had confided what she knew.

Ikkaku turned his head, his lips parting before his brow furrowed and he met Kenpachi's gaze.

"Yeah...Linake told me." Ikkaku replied.

Kenpachi nodded; not really knowing what else to say about it.

"She inside?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't come out for hours..." Ikkaku answered; his features showing his concern for the woman who had become like a sister to him.

Kenpachi inhaled a deep breath before turning back to his quarters; he knew better than to think this was going to be easy. Linake wasn't the type of woman who always listened to orders, but she was more than just a member of his squad; she was his wife. Kenpachi climbed the small staircase and slid the pocket door open. The room filled with the light from the mid-morning sun as Kenpachi slipped his sandals off at the doorway before stepping fully inside and closing the door.

Linake lifted her head meeting Kenpachi's gaze. Kenpachi let out a sigh as he looked at her; realizing she had been sitting there for the past few hours waiting for him and by the looks of her she had done nothing but build the situation up in her mind. Her body was filled with tension, her eyes giving away her anxiety.

"Where are the kids?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Takeo is with Yumichika; he wanted to go shopping with him. You know how Yumichika is, always spoiling him. I'm sure he'll come back with a new toy or some candy." Linake sighed.

"Akio?" Kenpachi asked as he bent his frame low, going to his knees on the side of the futon.

"She's taking a nap. Fell back to sleep about twenty minutes ago." Linake answered, but didn't turn her head to look at him.

"You ain't even gonna look at me?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake turned her head, slipping her eyes closed; the last thing she wanted was to argue with Kenpachi.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she forced herself to meet his gaze.

Kenpachi stared down at her for a couple seconds before he spoke again.

"I'm gonna make sure you and the kids are safe, Linake. You won't have anything to worry about." Kenpachi tried to reassure her.

Linake let out a sarcastic snort before she shook her head.

"We will make sure our children are safe before we both leave." Linake countered.

Kenpachi's brow lifted, his uncovered eye widening slightly.

"Tch, you think I'm gonna let you go with me!?" Kenpachi retorted.

Linake narrowed her gaze at him, her brow furrowing with agitation.

"Now I need your permission to fight? Am I not a member of this squad?" Linake challenged.

"Goddamn it, Linake..." Kenpachi cursed, not liking where the conversation was about to head; the last thing he had wanted was to start a stupid argument.

"I am coming with you! I will fight..." Linake pressed.

"Like hell you are! We don't even know what the hell we're walkin' into..." Kenpachi growled.

" That's my point! You don't know! None of us know anything about them! My abilities might be of use!" Linake countered.

"We'll figure it out on our own." Kenpachi snapped; reaching his hand out and snatching Linake by the chin.

Linake's brow furrowed as she shook her head from his grip. Kenpachi let out a frustrated grunt as he watched the woman push herself up to her feet. Kenpachi tilted his head up as she stared down at him; in all the years they had been together he had never seen this side of her. Normally all he had to do was make his point and she would follow his lead-the fuck's gotten into her?

"I refuse to sit here and wait for you to come back, Kenpachi. I don't care if you don't like it; I don't care if it pisses you off, I am going to fight!" Linake stated.

" You ain't going anywhere near the human world, Linake!" Kenpachi growled.

Linake pivoted her body, her hands raising to rest on her thick hips, Kenpachi couldn't help but react to the way her body looked standing in such a proud position-she was challenging him and even though she was only seconds away from really pissing him off, she was also calling out to another part of him-she's fuckin' sexy when she get's all riled up.

"What are you going to do? You gonna lock me up and throw away the key? Go right ahead and try, I can get out of anything you tried to put me in, even if you took my Zanpakuto!" Linake grated.

Kenpachi let out a deep growl as he pushed himself up to his knees, reaching out and snaring Linake by her forearm and for the first time, she fought his touch. Linake pulled her arm from him, before turning her body away, giving him her back.

"You can't have it both ways, Kenpachi! You don't get to go out and fight while I sit here and wait...I need to know! I have to be with you!" Linake yelled.

Kenpachi paused; watching the woman's back as her shoulders squared.

" I ain't gonna die, Linake! You can stop with the theatrics." Kenpachi snapped; his agitation coming up to the surface.

Linake let out a huff of air as she shook her head-why can't he see things from my perspective!? Why does he have to be so fucking stubborn! Linake stomped over to the door, sliding her sandals onto her feet, her emotions playing havoc with her mind. All she wanted was to be able to fight at his side! Linake reached for the door, pulling it open.

"Get back here!" Kenpachi growled at her; but she ignored him.

"Linake!" Kenpachi yelled her name; causing cries to some from the back bedroom. Kenpachi cursed as Linake disappeared from his view, the sound of her rushed footsteps going down the stairs as she took off.

Kenpachi stood to his feet, turning his head to the sound of his daughter's cries. Kenpachi tossed the door to the hallway open and stepped into Akio's room. Leaning down he picked his little girl up and tucked her into the crook of his neck and shoulder. As he walked back out into the main room he gently ran his hand across her small back, giving his child comfort.

"Captain?"

Kenpachi turned, meeting Ikkaku's concerned gaze.

"Do me a favor, will ya?" Kenpachi asked.

"Alright..." Ikkaku replied.

"Linake's not thinkin' straight. She wants to fight with us." Kenpachi sighed as he walked over to the man he trusted more than any other.

Ikkaku nodded, already understanding what his captain was asking him as he reached his hands out. Kenpachi transferred Akio into Ikkaku's arms, pausing only to run his hand over her head as she stared up at him with wide blue eyes.

"It's alright, Captain. I'll look after her." Ikkaku assured him.

Kenpachi gave a curt nod before he took off in search of his over emotional wife.

* * *

Karina jerked, lifting her body upright on the small cot as the sound of the lock on the door echoed throughout the small space. Squinting her eyes she tried to see who it was coming into the room.

"Ah, it looks as if I have disturbed your rest..." Mayuri stated as he walked deeper into the room.

Karina adjusted her body, pushing herself farther back on the bed as the man's painted face came into clear view-god, he's creepy!

"Hmm. It appears your manners have not improved much since our last encounter." Mayuri sighed.

Karina tipped her head back, her brow lifting as she met the man's exotic gaze; never had she ever seen such eyes! It was as if they were searching her very soul.

"What do you want?" Karina asked; her voice coming out small, barley even a whisper.

"Is that really how you choose to greet someone? My. My..." Mayuri sighed as she shook his head.

Karina pushed herself into the wall as Mayuri walked closer to her.

"There is a matter we need to discuss, Ms. Reiko. Although I am afraid another more pressing matter has come up." Mayuri stated, only further confusing Karina.

"What do you mean? Is something happening?" Karina asked; her mind going back to how Linake had acted earlier that morning.

"Nothing that would a concern of yours..." Mayuri answered; making it clear he wasn't about to elaborate.

"Then why have you come?" Karina countered.

Mayuri tilted his head, his mouth lifting into a wide smile, revealing his teeth. Karina couldn't stifle the tremble that ran down her spine.

"I have decided to be generous to you, even with your lack of manners. It wouldn't be very nice of me to allow my newest test subject to starve." Mayuri teased her.

Karina felt her body react to his words; a flash of anger making her body flush. Her head was pounding, her stomach felt hollow from lack of food, and her nerves were beyond shot-what kind of game is he playing? Is the sodding prick just trying to tease me!?

" I didn't ask to be brought here! As far as my manners go, it should be obvious as to why I lack them! Why would I be civil to my kidnappers!?" Karina countered.

Mayuri found himself laughing; which only seemed to further aggravate the woman. While Mayuri could understand the woman's distress and a part of him in fact did find a bit of sympathy for the poor girl; he couldn't help but feel amused by her reactions. It was clear to Mayuri that Grimmjow was about to have his work cut out for him.

"Yes, well...one would think the notion of me not being responsible for your capture would count for something. I see now your opinions are bias. What one person does should only account for their character, not the character of those around them." Mayuri countered.

" So you think I am judging you too harshly? Are you mad!?" Karina retorted.

Mayuri shrugged his slim shoulders, the left side of his mouth lifting.

"That, my dear subject 6, would depend on who you are asking..." Mayuri answered honestly.

Karina let out a rush of breath, not liking the nickname he had given her, but she could tell when she was being baited-he wants me to get pissed and cause a scene; the bastard gets off on it!

" You said you came to give me food? Why is it that I don't see you holding anything?" Karina countered; deciding that it might be better to stem her anger a little.

If she said the wrong thing this man might actually decide to let her starve. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her; something she couldn't place. His words seemed so strange. Why would he speak of character? Was he trying to tell her he really didn't intend to harm her in his own way?

"I have taken the liberty of collecting you a decent meal. The matter of character will have to wait for another time. Mind you, I quite look forward to our next encounter." Mayuri smiled.

Karina stared up at him, her confusion apparent- does he have to sound so creepy!? And was this meal he spoke of invisible? Mayuri turned, giving her his back, making Karina roll her eyes in the process-He's taking the piss, he has to be! Karina allowed her body to relax as Mayuri stepped back out into the hallway. She half expected him to just shut the door on her; leaving her in the darkness.

Karina allowed her eyes to slip closed. The sound of footsteps coming into the room didn't even make her look up. She figured it was someone other than Mayuri bringing in the food he a promised her-makes sense that a man like him would make someone else carry it. Karina didn't open her eyes until the sound of the door shutting caught her off guard. Whoever had walked inside the room hadn't left...

Karina jerked her head up, trying to see who was in the room with her, but the light from the hallway was gone. She could hear the soft intake of someone else's breath and it make the hair on the back of her neck stand up-Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you bastard! Who the hell have you locked me in with!?

" Who's there!?" Karina demanded; not liking the way this situation had headed. For all she knew it was some strange soul reaper locked inside with her, and the thought made her skin crawl.

Karina turned her head as she felt the weight of something being placed on the cot beside her. Whoever it was stayed silent, making her head begin to pound even more from the racing of her heart.

"Answer me, damn it!" Karina demanded; her anger overriding her fear once more; whoever it was inside the room was about to see she wasn't in the mood for games!

Karina jerked her head towards the door as she heard heavy footsteps. At first she thought they might be about to leave the room, but she had clearly heard the door lock earlier. Karina let out grunt as the overhead light flipped on, filling the room with more light than she had been expecting. Squinting against the invasion, she tilted her head up, meeting a pair of intense blue eyes.

"G-Grimmjow!?" Karina breathed, not trusting what was clearly standing right in front of her.

The side of Grimmjow's lips lifted as he smirked down at her, but he didn't speak, for lack of what to say. A part of him felt embarrassed, which only pissed him off. His woman had saw him fail, and that left a sour taste in his mouth. Karina pushed herself up from the bed, rushing over to him. Grimmjow let a grunt pass his lips as he felt her shaking hands lift to his chest and press against the wound Mayuri had decided to heal.

"H-how? I saw it...I saw you fall!" Karina whispered; tipping her head back to look at him.

Grimmjow raised his arms, locking them around the woman's waist. Karina allowed her body to melt into him, raising her arms she hugged him closer to her.

" I ain't that fragile. Gonna take more than a stab wound to kill someone like me." Grimmjow boasted; trying to save what little bit of pride he had left.

Karina pulled away from him, meeting his gaze head on. Her brow furrowed as she took in his expression. Lowering her hands back to his chest she pushed into him hard, making the Espada take a step back.

"What took you so long!?" Karina snapped at him.

"Tch. You really gonna give me the third degree? I just took a blade for you, the least you could do is be grateful I'm here." Grimmjow snapped.

Karina took a step back, her eyes narrowing at the man's arrogance.

"Grateful? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" Karina yelled back.

Grimmjow snorted at her right before he laughed.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be alive right now, sweetheart." Grimmjow countered.

Karina shook her head at him; knowing he had a point didn't seem to ease her agitated state. The past few days had been nothing more than an emotional roller-coaster, but she was happy to see he had actually survived.

" I know that..." Karina sighed, allowing her body to deflate. In truth, Grimmjow wasn't who she was really mad at.

"You're really pissed at me for letting myself heal before I tried to find you?" Grimmjow asked.

Karina lifted her head, meeting his gaze.

"No. Honestly, I'm happy that you even decided to come at all." Karina admitted.

Grimmjow took another step back from her, not sure he really liked the sensation that had just filled him. Somehow, the woman was making him feel things...things he'd never dealt with before.

"You look like shit...you should eat." Grimmjow stated, wanting to shift the emotions in the room a little.

Karina half-laughed.

" Gee, sorry I couldn't manage to find the time to freshen up for you..." Karina snapped at him sarcastically.

Grimmjow reached his hand out, snatching the woman by the chin. Karina's breath hitched as Grimmjow lowered his face only inches away from hers. He was so close she could feel his breath drift across her lips.

" Don't push me, Karina." Grimmjow growled.

" I'm sorry. I guess both of us are not really at our best right now." She replied.

" I ain't got much time with you, I'd rather not spend it arguing about shit that doesn't matter." Grimmjow answered.

"What do you mean? A-are they going to take you away?" Karina asked.

"I've gotta help them with somethin' soon." He replied.

"Help them? After what they just did!? This doesn't make any sense!" Karina countered.

Grimmjow tightened his hold on her chin, forcing Karina to stop talking. Her brown eyes locked onto his, causing a sensation of warmth to run down Grimmjow's spine-She's okay...fuck, I'm glad to see that! Karina's breath rushed from her chest as Grimmjow covered her mouth with his, taking a kiss from her. Karina kissed back, savoring the way it felt-I thought I'd lost him! Karina raised her hands, wrapping them around the back of his neck, trying to pin him to her body. Grimmjow let out a low growl before he forced himself to pull back.

"Why did you stop?" Karina whispered.

"You need to eat, Karina. You've gotten too weak for me to fuck you right now." Grimmjow stated.

Karina blinked at him, not understanding what he meant-can he sense how I'm feeling? Grimmjow pivoted his body, reaching down he caught her under the knee with his left arm, sweeping her off of her feet and up into his arms. Karina held on by the back of his neck, her lips parting slightly as he walked her back over to the small cot.

"Your heart is racing and your blood pressure is high. I'm pretty sure your head feels like it's gonna pop." Grimmjow stated.

"How can you tell that?" Karina asked.

"Instincts. You're like prey to me right now." Grimmjow answered.

Karina felt her mouth go dry at his explanation; she knew he wasn't human, but to hear him speak as if he were some kind of animal made her mind begin to race. The earlier conversation she had shared with Linake coming back to the surface-He was a hollow once...

Grimmjow let out a sigh as he lowered her down onto the small cot. Karina allowed her arms to fall from his neck before pushing herself up into a sitting position. Grimmjow bent down on his haunches, reaching out, he slid the silver tray of food closer to her. Karina didn't know what to think, or how to act in the moment; seeing a man like Grimmjow; an Espada, acting like this for her...a simple human.

Grimmjow lifted a chunk of what looked like steamed fish and lifted it to her plump lips. Karina followed his lead, opening for him to feed her; the act more intimate than she ever could have imagined. Grimmjow smirked as he watched her eat, enjoying the way her eyes had darkened, her pupils dilating, letting him know he was turning her on.

"Eat it all and I'll let you have me for dessert." Grimmjow teased her.

* * *

Linake kicked at the rocks as she made her way down the first pathway she could find; the pathway that would lead her straight into the 80th district if he kept going in the same direction. It wasn't like she couldn't defend herself! What did she have to do to prove that? All this time, all these years of Kenpachi trying to build her up, just to deny her when it really counted!?

"It's bullshit!" Linake spat as she kicked at another rock.

Pausing on the pathway she lifted her hand to her forehead; allowing her tears to fall freely now that she was alone. Linake hadn't wanted to cry in front of her children or Kenpachi for that matter. Linake knew Kenpachi hated seeing her cry; he would never admit it out loud, but it hurt him to see her upset-this shouldn't be tearing us apart! This should be bringing us closer!

Linake let out a sigh as a wave of guilt crashed over her; she had heard her daughter begin to cry as she had ran off, in the moment she knew Kenpachi wouldn't leave their daughter in distress and she'd used it to run away...like a coward. Linake stomped her foot in the dirt, knowing she looked like nothing more than a child having a temper tantrum, but her chest was pulled so tight she felt like she could barely breath-I can't lose him!

"Linake." Kenpachi's deep voice called out to her as he gripped her shoulder with his hand.

Linake held her breath, cursing internally. She hadn't expected Kenpachi to find her so soon! Lifting her hands to her face, she wiped her tears clean before turning to face him. Kenpachi let out a sigh as he cupped the back of her neck in his right hand and tried to pull her into his chest. Something he did when she was upset, he would never speak, he always just held her. Linake lifted her hands, pressing against his chest, preventing him from holding her; her anger beyond anything she had ever felt in the past.

" Fine, have it your way!" Kenpachi growled at her right before leaning down and wrapping his long arm around her thighs.

Linake let out a grunt as Kenpachi hauled her up over his right shoulder; his own frustration getting the better of him-if she wanted to act like a baby, he would treat her like one.

"Put me down!" Linake yelled.

"No." Kenpachi replied simply; turning around on the pathway and heading back in the direction of their home.

Linake reached her hand down, pinching his left ass cheek hard, knowing it was more than childish. Kenpachi let out a growl right before lifting his hand and smacking his wife's ass with more bite then he'd ever done in the past. Linake growled at him as she began to squirm on his shoulder, not even caring if she fell in the process.

"Knock it off! All you're doin' is embarrassin' yourself!" Kenpachi yelled at her.

" No, you're embarrassing me! Putting me over your shoulder like I'm some weakling!" Linake countered.

" You really want down, you'll figure out a way to get down." Kenpachi challenged her.

Linake gritted her teeth; knowing very well what he was doing, he knew she would never use her abilities to really hurt him.

"Why don't you believe in me anymore?" Linake asked him, causing Kenpachi to come to a standstill.

"What!?" He snapped.

"Why did you spend five years building me up, just to tear me down now?" Linake continued.

Kenpachi shook his head, slipping his eye closed as he heard the raw emotion in her voice.

"You really think I don't believe you can fight? I've seen it, Linake. You're the mother of my kids, I don't want you gettin' hurt." Kenpachi admitted.

Linake allowed the tension in her body to release, hanging over his shoulder like a rag doll. Kenpachi felt her body give and he leaned down, allowing her feet to touch the ground again. Linake reached out, grasping a hold of his captain's haori with both of her hands and buried her face into his chest.

"You're the father of mine and I don't want you to get hurt either. Why can't we do this together? Why can't we be a team in this like we are with everything else?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi let out a sigh as he heard his wife's muffled words and even though it went against his better judgement, he realized he couldn't keep denying her.

"Is that really what you want, woman? To fight by my side?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake lifted her head, meeting Kenpachi's gaze.

"That's all I'll ever want; to be by your side no matter what's happening." Linake answered.

"I could heal you if I needed to, Kenpachi." Linake added.

Kenpachi let out a snort, knowing she was right didn't make him feel any better about it.

"If I do this, Linake, you have to listen to me. If I have to go Bankai-" Kenpachi began.

"Then I will get out of the way! But I won't abandon you!" Linake cut him off, not about to make a promise she knew she would not keep.

"You're a fuckin' headache sometimes, you know that, right?" Kenpachi glared down at her.

"And you're a stubborn jackass, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." Linake countered.

"All this fussin' over fightin' when we could have been havin' some fun." Kenpachi grinned down at her.

Linake snorted at him, her emotions still a little too raw for him to be bringing up sex now. Kenpachi leaned down, taking her thighs in his hands and lifting her. Linake didn't have the heart to deny him again, knowing he needed her to kiss him right now. Linake took his lips hard, letting him feel her emotions in her kiss. Kenpachi lifted his right hand, taking a fist full of her hair as he slipped his tongue passed her lips. Linake lifted both of her hands, sinking them into his hair in return, needing the man to understand; needing him to agree!

Kenpachi kept kissing her, standing there in the middle of the pathway, lost within her taste. The woman drove him nuts sometimes, but he couldn't take away her chance to be at his side no matter how much it scared him. Linake was strong and she deserved to fight if that was her choice. Kenpachi let out a grunt right before he pulled back; his heavy breath brushing across her damp lips.

"You better stay by my side, woman." Kenpachi caved; giving her what she wanted.

Linake nodded her head to him as her lips lifted, giving him a soft smile. Kenpachi could tell she was still upset; knowing well enough a woman's emotions couldn't just turn on and off, but he wanted his wife back.

"I've missed the hell outta this, you know that?" Kenpachi admitted as he sunk his head between her neck and shoulder, pressing his lips against her soft skin. Linake allowed her eyes to close as her body reacted to his kiss. Kenpachi kept kissing, dragging his lips across the silver chain of the necklace he'd given her on their wedding day. Kenpachi sunk even lower, kissing the hollow of her throat as Linake tipped her head back.

"I've already given you everythin' I've got, Linake." Kenpachi whispered to her as he nudged the small black onyx pendant that hung from the chain.

Linake sucked in a breath, running her hands through his hair as she caught his meaning; Kenpachi would never be the type of man to tell her outright that he'd given her his heart; but only a fool wouldn't have already known it was true.

* * *

Grimmjow turned his head as Karina pushed the silver tray away from her, somehow, she had managed to finish the meal even with Grimmjow watching her with feral eyes. Karina wasn't so foolish to think that Grimmjow wouldn't pounce the minute she took the final bite. As if on que to her inner thoughts, Grimmjow leaned in closer.

"Let's go." Grimmjow demanded her, reaching out for her arms and pulling her up from the cot.

Karina's brow lifted, confused for the briefest moment until Grimmjow led her into the bathroom. Karina realized then that she hadn't had a decent shower since she'd left for class-no wonder I feel so horrible! Karina stepped inside the space and turned, eyeing the wooden tub that sat to the side. She had thought about taking a bath earlier, but hadn't had enough energy.

The sound of the door sliding shut, made Karina turn to look back at Grimmjow. His gaze moved, taking her in once more, making her breath hitch slightly. The memory how it had been in her small flat coming back to the surface; would he be that intense with her again?

"Strip for me." Grimmjow ordered her as he leaned back against the wall; wanting to see just how far she would go for him.

Karina turned her body away from him, his request meant to be something erotic had somehow managed to come across as a bit cold after what she'd been put through-I guess he's not the romantic type. Instead of complying with his demand automatically, Karina decided to pretend he wasn't there. Walking over to the large wooden tub she leaned down, making sure it was plugged before turning on the taps and feeling for the temperature.

Karina stood, leaning down she pulled the socks from each of her feet and tossed them down before removing her pants. Grimmjow didn't speak or move from the wall, but she could feel his gaze searching her. A whisper of heat scolding her upper thighs; only to move up as she pulled the turtleneck over her head. Karina squeezed her thighs together, already feeling the dull ache of arousal, just knowing Grimmjow was watching her with such hungry eyes couldn't be totally ignored.

Reaching her hands behind her back, she unclasped her bra, allowing her heavy breasts to fall forward. Karina heard Grimmjow's growl as she turned away from him, refusing to give him a full view so soon. He had been the one wanting to play with her like this; he could use a dose of his own medicine. Grimmjow still didn't move from his spot. Karina wondered if maybe this was more of a test of his will; was he using this to see just how long he could go without touching her?

The thought made Karina smile as her mind went to a mischievous place. Karina slid her panties from her thick thighs, allowing them to fall, she kicked them over to the pile of her clothing before walking over to the filling tub. She lifted her right leg over the side, purposely giving him a nice view of her ass and the back view of her essence in the process.

Grimmjow took a step forward when seeing her naked body perched over the wood, but stilled when she slid down into the steaming water. He clenched his hands as he watched her turn to face him, the tops of her breasts peeking above the water. Karina leaned forward, turning off the tap and meeting his gaze. At first he thought she was waiting for him to give her more instructions, but then she slid her body down hiding her curves from him completely-Tch, bet she thinks she's being cute!

"If you'd like a better a view of me, you'll have to move closer." Karina teased him.

Grimmjow let out a sigh; shaking his head he took enough steps forward in order to see her through the water. Grimmjow stilled, his breath getting caught as he took in his fill. He had already fucked her once, had his mouth on almost every part of her, but even still, the sight of her body made his hackles rise-fuck, I'm never gonna get enough of her!

"Do you normally leave your glasses on when you bathe?" Grimmjow asked; deciding to tease her a little.

Karina lifted her hand to the black frames, pulling them from her face and leaning forward in the water.

"Would you mind setting them on the counter for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Tch..." Grimmjow snorted; realizing in that moment this woman could play with the best of them. I wouldn't matter how much he tried to tease her, she would just come back with something else, raising the stakes of the game-she was fun, and it pissed him off a little.

"No?" Karina continued when Grimmjow didn't move forward.

"No worries then, I can just set them here." Karina replied shrugging her shoulders.

Grimmjow watched her breasts lift with the motion. Karina sat her glasses down on the side of the tub before sliding her body down in the water. Grimmjow's brow furrowed as she submerged herself completely, allowing her head to sink. When she broke the surface Grimmjow couldn't help but grunt. Her soft hair darkened to a deeper shade of purple in the front.

Karina lifted her hands, wiping the water from her eyes before leaning back against the wood. The heat from the water felt incredible against her skin; she hadn't even realized how worn out she really had been. Now that her stomach was full and her body was soaking, she felt as if her mind had cleared from the haze of events.

"I'm about to get pretty boring if all you plan to do is watch me." Karina informed him.

" I doubt that. I could watch you all night." Grimmjow countered; closing his eyes as he realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

Karina smiled; not even bothering to look up at him. If watching her was what he wanted, she wasn't about to ruin his version of fun-Maybe he's the visual type? Likes to watch? Karina let out a sigh as she reached her hand up taking a small glass bottle in her palm. It was filled with a light pink liquid Karina could only assume was soap. Pulling the small cork from the top she lifted it to her nose. The scent of Sakura wafted, making her close her eyes. She'd never smelled something so good!

Grimmjow kept his gaze on her, watching her every move. The way her hand held the bottle, how her eyes slipped closed when the scent had been appealing to her. He was lost in her beauty, in the way she carried herself; still he couldn't place the reason-I guess I just like her, maybe there is no reason. Grimmjow stepped closer, wanting to get a better look of her.

Karina tilted her head back, meeting his gaze as she lathered her hair with the soap, filling the room with scent. Grimmjow took in a deep breath, loving the way the soap mixed with her own personal musk; it was as if Sakura were made for her.

"Are you getting even more curious?" Karina teased him; knowing well enough that he was.

Her gaze slid down his body, taking him in, the bulge between his legs was enough of a giveaway; he was aroused by just watching her bathe. Grimmjow let out a sigh as Karina slid back down into the water to rinse the soap from her hair. She stayed down longer, making sure it washed clean. When she came back to the surface Grimmjow was at the edge of the bathtub, still fully clothed, his hands clenched at his sides.

Karina let out a deep breath through parted lips; seeing his reaction to her only making her own arousal pool between her legs, her core preparing for him. Karina pushed herself up to her knees, giving him a full view of her breasts. Grimmjow's lips lifted, showing her he liked that. Her nipples grew tight under his inspection, a reaction she had never had with any other man. Just his gaze was igniting her body from the inside out.

"Keep going!" Grimmjow demanded her; taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you going to join me at some point?" Karina asked; feeling a bit impatient. She wanted his hands on her; for him to be the one who bathed her.

Grimmjow lifted his head, no longer staring at her perfect tits, but meeting her dark eyes. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. In her gaze he could see just how much she needed him-guess I'm not the only one who feels like this. Fuck it. Ain't no sense in trying to figure this out anymore. Grimmjow leaned down, pulling the boots from his feet, then the socks.

Karina waited for him as he stood and pulled both his jacket and v-neck from his muscled chest, Karina's gaze moved over the hole without so much as a second thought; she didn't care that he was an Espada. If anything she felt a bit humbled by the fact a being such as him found her attractive in the first place. Karina licked her lips as his pants fell to the floor, giving her a stunning view of his thick erection. She hadn't been given the chance to explore him the first time and now she felt the need to make up for it.

"You wanna taste me?" Grimmjow teased, bucking his hips forward.

Karina nodded her head, making his cock jerk at her admission.

"I'll let you later." Grimmjow growled as he climbed over the side of the tub. The water level rose, almost coming over the edge, but neither of them could be bothered by it.

Grimmjow snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his arms. Karina let out a moan as his mouth crashed over hers. Her lips parted in pure invitation, the need to be taken by him almost overwhelming. Grimmjow slid his tongue between her lips and she sucked him deeper making him grunt into the heat of her mouth. Karina teased him by treating his tongue the way she wanted to treat his cock. Making him forget about the fact he'd wanted to watch her bathe.

Karina's moans encouraged him as his hands lifted, cupping her breasts roughly, her pebbled nipples teasing the rough skin of his palms. Karina lowered her right hand, taking his cock into her grip, she stroked him lightly. Grimmjow tipped his head back, his eyes rolling as the sensation of her play. Never had he ever felt so much pleasure by just being jerked off.

"What the fuck..." Grimmjow whispered, meeting her gaze.

"Does it really feel that good?" Karina asked.

"Fuck, yes!" Grimmjow grunted, bucking his hips into her fist.

"Fuck, Karina! I can't wait!" Grimmjow growled; reaching his hand down and grabbing her wrist.

Karina gasped excitedly as she felt him grip her by the hips lifting her up directly onto his lap. Karina locked onto his gaze as the head of his cock found her entrance. His need for her was too much, almost painful. Grimmjow stilled, closing his eyes as the thought of her not being ready enough came to him.

"What's wrong?" Karina whispered to him, his grip on her hips tightening, hovering her core over his crown.

"You ready?" Grimmjow forced the words forward, his voice almost breaking from the strain of holding back.

"Yes!" Karina panted, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking handfuls of his blue hair before she rocked her hips.

Grimmjow let her move, lifting his hands from her hips back to her breasts, rolling his palms over the heavy mounds as she lowered herself down his cock.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow grunted as he felt her core stretch over his length.

"Oh, yes!" Karina moaned for him as he filled her.

Grimmjow bucked his hips, surging his cock forward, only to pull back and then up again.

"Ugh! Ohh, Yes!" Karina whimpered for him as he took her.

Karina lowered her hands, taking his shoulders into her grip only to use them as leverage. Grimmjow grunted as the woman started to take control of the movement, speeding him up to her own liking. Karina bounced atop his lap, her heavy moans calling out to him. Grimmjow took her hair in his left hand, pulling back roughly making her head tip back.

"Ah! Oh! Fuck!" Karina panted, enjoying his rough play.

"Fuck me, Karina! Take my cock!" Grimmjow encouraged her, his mind only focused on the pleasure the woman was giving him. Each breath he took coming out raged.

Karina held onto him as she obeyed his command, lifting her core up and down his throbbing shaft, each rise and fall making her toes curl from the pleasure. She'd never had a man fill her as fully as Grimmjow, the sensations felt electric, a sizzling heat searing across every nerve she had, promising to make her soar. Karina felt as if she were already on the brink of release; her greedy core squeezing him, taking him without mercy.

Grimmjow tightened his hold on her hair, making the woman stare into his eyes as she fucked him, he needed it, to look into her eyes, to see the pleasure written across every feature. The blush of her skin, the darkening of her eyes as they grew heavy from pleasure. Her deep pants and rough moans singing him to his own release. A beautiful hell he never wanted to leave. She was his, his Queen.

Karina let out a gasp as Grimmjow changed his hold on her, allowing his hand to move from her hair, only to snare her by the throat. Pulling the woman closer to him be took her mouth with his, needing to taste her sweet lips, her poison. Karina groaned into his mouth as her body shook as if she were going to come at any minute, it was as if she were stuck, caught on the verge of an orgasm so intense she was begging her own body to tip, to go over the edge of no return. Grimmjow lowered his hand from her throat, seizing both of her hips in his harsh grip he stilled her hips, making her moan in protest as she caught his gaze.

"You come when I say you can." Grimmjow growled at her, making her body shudder; the man was unlike any she had ever known, wanting to lay claim on every aspect of her, even her orgasm belonged to him.

Grimmjow rocked his hips slowly, taking control of his woman's pleasure. Karina groaned as she felt his right hand lower, the tips of his fingers finding her swollen clit.

"Fuck! Yes! Please!" Karina begged him as her core began to twitch. Grimmjow slowed his pace even more, barely even moving inside her.

"Grimmjow!" Karina called to him, her eyes pleading for him to let her come.

Karina gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as her body tensed against him, the mind numbing waves of bliss washing over her as he pet her clit with his finger tips his thick shaft gliding into her tight heat inch by precious inch. Grimmjow smiled at her as he body began to tremble, he knew he was giving her more pleasure than she had ever known, just her reactions to his play told him she had never had a man edge her before, the temptation was too much to ignore.

Karina's breath rushed from her lungs as she tried to rock her hips faster along his cock, but his arm prevented her from moving, showing her how strong he really was, her body was reacting in a way she'd never known was possible. She hadn't even come yet, but she felt as if she was about too at any second, the deep seated ache within her spreading across her nerves, making her nipples tighten and her body tremble. Wave after wave of the most addicting pleasure coursing through her, making her head swim. Grimmjow moved his fingers to the side, massaging her clit a little differently as he allowed his hips to roll a little faster, giving her more of his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Karina groaned as her head tipped back, her eyes rolling as the pressure grew and expanded even more, she could feel it, her core was about milk him, soon she would find that sweet release.

Grimmjow turned his head, nipping at the side of her neck before he laughed; he could tell she was enjoying it, loving every minute of his play. Karina felt the first spasm of her core against his cock, making her groan uncontrollably, just when she felt like she was about to release, Grimmjow stilled his fingers, making her eyes grow wide as he bucked his hips inside her even faster.

Karina's breath caught in her chest as her core pulled tight, so tight she didn't even know what separated her from him anymore. Her body was convulsing, the sensation of being caught within such sweet rapture without actually releasing was beyond anything she'd ever known. Grimmjow's rough laugh filled her ears, making her realize this had been his intention from the start, he was...edging her.

Karina let out another groan as he slowed his thrusts only to give her more of his fingers, Her body was so wound up, she couldn't even speak, her head was rushing as if she were high on the sweetest drug, and she knew in a way, she was...she was high on him...on Grimmjow.

"Tell me you want to come." Grimmjow whispered to her.

Karina grunted at him, making him chuckle even more.

"You're so wound up you can't even tell me, can ya?" Grimmjow teased her, dipping his head low to nibble on her neck, his sharp teeth making her seized muscles tremble even more.

Karina dug her nails into his shoulders even deeper, the sweet sting making his cock jerk inside her; he knew we wasn't going to last much longer, not with her beautiful core clenching him so tightly. Grimmjow gave in, allowing his cock to surge into her deep and fast while he played with her clit. Karina's moans echoed throughout the bathroom as he allowed her to meet his movements again. Karina used his shoulders to bounce herself on his cock, needing that final rush of ecstasy to make her see stars. Grimmjow let out a deep growl as the woman took him with such frenzy, he liked it, knowing that she would remember this, would crave for him to send her to such heights again.

"Grimmjow!" Karina whimpered as her core finally snapped, milking his shaft so deep he couldn't hold back his own seed.

Grimmjow let out a curse as she pulled his release from him so quickly, her core demanding that he spill for her. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as the woman kept riding him, her beautiful curves bouncing against his hard muscle as wave after wave, pulse after pulse assaulted her. Karina let out a deep moan as her body fell forward, every muscle she had pushed to it's limit. Grimmjow chuckled once more, lowering his lips to her ear as she laid her head on his shoulder. His voice came out deep and raspy, sending a shiver down her spine.

"That's how a King fucks his Queen."


	10. Chapter 10

::Strong sexual content warning, intended for mature readers!::

Ikkaku Madarame let out a laugh as Akio kicked her chubby legs. It had only been about twenty minutes since Kenpachi had gone in search for Linake. What is captain didn't realize was that most of their argument had been loud enough to overhear. Ikkaku shook his head as he smiled down at the baby girl.

"Your parents are acting pretty stupid, sweetheart." Ikkaku told her.

Akio let out a sound that was more like a gurgle than a laugh, making Ikkaku chuckle. In truth, he liked looking after the kids from time to time. Takeo would follow him sometimes, wanting to play swords, something Kenpachi didn't mind him doing. Ikkaku always took care when he would play around with the kid; it was amazing to him, how much things had changed within squad 11. Yachiru had been gone for years now; but the arrival of the captain's children had somehow managed to make the memory of the former lieutenant less bitter.

"What are you doing with her?"

Ikkaku lifted his head, seeing Yumichika and Takeo heading towards him. Ikkaku's brow furrowed as he met his best friend's gaze.

"Trouble in paradise; Linake kind of had a melt down and ran off, the captain went after her and asked for me to watch her." Ikkaku explained.

Yumichika's lips thinned as he took a seat next to Ikkaku on the porch. Takeo walked closer to Ikkaku, reaching his hand up and rubbing his sisters chubby cheek. Ikkaku smiled, enjoying the interaction between brother and sister. It didn't take much to know as the years passed, Takeo was going to be a very protective big brother.

"She needs to walk." Takeo stated.

Ikkaku looked down at the kid, his brow lifting.

"Is that right?" Ikkaku asked him.

"Mama and Papa said so. She's not walking yet, but I walked when I was little." Takeo explained.

"Well, maybe she just needs a little more time than you did." Yumichika offered.

"Mama said it's casue nobody lets her try." Takeo replied.

Ikkaku let out a grunt, realizing Linake had a point, he himself was guilty of always carrying the little girl around with him. Even now he hadn't thought about putting her on her feet.

"Well, let's see if we can get her to take a couple steps then." Ikkaku smiled.

Takeo took a couple steps back as Ikkaku stood from the porch, moving to sit down in the dirt. Takeo moved closer, gently taking his sisters hands in his and together; Takeo and Ikkaku stood the baby girl up on her feet. Yumichika smiled, deciding he didn't have anything better to do, he walked to join them.

"We should start doin' this more often." Ikkaku stated, meeting Yumichika's gaze as he bent down a few feet from them. Takeo guided his little sister across the dirt slowly, carefully helping her walk over to Yumichika.

"I agree. Linake and the Captain deserve to have a break every now and then." He smiled.

* * *

Kenpachi pulled back from Linake meeting her gaze as she framed his face between her hands. It was clear to him that over the past couple months they hadn't been taking enough time for one another. Linake had been dead set on trying to do it all herself; taking care of the kids, helping other squads in the free time she did have. It really shouldn't have been a surprise that they would end up snapping a little with the added stress.

"We've gotta stop doin' this, woman." Kenpachi stated.

Linake's brow lifted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Goin' so long...we're frustrated, and it's makin' us say shit we don't mean." Kenpachi answered; hoping she would understand that it was more to him than just the physical need.

"We've got two kids now, it was bound to happen." Linake countered.

"It ain't gotta be that way. We've got the help, you just never want to ask for it." Kenpachi retorted.

Linake let out a sigh, knowing he was right. When she had been pregnant with Akio, Yumichika and Ikkaku had helped them out a lot with Takeo. Even going as far as to watch him while she'd ran off to Hueco Mundo in order to free both her husband and Mayuri. Linake frowned, remembering how they had always seemed to find the time to enjoy one another back then, making love in the early hours of the morning before the sun had even started to rise.

"What's got ya thinkin' so hard?" Kenpachi asked.

"How long has it been?" Linake whispered; almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Tch, you don't even know?" Kenpachi teased her.

"My days seem to run together sometimes, I have a hard time remembering what I ate for dinner last week." Linake admitted.

"You're burnin' yourself out, Linake. Taking care of the kids while I train, then runnin' off to help Isane and Kurotsuchi when something happens. You gotta start takin' more time for yourself." Kenpachi stated.

Linake snorted, smiling fully for him.

"You mean taking time for you..." Linake countered as she rolled her eyes at him.

" Ain't time with me what you need?" Kenpachi grinned.

"You know I miss it too, Kenpachi." Linake sighed.

"It's been a month." Kenpachi answered her earlier question.

Linake's lips parted, her blue eyes widening as if in disbelief. A month for other couples probably wouldn't seem strange, but for her and Kenpachi, it was unheard of.

"I'm sorry..." Linake whispered.

Kenpachi shook his head, leaning in and taking her lips with his. Linake kissed back, allowing her eyes to slip closed as Kenpachi deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue against hers playfully. Linake exhaled a moan into his mouth, just as he let out a growl.

"We're fixin' this now!" Kenpachi stated, pulling back from her.

Linake's lips parted as Kenpachi turned his body, heading in the opposite direction of the barracks.

"Where are you going?" Linake asked.

"Anywhere..." Kenpachi answered.

"It's the middle of the day..." Linake countered.

Kenpachi laughed.

"You really think I care?" Kenpachi retorted as he ducked his head under a large tree and started to head into the thick wooded area off the main pathway. Linake decided not to argue with him as the thought of making love in the woods sent a thrill down her spine.

Kenpachi was right; nobody ever came down this pathway because it led to the Zaraki district. All of the men of squad 11 were back at the barracks, and the deeper he went into the woods, nobody would hear them anyway. Linake allowed her body to relax against him as he walked through the thick brush, letting out a curse when his captain's haori got caught on a branch. Linake laughed, pressing her breasts into his chest as she reached her hand down and pulled, freeing him from the offending tree.

"Doesn't look like we're going to find a place for this in here." Linake smiled.

"I'll fuck you against a tree if I have too." Kenpachi growled into her ear; making Linake's core clench at the thought, but she could sense a rough quickie against a tree wasn't what he was after.

" Let me down." Linake stated; meeting his gaze.

Kenpachi smirked back at her as he leaned his body forward, allowing her to slide down his muscled frame back to her feet. Linake carefully turned around, facing the thick underbrush Kenpachi had led them into. The massive tree canopy above shielded them from the harsh sunlight of the early afternoon. Linake took in the area as she lifted both of her hands.

Kenpachi kept silent as he watched her walk forward a few steps; her spiritual pressure spiking for the briefest of seconds, illuminating her palms a jade green. Linake spread her arms out, her hands outstretched as if casting an incantation. One by one, each vine, root, and tree branch seemed to move as if alive, sliding back in a serpentine slither revealing a cleared patch of healthy green grass. Kenpachi snorted behind her; his amusement clear. Linake turned her body to face him, shrugging her shoulders at him before walking into the clearing.

"Never thought I'd use my powers for something like this." Linake half-laughed as Kenpachi met her on the grass.

Kenpachi smiled down at her fully as he shrugged out of his Captain's Haori. Linake stepped back while he bent down, laying the white fabric across the grass. Linake sucked her lip between her teeth, biting down as she watched Kenpachi turn his large frame and take a seat on the makeshift blanket.

"Come here, Wife!" Kenpachi demanded her, raising his right hand for her.

Linake's breath hitched as she stepped closer to him, giving him her hand. Kenpachi leaned his head down, brushing his lips across her knuckles before letting her hand go. Linake stared down at him as he grabbed her right ankle, lifting her foot and sliding her sandal free. She smiled, letting her bare foot touch the grass as he did the same with the left.

Kenpachi leaned forward, setting both of her sandals at the edge of his haori before grasping both of her calves in each of his large hands. Linake met his gaze as his palms traveled up the back of her legs, caressing her thighs through the black fabric of her Shihakusho. Linake reached her hands down, about to pull the tie that secured her clothing, but stopped when Kenpachi nudged her hands away with his chin. Linake exhaled an excited breath, watching him take the white cloth between his teeth and pull.

Linake's chest heaved as the outside air hit her bared skin, her top falling open exposing the valley between her heavy breasts. Kenpachi spit the tie from his mouth, leaning into her, he pulled her close to him, his hands raising to knead the curves of her ass while the heat from his mouth branded her sensitive skin. Linake lifted her hands, threading her fingers through his thick black hair. Kenpachi growled against her skin, nuzzling the side of her left breast with his nose.

"Kenpachi..." Linake whispered down to him, wanting him to look at her.

He complied, giving her what she wanted as he leaned his head back. Linake caressed a trail down the back of his neck, framing his chiseled face with her palms.

"I'm sorry." Linake breathed.

" It don't matter anymore, woman. All that matters is this." Kenpachi answered; lifting his hands and pulling on the back of her top.

As the fabric bunched up across her back Kenpachi jerked hard. Linake dropped her arms as he ripped her top from her, tossing it down onto the ground. Linake's lips parted sucking in a deep breath as she realized just how much he'd really needed her. Deciding she wasn't going to keep him waiting any longer, Linake shimmied her hips, letting her bottoms fall.

Kenpachi grinned at her right before leaning into her, pressing his open mouth against the top of her pelvis. The heat from his breath made her knees tremble. The fact she hadn't bothered to wear any panties seeming to effect her husband even more. Kenpachi flicked his tongue across the top of her mound making Linake tip her head back as the first moan escaped her lips. Kenpachi let out a deep growl from his chest; pulling back, he wrapped his strong arms around her thighs.

Linake gasped as he pulled her against his wide chest, burying his face between her breasts. Kenpachi grunted; kissing a trail against her skin. His passion unlike anything she had ever seen in him, it were as if he'd been starved for oxygen and she was his first real breath of fresh air. Kenpachi lifted his head, rubbing his cheek against her breast. Linake panted as she watched him, feeling the heat from his body seep into her, awakening her own fierce need.

"Kenpachi!" Linake moaned to him, causing him to look up at her.

Linake cradled his face between her palms once more, leaning into him she took his mouth. Kenpachi kissed back, plunging his tongue between her lips, lapping at her with such hunger. Linake moaned freely, not even caring about their placement anymore; all she wanted was to make love to her husband, something that was long overdue. Kenpachi grasped her by the hips, pulling her forward as he twisted his body to the left.

Linake followed the motion, feeling as if she were free falling to the ground; but she knew he would catch her. Kenpachi would never let her fall. Linake let out a groan as he laid her down onto his captain's haori. Kenpachi hovered above her, laying on his side, propped up on his left elbow. Linake tipped her head back, her eyes rolling as Kenpachi's right hand cupped her mound, the tips of his fingers massaging the slit of her bottom lips.

"Ugh!" Linake grunted as Kenpachi spread her, feeling her arousal against his fingers.

"Already so wet for me and I'm just gettin' started..." Kenpachi growled at her.

"Ugh! Just fuck me!" Linake begged him, rocking her hips to meet the motion of his hand.

"Nah, You owe me, woman. I'm takin' at least one from ya." Kenpachi grinned.

"What!?" Linake gasped.

"You heard me. You want my cock, you better come quickly." Kenpachi chuckled.

"That's not fair!" Linake groaned.

"Who said anythin' about fair?" Kenpachi teased her.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Linake panted to him as he slipped two of his fingers inside her, pumping them slowly into her core.

Linake rocked her hips against his hand, sending his fingers deeper as she stared up at him with half lidded eyes. Kenpachi turned his head, using his free hand to pull his eye patch from his right eye. As he did, Linake felt his released spiritual pressure surround her, the familiar pressure licking against her curves as if it were an extension of the man's hands. Every part of him wanted to pleasure her; still, it had been so long she couldn't understand why he was forcing himself to wait.

"Kenpachi, please!" Linake tried once more; bucking her hips more harshly.

"Fuck, you're wet! I think I'll have a little taste." Kenpachi grinned before sliding down.

Linake whimpered as she lifted her legs for him; it wasn't what she was asking for, but she knew she'd come faster with his tongue teasing her clit. All she had to do was give him one orgasm and he'd sink his thick cock inside her; giving her what she really craved.

"Fuuuck!" Linake moaned loudly, reaching her hands down and pulling handfuls of his hair.

Over the years Kenpachi had become a generous lover. It seemed after their wedding night he'd discovered that he liked making her come at least once before he took her; making her squirm from pleasure had become one of his favorite pass times, and the cheeky devil was proud of every moan he was able to force from her lips. Linake rolled her hips wantonly as she allowed her eyes to close; the sensations of her husband's tongue and fingers overtaking her every thought-Oh fuck! I need to come! Just come!

Linake reached blindly, seeking Kenpachi's left hand. He gave it freely, allowing her to move his palm to her breast. Kenpachi lifted his head from between her legs briefly, smiling up at her as he squeezed the soft mound. Diving back down, he sucked her clit between his teeth, nibbling lightly against the tight bud; making her squirm from the jolt of pleasure. Kenpachi let out a grunt as Linake rocked her hips against his mouth, urging him to take her faster, her hips telling him just how desperate she really was to have him inside her.

Linake whimpered another moan for him as her back began to arch off the ground, her hips bucking wildly as he thrust his fingers into her greedy core; her arousal soaking his fingers with her cream, making his cock pulse to the beat of his heart. The thought of sliding inside her made him grunt against her flesh once more, but he'd wait. No matter how bad he wanted her, he'd take what she owed.

Kenpachi squeezed her breast harder in his left hand, rolling his palm against her, making her nipple lift and tighten. Linake pulled on his hair with her right hand, letting him know how good it felt to have him between her legs. Kenpachi couldn't help but grin against her spread lips, just knowing how much the woman was trying to come for him made him happy as hell.

Linake sucked in a deep breath as she willed her body to let go, but no matter how much she begged for it, the pressure just continued to build, like fire being fed oxygen she rolled her hips against him, taking the pleasure he gave-why am I trying to rush this? Linake let out a slow breath; Kenpachi was giving her his all, pleasuring her without anything in return and she was trying to rush...for him. Kenpachi raised his head from between her legs, licking his lips, he met her gaze.

"That's it, woman. Slow down and feel me." Kenpachi whispered to her; wanting his wife to really take what he was giving her. Her orgasm was his, but the pleasure was all hers.

Linake relaxed her frame,allowing her body to lay flat against the ground, rocking her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. Her eyes slipped closed as she focused on nothing but his touch. With each thrust, she felt the flame within her burn higher, reaching momentum and spreading across every nerve ending she had. Her nipples tightened on their own, her skin lifting with goosebumps as Kenpachi lowered his head to taste her once more. Linake took his hand from her breast, guiding his fingers to her lips, she kissed the tip of each finger before closing her lips over the longest one, sucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi grunted; the rush of his hot breath flowing across her swollen clit.

"I need you, Kenpachi!" Linake whispered to him; her beautiful voice beckoning him like a siren singing her song.

"You got me!" Kenpachi growled back, refusing to give up now that she'd fully relaxed.

Kenpachi lowered his head back down, taking her once more with his mouth, enjoying the spread of her taste across his tongue, the essence of the woman he loved the best thing he'd ever tasted. The kind of sweet that would bring the strongest of men to their knees. Kenpachi closed his eyes, losing himself as her sirens song played loudly. The woman's moans and groans beckoning him to the only place he'd ever felt free.

Linake flicked her tongue against the tip of his middle finger as he fucked her with his other; deciding to relax into him and not rush made the pleasure even more intense, the slow burn building inside her morphed into a blazing inferno, sending the most delicious waves up her spine. Linake opened her eyes, staring up at the canopy of trees as her body began to tense, her thigh muscles turning to steel against Kenpachi's head.

Linake panted rushed breath's as her stomach quivered, her nipples grew even tighter as she sucked his middle finger deeper into her mouth; wishing it was his cock. Linake wanted to pleasure Kenpachi more than anything; to give just as much as she took from him. Linake allowed her eyes to roll back closed as her head began to swim, floating upon the waves of pure bliss Linake moaned against his finger as her core pulled tight and began to milk the fingers of his other hand.

Kenpachi let out a deep growl as Linake's core began to pulse around him, sucking his digits in deeper inside her, he thrust harder wanting to extend the pleasure as the rush of her come flooded her core. Linake rode the waves as her body rocked into him, each thrust of his fingers making her quake underneath him in sweet surrender.

Kenpachi pulled both of his hands free from her, using them to push himself up to his knees. Linake lay flat on her back, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she spread her legs wider, lifting her right hand she beckoned him with her fingers. Kenpachi's lips parted; seeing his wife caught within a whole new state of arousal. Kenpachi pulled the tie to his Shihakusho peeling the black fabric from his body. Linake waited, her gaze searching his large frame as he pulled his bottoms down his lean hips. Linake licked her lips as she watched his erection spring free, so beautiful, so thick. Kenpachi leaned down over her, keeping his weight on his hands. Linake lifted her legs, bending them at the knee, she laid her feet flat against the ground.

"You want it like this?" Kenpachi asked her; not intending to tease her with his speed like he had in the past; this time, he was going to give her what she needed.

Linake lifted her arms, reaching for him as her soft voice called to him.

"Kiss me!" She demanded.

Kenpachi leaned down, giving the woman his mouth. Linake took claim over him, covering his mouth with the same force he would normally use, forcing her tongue between his lips, she captured his tongue, sucking it deep into her mouth. Kenpachi's grunt of approval being swallowed by her. Linake felt his left hand lower as if he were trying to align himself with her core. The thought of making love with him on top was appealing, but she knew how much he liked it when she went on her knees for him. Linake pulled back from the searing kiss making Kenpachi stare down at her, his chest heaving from his excitement; the need to be inside her overriding his every thought.

"Linake..." Kenpachi murmured her name; his brow lifting as she began to twist her body underneath him.

Kenpachi waited, watching the woman flip over onto her stomach before raising her ass to him. Kenpachi grinned, lifting his hands he seized her by the hips. Linake pushed herself up onto her hands and rocked against his groin. Kenpachi hissed between clenched teeth, allowing the woman to coat his cock with her arousal before he dug his fingers into her flesh and used the grip to pull her back against him.

"Yes! Kenpachi! " Linake moaned; her head tipping back as he roughly filled her.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly in her ear, pressing his chest against her shoulders, making her body quiver underneath him. Kenpachi kept his grip firm on her hips as he pulled back only to plunge right back inside, trying to find his rhythm, but Linake rocked back against him hard, taking her pleasure from him on her own.

"Fuck, woman!" Kenpachi grunted trying to slow her down with his grip, but she wasn't gettin' the hint.

Kenpachi lifted his right hand, snaring Linake by the throat, tipping her head farther back, but she kept going, taking him at her own pace. Kenpachi's height giving him the advantage, he leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers. Linake moaned into his mouth, the sensation of kissing him upside down something new for both of them. Linake slid her knees farther apart, giving him even better access to her. Kenpachi groaned into her mouth as he slid his eyes shut.

Linake rocked against him, sliding her slick core down his length, each of her moans swallowed by his kiss as they made love. Kenpachi jerked his hips more harshly, taking her a bit more forcefully, knowing what his woman craved. Kenpachi pulled back, lifting his thumb to caress the side of her jaw, he watched her face as he plunged into her. Linake kept her eyes closed, her brow furrowing from the pleasure of being filled.

"You miss my cock, Wife?" Kenpachi growled; forcing another moan from her parted lips.

Linake smiled as she met his gaze, enjoying the new way they where making love, Kenpachi's body was like a cage of solid muscle, pressing into her soft curves, with each thrust she felt his strength. The tightening of his thigh muscles against her ass, the roll of his hard abs against her back; she felt wild making love to such a beast on her hands and kness in the middle of the woods.

"Yes!" Linake moaned.

Kenpachi grinned at her, plunging into her silken heat even harder, forcing her body to jerk forward with the motion; her heavy breasts brushed against the fabric of his captain's haori, teasing her nipples. Linake groaned allowing her head to fall forward. Kenpachi tucked his chin between her neck and shoulder, his heavy grunts filling her ear. The sound of his pleasure making her core quiver against his shaft.

"Don't come yet, woman!" Kenpachi ordered her; wanting it to last.

Linake whimpered; the sensation of being filled by him taking her over the edge; it really had been too long! Her body was starving for him, she was so aroused it felt like she hadn't even gotten off the first time; her core pulling tight against his shaft, squeezing, begging him for more. Linake hummed from the pleasure; her hands clutching his captain's haori as she tried to listen to his command.

Kenpachi tipped his head, pressing his mouth against the side of her neck, he kissed her sweetly across her pulse point before nipping at the sensitive skin with his sharp teeth. Linake's body shuddered against him, her moan coming deep from her chest. Kenpachi devoured her, flicking his tongue and tasting her, before kissing a trail to the side of her jaw. Linake turned her head, giving him her mouth once more. Kenpachi took her lips, forcing his tongue deep, seeking her sweet taste; his addiction.

Linake moaned at his invasion, sucking his tongue deep into her mouth as her core pulled even tighter against his shaft; he wasn't even teasing her clit and already she felt like she was about to burst. With each deep thrust of his hips, the pleasure flooded her forcing her to ride the waves of decadence. Linake panted into his mouth, her mind overcome by the bliss her husband made her feel. Kenpachi pulled away meeting her heavy lidded gaze, watching her love drunk eyes glimmer like shining was the most captivating shade of blue he would ever see; there, inside those pools was where his heart had made it's home.

"I love you, Woman." Kenpachi grunted.

"I love you, too!" Linake whimpered; not daring to break eye contact with him even though her heart felt like it was about to burst from the love she felt for him.

Kenpachi stared down at her; watching the pleasure spread across her every feature; her parted lips swollen from his kisses, her brow pulled tight letting him know how good he felt to her, the flush of her pale skin. Kenpachi chuckled deeply; knowing just how easy it would be to make his woman come for him again. Linake smiled as she moaned for him, his deep laugh making her core flutter against his cock. Kenpachi adjusted his weight, slipping his hand under her arm, he pressed his palm flat against her stomach, caressing the soft skin. Linake groaned as the tips of his fingers teased her, hovering right above her mound.

"Kenpachi!" Linake sang his name, desperate for him to give her more.

Linake felt his massive frame shudder against her, letting her know how much he liked it when she moaned for him. Kenpachi gritted his teeth as his wife began to move faster against him, the sound of her ass smacking against his groin filled the small clearing. Linake turned her head to him as his rough growl filled her ear.

"You wanna come, Woman?" Kenpachi teased her with his words before nipping at her neck.

"Oh, Fuck! Yes!" Linake groaned as he followed her pace; slamming his hips against her rounded ass.

"Come hard for me, Wife!" Kenpachi demanded her as he roughly slapped the cheek of her ass.

Linake panted from the pleasure as she tipped her head towards the sky, Kenpachi slid his fingers lower in search of her clit.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful!" Kenpachi grated between clenched teeth as he watched her body move to meet his every thrust.

Linake sucked in a rushed breath, her hands clenching his haori with balled fists, the need to come almost overwhelming. Kenpachi kept his gaze locked on her; watching as her eyes grew wide. Her pleasure so immense, her core pulled the tightest he'd ever felt it; she was hovering, stuck on the edge of one hell of a release.

"Fuck, Kenpachi!" Linake whimpered as she rode the waves of pleasure he gave her.

His talented fingers playing her body as if she were an instrument created especially for him. Kenpachi watched her as her eyes slipped closed and her head jerked backward. The rush of moans spilling from her parted lips caused his sack tighten and rise, just seeing the woman about to come was threatening to make him spill. Kenpachi leaned into her, covering her lips with his, knowing he'd never done this before, but wanted to taste her as she came for him.

Linake moaned as he filled her mouth with his tongue, taking every part of her she had to give, the minute she felt the searing heat of his breath fill her lungs her body jerked violently against him. Kenpachi grunted into her mouth as her core began to pulse around his cock, milking his release from him. Kenpachi forced his hips to keep thrusting into her grip as she came, wanting to give her everything.

Linake moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back, fighting to keep her balance as her core pulsed one final time. Kenpachi went still, his own body shaking above her, but he didn't pull away from their kiss. Kenpachi lifted his right arm, snaring her around the waist, forcing her to stay up on her hands and knees even though her body was about to give out. Kenpachi held her up, taking her mouth so deep it were as if he were trying to kiss her soul.

Linake moaned into his mouth as she followed his lead, allowing him to hold her as he kissed her senseless and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kenpachi's emotions were coming through more clearly this time; she knew deep down he wouldn't want to admit it, but Linake had a feeling he was worried about the outcome of the upcoming battle.

Kenpachi kissed her for a couple minutes longer before pulling back from her swollen lips, his half lidded green gaze peering down at her as he pulled out of her. Linake moaned softly as she felt him leave her, her body so swollen, so tender from his passion. Kenpachi lowered his arm, allowing Linake to fall to her side on the makeshift blanket. Linake looked up at him, wondering if he were going to say something, but instead he lowered himself down next to her. Linake didn't fight him as he reached for her, pulling her up on top of his wide chest, like he would any other time.

Linake stayed silent; not wanting to ruin the moment between them with words just yet, she slipped her eyes closed as she felt Kenpachi's light touch float across the sensitive skin of her lower back. As the minutes passed in comfortable silence, her mind shifted back to the present. While Linake wanted nothing more than to take a nap in Kenpachi's arms surrounded by the elements after making such passionate love; she still had a family to think about. Linake shifted her body, trying to push herself from his chest but he wrapped his arm around her, preventing her from moving.

"Not yet, Woman." Kenpachi whispered to her before laying his palm across the back of her head; such a comforting gesture coming from such a rough man.

"We should head back soon, we've been gone for at least a couple hours now." Linake whispered.

"The kids are in good hands, there's no rush." Kenpachi countered.

Linake allowed herself to relax against him, knowing well enough that Ikkaku and Yumichika were more than capable of taking care of the children.

"I miss this...just being able to lay with ya." Kenpachi admitted.

"I do, too. I am sorry, Kenpachi." Linake replied; trying to apologize once more.

"Don't say sorry, Woman. We've just fixed it." Kenpachi grinned.

Linake smiled, hearing the humor in his voice without even having to look up at him. It was strange to her, seeing the wedge that had somehow been placed between them and it was something she was bound and determined to change.

"What do you say about setting up a date night?" Linake offered.

"The hell is that?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake half-laughed against his chest, her eyes slipping closed as Kenpachi began to caress her back once more.

"We pick one night a week where we spend time together no matter what. I think Ikkaku would be okay with one night a week, don't you?" Linake explained.

Kenpachi chuckled.

" One night a week, Eh? I guess that sounds good." Kenpachi smiled.

"Is that not enough?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi turned his head, brushing his lips across her forehead before he answered her.

" I'll never get enough of you, Wife."


	11. Chapter 11

"Urgent message for the captain of squad 2!" the messenger bowing on his knees called out across the wooden steps of the squad 2 barracks.

Soifon rolled her dark grey eyes as she pushed herself up from the sitting position she had been in. Amaya's brow furrowed as she too stood from the wooden floor. The two had been locked in conversation; Soifon wanting an update on Amaya's mission into the human world. It seemed Soifon hadn't had the same opinion as Linake and the others; Amaya had been praised by her captain for bringing back the human woman by any means necessary.

"What is this about?" Soifon demanded, her brow lifting tightly creating a crease of frustration to appear above her nose.

"I have a message signed by the head captain and the captain of squad 12; Mayuri Kurotsuchi. All captain's are to report to squad 1 for an emergency meeting, the meeting will start at two o'clock." The messenger read from the scroll of parchment in his hands.

" Emergency meeting?" Amaya commented from the doorway.

Soifon turned her head, allowing Amaya a view of her profile as her upper lip lifted with a sneer.

" I doubt it has anything to do with you. If that was the case it would be a private meeting." Soifon stated.

"You! What more can you tell me? There has to be a reason we are being summoned." Soifon continued, turning her grey gaze back to the messenger.

The man lifted his head, daring to look straight at Soifon before he parted his lips in hesitation.

"Spit it out already, I don't have time to stand here and wait for you." Soifon demanded.

" Y-yes, Captain Soifon. All I know is that the Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Kisuke Urahara have both arrived within the soul society. There was a lot of commotion within the squad 12 barracks very early this morning." The man revealed.

"Kisuke!? What the hell is he doing here!?" Soifon growled before turning to look back at her subordinate.

Amaya stood with her hand resting against the doorway for support, the look on her pale face giving away the woman's state of mind.

"Grimmjow..." Amaya whispered lowly.

Soifon twisted on her feet, her gaze narrowing at Amaya as she dismissed with messenger with a wave of her small hand. Without another word the man descended the stairs, no doubt on his way to alert another captain of the two o'clock meeting.

" Is there anything you didn't tell me, anything I need to know about before I go in front of the head captain?" Soifon asked as she walked closer.

Amaya shook her head as she forced her body to stand straight up. If Grimmjow really was here, why hadn't he come for her yet? Surely the animal wouldn't be pacified by merely being able to see Karina again. Could it really be that simple? Or had Mayuri not given him the option of retaliation?

"No. I told you everything that happened, word for word." Amaya answered.

"Fine. If that is the case I don't see any reason for you to join me. I will keep you posted on what's expected of you. You're dismissed." Soifon replied before walking passed her.

Amaya turned her head, her soft blonde hair moving with her across her back. Slowly, Amaya lifted her left hand to the side of her bruised cheek-there had been one thing she kept out of her report; the fact that Karina Reiko had been able to land a punishing blow.

"Sosuke!" Amaya whispered as she took off down the small staircase and hurried her way back to her room within the squad 2 barracks. Before Amaya had even made it the threshold of the large wooden building Sosuke's tall frame emerged through the large door. He turned his head to the left, and their gazes locked. Amaya didn't open her mouth to speak; not having to in order to communicate with her husband; the mental link they shared always tethering them together.

" He's here! Grimmjow; he came for her!" Amaya felt her shoulders slump as a wave of emotion filled her; inside she felt almost hollow. Every minute of Soifon's praise had made Amaya feel nothing but deep seeded shame; could Linake's words have been the truth? Was she really unconsciously turning into a jaded version of her Captain?

"It will be alright, Amaya." Sosuke's deep voice penetrated her mind, allowing her body to relax enough to keep walking.

Sosuke lifted his right hand, cupping the side of her bruised cheek.

"Captain Kurotsuchi most likely took precautions to keep him from retaliating." Sosuke offered, a slight smile spreading across his lips.

"But why would he still be here? Wouldn't they have forced him to return to Hueco Mundo?" Amaya countered as she shook her head.

To anyone who happened to pass by, the couple would look as if they were standing there staring at each other, but everyone would know a silent conversation was happening. Amaya wasn't stupid; she knew that to some her and Sosuke were still seen a threat to the soul society.

"I don't know that answer. I am sure Soifon will have more to tell you once she returns." Sosuke offered.

"This doesn't make any sense to me. All I wanted was to prove that I could complete this mission on my own. All I seemed to do is fuck everything up!" Amaya rambled; her emotions getting the better of her.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand you better than anyone else ever will." Sosuke replied.

"Sh-should I go and apologize to him? Tell me, Sosuke, was I...wrong?" Amaya asked as she rested her forehead against his broad chest.

"The fact you felt the need to ask gives you your answer." Sosuke countered, lifting his right hand and caressing her back.

Amaya lifted her hands, grasping the black fabric of Sosuke's Shihakusho as fresh tears of guilt slipped down her cheeks. It was one thing to try and prove your strength; it was another to do it at the expense of someone weaker than you. Grimmjow hadn't stood a chance against her, not with her ability to read his movements, yet, instead of acting peacefully like she would have in the past; she'd been clouded by her own ego-Just like Linake had accused her of.

"This isn't me...Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so weak?" Amaya cried.

" Being close to death does have negative effects on some people. You got sick, and through that you felt weaker than you could ever remember. I think it's time you realized that part of you is still human." Sosuke retorted.

"Sosuke..." Amaya whispered aloud; allowing the words to pass across her tongue as her tears fell freely.

" I've been waiting for you to release your emotions for quite some time, My sweet Amaya." Sosuke soothed as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Amaya let out a whimper at his endearment; it had been so long since he'd called her that, so long she couldn't even remember the last time-was this his way of telling her that she hadn't been acting like the woman he fell in love with? Sosuke didn't comment on her inner thoughts, instead, he continued to hold her, a sense of happiness filling him at the sight of her raw emotions finally coming back to the surface. She was his again...his sweet Amaya.

* * *

The afternoon sun cast a harsh glare across the dirt pathway as Kenpachi and Linake walked back towards the squad 11 barracks hand in hand. Kenpachi's captain's haori now back across his wide shoulders, proudly displaying his status of captain. Linake didn't think she would ever be able to look at him wearing his haori without flashes of the white material being bunched up between her palms as he thrust into her. Just simply seeing him walk with it on was already making her wish for another date night. Linake shook her head, trying to clear her lusty thoughts as the couple turned the corner. There in the distance they both spotted their children playing in the dirt with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Great...now I'm going to have to give them both a bath!" Linake grumbled even though she was smiling from ear to ear.

Kenpachi chuckled, squeezing Linake's hand tighter as they hurried their pace. Kenpachi tilted his head, his brow tightening as he realized what was really happening. A pang of emotion shot through his chest making the massive man laugh. Linake paused on the pathway, a harsh breath catching in her lungs as she watched her son helping his sister take wobbly steps over to Ikkaku's waiting arms.

"Th-they have her walking!" Linake smiled through the welling of her tears; the mother within in her overtaking her emotions.

"Mama! Papa! Come look!" Takeo called out, a wide proud smile smugly written across the four year old's face.

Kenpachi and Linake hurried forward, both taking in the sight of Akio's achievement. Even though Takeo was holding her hands, it was Akio who was picking up her feet. With each step the little girl's brow furrowed even deeper, as if she were stuck in deep concentration. Her blue eyes filled with what looked like determination.

"Fuck..." Kenpachi whispered; thinking he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such pride-probably when Takeo took his first steps.

Linake pulled her hand from Kenpachi going down on her knees in front of her daughter she reached her arms out.

" Akio! Come to Mama! Can you walk to Mama?" Linake smiled.

Akio let out another sound that sounded more like a gurgle than an actual word as Takeo lifted her, turning her to the direction of their mother.

"You're such a good big brother, Takeo." Linake praised her son, getting a smile in return.

"She might be gettin' a little tuckered out, she's been doin' this for a while now." Ikkaku stated, not wanting to push the child too much.

Linake nodded her understanding as her baby girl walked right into her arms. Linake captured her in a bear hug lifting the little girl into her arms before planting a giant kiss to her chubby cheek. Kenpachi walked forward, lowering his hand he ruffled Takeo's hair. Takeo lifted his head, smiling proudly up at his father. Linake couldn't help the lump of emotion filling her, just seeing all of the men in her life coming together to raise a family; that was what squad 11 had become...a family.

"Urgent message for Captain Zaraki!" A messenger called out, breaking up the heartwarming moment.

Linake's smile faded as she turned her head seeing the messenger going to his knees. Kenpachi's frown matched Linake's as he too turned to investigate. The couple shared a look before Kenpachi addressed him.

"What?!" Kenpachi spat.

"I have a message signed by the head captain and the captain of squad 12; Mayuri Kurotsuchi. All captain's are to report to squad 1 for an emergency meeting, the meeting will start at two o'clock." The messenger repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Fuck..." Kenpachi spat with a sigh as he turned to meet Linake's gaze. Neither one of them had to guess as to why they were meeting. It was time; time to make the upcoming battle known to all of the captain's of the gotei 13.

"I'll stay here with the kids. It's best that you head that way now." Linake stated; even though she wanted to go with him. Ikkaku stood to his feet, dusting the dirt off of his Shihakusho.

"Should I come with, Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

Kenpachi nodded.

"Might as well, I'm sure everyone else will bring their lieutenants." Kenpachi answered.

Yumichika stood to his feet, also giving himself a good dusting as Kenpachi took a few steps forward. Linake tilted her head back giving Kenpachi access to her mouth over Akio's wild black hair. Kenpachi leaned in, pressing his lips over hers roughly; a lingering taste of the passion they had just shared with one another.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Kenpachi told her, allowing the left side of his mouth to lift a little.

Linake nodded, allowing herself to smile at him before Kenpachi gave her his back. Linake stood for a couple minutes on the dirt pathway just watching Kenpachi walk with Ikkaku at his side; two of the strongest men she had ever known in her life preparing for yet another war.

"Come on. Why don't we get these two cleaned up and ready for a nap." Yumichika offered.

Linake turned her gaze to him and shook her head.

" I can manage. Thank you for watching them for us." Linake insisted.

Yumichika laid his palm on her shoulder, his violet gaze narrowing at her.

" I love these two like they are my own, you need to know that it's never an issue for me to look after them for you and the captain. Now, let's try this again." Yumichika retorted.

Linake found herself letting out a deep breath as Kenpachi's earlier words rang true-I do have a lot of help, don't I? Linake lifted her right arm, gently elbowing Yumichika in the ribs before the four of them made their way towards home.

* * *

Kenpachi and Ikkaku made it to the white buildings of squad 1 with minutes to spare. It was closing in on the hour, on the moment of truth. It seemed like Mayuri had decided to let everyone in on what was about to go down. Kenpachi let out an irritated growl as he and Ikkaku walked through the open doors. Turning his head, Kenpachi eyed the squad 1 lieutenant.

Nanao met his intense gaze; her eyes speaking of her worry as the threat of another war waged down on their shoulders. Kenpachi found himself wanting to say something comforting, but knew it wouldn't come out right. The only woman who could see the comfort from his barks was Linake. Instead Kenpachi turned his head forward, his expression not giving an inch as to how he felt. Kenpachi turned the corner, coming into the crowded great hall.

Rukia Kuchiki craned her neck, looking up at him, giving him a small smile as the two of them took their place in line. Kenpachi could tell by the way the woman's fists were balled up at her sides that she already knew more than most. It made sense, Byakuya had been there when that human woman had been brought in. The room was full of chatter as everyone found their place, each captain standing with their lieutenant at their back closer to the wall. Shunsui cleared his throat, and silence fell. All eyes turned to the leader of the gotei 13.

Shunsui let out a weary sigh as he looked around the room, taking in the expressions of the men and women who had been by his side for years. It was one thing to fight against an enemy they knew, to fight against something blindly could end up being a disaster.

"I guess beating around the bush isn't going to solve anything..." Shunsui started, his somber facial expression giving away that the news was bad.

"What's this about, head captain?" Kensei Muguruma asked; his thick arms crossed over his chest.

" We have a bit of a situation that's been brought to our attention. I wish I could tell you all that I knew more about it, but, I really don't know much at all." Shunsui stated before turning his head towards an open door at his left.

All eyes seemed to follow his movements, each captain taking in the dark green Kimono that filled their vision as Kisuke Urahara stepped into the crowded room.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Soifon challenged.

"Hello, Soifon." Kisuke smiled; knowing it would only agitate the petite captain of squad 2 even more being polite to her.

"I wish I could say I just stopped by to catch up; but, that isn't the case." Kisuke stated.

"Well someone needs to open their mouth and tell us what's going on!" Lisa interjected.

Kisuke lifted his head, his shadowed eyes gleaming with his amusement. In other circumstances he would say he was happy to be seeing everyone again.

" The human world is about to be under attack." Kisuke blurted, allowing a couple minutes for the words to register across the room.

"Attacked by what? Hollows?" Isane asked.

Kisuke turned his head, meeting the squad 4 captain's gaze.

"If only it were that simple. It looks like this is something else...something we've never seen before." Kisuke admitted.

"So what the hell is it?" Kensei snapped.

"Well, for lack of a better term...aliens." Kisuke answered, feeling a bit sheepish for even saying the word out loud.

"Aliens..." Lisa repeated, her facial expression giving away how unimpressed she was.

"Seems to me like someone's been reading too many Manga's." Lisa scoffed.

"This isn't a joke, Lisa. No matter how much we wish it was." Shunsui interjected.

" You're really serious?" Shinji asked, his smile fading from his face.

"As a heart attack. We saw the pictures and the satellite feed, something is heading towards earth, the thing is, the human's don't even seem to see anything wrong." Shunsui answered.

"The craft they are using is most likely being cloaked with some form of energy or device, it appears that beings with low or no spiritual pressure are not able to see it." Mayuri explained.

"So we don't even know what it is we're fighting?" Isane asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kisuke answered.

" I don't have much to go on, as it is I myself am quite at a loss of what to prepare for. The questions are countless. Will the enemy be large, or small? What will it's weaknesses be? Hard skin, soft skin? Will blood be an issue, could they be poisonous to us, or us to them? As you can see, so many factors to take into consideration." Mayuri continued; choosing to keep Ayumi's vision to himself.

"Shit...so we're pretty much walking in blind." Kensei sighed.

"What about the humans? How will be be able to fight with them around us?" Toshiro asked.

"We'll have to do the same trick we used before. Although the hard thing is going to be pinpointing their landing. It could be anywhere on earth." Kisuke stated.

"So we're going to have to keep a look out and hope for the best placement?" Lisa added.

"Pretty much." Kisuke answered.

"What about the soul society? Do you think these things will try and invade here?" Isane continued.

"We don't know for sure, Isane." Shunsui admitted.

"What do you propose?" Isane pressed.

Shunsui let out a deep breath before he took a few steps forward.

"Captain Kurotsuchi and I think it's best to have anyone who is heavily experienced in hand to hand combat within the human world. Squads 11 and 9 will be up at the forefront. While squads 8 and 7 take the next side, 5 and 6 will be next, the list just goes on, all we can do is position everyone the best we can. I'd like members of squad 2 to be co-mingled; officers of the punishment force will have to follow the commands of the captain closest to them." Shunsui stated.

"What do you mean? Why can't I lead my own men?" Soifon interjected.

"This isn't about your leadership, captain soifon, this is about strategy." Shunsui countered.

"I wish to make a request." Byakuya stated.

Shunsui turned his gaze to the squad 6 captain, his brow lifting.

"What would that be Captain Kuchiki?" Shunsui replied.

" I wish for my squad to co-mingle with squad 13. It will make them stronger having Rukia in their command and Renji as my stand in." Byakuya stated; making everyone in the room start to whisper under their breath.

" Brother, why would you request such a thing?" Rukia stepped forward, shaking her head.

"I wish to stay behind and guard the soul society; to guard Ichika." Byakuya stated.

Rukia's lips parted at the reminder of her daughter.

"Come to think of it, we do have a lot of children and a couple others who are not combat material. It wouldn't hurt to have someone of your skill stay behind just in case." Shunsui sighed.

"Captain Zaraki, would Linake we willing to assist captain Kuchiki?" Shunsui asked.

"Linake's comin' with us." Kenpachi stated; casing yet another wave of hushed murmurs to fill the room.

" I see." Shunsui replied, even though his eyes couldn't hide his sadness.

Kenpachi knew that others wouldn't understand Linake's reasons for wanting to fight; but he wasn't going to take away her piece of mind, she wanted to be at his side, that's where she would be.

"I am more than capable of looking after the children." Byakuya stated with indignation.

"I wasn't trying to imply otherwise. I just figured you'd like some help." Shunsui replied.

" What about Ayumi? Would you oppose of her being there to keep the children settled while you keep a watchful eye?" Mayuri offered.

" That would be fine." Byakuya answered; knowing well enough the squad 12 captain was only trying to find a safe place for his wife as well as his daughters.

"I don't have any objections. Captain Kurotsuchi and I will draw up the official transcripts for each squads placement. For now, I would suggest all squads ready themselves for battle. We are estimating a time frame of less than forty-six hours from now." Shunsui stated.

"And what about the Espada?" Soifon retorted, her knowing gaze locking onto the head captain.

"What Espada?" Toshiro exclaimed.

Shunsui allowed his eyes to slip closed, wishing things could be kept under a tighter seal sometimes.

"Grimmjow has agreed to fight. In fact, the queen of Hueco Mundo has agreed to help us in exchange for the treatment of the virus." Shunsui admitted.

"What? You can't be serious!" Toshiro interjected.

" What makes you think we can trust them?" Soifon started.

"And what makes you think that we cannot?" Mayuri interjected; turning his gaze to the squad 2 captain.

" You expect us to go to battle with our enemy?" Soifon scoffed.

" If it wasn't for Grimmjow and Nelliel, neither me or Yoruichi would be alive right now." Kisuke countered; making the room come to a pause.

"I'm sure we don't need to remind you that this isn't the first time our sides have joined for a common goal...survival." Kisuke continued.

" You better hope you're right, Kisuke Urahara. If they end up causing us even more trouble, I'm holding you responsible." Soifon berated.

" Tch, Pipe down!" Kenpachi barked, his green eye narrowing in on the squad 2 captain.

Soifon's brow furrowed as she turned her head, her expression looking almost sheepish as Kenpachi let out a growl.

" All this fussin' over somethin' that doesn't mean dick. Either pull your head out of your ass long enough to do what needs to be done or sit the fuck down!" Kenpachi challenged; causing the room to fall silent as Soifon took a step back, her mouth twisting from the effort to hold her tongue, something the squad 2 captain would normally never do.

"You're all dismissed. Let's try and get a better handle on ourselves, take the time to meet with your squads, prepare them...for war." Shunsui ordered.

* * *

Karina purred in Grimmjow's ear as his rough hands trailed across her back; pushing the light pink soap across her flushed skin. Her body felt boneless, floating within the steaming hot water. Grimmjow had kept her on his lap after the intensity of their reunion. Karina laid with her head tucked between his neck and shoulder, enjoying the way it felt to be bathed by him, even though a part of her couldn't believe he was actually doing it.

Grimmjow seemed like such an intense man, the type that didn't have a thoughtful bone in his body; truth was, he had stung her deeply on many occasions in the short time they had been involved-am I just setting myself up for a major fall here? I mean, what do I really have going for me? He's an Espada...and I'm so painfully human! Do I dare even allow myself to get closer to him? I already can't deny him when he touches my body; what's going to happen if I dare to let the bastard touch my heart?  
Karina felt her body squirm a little upon his lap at the thought; her human emotions playing havoc with her mind all over again. It was easy for a male to separate his heart from his groin, she'd seen it first hand on many occasions, and they too had claimed to be human.

" Whatever it is you're thinkin' about, let it go. I don't want you tense in my arms." Grimmjow demanded her.

Karina forced the tension in her body to relax, hearing the man's voice, so rough, so commanding. It was almost refreshing at times, knowing that he had such authority. Karina half expected him to feel ashamed of himself for losing against Amaya; but Karina could never find the man weak in the slightest; Amaya could read his mind, without that ability she would have been shred to bits! Does that mean he really does care for me...at least a little?

Grimmjow let out a growl from deep in his chest, raising his left hand he buried it into her sopping hair and pulled back. Karina let out an involuntary moan; deep down she had always loved a dominate man, even though she didn't quite meet the criteria of a submissive. Grimmjow met her gaze, pools so blue it made Karina's heart skip a beat, seeing him like this, so close up, so personal, it was hard to remember he wasn't human, only the bone across his jaw served as the reminder of their separation.

"I'm gonna have to take off soon." Grimmjow blurted; making Karina's heart pound in another way entirely.

"W-what do you mean? You just got here." Karina replied; her brow furrowing in confusion. Is the bastard going to bail on me now that he's had a second helping?

"I need to go back to my home; to Hueco Mundo. It's the deal I made with Kurotsuchi in order to see you again." Grimmjow answered; feeling like a jackass for admitting it to her.

"Deal? of course...there had to be strings attached in order for him to let you in here..." Karina realized.

"It's not really that simple. It's pretty complicated, Karina. I have history with Kurotsuchi, he saved my life even though he didn't have to. I helped him get revenge on some men who tried to hurt his wife." Grimmjow explained.

Karina's lips fell open, her shock at the situation written across her face.

" My god...why would anyone want to hurt his wife?" Karina whispered.

"They were sick men. The kind of men even I had fun watching die." Grimmjow answered.

Karina shifted on Grimmjow's lap; not sure how to respond to such an accusation-He'd watched them die? Who had killed them?

"Kurotsuchi has a side to him you never want to see, I'll just say that." Grimmjow chuckled.

"I can't believe your laughing while you tell me this." Karina stated.

"You'd laugh too if you'd seen it. When we found em, the main guy, he was trying to force himself on a woman." Grimmjow explained.

Karina felt the blood leave her face at Grimmjow's explanation; just the thought made her skin crawl-good riddance! The world is better without them!

"I hope that woman is okay now." Karina spoke lowly.

"She is. She's here with Kurotsuchi now." Grimmjow answered.

Karina met his gaze, her heat doing a somersault in her chest-Could Mayuri's words from earlier have been a warning? All that talk about character...it had felt as if he'd been trying to tell her something.

"You need to let Kurotsuchi examine you." Grimmjow continued, switching the topic back to her.

Karina's body tensed at the thought, not sure if she had as much faith in the man as Grimmjow. Grimmjow lowered his hand from her hair, gripping her jaw in his palm before he covered her lips with his, a kiss so powerful it made her toes curl. Karina found herself panting when he pulled away from her; something no male had ever been able to do to her.

" Your body might be changing, Karina. Kurotsuchi is the only one who can help you now." Grimmjow whispered across her lips.

"I'll let him on one condition." Karina heard herself speak, even though a part of her already regretted it.

"What's that?" He asked.

" I want Linake with me." Karina whispered.

Grimmjow's brow lifted, his lips lifting into a smile-My woman's made a friend already?

"Linake, huh? Name doesn't sound familiar to me." Grimmjow admitted.

"She's very nice. She helped me heal my arm and explained a lot to me. She said she met you once a long time ago, but it wasn't for very long." Karina explained.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed, trying to look back into the past for some kind of recognition. Amaya he remembered, who couldn't remember the human wife of the man who had taken over Hueco Mundo.

"She's married to Captain Zaraki." Karina offered, thinking he was trying to remember something.

Grimmjow's mind zeroed in, remembering the night he'd come to ask for help and ran into a terrified Ayumi. The woman had run from him, thinking he was going to hurt her, little did she know, he had been the lesser of the evil's that night-it pisses me off, but I'm glad I was able to chase those assholes away from her. Grimmjow let out a sigh as he pushed his memory forward remembering Zaraki had kissed a woman goodbye before escorting him to the head captain...tch, the pregnant woman.

"I think I remember her now." Grimmjow replied, the side of his lips lifting into a smirk.

"Do you think Kurotsuchi would respect my terms?" Karina pressed.

" I don't see why not, why don't you ask him?" Grimmjow retorted.

Karina let out a sigh at the thought of asking the man anything. He was so sarcastic it was almost painful trying to decipher a joke from his disdain. Even so, it was something she would ask for; deep down she could feel something was changing within her and it wasn't just a side effect from having amazing sex with an Espada. It was deeper than that, something attached to her soul.

"Linake was human once, I think having someone around who understands what it's like to change will help me." Karina explained.

"I get it. But I ain't the one you have to convince." Grimmjow stated.

Karina nodded her head, realizing they were wasting what time they still had together.

"When do you have to leave?" Karina asked, feeling as if her heart were going to pound straight out of her chest.

" At dawn." Grimmjow answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Mayuri Kurotsuchi lifted his head from his computer, feeling the tender touch on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up to know it was his wife; he would know her presence anywhere.

"Have you eaten?" Ayumi whispered, knowing her husband well enough to understand he'd skip a meal when investigating something he felt was important.

Mayuri leaned back in his chair, a sigh escaping his parted lips.

"I have not. I have had more pressing issues to deal with." Mayuri answered.

"I figured that would be the case." Ayumi replied as she pivoted her body reaching her hand down lower on his chest, covering his heart with the palm of her hand.

Ayumi could feel the steady beat of his heart underneath the white fabric of his captain's haori. It didn't take a genius to understand that Mayuri would feel a sense of restlessness until he felt his objective was completed.

"Now is the time you begin to harass me for being so careless about myself and ask me to accompany you to get something to eat." Mayuri smiled.

Ayumi allowed herself a soft laugh at her husband. Over the past year the two of them had found a sense of comfort within on another. Never in her wildest dreams did Ayumi think that one day she would have been married to the man she had admired for so long.

"How are the children?" Mayuri asked; changing the subject to another important topic.

"The girls are fine. I just left Nemuri's room." Ayumi answered.

"Good. At least one thing is going smoothly." Mayuri replied with a heavy breath.

Ayumi felt the frown spread across her lips, feeling the tension across Mayuri's chest. She knew this situation was agitating him; her husband being the type of man who wanted to study every aspect of a situation. The fact the enemy was something unknown to him was leaving him irritated.

"I am sure you will be able to collect enough information once you make contact." Ayumi offered; not knowing if it would be enough to humor his mood.

Ayumi knew that once the enemy revealed the slightest bit of a weakness, Mayuri would latch onto it and flip it to his advantage. The man's mind worked in such a mysterious way.

"Yes. Well, let us hope it will be that simple." Mayuri countered; lifting his left hand to caress her forearm.

"I have absolute faith in you, Mayuri." Ayumi assured him as she moved her stance, daring to slide her body in front of him.

Mayuri slid his eyes open, meeting her gaze as the woman took it upon herself to sit atop his lap. Mayuri smiled lifting his arms in silent invitation; not able to deny her the comfort she saught. Ayumi smiled softly back at him, seeing the love gleaming from the man's golden eyes; something he could no longer hide from her.

"It goes without saying that I wish for you to stay within the soul society. No matter what visions you may have during the war, you are to stay here." Mayuri demanded, his gaze turning serious.

"I understand." Ayumi replied softly.

"I have made arrangements for you and the children to be looked after by Captain Kuchiki while I am away." Mayuri announced.

"Captain Kuchiki? Do you mean Byakuya?" Ayumi asked for clarification.

"I do. He opted to stay behind in order to protect the soul society just in case of a breach. We will have to use a technology that is quite fickle, it will transport a large portion of the human world into a vacant area within the soul society as to protect the human inhabitants." Mayuri explained.

"I see. I remember reading about that in one of your reports. It was used during the fight against...Aizen." Ayumi sighed.

"Yes. It was. You and the children will be moved to Kuchiki manor before I leave. It is my understanding that all of the children will be placed there, young Takeo and Akio as well." Mayuri smiled.

"I have no problem looking after them, too. I take it Linake is going into battle?" Ayumi asked.

"It would seem so." Mayuri replied.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved." Ayumi admitted.

"I would not leave you unless I knew you would be looked after, Ayumi. You and the children will always be one of my highest priorities." Mayuri countered; shocking Ayumi a little by his abrupt admission.

"I thank you for thinking of us." Ayumi replied, lifting her hand to the side of his painted face, about to lean into him for a kiss.

"There is not a day that passes that I don't think of you and our children, Ayumi." Mayuri continued.

Ayumi leaned closer to him, loving the way it felt to be wrapped up in the man's arms. Each moment spent being held by him only reminded her of how lucky she had become. Life hadn't started out so easy for her, but this man, with one simple gesture of love and respect had managed to give her the one thing she had always longed for...a home. A place to grow as a woman, as a wife and mother.

Mayuri chuckled at her, seeing the longing in the woman's gaze. Before Ayumi could close the distance between them, Mayuri pressed his lips to hers, giving her the affection she craved most. Ayumi pulled back from him slightly, whispering against his parted lips.

"Please...be careful."

"Tch. I thought you said you have faith in me? I may be stepping into unknown territory, but it wouldn't be the first time. It's really not much of an issue. I will assess the situation and by any means rid us of this folly." Mayuri promised.

"I know how your brilliant mind works." Ayumi whispered.

"Then you understand the absurdity of asking me to take care." Mayuri countered.

"I love you." Ayumi replied.

Mayuri hesitated, his parted lips hovering against hers; still to this day hearing the woman's declaration sent a wave of such strange emotions coursing through him. Emotions he had long since stopped trying to fight no matter how deep the ache spread across his chest.

"And I love you." Mayuri admitted pressing his lips firmly against hers, taking another kiss.

Ayumi kissed back before leaning to look at him, only Mayuri could manage to calm her under such stressful circumstances.

"Come and eat with me, please?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri let out a sigh before he nodded, thinking he may as well give his body the strength it needed in order to be of use.

"Very well." He agreed.

* * *

"Why not!? I don't see the problem with letting me in to speak to him!" Amaya shouted at Akon.

"I can't let you in to speak with anyone without the captain's permission, Amaya. He just left for lunch. You are going to have to wait and ask Captain Kurotsuchi's permission to see Grimmjow." Akon explained.

Amaya's brow furrowed, not liking being denied her opportunity to try and apologize, to an Espada, no less. Amaya felt if she didn't do it now, she might lose her nerve. It had to be now, while she felt this sense of shame inside her. She couldn't allow another minute to pass!

"I'm sorry, Akon." Ayumi whispered before lifting her right hand and forcing the man into the wall behind him.

Akon let out a grimace as his frame hit the thick concrete. His head lifted, revealing dark eyes filled with exasperation. Keeping the man pinned with her telekinetic abilities, Amaya secured the doors to the squad 12 barracks with a wave of her hand, the light from the open door dissipated, casting the hallway in shadows. Yet again she was using her power to get her way, but she really didn't know what else to do.

"This really isn't helping you any. I hope you know that." Akon hissed at her.

Amaya walked up to him, meeting his gaze head on, allowing him to see the vulnerability inside her. The sense of desperation she had. It had taken everything in her to shield her intentions from Sosuke. It wouldn't take long for him to pick up on her and understand that she intended to do. It was the only thing she could think of, to allow Grimmjow to have his retaliation.

"What are you planning, Amaya!? I don't like the look on your face." Akon stated.

Amaya watched the man's brow furrow as she reached her left hand low to the pocket of his bottoms, snaring a copy of the key to the cell Karina and Grimmjow were being kept in. Amaya wasn't stupid, she knew that captain Kurotsuchi had sealed Grimmjow of his power, but that didn't mean he couldn't be lethal. In face, if Amaya forbid herself from using her powers, Grimmjow could surely kill her with one swift blow.

"Amaya! What are you trying to prove here? I get that Linake yelled at you and you're probably realizing you handled the situation the wrong way, but walking into a death trap isn't going to solve anything!" Akon growled at her.

"I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Lieutenant." Amaya answered before giving him her back and walking down the hallway.

Amaya knew her power could keep the man pinned just because she willed it to be so, still, the fact she held so much power quite literally at her fingertips didn't lesson her misery; what good is having power if you fail every time you use it? If you hurt people who don't deserve it?

Amaya hurried down the maze of hallways, the route to the room Karina had been placed in still fresh in her mind. She could feel the block she had placed between her and Sosuke beginning to thin, and her time was almost up. Soon, her husband would be coming to stop her, and that was one thing she couldn't let happen. Soifon wasn't who she wanted to become, a powerful member of the stealth force really wasn't even what she wanted-in truth, she wanted to heal, she wanted to help Isane.

Amaya fought the welling of tears as she made it to the thick metal door and slipped the key into the lock. The loud scratching of metal filled her ears as the giant door swung open on it's hinges. Amaya paused in the doorway, her heart hammering in her chest as the mental block broke, shattering into a million splinters. The last thing she heard before she lost her breath was the sound of her husband screaming her name.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Karina yelled; her hand lifting to cover her mouth.

Grimmjow snarled, his upper lip lifting above his teeth, never had he ever looked more like a beast. Karina stepped forward, lowering her hand and reaching for her lover, her hesitation making her pause as Grimmjow pulled Amaya Aizen into the room by her throat. The large door swung closed slamming into the door jam creating an echo throughout the hallway.

Amaya's dark gaze locked onto Grimmjow's as he squeezed harder, knowing all it would take was the simple twist of his wrist and he could break the bitch's neck. But something made him still, something in her eyes-is that...fear?

"G-Grimmjow!" Karina called out to him again.

"What!?" Grimmjow spat back at her, refusing to look away from his prey; it wasn't everyday that someone he hunted walked right into his hands.

"Grimmjow, she's not fighting back!" Karina rushed her explanation.

"You think I give a shit about that? You think I should just let her go after what she did!?" Grimmjow growled.

Karina rushed forward, stealing a glance at Amaya's face as she pressed her hand to Grimmjow's shoulder. If this had happened a day earlier, Karina wouldn't have been so keen to stop him. Amaya Aizen had walked with a cruel arrogance that day, showboating her powers as if she were some kind of goddess, but something in the woman had seemed to...change.

Karina watched as Grimmjow lessened his hold against the woman's throat even thought he side of his jaw ticked from the urge to crush her with his bare hands. Grimmjow narrowed his gaze, leaning his head in he inhaled the scent seeping off of Amaya. Some emotions were so strong they could cast a scent of their own; fear was one of them, but this didn't smell like fear.

"Tch." Grimmjow snorted before releasing his hand completely.

Amaya sucked in a deep breath as if on reflex, not out of sheer will to live. Karina shook her head as she tried to process the changes within the woman. How could someone go from one extreme to the next? It didn't make any sense!

"Why did you stop, Espada?" Amaya croaked.

"Karina's right, you're not even trying to fight me back. Why the hell would I fall for a trap like that? What's your fucking game!? You tryin' to get me to kill ya so that I sign my own death warrant?" Grimmjow countered.

"No!" Amaya whispered as she shook her head.

Karina kept silent, taking a couple steps back, knowing well enough she had just found herself caught in the middle of one confusing situation-Had Amaya really come here with the intention of...dying?

"So what, am I supposed to believe you're acting like this because you care all of a sudden? Come to cleanse your conscious, Amaya?" Grimmjow sneered as he began to pace the room, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"I came to apologize." Amaya whispered so lowly Karina couldn't even make out the words but Grimmjow's head snapped up so quickly Karina couldn't help but take another step back.

"You what!?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I'm sorry..." Amaya stated, this time loud enough for Karina to hear her.

Grimmjow rushed forward, his speed unlike anything Karina could have ever imagined. His frame was almost cat-like as he snared the woman by the front of her black top, lifting her clear up off of her feet, placing them face to face, so close Amaya could feel his rushed breaths shoot across her face. Grimmjow let out a growl of frustration as his anger only increased, it wasn't long ago that he would have laughed in the woman's face before thrusting his fist through her chest-so what was it? Why the fuck couldn't he bring himself to kill her?

Amaya didn't flinch, her body limp and lifeless, no fight within her what-so-ever.

"Fuck, I think I preferred the bitch who stabbed me over this shit. You look pathetic!" Grimmjow barked before letting go of her so abruptly that Amaya fell flat on her ass.

Karina found herself moving forward as if she intended to help, but made herself pause; her own emotions conflicting her judgement. Amaya had been so cruel to her it was hard to accept that the woman was being genuine with her apology. Karina forced her eyes closed, not wanting to see anymore.

"Karina..." Amaya spoke lowly.

"Don't! Don't you dare try and beg her for forgiveness!" Grimmjow snarled, leaning his frame down to face Amaya head on.

"Come on, soul reaper, why don't you use your tricks on me!? Why don't you use that sword of yours and cut my heart out this time!" Grimmjow taunted her.

"Take another step forward, Grimmjow, and I will tear your heart out of your chest myself."

"Tch. bout time you showed up." Grimmjow countered, tilting his head to the left, meeting Aizen's intense gaze.

Karina forced her eyes to open, her lips parting as the room seemed to fill with weight, as if an unseen force so immense was filling every corner of the room. Karina searched, trying to find the cause.

"You've said what you came to say, Amaya. Let's go." Sosuke demanded as he bent in front of his wife.

Amaya stared up at him, her dark eyes pleading emotions he once would have written off as nothing more than a show of weakness.

"Tch, how fucking touching. Lord Aizen comforting his bitch of a wife." Grimmjow spat.

Karina sucked in a rushed breath, backing her body all the way against the wall as Sosuke's spiritual pressure spiked, surrounding the room with a deep purple wave of energy, the very energy Karina had felt the minute he'd walked into the room-holy shit! That energy is coming from him? What the hell is he? And why is Grimmjow speaking to him as if he knows him personally?

"Careful, Grimmjow. I was once nice enough to give you the form you live in now, without me, you wouldn't have half of your current power. You would still be running around Hueco Mundo eating the souls of other hollows dreaming of the day you would become king. Don't make me regret that decision." Sosuke retorted.

Karina's gaze darted, looking over at Grimmjow, half of her expecting him to throw back a retort, telling him he was crazy; but it didn't come-eating the souls of other hollows? Karina felt her knees buckle underneath her, the weight of understanding crashing over her human frame was too much. Karina slid down the concrete wall, her shoulders slumping as she hung her head forward-what the hell have I been giving my body to?

"That was a low blow, even for you." Grimmjow growled, seeing Karina's reaction out of his peripheral vision, knowing well enough the bastard had chosen his words carefully, knowing the impact it would have on Karina's mental state-a human woman with an Espada was already fucked up enough, tell that human woman the stories of his past and she'd most likely never trust him again.

"You know what they say, don't you Grimmjow? All is fair, in love and war." Aizen countered.

Grimmjow clenched his teeth, knowing if he pushed Aizen any harder than he'd already done, the threat of death would become reality. Aizen wasn't like the others and never had been. If Grimmjow wasn't careful, he'd find himself watching as Aizen ripped his beating heart from his chest only to toss it down on the ground with a smile on his face-but why? Why would he threaten me over a woman? What's your game, Aizen...have you really even changed at all?

"Sosuke..." Amaya called to him, bringing his attention back to what really mattered to him.

Aizen smiled down at her, even though her actions had angered him, he couldn't bring himself to berate her, knowing full well what was behind her actions, such tender human emotions, the emotions of the woman he loved more than anything.

"I've got you, Sweet Amaya. You've said what you came to say." Sosuke spoke calmly before lifting his wife into his arms and carrying her out of the room.

Sosuke didn't even stop to lock the door behind him. He knew others would say it was all a part of his plan. That he wanted chaos to surround them all, but his actions had been much more simple than that, he'd left the door open to give the human woman the chance to escape the beast within her cell. A true apology was the opportunity of freedom.

* * *

Karina lifted her head as she heard footsteps echo down the hallway-the door! He hadn't locked the door! Karina turned her head, not daring to look Grimmjow in the eye-what the hell was that all about!? What the bloody hell was going on!?

"Karina." Grimmjow called her name, but didn't walk toward her yet.

Fucking Aizen! This was the last thing he needed. He'd gotten her to trust him fully, and now he was back at square one, facing the heavy burden of explaining his own evolution to a human. Karina didn't look up at him as she found enough strength to lift herself back to her feet. Grimmjow felt the absurd urge to help her, but pushed it away-the fuck if he'd allow himself to move an inch in her direction if she couldn't even look him in the eye! I made love to her and she won't even look at me!

"Is what he said true, Grimmjow?" Karina whispered.

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow spat back.

Karina felt her body flinch from his tone. Was it so bloody difficult for the man to just be honest with her!? Karina let out choked sob as she turned her body for the door. Luckily Amaya had arrived shortly after the two of them had gotten dressed again. They had both been preparing for Mayuri's arrival, both intent on her being examined; for the first time since she had been brought to the soul society, Karina had felt the smallest glimmer of hope.

Grimmjow pushed off of the pads of his bare feet; but his speed was cut short with his powers being sealed by Kurotsuchi. Karina let out a yelp as she pushed passed the heavy door allowing it to fall back against Grimmjow as she took off at full speed down the maze of hallways. Her chest heaving as the sound of her heart beat pulsed so loudly it's all she could hear.

Karina rushed forward, her inexperience with the building only causing her confusion as she ran into a dead end. Quickly, she backtracked and sprinted forward in another direction, the sound of Grimmjow's footsteps closing in on her-I'll be damned if I'm going to let him use me! If he can't be honest with me, he can sod off! Karina felt her anger override her fear, the past couple days she had felt so helpless!

"Goddamn it, Karina! Stop!" Grimmjow growled at her as he gained his speed, both of them running full force down the dimly lit corridor of the squad 12 barracks. Karina still didn't know where she was, or how far from the exit she was, or even what she would find if she did manage to get outside. She wasn't in the human world anymore; her human life had been stolen from her the minute she'd seen him standing outside the pub.

Karina cursed loudly, a moan of pain escaping her as Grimmjow knocked her legs out form under her, their bodies rolling across the hard floor as Grimmjow managed to get the upper hand, straddling her hips with his thighs he pinned her down to the floor, hovering above her, he met her gaze. Karina wrestled with his grip, knowing he didn't have nearly as much strength with his power being sealed.

Karina lifted her knee catching him with her knee above his groin. Grimmjow let out a curse, growling in frustration as he tried to subdue her without really hurting her. He wanted her to calm the fuck down, but she was all spit and fire, completely pissed at him for something he couldn't even help. If she really hated him now, he should just let her walk away, but he couldn't-I can't let her go! She's mine!

"Will you knock it off!?" Grimmjow barked.

"Fuck you! You can't even be honest with me about yourself! Why the hell should I listen to you!? What do you plan to do with me, Grimmjow? Are you going to fuck me until you get bored with me, then eat my soul?" Karina spat.

" Are you fucking nuts!?" Grimmjow spat back, the very thought of anyone eating her soul making his hackles rise-figures she would think the worst of me, even after I've saved her fucking life!

"Get off of me!" Karina demanded as she ripped her arm free from him, reaching her hand up to claw at his face, but her snared her wrist with his free hand.

"Calm the fuck down, will ya!?" Grimmjow snapped.

Karina shoved at him with her knee once more, dead set on fighting him off, something inside her shifted, her movements becoming swifter, as if her own reflexes were evolving. Grimmjow let out a grunt as her arm slipped passed his grip again, her hand landing a strike against his jaw with unimaginable speed.

"What the fuck, Karina!?" Grimmjow cursed her.

Grimmjow felt his body pause as he looked down at her, trying to meet her gaze in order to reason with her, but the eyes that stared back at him weren't the familiar chocolate brown he was used to. Instead he was met with eyes so black the light from the wall lamp above them reflected back at him, there inside the dark void was a single slit of white, the pupil reminded him of...a serpent.

Grimmjow felt his instincts rise, warning him of the threat of danger, in one swift motion he hauled himself up to his feet, backing away from Karina as she went to her knees. Grimmjow shook his head as he watcher her fold her body into herself, her arms pulling her knees into her chest, coiled up into a position that warned him not to come any closer to her.

"What the fuck are you?" Grimmjow whispered.

Karina lifted her head back, bearing a set of fangs to him, the skin above her forehead mutating before his eyes. The pale flesh he had pressed his lips against only hours ago was now light purple, sleek and shiny against the light above her, there was no mistaking it, she was morphing into something else, it was...scales.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice rang out down the hallway.

Grimmjow heard the man, but for the life of him, he couldn't take his eyes away from Karina. It looked as if she was turning into a...snake. How the hell could that be!? She smells human, she's not a hollow, if she were I would be able to tell!

"Oh my..." Mayuri whispered coming up to stand next to Grimmjow.

Ayumi let out a gasp, lifting her hand to her chest as she stared down at the woman, not in horror, but utter fascination.

"Mayuri...is she..." Ayumi started.

"No. if that were the case she would have adorned her mask." Mayuri answered.

Grimmjow let out a breath, remembering that hollows did have masks, what was on Karina's face wasn't a mask, it looked as if it were her actual skin. Grimmjow leaned down, resting his elbows on his knees, not even caring that he was barefoot and shirtless in the middle of the squad 12 barracks. The fact Mayuri hadn't even commented on his lack of dress only told Grimmjow one thing...whatever was happening to Karina was something Mayuri found interesting. Interesting enough not to harass Grimmjow for his lack of manners.

"Karina..." Grimmjow called out to her, keeping is voice lighter now that his anger had subsided.

Karina answered the call with another hiss, this time it looked as if her fangs had spit at him. Mayuri lurched forward, grabbing Karina by the back of her neck, his grip firm yet not enough pressure to cause the woman any real pain. Karina went still, moving her jaw as if trying to land a bite.

"My goodness...it would seem our dear subject 6 is in fact...venomous." Mayuri grinned.

"The fuck does that mean?" Grimmjow snapped, causing Ayumi to look over at him with sympathetic eyes.

Grimmjow met the woman's gaze and had to remind himself who she belonged to; the woman's eyes were striking, such a vivid shade of green it would take anyone's breath away. This was the first real good look of Ayumi he had gotten, the first time he'd seen her the color of her eyes really hadn't been a priority; but even with her beauty, she didn't hold a candle to Karina, even with her skin full of scales and her eyes hollow points, she still looked beautiful to him.

" I am afraid I am going to have to sedate her. Nothing to fuss over, I assure you." Mayuri insisted as he slipped a syringe from his inner pocket, using his teeth he pulled the cap back from the needle before jabbing Karina's bicep. Within seconds Karina's eyes fluttered closed, her body going limp as darkness overtook her senses. Grimmjow frowned as he looked up at Mayuri from his hunched position.

"Tch. How many of those do you carry with you, anyway." Grimmjow sighed.

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders.

" As many as I deem necessary, honestly, what would we have done if I hadn't been carrying a mild sedative with me?" Mayuri challenged.

* * *

Karina let out a moan as her eyes slipped open. Letting out a wince she tried to lift her hand to shield her eyes from the light above her, but found her arms were now restrained. Panic consumed her, making her call out as she tried to kick her legs, but they too were strapped down to the side of the medical bed.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Karina demanded; squinting against the overhead light shining right in her face.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi greeted her with a wide toothy smile as he leaned over the lamp he had placed in order to study the woman's scales more closely. It seemed the sedative had worn off at just the right time. Mayuri and Ayumi had taken advantage of the opportunity, running test after test on the woman during the hours she was sedated.

Karina blinked her eyes rapidly as the light was switched off, allowing her pupils to adjust to the room. Karina caught sight of brown hair as Ayumi Kurotsuchi swung the lamp on it's arm, moving it back in place next to the medical bed.

"Sorry for the light. We were trying to get a better look at your skin. It seems your body as gone back to it's original state." Ayumi explained.

Karina stared up at her, her brow furrowing with confusion-there mad! The lot of them! What the hell would they need to look at my skin for!?

"Why am I strapped to the bed? I don't understand..." Karina asked; her memory going back to the last thing she remembered.

Grimmjow. We'd been fighting in the hall! Did he knock me out?

"It would appear you have no recollection of the events that took place. Tell me, Karina, have you ever experienced black outs in the past?" Mayuri asked.

Karina shook her head at him as she thought about it.

"No. I don't remember ever having any." Karina answered honestly.

" I see. It would appear her coming in contact with Grimmjow has accelerated her own abilities." Mayuri muttered.

"I guess that would make sense, considering what she is." Ayumi smiled.

"What are you two going on about!? What do you mean?" Karina challenged them, her tone showing her agitation.

"Further more, why am I strapped to the bed as if I'm some bloody lunatic?" Karina demanded.

" For our protection, my dear subject 6. I couldn't risk my wife being bitten." Mayuri smiled.

"Bitten...?" Karina whispered.

"I think it's safe to remove them while we explain it to her, Mayuri." Ayumi offered; her voice coming out so sweet.

Karina felt her stomach roll at the thought of them explaining anything to her; a part of her wanted to act like a child and shield her ears while she hummed loudly. A show of pure childish defiance.

"Where is Grimmjow?" Karina whispered.

"I'm over here..." Grimmjow's rough voice called out to her from the other side of the room.

Karina's lips closed as she heard the man's voice, the memory of what had happened between them earlier flooding her mind. The anger she had felt about no longer having control over her own life. Karina allowed her body to relax into the bed, even though she'd been knocked out cold, she all of a sudden felt very tired, but it was an emotional sense of fatigue.

Karina lifted her arms in an attempt to allow better blood circulation now that her binds had been removed. Ayumi leaned over her, placing her hand to her forehead in such a motherly gesture Karina couldn't help smile at her-This woman seems sweet...like Linake.

"I am sure you are confused, Karina. I am sorry for the rough couple of days you have had." Ayumi began.

Karina shook her head, not wanting to hear an apology from her; she hadn't done anything to be sorry for.

"My name is Ayumi. Ayumi Kurotsuchi." She offered.

" Karina Reiko." Karina answered, not wanting to be rude.

"Here. Drink this. We have taken quite a few samples from you, it will help with feeling lightheaded." Mayuri ordered as he shoved a small plastic cup at her.

Karina sighed before managing to push herself into a sitting position on the bed. Now that she'd sat up she could see the whole room, in the distance Grimmjow was leaning against the wall, still barefoot and shirtless. Akon was sitting at his computer, seeming to be studying something interesting on his screen. The whole room carried a heaviness within it, as if a bomb was about to be dropped on her.

Karina reached out, accepting the cup from Mayuri and scrunched her nose a the thick green substance it held.

"What is this?" Karina asked.

"The contents really shouldn't be a concern. I can however assure you it will not bring you any further discomfort." Mayuri replied.

Going out on a whim, Karina decided to trust the strange man and took a sip. To her amazement, it actually tasted...good. While she couldn't place it, it was almost soothing, thick and warm, like hot chocolate only more earthy than sweet.

"It's full of nutrients and vitamins a human needs in order to sustain a healthy immune system." Ayumi offered.

"It's not too bad. Thanks." Karina replied, taking another sip.

"I need to ask you something, Karina. Something that might seem a bit personal." Ayumi started.

Karina turned her head, ignoring Grimmjow as he pushed himself from the wall and made his way across the room to stand closer.

"O-okay..." Karina replied.

"How is your relationship with your mother?" Ayumi asked.

"My mum? I-I guess you could say it's fine. Why?" Karina countered.

"Would you happen to know if your mother has ever experienced something strange? Has she ever had an accident or any sort?" Ayumi continued.

"No...not that she's told me, anyway." Karina answered honestly.

" I see." Ayumi nodded.

"Why? What's going on with me?" Karina demanded.

"Your powers have begun to manifest, Karina. It seems like high emotions can be a trigger for you. It also looks like your abilites are more designed to be that of a defense mechanism." Ayumi explained.

"I-I-used powers?" Karina mumbled.

"Oh yes. In fact I would say your case has been one of the most interesting I have come across in quite some time." Mayuri grinned; holding up a stack of white papers with strange symbols printed across the paper.

"I do say, I find it quite strange myself, you don't seem to have much in common with the others..." Mayuri continued.

"Others?" Karina whispered...her stomach lurching, threatening to make her lose what she'd just drank.

"I-I'm not a soul reaper, am I?" Karina asked as she slid her eyes closed-please say no, please say no!

"No. In fact, I almost missed the signs entirely. I was a bit preoccupied by the physical changes you manifested, but traces of the same aura manipulation are present." Mayuri stated.

"Aura manipulation? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Karina sighed.

"Karina, you are what we call a fullbringer." Ayumi whispered.

"A full-what?" Karina countered.

"It's a human being who has inherited a portion of hollow power from a parent who has survived an attack. Usually it happens when the mother of the child has been attacked during pregnancy." Ayumi explained.

Karina felt her face flush, her body turning hot as the color drained from her face; in all her years she never would have imagined she would be here, sitting in this bed, having a conversation with beings who shouldn't exist about super natural powers. Worst of all, she believed every word.

"So what happens now?" Karina asked.

"Now? The answer to that question is simple. You either wallow in self-pity or you accept the abilities you have been given. Hone them and use them to your advantage. I must say, my dear subject 6, you are full of the most amusing of surprises." Mayuri grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Karina Reiko lifted her shaking hand to her forehead, caressing her skin with the tips of her fingers while looking at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a few hours since Captain Kurotsuchi and his wife had dropped the bomb on her. I'm a fullbringer...whatever the hell that means. Karina leaned her body into the bathroom counter, her emotions swimming inside her; wave after wave of anxious energy flooding through her confused mind-how am I supposed to hone skills I know nothing about?

Karina tensed at the sensation of a hand being placed on her shoulder, she had thought she was alone in the bathroom, but it seemed she'd been taking longer than Grimmjow had liked. Karina lifted her gaze, locking eyes with Grimmjow using the mirror in front of her. Grimmjow's expression was too hard to read, like stone. Karina didn't know if the news pleased Grimmjow or not; for all she knew he could be disgusted with her-more importantly, why do I even care what he thinks of me!?

"Kurotsuchi decided to give you a room without a lock." Grimmjow announced, causing Karina's brow to lift in surprise.

"Why now? I thought I couldn't be trusted." Karina countered.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders before he spoke.

"Hell if I know. I guess now that he knows the base of your powers he doesn't feel like you'll be much of a threat to anyone here." Grimmjow answered.

Karina felt her stomach knot at his explanation. From the way she understood it, she was a threat to people now. Karina allowed her hand to fall from her face before turning her body to face Grimmjow head on. As the hours had passed by, her memory had become more clear. Karina still couldn't remember her transformation, but what had taken place beforehand was crystal clear, and still, there was no resolution between her and Grimmjow.

"I was gonna wait until dawn to take off; but I figure waiting around really doesn't matter now." Grimmjow stated.

Karina's lips parted as she shook her head, her brow furrowing from the pang of emotion that filled her chest. Is this how it's going to be then? Is he just going to write me off now that I've changed?

" So, that's it then?" Karina asked; her voice breaking slightly, betraying her by showing how his words had effected her.

"I'm not saying I won't come back for ya. I've just gotta head home for a little while." Grimmjow answered.

"Do what you want. I never asked for you to stay." Karina countered; her pride beginning to build up a nice sturdy wall around her heart that not even a man like Grimmjow would be able to tear back down. All of the changes, all of the shock she had experienced in a matter of days was building, and she feared she wasn't going to like the outcome.

"Look, this really isn't about you. You should talk more with Kurotsuchi, see if there's a way to get a grip on your powers." Grimmjow suggested.

Karina tilted her head, her gut still telling her that something fishy was going on.

"Is there a reason to rush for control? I don't understand. Everyone's acting like something else is about to happen, like me being here has all of a sudden fallen down the chain of relevance." Karina countered.

Grimmjow turned his head, his gaze watching the door to the bathroom. Karina knew that Captain Kurotsuchi and Ayumi were still outside in the lab and had allowed her time to let the news really sink in. Karina didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry; but somehow, she was finding herself...comfortable around the squad 12 captain now. While his bedside manner wasn't the best, and his mouth had no filter, he hadn't tried to hurt her, in fact, he'd done what he could to make her feel more at ease.

Grimmjow let out a sigh before he turned his gaze back to her, his expression easy to read this time. It looked as if he were hesitating-Bloody Hell, I don't like that look one bit! Karina turned her body away from him, squeezing her eyes shut as she gripped the counter with both hands. Grimmjow stepped closer to her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her body against him; Karina didn't have the strength in her to protest.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya. You're no longer their priority. Something else is coming, Karina. Something that might even try to kill us all. Humans, Espada, and Soul Reaper's." Grimmjow whispered.

"What do you mean by "something?" Karina asked.

"We don't know what they are. They're coming from the sky." Grimmjow answered.

Karina stilled, her breath catching in her throat as her mind traveled to the darkest of places; if Grimmjow was telling the truth and humans were in danger, then what would happen to her family? Grimmjow turned his head, brushing his cheek against hers, reminding Karina of a feline as a sound escaped his lips, something that sounded oddly familiar...like he was...purring.

"I'm going to get some reinforcements. We're going to war." Grimmjow stated.

Karina kept her eyes shut at his words, no longer able to handle the extra weight they brought, Karina felt her lower jaw begin to tremble as her tears started to fall. Grimmjow seemed to sense the change in her, how, she couldn't understand. Grimmjow pulled back, gripping her by the shoulders, he whirled her around to face him. Karina's sob echoed throughout the room as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into his arms. Karina didn't fight him, allowing the only anchor she had within that moment to give her what she needed...comfort.

"I ain't gonna let anything happen to you, you know that, don't ya?" Grimmjow whispered.

Karina nodded her head against his shoulder, not trusting herself to speak, her tears coming so violently her body shook. It were as if the final link in the chain holding herself together had finally cracked, leaving her more vulnerable than she would have liked to admit. So many questions, so many variables still between them, and yet, he was still trying to win her. Karina knew deep down that the universe had managed to bring her and Grimmjow together that night for a reason and no matter how hard it was to swallow; Karina would never be the same again.

"Karina, look at me." Grimmjow demanded.

Karina forced her eyes open as Grimmjow cupped the side of her face with his rough hand, somehow able to hold her up with just one arm. Karina blinked, allowing her tears to fall freely, her vision focusing on his intense blue eyes. Karina forced herself to breathe, trying to gain a bit of composure. Grimmjow used his thumb to capture her falling tears all the while feeling confused as hell by the sensation in his chest, watching the woman cry was worse than being stabbed.

"Stop cryin'. I don't like it." Grimmjow ordered.

"It's not like I can help it! You think I want to act like this!?" Karina countered.

"Fuck if I know..." Grimmjow answered honestly.

Karina couldn't help the laugh that rushed from her lungs, such an absurd reaction to have within the moment. Being told that the world she was brought to was about to head into war. That her own race might even be in jeopardy was something any human would cry about, but not Grimmjow. No, Grimmjow would never shed a tear when faced with any threat. He would charge head first no matter his chances. Karina had seen that drive in him, the desperation written on his face the night she had been taken.

"Grimmjow..." Karina whispered his name as she lifted her hand, brushing her fingertips along the bone attached to his jawline.

Karina's lips parted as she watched the sides of his mouth lift into a devastating smile, his reaction to her touch only further confusing her. What the hell was wrong with them? Both of them were acting like a bunch of lunatics, laughing and smiling with one another.

"Careful, Karina...You keep pettin' me like that, I might start getting the wrong idea." Grimmjow teased her, knowing full well what the woman was about to say to him. Her eyes were giving her away; not to mention the emotions seeping from her, surrounding him with a warmth unlike anything he had ever felt before. Warmth so pure his first reaction was to tuck tail and run, but it didn't take a genius to understand that there were some things you just couldn't run from.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned, eyeing the couple returning form the facilities. Mayuri tilted his head, seeing the redness of Karina's eyes, knowing well enough that for whatever reason the woman had just experienced some sort of emotional reaction to the revelation of her changing body structure. Karina let out a sigh as she stepped away from the beast, walking towards him on her own accord.

"Is there anyone else like me here? Anyone that might be able to help me get a handle on these changes?" Karina asked, her voice giving away her current insecurities.

Mayuri allowed a small smile as he pondered the woman's question. While it wouldn't be easy to track them, there were a few like her within the soul society. The real issue at hand would be whether or not they felt the need to help at all. It was no secret that Kugo Ginjo was a man with his own motives and opinions, perhaps Kukaku Shiba could give him the proper motivation?

"There may be. I will have to send out a summons in order to see if they would be willing." Mayuri answered honestly.

" Right. I guess that would make sense." Karina replied softly, turning her head to look back at the beast.

"First things first. You want me to head back and talk to my queen, You'll need to take this shit outta my arm." Grimmjow stated.

Mayuri tilted his head, his signature grin once again returning.

"Yes, well. I guess keeping you sealed would put a hinder on our plans." Mayuri answered.

"Ayumi, if you would be so kind as to rid him of his restrictions." Mayuri continued.

Ayumi turned her attention to Grimmjow, nodding her head as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Of course." Ayumi murmured.

Grimmjow felt his eyes roll as the petite woman walked up to him and tilted her head back to look him in the eye.

"Once I do this, please, promise me you won't seek out Amaya Aizen." Ayumi whispered.

"Tch…" Grimmjow snorted.

"Please, Grimmjow." Ayumi repeated.

"Fine, whatever…" Grimmjow sighed; realizing that Ayumi wasn't aware of the fact Amaya had already paid him a visit. Grimmjow lifted his arm as the woman's soft fingers wrapped around his forearm. Grimmjow couldn't stifle the confusion he felt when he looked at her. Just thinking about her being with a man like Kurotsuchi made his brow furrow. I mean really, what the hell does she see in the bastard!?

Grimmjow clenched his jaw as Ayumi skillfully flayed open a small portion of his skin, there under the layers was a small microchip. Ayumi flicked her wrist, using the motion to loosen the foreign object from his muscle tissue.

"D-doesn't that hurt?" Karina blurted, her facial expression giving away her own discomfort.

"Nah, this ain't anything but a little sting." Grimmjow countered, lifting his head to wink at her.

Karina's face paled at the thought. If the tip of a scalpel being jammed into his forearm is a sting, then what the hell would be considered painful? Karina watched the small blood soaked square chip fall into the palm of Ayumi's gloved hand. It seemed she was a lot like her husband, always prepared for anything, a walking medical supply closet-I guess these two were made for each other, no matter how strange it looks.

Grimmjow gave Ayumi a nod as she met his gaze once more. Her piercing green eyes holding him to his agreement. Grimmjow felt himself frown, feeling like a jackass in the moment. While he hadn't planned on going after Amaya, it still stung-I really am gettin' too soft…

Ayumi parted her lips, about to ask if Grimmjow would like some antiseptic, but before the first word left her lips the beast had lifted his arm to his mouth, lapping at the small incision out of pure instinct. Ayumi shrugged her slim shoulders before turning away from him, intending on sanitizing the microchip.

"Mother…" A low voice called from the hallway, gaining everyone's attention.

Grimmjow lowered his arm from his mouth, his lips parting as he caught sight of the teenager, the child she was holding in her arms looked an awful lot like…Kurotsuchi. When the hell did that happen?

Ayumi spun on her heel, her gaze seeking out her children.

"What is it, Nemuri? Are the twins okay?" Ayumi called back just as Mayuri stepped forward.

Grimmjow felt his stomach churn at the word "twins." Fuck, I guess it's been longer than I thought…Tch, don't know if I should congratulate him or be sorry for the kids…

" They are out of milk." Nemuri answered simply.

Ayumi paused, allowing herself to breath easier as she caught sight of bright red hair in the hallway. It seemed Ichika had stopped by to help Nemuri care for her twin sisters. Something the girls had taken upon themselves not long after the twins had been born.

"I will be just a minute." Ayumi smiled.

"Yes, Mother." Nemuri replied.

" She's beautiful, Captain Kurotsuchi." Karina whispered her compliment, but she may as well have yelled it as far as Grimmjow was concerned. His gaze zeroed in on her, his brow furrowing as he studied the way Karina was looking at the baby girl.

"Yes, She is. Much like her sisters…and her mother." Mayuri answered, his smile one of what looked like pride.

Karina shook her head at the situation, standing within the mad scientists lab, watching the man place his painted hand against the infants chubby cheek. The way the little girl smiled up at her father's painted face sent a pang of emotion across Karina's chest; just watching a man like Kurotsuchi show such affection seemed so out of place.

"If you'll excuse me." Ayumi announced to the room now that she'd properly taken care of the microchip and washed her hands.

"This might make a while." Ayumi informed her husband as she placed her hand to Nemuri's shoulder.

"I understand." Mayuri replied, smiling slightly at his wife before leaning in to accept her quick kiss farewell.

Mayuri seemed to recover from the interruption, quickly turning to face Grimmjow, his golden eyes peering, taking in the beasts reaction to his family. Mayuri's smile grew as he watched the Espada squirm uncomfortably. It was no question were his thoughts had taken him-yes, I'm afraid I know that look all to well… pity there is no use in fighting it. Such things have a way of wearing on ones mind until you no longer feel the need to argue with yourself.

Grimmjow cleared his throat, unable to hide his discomfort. Just seeing the way Karina had looked at the kid, the way her eyes had brightened, the change in her breathing, her heart beat, Grimmjow didn't have to ask to know what the woman was thinking.

Grimmjow turned on his heel abruptly, knowing well enough he was about to make an even bigger ass out of himself. Grimmjow could feel Karina's gaze on him as he made his way to the exit. Pausing for a brief second, Grimmjow turned his head over his shoulder, saying the only thing he could think of…

" I'll be back…"

"G-grimmjow…" Karina blurted, but all she saw was the tension in his shoulders as he kept walking, almost as if he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

"Tch. It seems all it takes to make the beast run for his life is to bring him near an infant, honestly…I don't see what the big fuss is about…" Mayuri sighed, shaking his head.

"Bastard…" Karina exhaled from under her breath. Trying her best to stifle the sting of being left alone so abruptly. Would it have killed him to at least pause when she called to him? All she'd wanted was to see his eyes, one last look before he took off. Karina lifted her arms, even though she hated looking so weak in front of Kurotsuchi, she allowed her arms to wrap around her own midriff-could Grimmjow sense what I was thinking? Is the thought of having a child with me so revolting to him that he couldn't stand to be around me one minute longer?

Mayuri's gaze narrowed, his lips thinning into a frown as he studied her, making Karina second guess her posture. With a deep sigh Karina forced her arms back to her sides before meeting Mayuri's gaze. Here she was, the fullbringer in all her glory, tied in a massive ball of knots.

" Ah, much better. I am afraid feeling sorry for yourself won't make the sting any less painful. I take it the beast has already confided in you about the upcoming battle? The question is how much did he reveal? " Mayuri began his interrogation.

" Everything, as far as I know of." Karina answered.

"I see. So it would be Grimmjow who wishes for you to hone your abilities? I have to say, the mere thought he would suggest such a thing should speak for itself." Mayuri added.

Karina's brow furrowed as she turned her body to face Mayuri completely. Looking at the man, all painted up, dressed so strangely; he didn't seem like the type who would smile at the thought of having a wife and children either.

"Was that the first time Grimmjow saw your daughter?" Karina asked.

Mayuri's brow lifted, his knowing gaze peering over his shoulder at her.

"In fact it was. Honestly, I don't think he even knew of Ayumi and I conceiving, it wouldn't be the first time we've received such a reaction." Mayuri answered.

"Somehow I don't think that had anything to do with you and Ayumi." Karina sighed.

"My my…I forget how it is with you humans sometimes. Always so quick to take everything personally." Mayuri countered.

"Do you soul reapers always make a habit of talking in code or is it just you?" Karina challenged him.

Mayuri chuckled, his golden eyes seeming to warm slightly.

"I believe that would depend on which one of us you are speaking to. What tickles me even more is you seem to be able to understand it." Mayuri smiled.

"All that talk about character. You were trying to tell me you didn't plan to hurt me, right?" Karina added.

"Tch. Honestly, Karina, it wouldn't make much sense for me to destroy something so unique as you. Not when you possess such an interesting ability. However, that doesn't mean I don't wish to study you to my hearts content, I promise to make you as comfortable as possible." Mayuri countered.

"By the way; the answer to your earlier thought would be yes, I don't see a reason why it wouldn't be possible." Mayuri added, meeting Karina's gaze.

Karina allowed the side of her lips to lift, she really needed to work on her poker face if she had been that easy to read. Although she had a feeling it wouldn't matter in the presence of such an observant man-So a human and an Espada can conceive after all, and I've already slept with him twice…

" Thank you, Captain."

"Yes, well, the real question you have to ask yourself is whether or not that something should happen, I know I don't have to tell you that just because something is possible means it will have a positive outcome." Mayuri added before giving her his back.

Karina allowed her body to relax even though Mayuri's words probably should have chafed her. In all honesty, she found herself thankful for the wake up call. It was one thing to stand there and daydream about a normal future with Grimmjow, but it didn't change their differences. No, having a child with the Espada would only put her back against the wall and her heart on a silver platter.

"C-Captain Kurotsuchi…" Karina called out.

"Yes, Karina…I can prevent it for the time being..." Mayuri stated.

* * *

Grimmjow kicked at the rocks along the pathway as he passed the thick white walls of the Seireitei. His shoulders full of tension as his mind wondered to his next problem. Grimmjow wanted Karina, it was no secret. He planned to take her home with him once this was all over, whether she wanted it or not; but what about the others?

Grimmjow cursed under his breath as the mental image of Karina and Mila Rose getting into an argument over something stupid flashed before his eyes. Not to mention Apache…living with nothing but women had taught Grimmjow enough to know there would be issues. Would the others be jealous of her? Grimmjow let out a snort. Don't see why they would be, it's not like any of them ever tried to claim me.

Grimmjow forced his body to relax, even though he felt restless. Deep down he knew he'd acted like a coward just now, walking away from Karina so abruptly, but the energy in the air had been too much. Is it normal for a woman to think of having kids so early in a relationship? Is what they had even a relationship?

"Fuck…she's got me all tied up…" Grimmjow sighed before making a sharp turn down the pathway.  
A part of him was surprised nobody had shown up to walk him out, either they didn't sense his spiritual pressure or they just didn't find him much of a threat anymore. Grimmjow's expression turned dark at the last though. Tch, figures these assholes would be that arrogant, but it doesn't stop them from asking for my help every time something big happens.

Grimmjow shook the thoughts from his head, preparing himself for the questions that would come the minute he returned to Las Noches. Queen Harribel wasn't going to take his wondering off very lightly, she'd jump to the worst conclusions, thinking he'd gone off to cause trouble for her and now he had to deliver the news of war.

"No sense in putting this off…" Grimmjow mumbled as he lifted his right hand, spiking his spiritual pressure.

Within seconds the air around him thickened, a splinter of black ripping a hole through the dimension, creating a portal known as a Garganta. Grimmjow waited, allowing for the rift to grow large enough for him to enter. Just as Grimmjow was about to step forward he felt the energy of someone else standing behind him. Grimmjow's brow lifted as he turned his head, eyeing the man.

"I take it you've been following me the whole time under that hood." Grimmjow asked.

"Well, one can never be too careful." Kisuke answered as he pulled the black cloth from over his head.

"Tch…you and Kurotsuchi are somethin' else. You comin'?" Grimmjow asked.

" Is that an actual invitation I'm hearing?" Kisuke countered, a small smile spreading across his lips.

" Might as well show up with someone else who can back up my story…" Grimmjow explained.

" I like the way you think, Grimmjow." Kisuke smiled as the two of them stepped forward into the black abyss.

Grimmjow snorted, shaking his head; It was strange how things could change, It wasn't too long ago Grimmjow had thought of this man as his enemy, along with the others, but as time moved forward, after the bloodshed of the last war and the close call with the virus, the soul reapers almost felt like something else…the feeling was strange for Grimmjow, but he couldn't shake it…they felt almost like…comrades.

* * *

Author's note: Happy New year, Everyone! The last couple months of my 2018 were pretty stressful for me, I really wasn't in the mood to do much and I kind of lost inspiration for a while. This is a shorter chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing. I am currently working on my original novel right now too, so I won't be making any promises of uploading frequently, but I will when the mood strikes me. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

::Strong sexual content warning; Intended for mature readers!::

Mayuri Kurotsuchi tisked his tongue as he approached his lieutenant. Akon lifted his head at the sound, his brow furrowing as he leaned back in his computer chair. It seemed his Captain had finally decided to address his shortcomings. While it had been hours since Amaya Aizen had gotten the drop on him, Akon still felt embarrassed. Amaya's power was truly devastating to a man's ego.

" Beating yourself up for becoming victim to Amaya Aizen will not change the fact it happened, Akon. You are not the first to fall at her hand and will not be the last." Mayuri stated, surprising Akon with his nonchalance.

Akon allowed his shoulders to relax into his chair, the tension he hadn't realized he'd been holding finally able to release. So much was happening around him, and at times he wondered how he managed to keep such a level head while surrounded by the chaos.

"Doesn't ease the sting of my pride." Akon admitted reluctantly.

"Yes, well, there is much to say when it comes to pride. It can either guide you or lead you to failure. Why, is it not Amaya's own pride that caused her to behave in such a way?" Mayuri offered.

Akon allowed a half-laugh at his captain's insight. That was one thing about Mayuri that would never change, he had a way of looking at the whole picture by taking himself out of the equation. It wouldn't have been very long ago that his captain would have reacted in a completely different manner, but it seemed learning how to love Ayumi had grounded Mayuri in a way nothing else ever could have.

Akon had noticed over the past year that his captain seemed to have evolved in his own right, swallowing his own pride and learning how to accept emotions he once did nothing more than scoff at. The once over-sensitive egotistic captain of squad 12 had found his anchor in something as simple as love and respect.

"Besides, the events allowed for us to see that Grimmjow is capable of letting go of the grudge that would hinder him being of use to us. It seems Amaya may have been acting purely on her emotions, having some sort of psychological fit. You just happened to be caught in the crossfire. Honestly, it's something I had expected much sooner." Mayuri added.

Akon tilted his head, his expression turning pensive before he replied.

"What made you expect something like that, Captain?"

Mayuri scoffed, rolling his intelligent eyes.

"Honestly, Akon. Do you even pay attention to those around you? Amaya may be one of the most powerful resources we have at our disposal, but do not make the mistake of forgetting her humanity. Just like Linake; Amaya has a tenderness inside of her no amount of power will ever be able to extinguish. I myself believe that is what called out to Aizen from the very beginning." Mayuri berated.

Akon allowed the side of his mouth to lift, his mood actually improving a little.

"Speaking of tenderness…I couldn't help but notice the way Kameko clung to you earlier. Does this mean she has made progress?" Mayuri asked.

Akon's expression turned sheepish as he adjusted his body in his chair. Mayuri chuckled lowly, turning sharply as he heard the door to the facilities open once more. Karina stepped out from the room, her body giving away her fatigue. It seemed the soul society was teeming with such tender female emotions as of late.

"The expression on your face is enough of an answer, Akon. I am pleased to hear it. You are dismissed for the day." Mayuri stated abruptly.

"Uh…Y-yes, Sir." Akon managed to fumble his reply before standing from his chair. It had been too long since he'd been able to see Kameko, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to hugging her hello.

"Any discomfort?" Mayuri asked, turning his head to watch Akon leave the lab with a smirk on his lips.

"No, I think it's been placed correctly." Karina answered, feeling a bit foolish for the blush on her cheeks. Mayuri was a happily married man and a scientist for crying out loud. The fact he'd seen her naked and placed a contraceptive implant at her request shouldn't be making her so bashful.

" Very well. Be sure to tell me if you feel any in the future. With Grimmjow being away, your body should have enough time to acclimate." Mayuri explained.

Karina nodded, giving him a small smile before attempting to stifle a yawn.

Mayuri lifted his head, glancing at the time. It seemed hours had passed since his lunch with his wife, and still he was nowhere closer to a plan of action for the upcoming battle. With a heavy sigh Mayuri decided trying to plan for the unknown wasn't really of much use to him.

"Come along, I will show you to your sleeping quarters. It's not too far from the cafeteria if you wish to get something to eat as well." Mayuri stated.

Karina's brow lifted in surprise, even as her legs moved on their own to follow the man. It seemed her first impression of these beings hadn't been accurate at all. Karina had spent a good portion of her daily life isolated when not in class, escaping into her small flat stuffing her nose in books, just dreaming of a more exciting life. Karina allowed a chuckle to escape from her as she followed Mayuri down the maze of hallways-I guess I got my excitement… and his name is Grimmjow.

* * *

"Does that feel better?" Sosuke whispered.

Amaya nodded her head, making the fluffy white towel Aizen was using to dry her hair slip down the glistening gold strands. The only thing Sosuke could think of doing to calm her was to take her into the bath and allow her to vent, something she hadn't allowed herself to do since recovering from the virus.

Sosuke's lips thinned into a frown, hearing his wife's inner thoughts these past months had been like looking through stained glass. He had wanted nothing more then to break it and watch it shatter. This facade Amaya had been putting on for those around them was finally gone.

"I'm sorry…" Amaya whispered aloud, letting him hear her soft voice.

"You know apologizing to me is not necessary." Sosuke countered; continuing to wring out her hair.

"It is, though. I see it now, how you must have felt all those years ago. I've only seen what you've allowed me to, I know you are careful about what you think when around me and I don't blame you for wanting your privacy." Amaya whispered.

"I only block what would make you think less of me." Sosuke admitted humbly, knowing that certain actions of his past wouldn't be understood no matter how hard she probed his mind; some of his actions he himself didn't fully understand after so many years of isolation within the Muken.

"Nothing would make me think less of the man you are now, Sosuke. I've told you I don't care about what happened before." Amaya countered.

" I just think I understand it now. Your power allows for you to make someone see whatever you will them too, such control, such power can fill you with a sense of intoxication at times. I can read a person's every waking thought, I can intercept almost anyone and hold them against their will if need be and I've been doing it ever since I accepted the position with squad 2." Amaya spoke softly.

" And squad 2 is not where your heart is…" Sosuke finished her thought.

Amaya shook her head as she admitted it.

"No…"

"Why do you feel ashamed to admit it? Your abilities are your own to use when and how you see fit, Amaya." Sosuke stated.

"I felt like it was expected of me. Linake joined squad 11 and left squad 4, I didn't want to be a disappointment to anyone and when Soifon offered me a place, a place for both of us, I accepted." Amaya explained.

"I understand that you have made every decision with me in mind, for once, I would like for you to make it simply thinking of yourself." Sosuke countered.

Amaya shook her head, making Sosuke lower the towel from her head as she turned to face him, her dark eyes meeting his.

"I don't want to think about just myself. I'm sick of thinking about myself! I have stood there and watched everyone around us become comfortable in their skin. Linake…her and Kenpachi have everything-"

"Stop." Sosuke demanded, lifting his fingers to her lips, cutting off her rambling.

" I don't want to hear comparisons, Amaya. Kenpachi and Linake are different than we are. I know what it is you want, and I don't know if my immortality will allow me to give it to you." Sosuke admitted.

Sosuke felt her lips part against his fingers as she probed his inner thoughts-could that really be the reason? Was his immortality preventing them from having their own family?

Sosuke sighed, dropping his hand from her lips and stepping away from her. Amaya stared at his bare back, her eyes taking in his frame, the white towel wrapped around his lean hips-How long had it been since she'd stopped to look at him?

"You've been accepting mission after mission ever since you recovered from the virus. It's been almost five months…" Sosuke spoke to her silently, not wanting to speak the truth out loud.

"Sosuke…" Amaya whispered his name, stepping closer to him.

"I've been waiting for you to come back to me, my sweet Amaya." Sosuke whispered lowly, turning his head over his shoulder to look down at her.

"I'm sorry." Amaya whispered, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

"I-I lost myself…" Amaya continued to try and explain.

"Haven't you learned that I don't need you to explain yourself to me? I was there with you, inside your thoughts, listening the whole way. If you look back, I was trying to support you the best way I knew how." Sosuke countered.

" Sosuke…Do…Do you still want me?" Amaya whispered.

Aizen's brow lifted tight as he spun his body to face her fully. Amaya gasped as his large hands grabbed her by the biceps, jerking her against his hard chest.

"How could you even ask me that question?" Sosuke countered.

"I-I don't know… I don't know what to think anymore…" Amaya answered.

"Maybe what you need is not to think at all." Sosuke retorted before taking her lips with his own, demanding her to accept his kiss.

Amaya whimpered against his mouth, parting her lips for him. Sosuke cupped the side of her jaw, tilting her head back as his tongue delved deep,sweeping across her own. Amaya met his motions, lifting her small hands to grip him by the shoulders; a sense of desperation overtaking her.

Sosuke's chest expanded, filling the room with a sound Amaya had never heard from him before; a growl. The sound filled her ears and reverberated down her spine, making her tremble. Sosuke had never come to her like this, he'd always been patient and gentle, almost as if he had been holding back for her benefit.

"I'll never stop wanting you…" Sosuke's words probed inside her mind, being able to speak to one another even while locked in such a heated kiss made the moment even more intimate. They couldn't hide from each other, even when they tried to put up blocks, they never lasted for long, eventually, the emotions would grow and the block would shatter, forcing raw emotions forward. Amaya's mind went blank, her only thought was how good it felt to be in his arms, the pressure of his hand on her jaw, the sweep of his teasing tongue.

"More!" Amaya demanded him through the mental link they shared as her hands shot up to the back of his head.

Sosuke grunted into her mouth as her palms clutched handfuls of his damp hair, his thoughts laid bare to her. Amaya didn't have to ask to know the pleasure it gave him. It were as if his body hummed with his need, only holding on by a small thread. Amaya found herself amazed by him, to have such need bottled up inside him for so long, how had he not lashed out at her? How could a man as strong as he was not grow to resent her?

Amaya felt the fluffy fabric of the towel he'd been using to dry her hair fall across their feet as he freed his left hand. Sosuke forced another whimper from her mouth as he captured the curve of her right ass cheek in his palm. Amaya shuddered from the contact, even through the towel she had wrapped around her, his touch was so hot she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd branded her skin.

Amaya followed his direction, pressing her body against him, seeking out not only his heat, but more than that; the comfort his touch gave her. Nobody had ever been able to ground her the way he did. Over the years, with each challenge she had faced, learning how to cope with such abilities had taken their toll on her human mind. Amaya knew if it hadn't of been for this man; her immortal, she wouldn't have made nearly as much progress.

"Follow me…" Sosuke demanded her internally.

With each step he took, Amaya's body obeyed his command, walking together in perfect unison without even breaking their heated kiss, a true dance of lovers captivated. Amaya felt her body sway as Sosuke turned his frame, using his strength to position her where he wanted her. Amaya didn't even register the reason for their movement until her feet left the ground, only to be laid down against the soft mattress of their futon.

Sosuke followed her, covering her body with his,surrounding her in his heat, his scent, intoxicating her with the promise of pleasure. Amaya's breath hitched harshly against his mouth as the shock of cold air hitting her skin overtook her. Sosuke smiled against her lips as he pulled the damp towel farther open, baring her beautiful curves.

Amaya lifted her legs, running her slim calves down the back of his strong thighs as soft moans escaped from her. Sosuke's rough hand palmed her right breast, teasing the pert mound with his touch, rolling his palm across her flesh until her nipple tightened against him. The feel of her body responding only heightening his own arousal.

Sosuke pulled his tongue back from the liquid heat of her mouth, pressing a soft kiss across the sweetness of her lips before turning them to her jawline. Amaya's eyes slipped open, taking in the dim light in the room, the sun had fully set leaving them cast in shadow with only the wall lamps to guide their passion.

"I need this, Amaya. I need to touch every inch of you." Sosuke's inner thoughts only highlighted the scorching heat of his mouth.

Amaya could only respond with a moan, her body ready to receive anything he wished to give her. Amaya didn't think she could even form a coherent response other than her mind replaying the same word over and over.

"Yes…Yes…Yes!"

Sosuke drug his lips down the line of her jaw, delving between her neck and shoulder. Amaya turned her head, giving him better access to the sensitive skin of her neck. His hot breath came in rushed bursts with each tender kiss. Amaya allowed her eyes to slip closed, loosing herself in the sensations while he continued his exploration.

Amaya's breath hitched sharply at the gentle sting of Sosuke's teeth nipping at her skin, it was something new from him. His demeanour had changed, his need for her making him more bold in his foreplay. Amaya couldn't deny that the change was welcome; to feel his passion for her burning across her skin with each rush of his excited breath was more than arousing.

Amaya wondered if this is what she'd been longing for; to feel Sosuke Aizen fully let go of his inhibitions, his fear of scaring her was apparent in the way he'd touched her over the years, always so careful to be gentle with her, almost as if he feared his own strength.

"Sosuke…" Amaya whispered his name, making him pull back to meet her gaze.

Amaya felt her chest tighten at the sight of him, his brow pulled tight, his lips parted, chest heaving above her, looking like a man only seconds from losing what little control he'd managed to keep pulled tight. Amaya lifted her hands from his shoulders, framing his handsome face in her palms. The unspoken truth hovering in the thick air.

Amaya felt the energy in the room changing as he stared into her eyes; his spiritual pressure reacting to his emotions. Sosuke swallowed deeply, allowing his eyes to close, trying his hardest to reel himself in; it wouldn't help to lose himself now, not after so long of maintaining control.

"I'm not afraid, Sosuke…" Amaya's internal promise penetrated his mind, forcing through the mental block he'd been trying to keep in place.

"I want to devour you, My sweet Amaya. To drink you into my soul until nothing separates us." Sosuke admitted; allowing her link to fully settle into his, a complete merging of thoughts, memories and truth.

Amaya felt her heart rate quicken as flashes of their first kiss rose up in Sosuke's memory. The pleasure of being touched by her after so many years of silent darkness, such isolation had made him crazed to take what she offered him, to lay claim over the foolish human woman who had been so curious about him she'd decided to enter the Muken to see him for herself.

Amaya's hands lowered from his face, the trail of her fingertips teasing his skin as she caressed his strong shoulders. Even allowing her to see the truth in his memories hadn't raised the slightest amount of fear in her. Him, an Immortal man with the power to crush anything in his way had been brought down to his knees at the very sight of a small human woman with contemplative eyes, her mind called to him, her emotions, the way her eyes had seen the world around her, she was so pure, too pure to be tainted by a man like him.

"Stop! Don't think like that!" Amaya commanded him, her brow furrowing at his admission, making him open his eyes to look at her once more.

"Amaya…" Sosuke whispered, not even understanding why he'd called her name as if seeking redemption.

"Sosuke…let go…Just let go!" Amaya's soft voice encouraged him, knowing full well what she was asking for would be overwhelming at first, but she wasn't as weak as she once was; she'd be able to handle it, making love to him completely unbound.

Amaya gasped, feeling her body being pressed harder into the mattress, the violet glow of his spiritual pressure glistening against her pale skin. The amount of power he had was unimaginable, the thought of taking such raw energy inside her made her body tremble against him.

"Tell me if it becomes too much." Sosuke ordered before using the strength in his arms to lower himself.

Amaya sucked in a deep breath as his lips found one of her nipples, pulling the sensitive peak deep into his mouth, sucking back so deep his cheeks hollowed. Amaya felt her hips buck involuntarily at the sensation, her body rocking against him in wild abandon. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, each swirl of his spiritual pressure caressed against her skin, pulling her own spiritual pressure forward.

"Is this what you want?" Amaya asked him mentally as she released the white energy from within her; darkness meeting light.

"Yes!" Sosuke growled against her breast, his eyes rolling back as her energy mingled with his, such power combining as one force, her love for him pooling against him as she spread her hips wider, bucking her wanton sex against his abdomen. There was no denying how much she wanted him to bare himself to her as he truly claimed her.

With a heavy grunt Sosuke pushed his body even lower, the urge to take her with his mouth too much to ignore, it was a need he couldn't refuse, to taste the sweetness of her essence against his wicked tongue. Amaya groaned, her hands flying to the back of his head, taking handfuls of hair as she rolled her hips against his mouth.

Sosuke lowered himself to his elbows, his large hands grasping the outside of her thighs while his hot tongue plunged between her folds. With a hunger like nothing he'd ever felt before he set into a rhythm, licking and sucking against her tight little clit.

Amaya's soft voice filled his ears, her moans of pleasure and the grind of her hips encouraging him to take her, to wring out every last gasp of pleasure he could summon from her writhing body. This! This is what he'd been denying himself; the pleasure of worshiping the human woman who was the very light within his dark soul.

"Yes…yes..yes!" Amaya groaned louder, tipping her head back on the bed, her eyes rolling from the sweet torture of being suspended within such decadence.

With each roll of her hips, each flick and suck of his tongue her body trembled harder, her stomach quivering, her pert breasts growing heavy as the tips of each mound hardened into tight peaks, it was the fastest he'd ever been at making her come.

Amaya clenched her jaw as her hands pulled hard against his hair, her breathing coming in short pants, her spiritual pressure soaring freely, making love to his own. Amaya slipped her eyes open, watching the swirl of colors float across her vision; deep violet purple meeting bright white,within the middle their energy had combined, surrounding them within a violet gray could.

"Ugh!" Amaya grunted from her chest, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as her body snapped, her core pulsing against the emptiness, craving to be filled while her body convulsed against Sosuke's mouth. His deep groan filled the room as the waves of pleasure consumed her every thought, taking her breath from her lungs, her body shot forward, her back leaving the bed with each violent pulse of her core. He was milking it from her, using his mouth to pull her pleasure from her body, forcing her to ride wave after wave.

"Sosuke!" Amaya whimpered his name, the pleasure coming to its peak before easing it's way back down, leaving her body twitching as she fell back against the mattress.

Sosuke lapped at her orgasm, licking the cream from the opening of her core. Amaya's body jerked, her hips bucking against him as a deep groan escaped her lungs.

"Goddamn…Sosuke…" Amaya gasped, pulling on his hair, trying to use it to free him from her, her body couldn't take much more teasing, she needed him inside her!

"Please!" She called out to him.

Sosuke lifted his head, hearing her inner thoughts begging for him to fill her, to fuck her. Sosuke smiled, pushing himself from between her legs, eyeing the air around them, seeing the mingling of their power. Amaya spread her hips even wider for him, running her small hands up his abdomen, her heavy lidded gaze catching his attention.

Never had she ever looked more beautiful, the orgasm he'd just given her one of the most powerful left her gasping for air, her chest heaving, nipples so tight he wanted to bite against the flesh just to watch her flinch in reaction.

Sosuke chuckled lowly, looking down at her as he reached his large hand down, taking her by the thigh and twisting her body to lay on her side. Amaya turned her head, watching as he lowered himself behind her, something he'd never done before. All the years they'd been together he'd only taken her slowly with him on top, or with her on his lap. Amaya swallowed hard, her mouth feeling a bit dry as she felt his hard body slide up against her.

Surrounded by the erratic sound of their breathing, Sosuke pulled her backside up, forcing her to bend her legs in order to align with his groin. Amaya looked over her shoulder at him, seeing the way he'd positioned himself, his large hand squeezing her as he rocked his hips forward, the thick head of his cock slipping between her closed folds.

Amaya couldn't hold back her moan as she felt the head of his cock tease her over stimulated clit before sliding back lower, easing his way inside her. Amaya let out cry of pleasure as he stretched her, feeling the woman's core close over his thick shaft, inch by precious inch. So slick from her earlier orgasm, her tight heat surrounded him, making him clench his jaw.

Amaya pushed herself up on her left arm, supporting her weight as she felt Sosuke's right arm wrap around her, holding her close to him as his hips jerked forward, surging his cock inside her with more force than she'd ever felt from him.

'Ah! Oh….my…god!" Amaya panted, her head tipping back, giving him the view of her profile, seeing the pleasure written across her features filling him with the need to see even more.

Amaya licked her lips, her body jerking forward with each deep thrust of her husband's hips, the room pooling with so much energy it was a wonder nobody had suspected a battle taking place inside their room. The energy leaked from them, eager to dance among their joined bodies, finally free to consume one another. Amaya turned her head over her shoulder, meeting his dark gaze, seeing his own pained expression, the pleasure making his brow furrow and his jaw clench, with each jerk of his hips her body bounced forward, only to land back in place along his groin, never had Amaya felt such deep seated sensations, her legs being closed made the friction of their union so much more intense.

Sosuke met her gaze, getting lost inside her body and her mind as her every thought connected to his, there was no question to the love they felt for each other, and Sosuke knew this was only the beginning of their exploration.

"Fuck! Ugh! I have to move with you!" Amaya groaned, trying to give him complete control, thinking that was why he'd chosen a more dominant position.

Sosuke smiled as his mind answered her, encouraging her to make love to him in return. Amaya gasped as she rolled her hips against him, his hard thrusts meeting hers echoed between them, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

" Yyyeeeesss!" Amaya groaned, the ache deep within her spreading across her lower body, radiating up her spine, making her tremble.

Sosuke pulled her back against him, his right hand cupping her left breast as his mouth found her pulse point, sucking her while his fingers teased her nipple. Sosuke smiled against her skin as her moans only increased, her breathing turning ragged, deep bursts of air coming out as a gasp with each thrust of their hips.

"You're my light, Amaya…I'll never love anyone the way I love you." Sosuke whispered against her ear, sliding his strong hand between her legs.

"Sosuke….I-I love you!" Amaya panted, opening her legs for him,feeling his cock plunge even deeper as his fingers found what they sought.

""I want to give you everything, Amaya. Every part of me." Sosuke told her internally before leaning over her shoulder and taking her mouth.

Amaya accepted his kiss, her body already trembling violently, only seconds away from coming for him again. Sosuke deepened the kiss, taking her harsh breaths into his own lungs, pulling her pleasure from her, only to give her his own. For once, he'd chosen not to hold anything back from her, from this moment on, all this thoughts, all his memories would be given freely, without the fear of being cast back into the shadows, together, they were the balance of darkness and light.

Amaya groaned into his mouth, her head tipping away from him as her body jerked violently, her core pulsing against his throbbing shaft. Sosuke clenched his teeth, feeling his own climax being retched from the center of his groin. With a harsh grunt he forced his hips to keep thrusting, his spiritual pressure pulling the tendons of his body, flexing every muscle on his lean frame like a bow being pulled too tight.

Amaya whimpered his name, calling out to him making him spill for her, with one final jerk of his hips, Sosuke spent, pumping his seed into her core, with only one hope…that he would be able to give her the precious gift of life.

Amaya fell limp against the bed, Sosuke following her, his arm wrapped tight around her ribcage, her pert breasts resting above his forearm. Amaya allowed her eyes to close, her chest heaving from her exertion, never had she ever felt more loved than in this moment. Amaya moaned softly as Sosuke pulled out from her only to settle his body back against her, tightening his hold around her. The lovers laid together, trying to catch their breath as they watched the mingled cloud of their spiritual pressure begin to dissipate.

"I love you, my sweet Amaya." Sosuke whispered, already sensing that she was about to fall asleep, both her body and mind the most relaxed he'd ever felt. This is what he'd been denying himself all along, the true acceptance of a human woman's love…the love of his light.


	15. Chapter 15

:: Strong sexual content; intended for mature readers!::

Silence filled the dark void as the Espada led the way down the garganta. Only minutes had passed since Grimmjow had done something out of his normal character. He'd invited the shopkeeper along with him of his own free will. Why? It was simple, he was about to walk back into Hueco Mundo with news of war. Having Kisuke come along in order to validate he wasn't to blame was really his only motivation.

It wasn't like Queen Harribel was just going to turn the other cheek on his own word. Grimmjow knew he would need proof this was something more than just him looking for trouble and finding it. As Grimmjow walked his thoughts clouded, filling with the events of the past couple days. Finding Karina; taking her for his own. In a way it felt like he was stepping out of a dream. Was this really the turn his life had taken? Was a human woman really his mate?

Grimmjow turned his head, taking a glance behind him at the shopkeeper. Grimmjow knew him well enough to understand that if he'd shown back up in the soul society the threat was greater than even he'd imagined, but was this really only about the humans? Would these things really be a threat to the Espada? Grimmjow wasn't so sure, not knowing who the enemy was made the situation no better than walking blind down a dark alleyway. All you really had to go on was your inner self…your instinct.

"You really think these things in the sky are gonna come down looking for a fight? What if they're just trying to visit another world?" Grimmjow broke the silence with his question.

"I would expect that kind of question to come from a human, not someone like you…" Kisuke countered, his dark eyes peeking over at Grimmjow from under his signature white and green hat.

Grimmjow snorted, allowing the man just one joke at his expense, anymore and he'd have to set some things straight. Kisuke was powerful, Grimmjow had been a first hand witness to it, but he'd still helped the man and without Nelliel, neither of them would have survived the last war. The time for dick measuring was over with as far as Grimmjow was concerned.

" Still…what makes you all so sure?" Grimmjow pressed, not wanting to call on his queen and the others for something that turned out to be a misunderstanding.

"You're familiar with Ayumi's abilities aren't you?" Kisuke asked.

"Kurotsuchi's wife? Nah, can't really say I know her all that well…" Grimmjow admitted.

"Ah. I had assumed different, with what happened in the past. It didn't take me long to get the truth out of Mayuri. We go back a long way, but I'm sure I didn't have to tell you that." Kisuke smiled.

"What about her abilities?" Grimmjow retorted, trying to keep the conversation on topic, a man like Kisuke Urahara had an uncanny way of leading someone away from their topic of conversation. The man was cunning and to top it all off, he was too damn smart for his own good.

" The way Mayuri described it; Ayumi has visions of events that are about to take place in reality, some of them even already happen as she's seeing them, as if watching the act take place right in front of her. It wasn't always like that, her power has grown since it's first manifestation." Kisuke answered.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed as if caught in speculation as the end of the Garganta appeared. Grimmjow stepped out into the white sands of Hueco Mundo, feeling a sense of restlessness overtake him unexpectedly. Kisuke followed, not even bothering to look back as the void behind them sucked in on itself, sealing the entryway between the two dimensions.

"You're saying Ayumi has seen these things in a vision?" Grimmjow finally spoke as the two of them made their way across the sand dunes.

"Just between us? Yes. I wouldn't have said anything to you about it; but I feel like you should be aware of what's really about to happen, Grimmjow. These things are unlike anything we have ever seen or faced, there is no telling what fighting them will be like." Kisuke admitted.

"So you're saying there is a chance they could be stronger than the Quincy?" Grimmjow wondered aloud.

"It's a high possibility. Ayumi muttered something when she came into Mayuri's lab after she'd had her last vision. Something about a virus failing…" Kisuke added.

Grimmjow paused, kicking up sand at his abrupt stop.

"What!? You mean these fucks are the reason we all almost died in the first place?" Grimmjow grated.

"Biological warfare is a pretty effective tactic for those you wish to sit by and watch. For another race of being seeking something from an unknown planet, introducing something like a virus would in most cases guarantee victory." Kisuke answered.

"Tch. So now that they couldn't kill us off that way they're invading?" Grimmjow spat.

"There's one thing they didn't take into consideration with the virus; soul reaper's don't die from disease as often as humans do. Some of us have never even come down with a cold before. Take Captain Zaraki for example; his spiritual pressure alone is so vast he can't even be poisoned when it's in the air." Kisuke continued.

"Yeah…I bet he's just itching for them to show up now. Whatever the hell they are, they chose the wrong worlds to invade." Grimmjow growled his reply before stalking off in the sand. Kisuke's smirk returned to his face as he watched the Espada.

"I hope you're right about that, Grimmjow…" Kisuke sighed as he followed.

* * *

"Mayuri?" Ayumi called out into the dimly lit bedroom as she stepped inside. At first she thought he hadn't returned from the lab yet, even though it was well passed their normal bedtime. Ayumi scanned the room, seeing her husband's headdress sitting on the stand and smiled just as she heard his muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

"I'll be out momentarily." He called out to her, hearing her summons.

Ayumi smiled as she crossed the room, intending to open the door and climb into the tub with her husband, but she stopped short. He had just told her he would be out soon and she had already bathed after pumping enough milk for the twins to last the night. The only reason she had left their bedroom was to check up on the girls before bed.

Ayumi let out a small sigh as she heard the splashing of water coming from the tub, still to this day the memory of her and Mayuri's first night together played throughout her mind at the strangest of times. Was it just that the memories made her happy, or was it more along the lines she was craving her husband? Being busy with the twins and all of squad 12's research hadn't left much time for one another lately, but Ayumi was sure it was a common thing to happen once children were tossed into the mix of any relationship.

Ayumi kept her steps light as she crossed the room, her memories making her smile deepen as she remembered something from that first night, something she had almost done, but had decided against in fear that Mayuri wouldn't react the way she had hoped. Now that Ayumi understood him she knew she would have about a fifty percent chance of things going in the right direction depending on his mood.

"How are the children?" Ayumi heard Mayuri call out to her as more splashing sounded, indicating that he might be climbing out of the tub, freshly washed and rid of his paint.

"Fine. I just came back from checking on them. Nemuri wanted the twins to stay with her and Ichika tonight. I made sure it was okay with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai before I agreed to the sleepover." Ayumi replied, making sure to keep her voice light and casual as she slipped out of her sleeping kimono and reached for Mayuri's captain's haori.

"I see. As long as you feel the twins won't be too much trouble for them." Mayuri answered, his voice coming out louder as the bathroom door opened.

Ayumi kept her back to him as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her heart began to thump against her chest as a bit of anxiety filled her. Would he understand what she was trying to do, or would it just irritate him?

"Is there a reason you have decided to put on my haori? You're not thinking of overthrowing your husband's position, are you? " Mayuri questioned, his voice laced with that hint of playful sarcasm Ayumi had been hoping for.

"Not quite…" Ayumi countered as she turned her head over her shoulder.

"I must say, the look of a haori suites you, I have half a mind to make you one of your own." Mayuri smiled softly.

Ayumi smiled in return, enjoying the way he looked wearing nothing but a white towel across his hips.

"So that I don't borrow yours in the future?" Ayumi teased him.

"Tch. What you wear inside this room is of little importance to me. If you would like to have something with your rank attached to it, to wear among others, I could accommodate you." Mayuri replied.

"I think you're missing the point of me having this on, Mayuri." Ayumi sighed.

"Am I? What other reason would you have other than to admire the way it looks on you?" Mayuri retorted.

"You know that I love you, right?" Ayumi whispered.

"Of course I do." Mayuri answered, his brow lifting in speculation.

"Do you know how proud I am to be your wife, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Ayumi continued, turning her body to face him.

"My…My…" Mayuri muttered as his golden gaze took in the woman's state. He hadn't realized his haori was literally the only thing she had on.

Ayumi's stomach fluttered as she watched him walk over to her, his bare feet soft against the wood floor of their room. Mayuri's lips lifted into a devastating smile. The kind of smile he only ever allowed her to see.

"I see you plan to take advantage of our time alone…" Mayuri spoke softly, lifting his right hand he trailed the valley between her breasts with the tip of his unusually long blue fingernail. Following the pathway with his gaze Mayuri allowed his wife's body to memorize him once more.  
Even after carrying the twins and having a c-section her body was impeccable to him, the slight stretch marks and the small scar from her surgery might be unappealing to those who didn't value the sacrifice a woman gave in order to carry ones child; and Ayumi had given him two at once.

"I understand if your head is in another place, I'm merely extending the offer before things get crazy." Ayumi whispered.

"Hmm…have they ever not been? We do live within the soul society. I swear there is not a day that goes by that something isn't out to destroy us." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi nodded, lifting her hands to the sides of his haori in order to close it over her exposed skin-This isn't the right time for this...

"What are you doing? I didn't say I was declining you, in fact, I think enjoying your company is just the thing my mind needs at this moment." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi allowed her hands to fall as she met his gaze, deep inside those pools of gold she could see his passion for her begin to burn. A man like Mayuri, with such an intelligent mind needed everything spelt out for him beforehand. It was something she admired about their relationship, when two people had such open communication between them, arguments didn't seem to happen as often.

" I need you, too." Ayumi admitted with a whisper as she lifted her right hand and framed his cheek.

Mayuri leaned into her touch allowing his eyes to close briefly. There was no doubt in Ayumi's mind that she had somehow managed to teach Mayuri what it was to be in love. He hadn't been the most eager to admit it at first, but as time had passed he'd grown comfortable with the idea of allowing his heart to rule a small part of him.

" You are getting close to your next cycle of ovulation; It may be wise for us to take precautions-" Mayuri began but was cut off by his wife's mouth taking his lips.

Mayuri kissed back, allowing her to get away with her interruption. It seemed the topic of conceiving another child wasn't what his wife was in the mood to discuss. Ayumi let out a low moan as Mayuri relaxed his frame into her, pressing his lean chest against her overfull breasts. Mayuri knew she was still sensitive, her body still producing for their children, but it didn't deter his own lusts, if anything, it heightened them.

Ayumi pulled back just enough to whisper against his mouth.

"I love your lips. I want them all over me!" Ayumi breathed.

"That I can definitely accommodate…" Mayuri countered, pressing his lips against hers once more.

Ayumi felt his pull as he walked backward towards their bed. Sighing against his mouth, Ayumi allowed him to guide her, knowing that only pleasure awaited her. Mayuri used his body to switch direction, looking like two lovers caught within the dance of passion, Mayuri positioned her in front of their futon.

Lifting his left hand to the side of her face he cupped her chin with his palm, splaying his fingers across her jawline. Ayumi gasped at the pressure from his touch. Mayuri forced her to open for him more as he swept his tongue deep within, drinking the moan that escaped.

Mayuri leaned his body closer, forcing Ayumi to step back, the bottoms of her calves hitting against the raised platform of their bed. Ayumi lifted her arms around his neck, encouraging him to follow her as she fall backward.

Mayuri's deep grunt filled her ears as he came down on top of her, careful to catch his body weight on his hands. Ayumi smiled as she met his gaze, it didn't matter how many times they made love; every time was filled with such carnality. Ayumi knew it was ridiculous, but bedding a man like Mayuri Kurotsuchi made her feel a sense of power running through her veins.

"I believe it was my lips you so brazenly requested to feel…" Mayuri grinned.

Ayumi nodded, her green eyes going half lidded as the energy within the room flipped as if someone had just turned on a switch. Ayumi felt her core flutter from the anticipation. Mayuri didn't waste his time; dropping his head lower, his lips found her pulse point.

Ayumi turned her head, giving him enough access for his torment; the brilliant man seemed to have many skills at his disposal, but nothing could have ever prepared Ayumi for the man's passion. Mayuri skimmed the sensitive skin of the left side of her neck, pausing to flick the tip of his tongue across her collarbone.

Ayumi's quickened breath gave Mayuri his encouragement, knowing that the woman craved to be devoured by him fueling his own arousal. Such beauty to be freely given was a rare gift, Mayuri knew when it came to his wife, she gave him everything she had to offer, her body, her mind, and maybe even a part of her very soul.

Mayuri felt the rapid beat of Ayumi's heart as he caressed the top of her left breast with an open mouth, his lips lifting into a smile against her heated skin. It never ceased to amaze him, the pull they had on one another, their connection was truly in a sense quite magnetic.

"Mayuri…" Ayumi whimpered his name, causing his body to react in return. An involuntarily rush of pleasure hurled down his spine, settling at the base. With each rush of her breath, each pant he could feel his own body pulsing to her rhythm.

Mayuri didn't pause, instead he directed his attention to his intended target. Ayumi sucked in a harsh breath as he pulled her nipple into his hot mouth, teasing the over sensitive peak with the tip of his tongue. Ayumi laughed lowly, a sound that sent a shiver throughout Mayuri's frame.

"You might get more than you bargained for if you keep doing that…" Ayumi teased him.

Mayuri pulled back in order to chuckle, lifting his head, he met her gaze.

"I'll be sure to take in each drop; I must not let your efforts go to waste." Mayuri retorted.

Ayumi smiled, enjoying the moment of comfort with her husband, knowing how much the man enjoyed her body, how happy she had made him by giving him his children, it was a feeling unlike any other. Ayumi's smile turned into a groan as Mayuri kept his word, teasing her full breast with his mouth without a care.

Ayumi lifted her hands, caressing the smooth peach skin of Mayuri's unpainted shoulders, pausing only to dig her nails into his skin as her hips began to rock, beckoning him to a much more intimate place. Mayuri followed her unspoken innovation, caressing her stomach with feather light kisses as he made his way lower.

Ayumi pushed herself up on her elbows, looking down on the man as he took the time to press his lips against each of her stretch marks, pausing at the top of her pelvis, Mayuri kissed the scar of her incision, knowing full well the man in him was worshiping the woman within her.

Mayuri lifted his head, noticing the way she watched him. His smile was enough to pull at Ayumi's heart, the visual of Mayuri kissing her body in those areas left nothing to the imagination; he was thanking her, thanking her for loving him enough to give him his family.

"I love you, Mayuri." Ayumi whispered to him.

"And I love you." Mayuri answered simply.

Ayumi reached for him then, causing Mayuri's brow to rise in confusion as she pulled him back up by his biceps. Mayuri didn't fight her, allowing her to wrap her arms and legs around his frame, trapping him within her full body embrace. Mayuri parted his lips to speak, but was cut off by her kissing him hard on the mouth. It seemed his actions had brought out a sense of urgency within her.

Ayumi slipped her tongue between his lips, sweeping it against his as her hand slid between their bodies. Mayuri pulled back from her as he felt her soft palm grasp his erection. His gaze met hers while she slowly caressed his thick shaft with delicate fingers.

"I wasn't finished preparing you, Ayumi." Mayuri stated between parted lips; his breath having gone ragged.

"I'm more than ready for you, Mayuri…" Ayumi countered guiding him to her center as she arched her hips.

Mayuri hissed between clenched teeth, his eyes rolling as the woman rocked him between her lips, coating him with the proof of her arousal. Mayuri forced his eyes back open, trying to reel in just a bit of composure.

"Very well, I shall give you what you need." Mayuri rasped before thrusting his hips forward.

"Ugh!" Ayumi grunted, her back bowing from the pleasure of being filled.

"Look at me…you know that I require you to keep your gaze on mine when I'm inside you." Mayuri reminded her.

Ayumi forced her eyes to slip open as Mayuri came closer to her, resting his weight on his elbows. Ayumi gasped from the pleasure of being surrounded by him, laying there joined as one, chest to chest, her limbs wrapped around him, holding the man she loved with every part of her anatomy.

"Mayuri…" Ayumi whimpered his name.

Mayuri stared into her eyes, watching the woman's features change from a woman aroused and playful to a woman being consumed. With each deep thrust of his hips Ayumi met his motions with one of her own. Their bodies in sync with one another, riding each explosive wave of energy as it passed between them.

Mayuri gave and Ayumi accepted, giving all she could manage in return. Mayuri couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he watched her. As he felt her hands run a trail of tingling energy down his back, her nails scraping across his bare skin.

"Harder!" Ayumi moaned to him, her half lidded eyes begging him for more.

Mayuri obliged her, putting more strength into his movement, taking her at a harder pace only seemed to send her even further into the depths of their carnality. Her nails digging deeper, causing a grunt to escape his chest.

Ayumi licked her lips between heavy pants, her hips rising to meet his, encouraging him to take her harder. Mayuri's gaze lowered, watching the tip of her tongue slide across, the action calling out to him, unable to resist the temptation, Mayuri took her mouth with his.

Ayumi moaned for him, drinking in his breath and tasting the liquid heat of his tongue. Plunging deeper, he mimicked the motion of his hips, filling her completely. Ayumi welcomed him, her limbs pulling tighter around his body, clinging to him as if desperate to feel him as close as possible.

Ayumi gasped, parting her lips. Mayuri pulled back from her mouth, his heated golden gaze staring down at her. Ayumi wanted to show her husband just how much he pleased her. Ayumi stared up at him while trailing her hands down his back only to grasp each cheek of his ass in her palms.

"Ayumi…" Mayuri muttered her name, his brow lifting from his own pleasure.

Ayumi spurred him with her hands, her nails digging into each cheek as he increased his speed.

"Yes! Just like that!" Ayumi groaned.

Mayuri allowed his eyes to slip closed, feeling the woman's heat surrounding him, even with him being in the more dominant position, he felt as if the woman surrounded his every sense. The taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, the sweetness of her arousal filling the room with the pleasant scent of her essence.

Ayumi lifted her head from the mattress, tucking her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, allowing Mayuri to feel how mindless he made her. Ayumi closed her mouth over his pulse point, sucking hard against his skin, even daring to clamp her teeth down on his skin.

A harsh grunt escaped his lips, followed by a tremble so deep Ayumi could feel his body quivering atop of her. The woman was trying him, giving him so much sensation his senses were practically on overload. Mayuri turned his head, keeping his eyes shut, he gave into her demands, allowing the woman to nibble across his skin, whatever she needed to sate her hunger, he would give.

Ayumi smiled in between her love bites; raising her hands higher on his back, enjoying the slick beads of moisture accumulating on Mayuri's skin. A sure sign he was holding himself back from his own release just to ensure she received enough pleasure from him.

" You feel so good…" Ayumi whispered into his ear.

"As do you!" Mayuri rasped back, knowing it wouldn't take much more of the woman's teasing to make him spill whether he wanted to or not.

Ayumi fell back against the bed, seeking his face. Mayuri slipped his eyes open, looking down at the face of the very personification of what love meant to him. Love was Ayumi, she and only she would ever know this side of him. The only being alive who would ever truly know him.

Ayumi turned her head, her lips parting as she watched his hands clench the blanket underneath her, making full fists as each side of her head. The mere thought that she could give him so much pleasure caused her body to convulse against him, her core pulsing against his shaft.

"Ayumi!" Mayuri grunted her name making her meet his gaze.

Mayuri watched as she smiled up at him, her body being lifted slightly against the mattress with each of his thrusts, giving into the woman's demands was in a way, such a freeing act. In the moments spend within her, enjoying her body as a man should, his mind was free of thought, devoid of all clutter; she gave him a sense of peace along with the pleasure.

Ayumi tipped her head back while sliding her right hand between them, intending on stimulating herself to orgasm as he thrust into her but felt his tight grip against her wrist.

"If you wish to come, it will be me who fulfills that need." Mayuri rasped, causing Ayumi's core to pulse against his throbbing shaft once more.  
" Please…" Ayumi whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his while his hand lowered and his deft fingers found her swollen clit.

"Ugh! Yes, Yes!" Ayumi panted, no longer able to keep her reactions to his touch held inside, the burst of raw desire that spread throughout her lower limbs was almost too much. With each caress of his fingers Ayumi felt her hips rise higher to meet his thrusts, her thighs gripping his hips so hard he lost some of his momentum.

Ayumi raised her left hand to the back of his head, taking a handful of his thick blue hair and pulling hard just as her inner core snapped. Mayuri kept her gaze as he watched her body convulsing under him, forcing himself to thrust one more time before he was forced to still.

"Yes! Mayuri!" Ayumi called out to him, feeling her husband's seed spill within her as she milked his girth.

Mayuri kept his fingers low, rubbing quick circles across her clit, even after his own release had finished. The mere vision of watching her body respond to his touch, the pulse against his shaft, the harsh pants of her breath and the tightening of her nipples against her full breasts, it was enough to make him grunt with appreciation.

"Okay! Okay!" Ayumi panted to him as the tremors in her body lessened.

Ayumi fell back against the mattress, her eyes closing as she gasped for breath. Mayuri chuckled, enjoying the feel of the woman's hand still clinging to his hair. Both of their bodies now coated with a sheen of light sweat from the efforts of their lovemaking.

Mayuri lifted his left hand, caressing Ayumi's outer thigh. With just a touch, he was able to communicate with her. Ayumi let out a soft moan of contentment as she dripped her legs from his waist. Mayuri pulled back from her before rolling onto his side. Ayumi opened her eyes as he took his place next to her on the bed, gently stroking her stomach with his right hand.

"I don't care if it happens again." Ayumi whispered, thinking she knew were his mind had wondered.

"That pleases me more than you could ever know." Mayuri muttered before leaning over her and pressing his mouth against hers. Of all the things the woman could have given him before going into battle; she chose to give him one of the greatest motivations, the chance at creating another life together.

Mayuri pulled back from her kiss, both of them more than content, deciding to take advantage of the relaxation only an orgasm could give, Mayuri settled in beside her, pulling her body back against him. Ayumi let out a contented sigh, and in that moment there were no thoughts of upcoming war; only sweet dreams built upon the hope of tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmjow paused at the thick block of concrete that stood before him. It hadn't taken the two men long to reach Las Noches and now Grimmjow was hesitating, wishing he would have drug his feet a little. Women…sometimes he really didn't have the patients to deal with them; especially the arrancar females.

"Is that some hesitation I'm sensing, Grimmjow?" Kisuke smirked.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed as he glared over his shoulder at the shopkeeper-Now he's taunting me? What the fuck is it with these soul reaper pricks? Do they all think they're invincible?

" You'll see why someone would be hesitant to walk in here soon enough…" Grimmjow countered, his voice coming out as if already annoyed by something.

Kisuke just stood there, his lips tilted to the left, his intelligent grey eyes filled with his amusement. What Grimmjow didn't understand was that Kisuke did understand what it was like to be surrounded by strong independent women, he just didn't let them get under his skin.

Grimmjow let out a muffled curse, lifting his right hand against the cold grey stone, as if reading the energy along his palm the hidden door swung open with an almost eerie scraping sound. Kisuke didn't hesitate when the Espada stepped into the dimly lit entrance of the Espada stronghold. While their numbers were few, it didn't mean that the Espada were not formidable opponents.

"Where the hell have you been!?" An agitated voice rang out.

Grimmjow allowed his eyes to roll, not even bothering to stop. Apacci, such a nosey bitch...

"Hey! I'm talking to you! And why the hell is he with you!?" the arrancar continued to shout as she followed the two men down the rounded walls.

Grimmjow just kept ignoring her and since the Espada didn't see the need to speak to her, Kisuke didn't either. Although, he did peek at her from over his shoulder, not trusting the female entirely. While the women did know him, it didn't mean that they trusted him. The simple fact that he was in Grimmjow's company would no doubt bring on suspicion-I need to quit making a habit out of only showing up when there is trouble…

As Kisuke turned his head forward, he almost ran into Grimmjow as the Espada stopped in front of a large doorway. Nestled into the thick rock structure sat a carved throne. Kisuke's head tilted, allowing his gaze to take in the woman that sat upon it. Her skin a deep sun-kissed bronze standing out against the flowing white fabric of her new uniform, it was simple, a swash of white fabric tied at the neck, trailing over her breasts, hanging into a loose deep v-neck. Atop her head, was a crown.

It seemed the Espada had taken it upon themselves to dress how they wanted, now that Aizen was no longer the one giving them orders. Kisuke couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as emerald green eyes met his gaze-definitely need to stop this habit!

Queen Harribel's gaze darkened at the sight of the two men, her body turning tense, as her gaze lingered a little too long on Kisuke Urahara.

" Why have you returned with…him." Harribel demanded Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze to her, his whole demeanour giving off a sense of…irritation. He has the gull to be irritated with me? Harribel narrowed her gaze at the male, her brows lifting as she caught a scent upon his flesh. The scent of a woman?

"Your Queen has just asked you a question, Grimmjow." Harribel spoke lowly, her gaze now searching his features more deeply.

" I've been sent back by Kurotsuchi. He's taking us up on that offer you made." Grimmjow blurted.

Harribel's eyes widened for the fraction of a second before she leaned her body forward on her throne. Grimmjow heard the snickers and whispers as the room filled around him. Grimmjow didn't even give the others any notice, keeping his head forward, his gaze on his queen.

" What have you done?" Harribel asked, her voice seeping accusation.

"Nothing." Grimmjow replied through gritted teeth.

"I can smell the female from here, I highly doubt he's been up to…nothing." Mila Rose countered.

Grimmjow didn't even flinch at the statement. He knew the others would smell Karina on his skin. Honestly, he didn't give a damn.

"What I've done in my own time has nothing to do with this." Grimmjow spoke only to Harribel.

"You don't deny it?" Harribel narrowed her eyes at him, pushing, as if she were trying to read his mind.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulder, his jaw clenching under her scrutiny. Figures she would think this was something he did…that he was the one who brought them trouble.

" Queen Harribel…If I may address you?" Kisuke spoke up, walking to stand at Grimmjow's side.

Kisuke watched the woman sigh heavily before turning her gaze to him, her eyes lifting to stare once more at the scares upon his face. Kisuke had gotten used to it over the years, everyone he came in contact with always noticed his new battle wounds. In a strange way, he was almost proud of them.

"Speak…" Harribel replied; allowing the man his moment after addressing her with respect among her subjects.

" It's true that Captain Kurotsuchi has sent Grimmjow to collect on the offer you made. What I sense is that you seem to think this is somehow Grimmjow's fault…I'd like to clear up the confusion." Kisuke started.

Grimmjow's brows shot up, his gaze peeking over at the shopkeeper-why the hell would he speak up on his behalf?

"Go on…" Harribel replied reluctantly.

" Something is about to attack the human world. Something not even the soul reapers can pinpoint." Kisuke began.

"Why would I care about the humans?" Harribel countered, noticing the tick in Grimmjow's jaw as she spoke her feelings.

Kisuke just smiled, as if he'd expected it from her.

"If the human's are killed in rapid numbers, it's going to cause some nasty side effects…the balance between the three worlds will be knocked out of alignment, maybe even forcing some sort of catastrophic consequences to even this world. More importantly; your crown itself could possibly be another of their targets." Kisuke stated.

Grimmjow's head turned at that bit of information; was there more to Ayumi's vision? Had she hinted to the idea of a massive take over? Grimmjow allowed his head to fall forward as his mind raced with the possibility. Is that what they planned? To enslave the human race and wipe out the others?

"Why would they seek my crown? What motive would these beings have to take it?" Harribel countered.

" Why not? Take over the humans, the main source of food for the hollows, weaken the barrier between the human world and hueco mundo, attack and claim this place for their own only to gather up enough strength and come after the soul society. It's really nothing we haven't already seen take place…" Kisuke retorted; his grey gaze turning more intense as he stared into her eyes.

Harribel swallowed deeply, the reminder of when the Quincy had shown up, overtaking her with such ease. Already, she could feel the cool cut of metal on her wrists. How it had felt to be stripped of her power, to be…helpless.

" I wouldn't have my crown if not for Kurotsuchi and his…kindness…" Harribel spat the last word; another reminder slicing through her as the pain of being infected with the virus resurfaced. Never had she ever been weaker.

"Do you seek revenge on those who infected you, Queen?" Kisuke asked, his smirk returning to his lips. I got her…hook, line and sinker.

Harribel leaned her frame forward, her gaze hardening, emotions swimming within her emerald eyes. Comprehension seeming to dawn as she stared back at him, her lips parting-were these beings responsible for her debt? Are they the ones who put her and her subjects at the mercy of that crazed scientist?

"Queen Harribel; you can't be seriously thinking in aiding that madman!" Mila Rose interrupted; appearing in front of her. Apacci and sung-sun standing right behind her. Harribel turned her gaze to her fraccion, her brow furrowing at her.

"Do you forget that without him we would no longer be alive? I would no longer be alive! " Harribel countered.

Mila Rose allowed her head to lower; a show of submission to her queen as she growled her response.

"Who could ever forget!"

"The only reason you're acting like this is because he almost didn't heal you at all." Sung-sun taunted Mila Rose. Only to have the dark skinned woman turn on her heal and growl in her direction.

"I was looking out for our queen while you were laying down awaiting death!" Mila Rose gritted between clenched teeth.

" Enough!" Harribel demanded them, her gaze moving to meet Kisuke's once more.

" Return to the soul society, Kisuke Urahara. Inform the soul reapers that we will fight." Harribel stated.

"Queen Harribel…" Mila Rose began, but was cut off by the woman's intense gaze.

"Find Nelliel, inform her of everything we have learned and prepare yourselves for war!" Harribel ordered, her voice stern, filled with finality.

"Very well." Kisuke smiled, lifting the brim of his hat to the queen of Espada before turning on his heal to leave before pausing to look back at them sheepishly.

"Anyone mind opening another Garganta?" Kisuke asked, realizing he didn't have the means to open one by himself.

"I'll go back with you." Grimmjow stated.

"You will not." Harribel interjected quickly.

"What!?" Grimmjow spat.

"You and I have something else to speak about, Grimmjow. I will send Nelliel in your place." Harribel answered.

"You don't understand…" Grimmjow began, but didn't know how to explain Karina. How the hell do I say this without sounding like some love sick moron? Because you are a love sick moron…Idiot!

" There will be plenty of time for you to explain it to me." Harribel countered, her mind already made up.

Grimmjow stood with his fists clenched at his sides; he'd already gone against her wishes by leaving, by going into the human world to escape the constant cat fights, the boredom. Is this how she's going to punish me? Is she going to forbid me from ever seeing Karina again? Grimmjow shook his head hard. If that's what she thinks; she's never been more wrong!

* * *

Karina lifted her hand to shield her eyes as she followed Mayuri a little too closely down a dirt pathway. She had been surprised to hear that he had decided to take her with him in search of the other fullbringers. In search of someone who might be able to help her become stronger.

At first Karina had wondered if Ayumi would be upset about her going out alone with Mayuri, but when she'd witnessed the heated kiss between husband and wife all worry had been erased instantly. To have such love between them, it almost made Karina want to weep out of sheer frustration. Would she ever be greeted with that kind of emotion?

Karina let out a sigh, turning her head as a group of soul reapers stared at her, the whole lot of them gawking as if she were what was out of place-that's because you are out of place here! Karina allowed her eyes to close briefly, deciding she wouldn't look back at those who stared at her as if she were the main attraction within a circus act. I don't think my guide is making this any easier on me.

Karina noticed the way the other soul reapers were giving Mayuri a wide birth, going out of their way not to be in his way. Did none of these others even really know this man? Honestly, after seeing him with his family, Karina couldn't find it in her to be afraid of him. Maybe the others are a lesson to you, Karina. After all, I am not a member of his family…

Deciding she wouldn't over step the man's boundaries Karina slowed her pace a little, she was getting too close to his back as it was out of sheer nerves. If she happened to accidentally run into him, she may very well piss him off, and she really needed him to like her right now. I don't think I have ever felt this uneasy in my life!

Mayuri turned his head then, looking over at her under his headdress, the black paint shrouding his eyes, making them glow within the afternoon sun as if to highlight her inner thoughts.

" We will have to leave the inner walls of the Seireitei. I would suggest being vigilant." Mayuri stated.

"I'll keep that in mind." Karina answered as a thought occurred to her. Why was he going to such trouble for her? Wasn't the upcoming battle more important then her finding another fullbringer?

"Captain Kurotsuchi; Why are you the one doing this?" Karina asked him.

" Because I would not send Akon on such a mission outside of the walls." Mayuri answered.

Karina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; realizing she was probably nothing more than a burden on the man. Karina scowled at the notion-Good! I didn't ask to be brought here in the first place!

" I could have asked another to assist me, but then I wouldn't have been able to study the outcome for myself. Honestly, I really have nothing else to occupy my mind at this moment." Mayuri continued.

"Is that what I am, then? A distraction?" Karina countered, trying to understand it from his viewpoint.

"I am about to embark in a battle with beings I no nothing about, in which I have no way of studying beforehand. Yes, Karina, you are a distraction!" Mayuri snapped. Better a distraction than a burden, I guess.

"Do you think these people, these, Fullbringers you are looking for will even help me?" Karina decided to ask.

"I cannot say. I myself have not shown them much personal attention, never having a reason to seek them out." Mayuri answered honestly.

Karina blew her purple bangs out of her eyes as she followed the man at a better distance. Karina thought she was beginning to understand him, but she didn't want to get too comfortable.

If these other beings didn't want to help her, she was doomed to try and figure everything out on her own and the thought of sitting around waiting for another black out didn't sit well with her. What if she accidentally bit someone innocent? What if she got frightened and bit Ayumi? Karina closed her eyes at the panic welling in her chest-I just have to be extra careful, I can't allow my emotions to get the better of me anymore! I will not suffer Mayuri Kurotsuchi's wrath! Goddamn it, Grimmjow…I need you to come back for me!

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku's gaze narrowed at a space within the trees right outside of the squad 1 barracks. As his grey eye focused on the spot his intelligence was rewarded when the very air seemed to ripple before him, as if looking into a moving puddle of water. Shunsui's brow lifted when the first splotches of black ripped through the dimension.

Waiting patiently for the rift to come full circle, Shunsui stepped outside two large pocket doors into the courtyard. He'd known Kisuke had intended to go with Grimmjow to hueco mundo. One reason why he hadn't bothered to follow the Espada himself-I guess the explanations didn't take that long…

Shunsui paused as Kisuke's form seemed to spill forward from the inky black tunnel. Shunsui allowed a smile as Kisuke stepped out onto the green grass under the trees, but it wasn't the shopkeeper who caused the reaction. Behind Kisuke was a familiar face, one Shunsui hadn't thought he'd ever see again.

Nelliel's vibrant clover green eyes scanned the area before her booted foot hit the green grass. Her gaze taking in where she and Kisuke had been let out. Normally, the Garganta's always hit one of the outer districts, but this time, she'd opened it right in his backyard. Shunsui wasn't sure what to think about that as the woman allowed the vortex to close in on itself behind her.

Shunsui's brow furrowed, wondering why Kisuke had left with one Espada only to return with another-Had the queen of hueco mundo decided to punish Grimmjow by keeping him away from that woman? Shunsui let out a sigh, thinking he already knew the answer to his question.

"Didn't take you long…" Shunsui called out to the pair.

Nelliel turned her gaze to him, her smile spreading across her soft features. Out of all the Espada; Nelliel would be the only one greeted as if she were a true friend. For all the help she had given Linake and Ayumi in the past, Shunsui just couldn't bring himself to think of her as anything else, even though he'd only caught a glimpse of the female being awake. Linake had swindled him all those years ago, waiting for the Espada to wake up from her coma in order to storm hueco mundo on her own.

It wouldn't have chafed Shunsui so much if Linake hadn't of been pregnant with Akio at the time, feeling him with a sense of dread at the return of her husband. There were some things a man didn't want to deal with; and a pissed off Kenpachi Zaraki was one of them.

"Hello, Head Captain." Nelliel greeted him with a soft voice. Softer than he had been expecting.

"Well, hello there. Have to say, I was expecting you to come back with the same Espada you left with." Shunsui spoke to Kisuke.

"Who am I to argue with a Queen?" Kisuke countered; hinting that Shunsui's earlier thoughts had been right on the money.

"Head Captain, I have been told by my queen to inform you that she will uphold her promise. We will fight." Nelliel announced officially.

"Well that's good news. I'm just sorry we had to remind her of it." Shunsui sighed, still feeling anxious about the impending situation.

"Has Mayuri made any further progress?" Kisuke asked.

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders at him, honestly kind of confused by the squad 12 captain's actions. Instead of trying to study what he could, he'd ran off with Karina for the day in search of the other fullbringers.

"Damn…" Kisuke mumbled under his breath. If Mayuri hadn't found anything else, then that meant there wasn't going to be anything else to find until they were all face to face with the enemy.

"All we can do is try and pinpoint the area of attack and hope for the best." Shunsui stated, his features looking less than enthusiastic.

Kisuke tilted his head, seeming to be caught in deep thought, Shunsui wondered what had the man's wheels turning when he stopped suddenly and turned to him.

" I think I'll go pay Squad 11 a visit." Kisuke blurted without any further explanation.

Shunsui let out a sigh as he watched Kisuke walk away from him then. Nelliel turned on her heal, calling out to his back.

"Would you mind if I came along? I haven't seen Linake in months…"

Kisuke paused, turning to look at her over his shoulder, his grey eyes gleaming. Now I have an excuse to show up on Kenpachi Zaraki's doorstep. As much as I hate to admit it, I need Linake to help me pinpoint their location. She's the only one who can read the human sky as if it were a map.

"I don't see why not…" Kisuke smirked.

Nelliel smiled excitedly as she increased her stride to catch up with him. Shunsui shook his head, watching the Espada run after the former soul reaper as if the two of them were nothing more than friends-well, she did save his life all those years ago…I guess that's one more reason I should consider her a friend as well.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi paused in front of a large structure, his sigh making Karina feel a bit nervous about her situation. They had been walking for hours, Mayuri even changing their direction twice before they continued east for what felt like forever.

Karina lifted her arm, brushing her it across her forehead. She couldn't remember the last time she'd walked like this, trudging down the pathway after a man who would just as gladly kill her as help her if she didn't keep herself in check. Instead of dwelling on the situation she turned her head up, her brow furrowing at the sight of what looked like some strange kind of house…along the sides were two carved out arms holding up some form of sign above the structure.

Before Karina could even ask about it a woman seemed to appear in the doorway. A very beautiful woman wearing a red top with a swirling symbol on it, a long straight white skirt with slits going up either side of her thighs. Something told Karina this woman was just as dangerous as she was beautiful. Karina's lips parted as she noticed the woman was missing her right arm entirely.

"What brings you around here, Kurotsuchi?" the woman called out to him, her blue eyes narrowing with what looked like suspicion.

"I've come to seek out the ones you harbor here, Ms. Shiba." Mayuri answered her.

The woman's eyes glanced back in the direction of the home, seeming to be debating about something. Was she going to lie to him and tell him they were not here? Come now, Kukaku, you should be wiser than to keep me from something I am looking for…

"Just a minute." The woman answered him, seeming to make the better decision after all.

Mayuri gave a curt nod, allowing her whatever time she needed to demand that the two he sought come out and speak with him freely. Mayuri was in a better mood today than he had been anticipating, no doubt the night spent with Ayumi the reason, but it didn't mean he wouldn't do what was necessary to gain the fullbringer's undivided attention.

Karina took a step back, closer to Mayuri's side as two men stepped out onto the porch, a third seeming to linger in the doorway with a speculative gaze. The first of the men had shaggy dark hair, his body type athletic looking, as if he spend a good time working out in a gym, yet, Karina was sure there wasn't one near by. He wore a thick chain across his chest, standing there in nothing more than a tank top and jeans. Mayuri had already confided in her that these fullbringers had one major difference from her; they had died in the human world.

"There's a lot of talk going around about war. Is that why you've come?" Kugo called out loud enough for them to hear.

"On the contrary, I merely seek your assistance on a more personal matter." Mayuri replied, turning his gaze to Karina, putting her in the spotlight.

The man's eyes squinted as he looked in her direction. Was that recognition she just saw in his eyes? Does he know what I am just by looking at me? More importantly, will he help me!?

"There's nothing I can do for her, you're just wasting your time." He called back before giving them his back.

Karina felt the breath leave her lungs as she took three desperate steps forward.

"Please! I-I need your help! At least speak to me about this!" Karina yelled.

Kugo's gaze shifted to the man by his side, a tall slender man with dark shoulder length hair and dark eyes. As his gaze lifted and he met Karina's, she felt an involuntary shiver roll down her spine.

"You seem to be different than we are." The slim man began to explain.

"How could that be?" Karina countered; her brow lifting in apparent confusion as she turned a questioning look to Mayuri.

"I did tell you that you had differences. They hold power within objects, yours seems to overtake your body structure, almost as if you were born half hollow." Mayuri decided to elaborate a little too late.

"Bloody hell…" Karina mumbled under her breath.

Karina turned her gaze back to the thin man as he walked closer to her.

"Tsukishima!" Kugo called out, his tone seemed to be filled with…warning?

" What would it hurt to get a closer look?" Tsukishima smiled over his shoulder at Kugo. His curiosity seeming to get the better of him as he closed the gap between them completely.

Karina tilted her head back in order to look the man in the eye, from farther away he hadn't looked as tall as he really was. Karina tried to stifle her shock, he had to be well over six feet.

" Do you happen to have an object that means a lot to you? Something you never leave without?" Tsukishima asked her.

Karina paused, her lips parted as she pondered his question; as her eyes lowered, she noticed that the man was holding a book in his left hand. Had he been reading when they showed up, then?

"I don't." Karina answered him honestly. She had never felt such an urge, other than constantly dying parts of her hair purple, something her mother had always hoped she would grow out of doing.

As if reading her thought process, Tsukishima raised his free hand, boldly taking a light purple strand of hair between his fingers.

"This doesn't appear to be natural." He spoke as if contemplating something.

"Now that you mention it, her skin does change to a similar hue." Mayuri blurted.

Karina turned her gaze to him as she frowned. I just like the color is all, how could me dying my hair be something significant? So many human women do it!

"Maybe it's just a coincidence then?" Tsukishima smirked, his dark eyes seeming to gleam as he stared down at her.

Karina felt her body take a step back, forcing the man to let go of her hair. It was then that she noticed the scar above his eyebrow. Karina couldn't place it, but something about this man was strange to her, as if her very instincts her giving her some kind of warning.

"Careful, Fullbringer. I can see the wheels inside that mind of yours moving…now is not the time for you to ponder playing games." Mayuri warned, reminding Tsukishima just who had brought the woman to see them. If anyone would be able to figure out a way to bypass his Book of the end, it would be Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"What a shame, it seems like you've been lucky enough to make a friend in a high place." Tsukishima countered.

Karina shook her head, not understanding why this man felt the need to play with her at all. Was he taking the piss? Did he find her situation amusing?

"That would be the only way I could help her." Tsukishima smiled, turning his gaze to Mayuri.

"In that case, I believe Kugo's earlier statement was correct, we've been wasting our time." Mayuri decided.

"Wait! What are you talking about? What would you have to do?" Karina demanded, not liking the way the two men seemed to be talking in a code only they could understand.

"Tsukishima's power is the ability to place himself within your past memories as he chooses. For instance, he could make you remember false events, even create a bond between the two of you that never even occurred." Mayuri explained.

Karina sucked in a breath, taking another step backward. For fuck's sake! What the hell would someone need such power for!? Still, Karina felt herself hesitating to write the man completely off. If he could give her memories of how to control her aura, how they control their fullbring, then maybe it could give her a jump start?

"I wouldn't recommend entertaining such ideas…" Mayuri continued to warn her.

Karina lifted her gaze to Tsukishima once more, trying to decipher the gleam within his gaze. Would he simply play with me? Make me think things that would possibly change me? Why would he even bother being so callus? Unless he get's off on it…

"If I were to allow you to use your power on me, would you actually help me?" Karina decided to ask, keeping her gaze locked on his, not even daring to blink.

"You'll never know the difference." Tsukishima shrugged, his tone teasing her.

Karina scoffed at his answer, allowing her eyes to close as she twisted on her heal intending to walk away from the opportunity. What was it with these people? It seemed like every time she turned around someone was trying to fuck with her mind even more.

"Karina, do not give him your back!" Mayuri yelled at her a fraction of a second too late.

Karina jerked her body around to face the fullbringer, just in time to feel an immense pressure across her lower abdomen. Karina lowered her wide gaze as her shaking hands lifted to the blade sticking straight out of her back, but there was no blood.

In a flash Mayuri appeared between them, his right hand gripping Tsukishima's wrist, his cold tone sending shivers down Karina's spine even though the words he spoke were not even directed at her.

" Place the information she needs within her memory and nothing more and I won't peel your very flesh from your bones. You have to the count of three, Fullbringer, or I make you my newest test subject!" Mayuri threatened, the edge of his Zanpakuto lifted to the side of Tsukishima's throat.

"Tsukishima! Don't be stupid!" Kukaku Shiba demanded from behind him, giving the Fullbringer enough motivation to pull his sword from Karina. Mayuri Kept his blade pressed against the man's neck, but let go of his wrist in order to catch Karina against him.

"What do you remember?" Mayuri's voice demanded her.

"I'm impressed, she didn't even pass out." Tsukishima smiled.

" You asshole!" Karina breathed, trying to gain her footing so she wouldn't have to lean on Mayuri. The fucking prick was about to stab her in the back! What kind of man would do that!?

"What memories did he give you!?" Mayuri repeated, his voice raising higher with his apparent agitation.

Karina felt her body sway as her mind clouded. When she looked up at Tsukishima again she tried to fight the recognition that wasn't real. Like a flood her mind filled with memories of being trained by him, of being taught how to control her own aura.

"I don't remember anything that's not useful to me in some way. He slipped into the past right before I started university, gave me two months with him as his…apprentice." Karina explained.

Tsukishima met her gaze once more, the sides of his lips lifting at her.

"You're welcome, Karina Reiko. If it doesn't work out with the Espada, come and find me." he muttered.

Karina felt her fists clench at her sides, never had she ever been more violated! Her memories, her private memories had been read by him like a fucking book! Karina stilled as Mayuri gripped her by the shoulder, pulling her backwards with him before removing the edge of his blade from the Fullbringer's throat.

Karina parted her lips, about to tell the man exactly where he could shove his offer, but felt her body being lifted from the ground at such a high speed, she almost felt as if she'd ceased existing for seconds at a time. When Mayuri finally stopped, he tossed her away from him, his gaze the most intense she had ever seen it.

"While I am aware that you do not comprehend how Grimmjow and I have come to know one another, I personally do not want to be the one to inform him that your carelessness has gotten you killed. The next time you find yourself among someone you don't fully understand, it would be wise not to give them your back!" Mayuri scolded her, seeming to be fuming within.

Karina stared back at him as she swallowed deeply.

"I do know what happened between you and Grimmjow. I'm sorry…Mayuri." Karina blurted.

"So I see the beast has taken it upon himself to share our little secret with you?" Mayuri stepped closer to her.

Karina lifted her hands as if showing him she wasn't a threat to him.

" They deserved to die, you won't ever hear me speak of it, ever!" Karina promised.

Mayuri scoffed, turning his body away from her, the back of his captain's haori twirling with his movement before he barked over his shoulder at her.

"See that you don't! I'd hate to have to add you to the list Tsukishima has just placed himself upon!"

Karina inhaled a deep breath, forcing her feet forward as she managed to gain her bearings. Mayuri had placed himself between her and Tsukishima…for Grimmjow. Could it be that the two men actually held respect for one another under all the animosity? C-could they be…friends?


	17. Chapter 17

Grimmjow paced across the cold grey stone of Las Noches, his queen's hard emerald gaze peering at him. The thinning of her lips telling him exactly what her opinion of the situation was. She was pissed at him. Grimmjow let out a deep sigh as he stilled, turning his body, he faced her.

"It's not like I planned to find her…" Grimmjow began.

Harribell held her hand up as if she didn't need anymore of an explanation, every word Grimmjow had told her about the human had done nothing more than cool her blood. It wasn't enough that they had suffered in the past, first by Aizen and then by the Quincy and finally, being infected by the virus.

The mere thought that some unknown race currently hovering above the human skies could have been the origin of such a vicious infection made her hands curl with indignation. Why was it always them that paid such a heavy price? True, Aizen had allowed them another way of living, an evolution of sorts that in retrospect, she was bitterly grateful for.

Harribell tilted her head at Grimmjow, lifting her thoughtful gaze to the man's chilling blue gaze. It didn't take much to understand how the male was feeling. The hardest part of swallowing his explanation had been seeing the flashes of emotion welling in Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow, of all males was…in love, and with a human no less.

"I have more important things to think about than you. We will deal with this situation after we aid the soul reapers." Harribel stated, her voice low and seething.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders at her, reminding her of the old Grimmjow, the Grimmjow that wouldn't have bat an eyelash in the direction of a woman, never in all their time together had he even hinted at the idea of wanting a woman, of wanting a mate to call his own.

They were Espada, the thought held very little value when one was faced with such a strained existence, such a harsh survival instinct that drove them forward, that clawed deep within their chest's preventing them from ever willingly delivering an enemy with their heart's on a silver platter. That is what Harribell feared would happen now. Grimmjow was the only male Espada left; what would she do if she lost his strength in the future? Would he die in this war? What would she do if the stupid male truly had lost his heart to Karina Reiko?

Harribell let out a deep sigh, watching the male turn from her then, his body rigid, every muscle within him pulled so tight she knew if one of her fraccion had chosen to try and touch him, bate him in any way, they would find themselves on the receiving end of his sharp claws. They would feel the trickle of their own blood gushing as he ripped the flesh from their throats.

"It would seem I've already lost him. Damn you, Karina Reiko." Harribell muttered as she sat feeling melancholy upon her concrete throne.

* * *

"Here. Bite down on this." Mayuri instructed Karina.

Karina let out a tired breath as she tried to force her fullbring to stay active so she could give Mayuri the sample of her venom he so coveted. I mean really, it was a small price to pay the man for what he had managed to do. The violation of Tsukishima, while still in the back of her mind didn't sting so much now that she could pull her transformation forward without being emotionally triggered.

The false memories of the arrogant Fullbringer still chafed, yet she was thankful he'd actually heeded Mayuri Kurotsuchi's warning; Tsukishima had left pleasant memories of him within her mind, the memories felt strange, but she supposed she should be grateful that for whatever reason, she was able to see them for what they were…fake.

Mayuri had steered her back into his lab, demanding she hop up on the exam table and show him what she'd been taught. The first glimpse of herself in the mirror had caused Karina to gasp loudly. This is what I turned into? This is how Grimmjow had seen me? The thought had horrified her, staring back at glossy light purple scales upon her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and across her cheekbones. Her eyes had been white hollow slits, gazing back at herself with wonder. When the gasp had parted her lips, Karina couldn't have ignored her fangs even if she'd tried. Bloody Hell, now what am I going to do?

Mayuri held up the sliced half of an orange, his pale hand cupping it in just the right way as to not be bitten himself, treating her as if she really were a cornered serpent sitting on his exam table. With a deep sigh Karina leaned forward slowly, very slowly, because Ayumi was standing next to her.

Karina didn't want Mayuri to react on his own instincts. Karina shook the thought away as the tangy acidity of orange juice filled her mouth. The strange sensation overtook her then, her fangs sharpening, growing thick with the flood of her poison. Karina barley stifled a shiver as she felt the thick liquid rush from the twin tips, her blood pumping harshly, the sound of her own panicked heart beat filling her ears-There's no coming back from this now, I'll never be the same person I used to be!

Mayuri's gold eyes gleamed as she met his gaze. His wide smile, once creepy to her, only told her that he was filled with the rush of excitement only a scientist could understand. When Karina pulled back, turning her gaze to Ayumi, the woman also held a similar smile upon her soft features.

"So what now?" Karina asked.

Mayuri turned from her, giving her his back as he walked the fresh sample over to an elaborate work station. Karina's pointed eyes studied the glass beakers, the soft tops of the plungers laying on sterile paper towels. The care these two took with their specimens, the way their curiosity seemed to over rule them with the deep seeding need to know, to understand; it baffled Karina.

"Now, I will run some tests, to see exactly what it is we are dealing with. It was purely speculation on my part that you in fact, do, contain venom within your bite. I would like to know for certain to what extent of damage you are capable of." Mayuri answered over his shoulder.

Karina only found herself frowning over her elongated fangs, the orange juice on her tongue turning bitter along with her mood-great, just what I needed, now not only am I freak of nature, I'm a freak of nature that has to keep a tight lid on my emotions. How the hell am I going to do that around Grimmjow? Karina's faced paled as the mental image of her new form filled her, only, it wasn't Grimmjow using his fangs to bite, it was her.

"Bloody hell…" Karina mumbled under her breath, realizing she really would have to be careful from now on. If Grimmjow played with her, made her agitated, then tried to kiss her, she could very well end up killing him without meaning it.

" Try not to worry, Karina. I know this change has been hard on you, but I for one think you will adjust pretty quickly." Ayumi offered with a smile, standing at her husband's side.

"I'm glad someone does…" Karina offered back, her voice soft and emotional, not a hint of her normal sarcasm lacing her words.

Mayuri lifted his head from the specimen then, eyeing the woman from across the room, his brow lifting as he studied her. Why, if he didn't know any better Mayuri would have thought he was looking at a woman plagued with the early stages of another kind of poison entirely; the kind that held no cure and only sent one into madness.

"She loves him, Mayuri…" Ayumi spoke softly enough for only her husband to hear.

"Yes, it would seem so…" Mayuri replied before bending his head back down to the table in front of him, now even more curious to see what he would find within his sample.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki scowled deeply, standing on the small porch outside of his captain's quarters. He'd been hoping to spend what little time he had before war broke out with his family. Linake chose that moment to turn her gaze to him and the frown on her face told him what he looked like. He was brooding, he knew it, but he didn't give a fuck.

"Papa? Why does she have that on her head?" Takeo whispered up at his father, his wide blue eyes looking back to Nelliel, his small hand curled pointing an accusing finger.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed even deeper as he looked at the Espada. Sighing heavily at the skull of bone the woman wore on her head, Kenpachi wondered what to say to his son. How was he going to explain that the bone on her head represented what she had once been…a hollow.

Nelliel was smiling widely, holding Akio in her arms, perfectly content with murmuring sweetly at his daughter, completely oblivious of his son's curiosity; while Kisuke stole Linake's attention from him again.

"She ain't like us, Takeo. Quit starin'." Kenpachi demanded his son.

"But…" The four year old tried to continue.

"I said quit starin', and stop pointin' at her." Kenpachi cut him off, his tone enough to make the boy comply.

Takeo averted his gaze from Nelliel and back to Kenpachi. Kenpachi knew his son was only curious about the Espada. But he wasn't about to try and explain the differences to a four year old. Takeo was smart for his age, and sometimes Kenpachi thought maybe they had skipped a few years somehow, but Takeo was still a kid. Kenpachi didn't want to fill his mind with the thoughts of enemies and how to separate the differences between an ally and a threat yet.

"Can I go play?" Takeo asked, his curiosity stemmed for now.

" Knock yourself out…" Kenpachi growled down at his son, his lips lifting into a slight smile as he watched his son run down the stairs in the direction of the barracks. Kenpachi knew Takeo enough to understand Ikkaku was about to be bombarded with a lot of questions Kenpachi hadn't wanted to answer; but Kenpachi also knew Ikkaku wouldn't give him much either.

"Kenpachi?" Linake called his name then, making him turn his attention to her with a lifted brow.

"We need to go to the human world." Linake blurted.

Kenpachi let out a low sound of aggression, his uncovered eye moved to Kisuke.

"I wouldn't ask this if I had any other options, Captain Zaraki." Kisuke offered, for once the bastard didn't even smirk as he spoke.

"What for?" Kenpachi countered.

"I need access to live satellite feed of Earth's atmosphere in order to try and locate the enemies landing. Rin has been trying to find a way to link into the human worlds feed, but he keeps getting interference." Linake explained.

Kenpachi stood with his back leaning against the doorway, still brooding as he studied his wife. Linake wouldn't say they needed this if it wasn't something important. Kenpachi felt the air leave his chest in a rush, his gaze softening a little as he smiled down at her.

"I'm comin' with ya." Kenpachi stated.

Linake smiled as she met his gaze and nodded her head.

"I'm going to need you. I'm also going to need someone else. If I can pull this off, we'll have all the information that we need plus some. It's just not going to be easy to get it without running into a lot of humans." Linake explained.

Kenpachi tilted his head at her.

"Tch. Human's ain't gonna be a problem if they can't see us." Kenpachi countered.

Linake paused, remembering that nobody would see Kenpachi unless he entered a Gigai. But Linake could be seen once she entered the human world again. She'd never separated herself from her body before, not liking the thought of a bystander finding her body and thinking the worst…that she was dead.

"I might have to separate from my body in order to get the information I need. I'll need you to keep an eye on me if that's the case. The place we're going to is heavily guarded by humans, but that doesn't mean you can go around cracking their skulls." Linake explained.

Kenpachi shook his head as he snorted.

"I'll carry your body over my shoulder if I have to, but I'm goin' wherever you are, woman." Kenpachi retorted, ignoring the jab about cracking skulls.

Linake let out an exasperated sigh at the man before surrendering, she knew better than to keep arguing with Kenpachi. They'd been doing enough of that lately, and right now all Linake wanted to do was get the answers they all so desperately needed.

"We're not going to Karakura Town, Kenpachi. This is going to be a different place." Linake warned her husband.

"Don't give a shit if it's on the fuckin' moon, Linake." Kenpachi countered, his expression looking almost bored.

Linake nodded her head, taking her husband's expression into account, when he looked bored like that , it was because he usually was, but Linake had learned early on not to take it personally, especially when she knew just how to make that expression change with just the crook of her small finger.

"Who else did you want to bring?" Kisuke asked her then.

Linake dropped her gaze, not even sure if Amaya would go after the way Linake had yelled at her the other day; but there was only one way to find out Linake decided.

"Let's pay a visit to squad 2, shall we?" Linake offered as she smiled.

* * *

"You're going to break into NASA!?" Amaya yelled, her brown eyes narrowing at Linake as she and Kenpachi stood on her doorstep.

"You know as well as I do it's the only place I can really see what's going on up there. I mean, the humans can't even see the damn thing. We need to know where to set up the pillars, Amaya." Linake reminded her.

"Are you sure you can guess the right placement?" Amaya countered, her stance a bit rigid as she frowned at Linake.

"Yes." Linake answered, she knew if she got a good look at them and followed their trajectory, she could pin point it, she'd be able to give a mile radius of the area in order for squad 12 to start the painstaking task of switching that landmass of the human world with one within the soul society.

Amaya let out a sigh, averting her gaze from Linake as she pondered about it. Amaya knew she was holding her breath expecting an apology from her best friend; after all, Amaya had just given Grimmjow his chance for vengeance herself, so why did she expect Linake to apologize for yelling at her when it's exactly what she'd been needing?

"Do you want to come or not?" Linake pressed, her blue eyes turning expectant.

Amaya felt her hesitation lesson as Sosuke wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pressing his firm chest against her back for support. Amaya lifted her small hands, sliding them across his forearms lovingly.

"You should go." Sosuke encouraged her.

Amaya's brow rose, her brown eyes turning emotional as she heard the rest of his thoughts internally.

"It will help mend the bond between the two of you. I know how much she means to you, Amaya." Sosuke probed.

Amaya let out a pent up breath and managed a soft smile as she met Linake's gaze.

"When do we leave?" Amaya answered.

"Tonight. Meet us at the Senkaimon around eleven." Linake answered before turning away to leave.

"Linake…" Amaya called out to her, making her turn her head over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Amaya whispered, her brown eyes moving to glance at Kenpachi and then back at her friend.

"No need to thank me. Who else would I ask to have my back?" Linake countered, the side of her mouth lifting into a smile as she stepped down the stairs of the squad 2 barracks.

Kenpachi took Linake's hand in his as the couple walked back towards their own squad. If everything went right and the head captain gave Kisuke the permission they needed for the mission. Kisuke, Kenpachi, Linake and Amaya would all be heading out for the most important recon mission the soul society had ever organized. Kenpachi felt the slight tremor run through his wife's small frame, it'd been a long time since Linake had shown even the slightest hint of hesitation.

"What is it, woman?" Kenpachi demanded her on the spot, pulling her to a stop in the middle of the pathway.

Linake looked up at her husband, realizing her body had given her away.

"This is important, Kenpachi. I can't fail!" Linake replied.

Kenpachi allowed the left side of his mouth to lift into a sly smirk, his uncovered green eye bearing down on her.

"You don't know the meaning of failure, Wife." Kenpachi teased her, his hand gripping hers tighter, lending the woman his own strength and support.

Linake half-laughed, squeezing his hand back in return as she silently thought to herself.

"Keep feeding me that strength of yours, Husband. I'm going to need every ounce!"

* * *

Under the pale light of the full moon, four beings emerged from the Senkaimon. The chill air greeted them as the double screened doors slammed shut behind them with a silent clang. Only two of them visible to the eye, the women, now dressed in snug jeans and t-shirts in an effort to blend back into the human world.

Kisuke smiled, enjoying that he was currently in his soul form while in the human world. This was a place he'd never been before and he couldn't deny his curiosity as his gaze took in their surroundings. The foursome paused, standing within what looked to be a darkened back alleyway. Linake lifted her hand to the small earpiece in her left ear and tested the connection, bringing Kisuke's attention back to the interesting woman.

"Rin? Can you hear me?" Linake asked the squad 12 department head.

"Yes. I can hear you loud and clear. Did the Senkaimon let you out in the right area?" Rin asked with hope in his voice.

Linake paused for a second, taking a good look around. It had been years since she'd been here, but from the structures peeking out across the city lights, she knew where she was. Who would have thought that one day such events like this would land her straight back into the place where it had all started for her. The very streets she had walked down as a carefree human woman, until one night, she'd been attacked by a hollow.

"Yes. We're about two miles from the target. Standby." Linake answered.

"Copy. Standing by for further instructions." Rin answered.

Linake smiled fully, unable to fight the urge. Rin sounded so excited to be a part of this mission, even if he was only monitoring what he could safely from his chair within the soul society. Linake let out a silent thanks to Mayuri for allowing her to borrow Rin for the night.

"Where to now?" Kisuke asked her, his brow lifting as he awaited her instructions.

Linake found it kind of refreshing, even Kenpachi was patiently waiting by her side, no snide comments, no commands. Her husband's gaze was sharp, focused, taking in the area around them. Linake turned her head to the left.

"This way…" Linake answered as Amaya moved to stand by Linake's side.

To any onlooker they would just look like two friends walking down the street together. Nothing out of the ordinary for the bustling city of Washington, D.C.

"How do you know your way around this place?" Kenpachi demanded her, not even caring about Kisuke and Amaya being present to hear his question. Kenpachi knew Linake was from this world, but this place didn't seem to match her.

"I lived here, this is where I was going to school." Linake answered simply with a shrug.

Kenpachi decided not to ask anymore, instead he followed his wife down the dark sidewalks, all the while taking in a whole different aspect of his wife's life-So this is what she gave up to be with me…

Kisuke turned his gaze from Kenpachi, a bit perplexed by the man's silence. It looked as if he had a million questions for his wife. It appeared that while Linake had been honest about where she had come from, she hadn't bothered to go into much detail. Kisuke paused, smiling softly. No, she wouldn't need to go into much detail, would she? Kenpachi wasn't that type of man, once Linake had made it clear to him she had no intention of coming back, he wouldn't have bothered to ask for details of her former world.

Linake turned her head, taking a peek at Amaya as they both walked at a quick pace. The excitement about what they were about to do together making Linake's chest thump deeply in her chest. As the foursome turned out onto a busy street, cars whirling down the road passed them, Amaya met Linake's gaze.

"I really don't miss that…" Amaya sighed, gesturing to the cars, the crowds of people loitering the sidewalks across the street.

Linake half laughed.

"Me neither." Linake answered honestly.

Silence fell as the two women shared a knowing smile, a smile that only the two of them could share; with them both being substitute soul reapers, they shared a bond that only one other would ever be able to understand, and that was Ichigo.

"He's already been warned." Amaya answered the unspoken question Linake hadn't wanted to ask Kisuke.

Linake let out a deep breath; pushing the last of her anxiety away as the four of them came to the crosswalk. Linake pushed the button and waited for the light to change. Kenpachi's gaze lifted, looking up at the street lights, watching the other humans as they sat in their cars, blaring their music as they waited too.

"Captain Zaraki…" Kisuke called to him, making him realize Linake and Amaya had already walked half way out into the road without him. Kenpachi caught up with only three wide strides, lifting his hand and placing it on Linake's shoulder. When she looked back at him, she smiled.

The team kept silent as Linake lead them deeper into the city, turning down the winding roads, pausing for three more crosswalks. Kenpachi marveled as he watched his wife. She really knew this place, even after all the years she'd spent with him in the soul society.

Linake turned her head, grateful that the streets seemed to be deserted around the plain inconspicuous concrete buildings. Kisuke and Kenpachi came to a pause as the two women looked both ways before crossing the main road, and the two soul reapers followed closely. Linake stopped once more as the four of them came up to the freshly manicured lawn. Linake had led them to the back of the building, but she knew there were still security camera's that would catch both her and Amaya if they stayed in their human forms.

Linake turned to Kisuke then, her lips lifting into a soft smile. Kisuke returned her smile then, lifting what looked like a wooden cane and pressing it against her forehead. Linake's body fell backward onto the concrete with a deep thud. The shiver that overtook her couldn't have been stifled no matter how hard she'd tried to hold it back. Linake hated separating from her body, she much preferred the fusion change when walking through the precipice world, at least then she didn't feel like a ghost.

Kenpachi bent down behind her, in one swift motion he raised Linake's body up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Linake shuddered again, seeing herself draped over her husband in such a way. As she turned and met his gaze, his eyes spoke to her-you can do this, woman.

Another deep thud caused Linake to turn around even though she knew it was Amaya's body falling to the ground. Kisuke quickly walked around Amaya, collecting her own body in his arms. Linake's lips parted as he continued down the street, dragging Amaya's body in-between the dense shrubbery of a nearby business away from the security camera's. Kenpachi didn't speak as he followed, hunching down and gently laying Linake's own body down next to Amaya's. Linake sighed heavily, hoping nobody would find them and end up calling the cops; they didn't have time to run around Washington D.C. in search of their bodies.

"You ready?" Amaya's soft voice called out to her bringing Linake's attention back to the present.

"Yeah, Let's do this!" Linake nodded, placing her hand to the hilt of her Zanpakuto for courage. The deep tingle that radiated up her forearm made her smile…it seemed Godai believed in her just as much as her comrades did…just as much as her husband did.

Linake pressed the small button to the earpiece still connected to her ear and let out a shaky breath.

"Rin? Do you copy?" Linake asked.

A soft fuzzing of static echoed into her ear for a brief moment, until she heard the soft feminine voice on the other end.

"We're here, Linake. We've been waiting." Ayumi Kurotsuchi spoke clearly.

Linake paused, her brow furrowing at the unexpected change of plan.

"I'm ready to go when you are, Linake." Rin's soft voice called to her, seeming to be farther away from the speaker.

Linake paled a little as realization donned. This was the biggest most important mission of her life; and squad 12 had decided to put her on speaker phone.

"We're entering in now." Linake stated into the earpiece as the four of them headed to the back entry way of the structure, passed two dumpsters, one for trash and one for paper recycling. Linake held her breath as she pressed her hand against the doorknob and pushed her soul form clear through the concrete structure.

Linake paused briefly, waiting for the others to come through before she made her way down the hallway into the main area of NASA's headquarters. Linake passed through the large doorway just as Amaya called out to her.

"There are three men inside." Amaya stated.

Linake paused abruptly, pausing at the doorway to the main room where she would be able to view the live feed.

"We'll need to knock 'em out." Kenpachi stated.

Kisuke smirked, nodding in agreement. Linake sighed, not liking the necessity. It wasn't like she could go in there and start moving things. The three men would think the place was haunted all of a sudden and cause a scene.

"I'll do it." Linake grumbled, meeting her husband's gaze.

Kenpachi smirked at her. Kisuke raised his brow as if contemplating how she would. Amaya reached forward, pushing the double doors to the room open swiftly. Linake didn't hesitate, by the time the first man's head turned to investigate the sudden opening of the doors, Linake was behind him, her palms laid flat against his cheeks, her thumbs just under his ears.

The man's eyes grew heavy and fluttered as she drained just enough of his elemental structure. More effective than the most potent of sedatives. She wouldn't have to worry about the men waking up suddenly, they would all sleep like the dead until their bodies replenished and re-balanced, something that could take well up to fourteen hours for normal human's with little to no spiritual pressure. Linake flash stepped to the second, then the third, repeating the process, carefully tapping into each man's life essence and draining just enough to achieve her goal. Really draining the men wasn't her intention.

"Better this than a lump on the back of the head." Amaya offered; knowing that would have been Kenpachi's method. While it would have been effective, the men would recover far better from being drained rather than being smacked by the strongest soul reaper, even if it was just a "light tap" as Kenpachi had thought about doing.

Linake didn't reply as she rushed to the front of the room, sitting down in an empty chair, she reached her hand to the controls and began to explore. Linake knew a lot about what she was seeing, and she'd even been inside the building a time or two while in college.

Linake could feel her husband's gaze as he came to stand next to her, carefully watching her as her fingers flew across the controls, pressing buttons and watching how the screen in front of them changed. Kenpachi looked up, feeling an almost eerie sense of recognition. This place didn't look too different than the main lab of squad 12 back in the soul society.

Kisuke appeared at Linake's side then, taking a seat next to her, he too took advantage of the opportunity and together, Linake Zaraki and Kisuke Urahara began to learn the controls in front of them. Linake relaxed her shoulders as a smile spread across her lips. This is what made living in the soul society so damn exciting, it was just a shame that war always seemed to be right around the corner every few years.

* * *

Karina felt her leg shaking harshly, jumping up and down in front of her as she listened to the conversation on the speaker. She didn't dare ask any questions as she heard Linake's voice echo throughout the cleared lab.

"I think I got it." Linake spoke.

Mayuri stood, his golden eyes transfixed on the screen in front of them. Rin had allowed Kisuke Urahara to link up to the servers within the soul society, bypassing the massive firewalls that had somehow, been blocking the department head form gaining his own connection. It seemed someone had needed to be on the inside in order to bring down the security for a time. A notion that didn't sit well with Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"It would seem the human's technology is advancing in ways I was not privy to." Mayuri commented flatly.

"Now ain't the time…" Kenpachi barked at him from the speaker.

Mayuri glared at it…not the time indeed he decided as he ignored the brute, but still, Mayuri made a mental note to investigate the human world a bit more thoroughly in the future.

"Oh! I'm in! You should see what I see in a couple seconds…" Linake's excited voice called out, making Karina lift her thumb to her lips and squint in hesitation. Karina wasn't so sure she really wanted to see what would be on that screen.

"Oh my…" Mayuri muttered; his golden gaze staring up at the orbit of Earth's atmosphere.

"This particular satellite is currently in orbit. What you are seeing is only four hundred and thirty-eight miles from Earth." Linake explained.

" Well? I'm not seeing anything…" Mayuri stated impatiently, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"Give it some time, Mayuri, it's moving." Linake sighed.

"She's right, Mayuri. We will have to have a bit of patience." Ayumi smiled up at her husband, literally the only one who could have gotten away with telling a man like Mayuri Kurotsuchi he would have to be patient.

Mayuri turned his head forward, crossing his thin arms across his chest and sighed. Rin sat back in his chair, the sound of crinkling paper catching Mayuri's attention. Rin looked up at him sheepishly before tossing the bit of candy into his mouth.

Mayuri's next sigh was elongated and accompanied with a roll of his golden eyes at his department head. Ayumi smiled at Rin, leaning her body in his direction and holding out her palm. Rin smiled back, happily dropping a couple of hard candies into her hand.

"There!" Linake all but yelled, causing everyone within the room to jump, even Karina.

"Where?" Mayuri demanded.

Mayuri watched as the courser to the computer system all the way in the human world moved across his screen. Linake circled what looked like a distorted blob of black and crimson.

"How far? Where is it heading?" Mayuri demanded, stepping closer to the screen. As the satellite continued to move within the orbit of the planet, more came into view. The small blob turned into a splatter of energy, an elongated oval orb.

Karina held her breath, lifting her legs up onto the chair and wrapping her arms around her knees. As she waited for Linake to answer the question. Karina didn't know how much more she was expected to endure in such a short time, but it seemed as if fate or whatever had thrust her into this world didn't seem to care one bloody bit.

"Th-there only around 10,000 miles away now…with the speed of their travel, I would estimate they will be landing as close as tomorrow night. Mayuri, is Karina in the room?" Linake asked, her shaky voice betraying the woman's own emotions.

"Yes. Why?" Mayuri answered.

Linake seemed to hesitate, her breath coming out in a shaky sigh.

"They're heading straight for England." Linake admitted.

Karina inhaled a deep breath as her stomach rolled, not liking the thought of that one bit! Her family, her friends, all the people she loved were in England. Was Grimmjow really going to storm out and fight whatever it was on that sodding ship!? Why now? Why did this have to happen? What did these things even want?

Karina leaned her head forward against her knees, squeezing her eyes shut against the welling of tears. Only days had passed since she'd even realized there were other beings in other dimensions and that things such as Soul reapers, Espada and Fullbringers even existed-I guess I can add extra terrestrials to the bloody list!

"How quickly can the pillars be set up?" Linake asked abruptly.

"Within at least four hours notice, why?" Mayuri answered.

"There is a way I can make sure they land where we want them. I'll have to wait until they get closer to Earth in order to do it." Linake revealed.

Karina's head shot up from the protection of her knees, her jaw trembling as her tears fell freely.

"Grimmjow isn't even back yet! I thought you needed the Espada for this fight!?" Karina yelled, her voice thick.

Linake seemed to pause, taking the situation in from Karina's perspective.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know this is your home and I know Grimmjow isn't back yet, but he will be. This is the only opportunity we will have at the element of surprise, of controlling some aspect of this battle." Linake countered.

"Exactly what is it you are proposing?" Mayuri asked curiously.

"There's another satellite up here with a nuclear warhead, all I have to do is point and push." Linake admitted.

"Tch. Why does that not surprise me in the least?" Mayuri scoffed.

"What do you want me to do?" Linake pressed.

"How long can you stay in your current position?" Mayuri asked.

"Hours, Mayuri. The next crew will show up around seven in the morning to relieve the guys I just knocked out." Linake answered.

"You could gain re-entrance if needed?" Mayuri continued.

Linake sighed heavily before answering.

"We'll stand by for further instructions, but, tell Captain Kyoraku this isn't something he has much time to ponder. If I'm going to do this, it needs to be soon!" Linake retorted before breaking the connection.

Mayuri's lips pursed as the screen in front of them went black. Ayumi let out a sigh as her husband turned his head to look at her.

"That woman grows more like her husband by the day…" Mayuri shook his head.

Ayumi smiled softly, nodding her head in agreement, but deep down Ayumi was grateful for the woman. Linake's power was so different, so unexpected, and more importantly, she was on their side.

Mayuri turned his head at the sound of sobbing behind him. His brow furrowed, his golden gaze zeroing in on the cause.

"I suggest you get these emotions of yours out now while you can, Karina. When Grimmjow returns, he'll be leaving with me. Unfortunately, the three worlds do not revolve around you." Mayuri stated curtly before walking away.

Karina lifted her head, her brow tight with emotion as she glared daggers into the man's back-did he really think she was crying because she was being selfish? Karina shook her head, meeting Ayumi's sympathetic gaze. Karina pushed herself up from the chair angrily, not even bothering to speak as she sped from the room, whirling herself down the corridor after the man.

"Why don't you give me something to do, I could be of use!" Karina yelled at his back, causing Mayuri to stop dead in his tracks.

The soft mocking laughter that filled the room only fueled Karina's emotions, like pouring gasoline on an open flame.

"In order to put you to use, you would first have to be of use. I'm afraid my dear subject 6, useful is not something I would categorize you under." Mayuri retorted.


	18. Chapter 18

: :Warning: Strong sexual content, intended for mature readers!::

Karina Reiko stood with her hands clenched at her sides, watching the man's back as he walked away from her as if his words hadn't just pierced her square in the chest. Her deep intake of breath falling on deaf ears as Mayuri disappeared down the dark hallway that led to his personal lab space.

Karina felt her body flinch as a soft hand was pressed to her shoulder, her head snapping to the left to meet Ayumi's sympathetic gaze. Ayumi squeezed Karina's shoulder in a silent plea. Karina could see the woman's own emotions swirling deep within the intense green color. There was no question that everyone's emotions were running hot under the circumstances.

"Where is he off to then? Now that he's deemed me so useless." Karina snapped.

Ayumi let out a sigh as she allowed her hand to fall from Karina's shoulder; understanding that comfort wasn't what Karina wanted right now.

"To speak with the Head Captain." Ayumi answered simply before she too gave Karina her back. It didn't take long for Karina to find herself standing inside the vacant lab completely alone. Twisting on her heal, Karina faced the giant screen that only moments ago had shown her the dangers that lurked from above; only she wasn't in her world anymore…she was here, in the Soul Society, utterly helpless to protect her family, her friends at university, hell, even the annoying neighbor across the hall who played his music too loud at night deserved a bit of a warning.

Karina's gaze shifted to the controls that Rin had been using. Was the communication Linake had been using still on? Karina felt her feet moving before her brain even had time to register her intentions. With trembling fingers Karina lifted the headset to her own ear as she held her breath.

Nothing. Not even the feint crackle of open air between the dimensions. Karina tossed the headset back down with more edge than was necessary before falling into the chair Rin had occupied not more than ten minutes prior. What had she been hoping for? What would she had said to Linake if she could have figured out how to speak to her? Would she beg the woman to keep her family safe for her? Wasn't that what they were already trying to do?

With a muttered curse Karina allowed her eyes to slip closed and for the first time in a long time she didn't berate herself for her emotions when fresh tears lined her cheeks. They were tears she had earned, damn it! Tears of frustration and sorrow, but she would never regret. If she allowed herself to regret where she was or the dramatic turn of events of her life than she truly would be nothing more than cowardly-No! I'll never regret meeting Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara raised a brow at Linake as she cut the live feed from the screen and lifted her hand to break the connection from the ear piece. He knew it wouldn't take much for Rin to turn it back on, but it was almost unnerving for the former squad 12 captain. The whole situation wasn't exactly ideal; but it hadn't been the first time he'd gone into a situation without knowing everything.

"We'll have to wait for Kyoraku's decision." Linake addressed the room, turning her head to meet her husband's gaze.

Kenpachi gave a small nod to her, turning his attention to the human's who had been laid on the floor. Amaya had gone out of her way to even shove wadded up clothing under the men's heads in an attempt to try and make them more comfortable.

Amaya turned her head to the clock and bit her lower lip as she mentally calculated how many hours they had to spare. How many hours the head captain had to make that decision. Would he allow them to shoot them down?

"Linake, if we shoot them down from here, we'll have to go straight to where they are. We won't have any time to go back to the soul society." Amaya started.

Linake lifted her head to Amaya, her deep blue eyes filled with understanding as she nodded.

"What about our bodies?" Amaya asked, her brow furrowing as she asked the question aloud.

Linake shrugged her shoulders as she stood from the chair she'd stolen from one of the human men.

"I'm not sure what else to do, Amaya." Linake offered.

Amaya let out a sigh before turning her head from Linake, but not before Linake sensed something in her friends gaze. It was strange, it was almost as if Amaya had just somehow answered her own question. There was no mistaking the sense of determination that had just come over Amaya's face.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Linake blurted, not in the mood to have any form of secrets between them, not now that their relationship had just been tested in a way Linake had never once imagined.

"I can keep our bodies safe." Amaya answered.

Linake's brow rose in surprise as she studied Amaya carefully.

"You? Are you going to stand back then?" Linake asked. It wasn't an accusation of weakness, in fact Linake's voice had been gentle.

"I'll have to." Amaya lied, hating the fact that she felt the need to once again keep something form Linake; but it was for her own good. Amaya didn't know if she would even be able to pull off her plan-Will I even be strong enough?

" We don't have much time, hours really. I think we should try and sleep while we can, just in case we do have to leave straight for England." Amaya continued, changing the subject.

Linake let out a weary sigh as she nodded her head to her friend. Amaya smiled softly but couldn't ignore the gleaming stare of Kisuke Urahara as his grey eyes studied her from across the room.

"I'll keep watch." Kenpachi stated, moving over to the far wall of the room in order to have a better view of the doorway.

Linake followed her husband and waited for Kenpachi to lower himself into a comfortable enough position on the floor. Kenpachi extended his long legs in front of him, leaning his massive frame against the wall and reached his hand out to her.

Linake accepted, surprised at the notion that sleep actually sounded like something she needed. It was strange, her earlier anxiety had vanished; the only thing she felt now was…resolve. Kenpachi helped Linake down to his side, smiling at her softly as she made the left side of his chest her pillow, the woman's arms wrapped around his middle.

Amaya turned, seeing that Kisuke had already heeded her advice and was also leaning against the wall, his legs outstretched, arms crossed across his chest and his hat shielding his face from the light, casting him in shadow.

Amaya all of a sudden found herself feeling awkward as she glanced around the room in search of a place to sleep that didn't make her feel so vulnerable. As her gaze swept the room, seeking out such a place, she realized Kenpachi was staring at her.

Amaya paused, allowing her body to turn in his direction, her brows shooting up in surprise at his silent invitation. Kenpachi raised his right arm, his hand patting the free side of his wide chest. Amaya didn't know what to think as her feet began to move on their own, her mind way too clouded by emotion to comprehend her own movements.

Kenpachi had just given her something Amaya never would have thought possible. For years the only people he'd ever shown compassion to had been the members of his own squad. He had been polite to her, of course, but it wasn't until now, in this moment that the man had allowed her to see that in truth, he thought of her as a friend.

Amaya felt herself hesitating as she made it to Kenpachi's right side, seeing the emotion in the woman's eyes, Kenpachi snared her forearm with his hand and pulled. Amaya didn't fight him, allowing the brutish man to position her on his chest opposite his wife, sensing the man's thoughts; Amaya almost laughed even though she really didn't feel humor.

Linake's eyes fluttered back open at the movement and Amaya's wide brown eyes met hers. Kenpachi inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out. Behind the man's back, the two women locked hands, squeezing tightly.

"Get some sleep." Kenpachi demanded them both.

Amaya and Linake both heeded his order, closing their eyes as they sank into his body, his warmth, his strength. Kenpachi kept his gaze forward, his mind wondering to the upcoming battle. Kenpachi knew that Aizen had wanted to come with Amaya, but he hadn't even bothered asking, knowing that Kyoraku wouldn't let him leave the Soul Society.

Kenpachi frowned at the thought, it had been the main reason he'd offered his chest to Amaya. Kenpachi knew that if the situation had been reversed, which he knew would never happen because unlike Aizen, Kenpachi would never let Linake go into a situation like this alone; He would have hoped someone would have done the same for Linake.

Kisuke tilted his head, meeting Kenpachi's gaze from across the room. Both men didn't even need to speak in order to understand the silent communication. There deep within their gazes was a resolve unlike any other; together, Kisuke and Kenpachi would take on the weight of the three worlds on their own shoulders. Failure wasn't even an option.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi paced the filling room, one by one, the remaining captain's entered the main hall, their pace causing Mayuri to clench his teeth in frustration for what seemed like the millionth time. Lifting his golden gaze to the head captain, Mayuri didn't even try to hide his sour expression.

It had been on Shunsui's order that Mayuri had been forced to wait for the other captain's to attend another meeting. Why the stupid man felt it was necessary to include them all was beyond him. This wasn't the time to be dallying, it was time to make a damn decision!

Shunsui cleared his throat, his tone easy going as he addressed the room with an easy smile. The action having the same effect as running sand paper across every one of Mayuri's nerve endings. When Shunsui turned his gaze back to him and nodded his head, indicating he now had permission to speak Mayuri couldn't help the scoff that escaped his chest before stepping forward out of the line up.

With an air of annoyance surrounding the scientist he addressed the room, not even caring about the edge to his voice as he explained what Linake and her team had been able to uncover. It didn't take long for him to gain a reaction; much like he suspected, the thought of using human bio-chemical warfare didn't seem to be a very popular method.

"Wouldn't shooting them down cause severe damage?" Isane asked, breaking up the silence.

Mayuri turned his head, his impatient gaze drilling into the squad 4 captain so hard he noticed the woman had averted her eyes from him.

" I could only assume so. While I am not as experienced with this topic as Linake is, I do understand that the fall into the earth's atmosphere would slow down its momentum to a certain degree. If we were lucky enough, perhaps the impact of the warhead and the fall itself would be enough to eliminate the threat altogether." Mayuri answered.

"What about that energy surrounding it?" Ikkaku asked from his spot in the line up. Having been given permission to stand in on his captain's behalf.

Mayuri spun around, meeting the squad 11 lieutenant's gaze.

"I don't know. Frankly speaking it could very well have the exact opposite effect and do nothing more than alert the enemy to our understanding of their intentions." Mayuri answered honestly.

"So it's a gamble, either way." Kensei sighed.

"In a matter of speaking…" Mayuri replied.

"It seems like you are in favor of Linake trying it." Toshiro stated his observation.

"Indeed I am. I see no reason to wait, if there is the slightest chance of gaining the upper hand, it would be foolish not to act on it." Mayuri answered.

"And what if it does nothing?" Shinji asked.

"Then it simply does nothing. Either way we will have to face them, whether they comprehend our knowledge of them is really of little importance." Mayuri shrugged.

"Was Linake was able to pin-point the location of the landing?" Shunsui asked.

Mayuri pivoted his body, once again meeting the head captain's gaze.

"She was." Mayuri answered.

"How long would it take for the pillars to be put in position?" Shunsui continued.

"Within four hours…" Mayuri smiled.

Shunsui let out a deep sigh, taking in the worried expression of the officer's within the room. Before making his final judgement he turned his gaze to the female leaning against the wall. Her moss green eyes met his and a small smile spread across her lips.

"It's time, Nelliel." Shunsui stated with a slight nod of his head.

Nelliel nodded back before stepping out into the main hallway. As the energy in the room changed, alerting the soul reapers that a rift between dimensions had been formed just outside the main hall the mood seemed to change. Shunsui scanned the faces of his officer's, taking in each pair of eyes that looked his way for guidance.

"Prepare yourselves for war. In four hours, Linake Zaraki will be given permission to shoot the enemy down." Shunsui ordered.

Mayuri's mouth curled into a grin before giving the man his own nod of approval. Without another word, the squad 12 captain turned on his heal, heading back to research and development. His squad had a lot of work to do in such a short time and time was of the essence.

* * *

Karina lifted her head from her arms as Mayuri Kurotsuchi entered back into his main lab, his voice snapping orders left and right like a man on a mission. Karina's lips parted as realization hit her. Bloody hell! They were going to do it! They were going to launch a warhead out into the middle of dead space in an ill attempt to gain the upper hand.

"Fuck…" Karina whispered aloud as she allowed her body to uncurl from her huddled position on the lab floor. Not knowing what else to do; she had given into her own pathetic sense of melancholy. Shaking her head at herself, Karina forced herself to her feet and winced as the blood rushed back to her lower extremities.

Mayuri turned and faced her then, his brow lifting as if her presence within the lab didn't make sense to him. Karina felt her teeth lock on the side of her cheek, biting down so hard she swore she could taste the metallic flood of her own blood. Did the man have any idea how infuriating he was!? Just a simple look from the arrogant ass made her blood boil.

"Is there a reason you are loitering within my lab?" Mayuri asked, only adding fuel to Karina's irritation.

"What am I supposed to do!? Do you really expect me to just leave and go twiddle my thumbs someplace?" Karina snapped.

Mayuri's lips curved to the side, his golden eyes filling with amusement. Karina let out growl, knowing damn well the man enjoyed getting her riled up. Honestly, the sodding bastard really needed a new hobby!

"I am afraid you will only be in the way here. We have a lot of work to do in a very short time. I have arranged for you to accompany Ayumi later on to Kuchiki Manor, that is where the two of you will stay during the battle." Mayuri stated, his tone unmoving, as if warning Karina to argue with him.

"So I've been dismissed then?" Karina spoke softly, her lips thinning into a frown.

"Yes, my dear subject 6, you were dismissed quite some time ago." Mayuri countered.

Karina snapped her head back, lifting her chin at the man, her dark eyes throwing daggers. Just as she was about to unleash a massive burst of anger on Mayuri Kurotsuchi she caught sight of blue in her peripheral vision.

Karina turned sharply, gasping in a deep breath as her eyes locked on Grimmjow. Mayuri's brow furrowed at her sudden reaction and he too turned to the entrance of his lab space.

"Ah, That didn't take as long as I had originally expected." Mayuri stated.

Grimmjow kept his intense gaze on Karina as he replied to Mayuri.

"Yeah, well, Nelliel made it pretty clear this was time sensitive."

"Excellent. So I take it your Queen and the others are being brought up to speed by the Head Captain?" Mayuri asked.

"You can say that. Harribell doesn't want to go in completely blind, It's bad enough we're here…" Grimmjow growled.

"I see. Well, if you would excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to. If you would be so kind as to remove your mate from my lab." Mayuri grinned.

Karina's dark gaze darted back to the man, once again filled the the urge to lash out and kick the man in the groin. Only two things prevented her from doing it. one; she wasn't stupid enough to think she could survive his anger. Two; She owed him. Without Mayuri she wouldn't have the ability to control her fullbring and kicking him in the bollocks wouldn't be the proper way to show her gratitude, no matter how temping.

"Karina…" Grimmjow called her name, pulling her from her internal fantasy of causing harm to the squad 12 captain.

Karina double blinked at him, rerouting her mind to what really mattered to her. Their separation hadn't even been that long but that didn't seem to change the effect the man had on her. Karina felt her stomach flutter as Grimmjow snared her hand with his, pulling her by his grip.

Karina didn't even have enough sense to protest the rough handling as he led her down the dimly lit maze of hallways. All she could seem to do was stare up at his profile as she hurried her pace to match his own.

Was he anxious? Is that what I'm sensing inside him? Karina's brow furrowed at the thought as the two of them rounded a corner and came to a stop at the door to the room she had been given. Karina felt a bit perplexed, how had Grimmjow known where it was?

"I tracked your scent." Grimmjow answered her silent question as he pushed the door open and pulled her inside.

"My scent?" Karina repeated; only to find herself gasping a deep breath as her body was pushed against the wall.

Grimmjow let out a low growl, burring his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"I can't get enough of it." Grimmjow growled into her ear before lowering his head and pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck.

"Grimmjow…" Karina panted his name, blinking against the pleasure that swarmed her.

Just the feel of his heat against her skin had her knees wobbling like a newborn deer. Grimmjow lifted his head, meeting her gaze. Karina's stomach flipped and then pulled tight at the sight of his hungry eyes. Had he missed me while he was gone, then? Karina wasn't sure if she should even hope for something that sounded so absurd.

"Don't look at me like that!" Grimmjow grated between clenched teeth.

Karina shook her head; her brow lifting in confusion.

"Like what?" Karina whispered.

"Like you're not sure of me. Like you don't know who you belong to!" Grimmjow countered.

Karina sucked in a rushed breath as she felt his strong fingers cage her throat and squeeze. It wasn't enough pressure to cause panic or pain. Strangely enough, it was just the right pressure. A pressure that sent a thrill down each notch of her spine.

Lifting a shaking hand to the side of his face, Karina caressed him, unable to deny his words; deep down she knew he only spoke the truth, he'd claimed her the first night in her flat, she still wore the mark of his possession on the side of her neck; his bite.

A mark that hadn't even faded in the slightest since he'd given it to her. Karina wasn't stupid enough to think that his marking her had anything to do with loving her; but even so, she couldn't deny that she wanted him, that she wanted to belong to this Espada.

"I missed you…" Karina whispered, allowing her eyes to slip closed. The action made her feel a bit cowardly, but she couldn't chance his expression changing on her. It would hurt too much to see him mock her with those eyes she loved.

"That right?" Grimmjow's voice came out deep, like a purr.

Karina nodded to him, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't open them until she felt Grimmjow turn his head and nip the palm that had been caressing his face.

"I like that you missed me." Grimmjow smirked.

Karina allowed a small smile as she took in his expression, his eyes heavy lidded from his apparent arousal. It seemed that with every minute alone together the heat between them just sparked even hotter. Was it always going to be like this? Would be always have to leave her, only to return to her later? How would a relationship even work?

"Hey! Stay with me, Karina. Now ain't the time for your mind to wonder around." Grimmjow demanded.

Karina let out a deep breath, a mix between a groan and a sigh as he bent his head and sealed his lips over hers, the tip of his tongue slid across the seam of her lips, urging her to open for him, to let him taste her.

"G…Grimmjow…" Karina mumbled against his lips.

"Open for me, Karina!" Grimmjow growled.

Karina opened her mouth to protest, to warn him about what she'd found out about her body, that her fangs really did hold poison; but he took her parting lips as an invitation; sliding his tongue deep. Karina let out a groan of longing mixed with pure frustration. Did anyone want to give her the benefit of the doubt? Would it kill the men around her to give an inch in her direction?

Grimmjow tightened his fingers around her neck, collaring her throat and tipping her head back against the wall. Karina felt her body react to such a gesture of dominance, and even though a part of her didn't understand why; she melted. Karina met his tongue with her own, darting against the tip, sweeping back and forth only to delve in deep. So deep she took in the breath from Grimmjow's lungs.

Karina let out a gasp against his mouth as a rush of vertigo overtook her, but she didn't need to open her eyes or pull from his mouth to understand what caused it. Grimmjow had used his Sonido to position them on the small futon in her room.

Karina could feel herself being pressed down against the soft mattress. Grimmjow's powerful body slid against her own before settling atop her, his weight, his heat, the hardness of his toned muscled form crowded her, left her feeling breathless. What would it be like to be taken from Grimmjow like this? With him on top of me?

Grimmjow pulled back from her mouth letting out a grunt of impatience and he pushed himself up to his knees. Karina could only blink up at him as his hands made quick work of her top, gripping a hold of the collar in his fists he pulled the thin cotton down the middle, rendering her turtleneck useless.

Karina let out a delayed gasp as her brain caught up, but by that time her bra had been treated the same as her shirt and Grimmjow's hungry mouth had found it's target; her nipples. Karina's hips jerked involuntarily as the sensation of raw heat radiated from her stiff peaks, sinking down low in her belly, a pulsing need that was so deep it almost scared her. Wanting a male this much couldn't be normal, or healthy!

Karina whimpered as she felt the sting of Grimmjow's teeth pulling across the sensitive bud of her right nipple. He was torturing her, the Bloody bastard!

"Grimmjow…" Karina breathed his name, trying to tell him that she needed more from him, she needed him to touch her lower, where the pulsing ache had centered inside her. As if trying to show him with her body, she arched her hips against him, trying to grind against his jeans, trying to get some form of friction!

Karina groaned loudly when all she received was a deep pull of Grimmjow's lips, sucking so hard his cheeks hallowed and a loud pop filled the room when he let go, only to turn his head back to the previous nipple he'd already sucked.

"Fuck; Grimmjow, please!" Karina begged him, her hips rocking forward with such desperation.

"I wonder if I could make you come from just this…" Grimmjow smirked down at her, taking in the way the woman looked at him, her dark eyes like molten chocolate, and half lidded, sparks of green and gold shining from under the deep cocoa- Such pretty eyes! I want them watching me as I fuck her!

"Oh god, please! I can't!" Karina began to plead with him, shaking her head against the pillow.

Grimmjow chuckled.

" I think you could; but I can't wait for how long it would take me to get you off that way." Grimmjow amended.

Karina let out a hum of pure excitement as she felt the top of her jeans pop loose and didn't hesitate to help him by lifting her hips for him. Grimmjow peeled them back from her thick hips, going farther back on his haunches to pull her boots from her feet and free her pants from her body.

Karina lowered her legs, parting them in front of him, her feet laying flat against the bed. Grimmjow let out a deep growl from the center of his chest as his gaze zeroed in on her heat. The scent of the woman was enough to make him fall to his knees for her. The side of Grimmjow's lips lifted, his heavy gaze turning to dark blue slits as he realized he already was on his knees-I'll have to crawl for her then. Anything to get her heat inside my mouth!

"Grimmjow…" Karina called out to him, her body trembling from her state of arousal, from the teasing he'd done, and now all he seemed to want to do is stare at her panties-For fuck's sake, touch me, you bastard!

Grimmjow launched himself forward, snatching the small scrap of black material and ripping it free. The moan Karina let out only fueled his actions. Karina let out a gasp as the tip of his tongue plunged into her folds, sliding low to lick the sensitive nerve endings of her core's entrance.

"Oh, Fuck! Why do you keep teasing me!" Karina whimpered, her hands finding his hair even though she'd closed her eyes against the intense sensations. Her core clenched, every muscle in her body going rigid as Grimmjow slowly eased his tongue inside her.

Karina let out a shocked intake of breath as stinging heat enveloped the right cheek of her ass. She hadn't even realized Grimmjow had lifted her with his grip and was now feasting on her core like a madman as he gave her calculated smacks against her sensitive cheeks. With each slap, her core pulsed and tightened against his tongue.

Grimmjow let out a snarl as he felt her grip on his hair cause actual pain. Lifting his head, he locked his gaze with hers, daring her to try and take her sweet heat away from him when he wasn't finished. Karina's dark eyes stared back at him, her lips parted and glistening from her own tongue.

"You're too fucking beautiful!" Grimmjow growled at her; seeing the woman so far gone for him called out to another side of him, the side that wanted nothing more than to push is cock to the hilt and fuck his woman so hard she screamed his name as she came apart in his arms.

"You want more, Karina?" Grimmjow asked, his voice coming out strained and gravely, so full of lust Karina wondered if she should be running in the opposite direction instead of reaching to pull off his clothes.

"Yes!" Karina panted to him, pushing herself up into a sitting position in order to claw at the man's jeans; She had never been this mindless, never been this aroused! This was more than simple sex, even more than the first night he'd taken her; this was deeper, more primal, so unavoidable.

Grimmjow let out a grunt as he fisted his own shirt and pulled it over his head just as Karina managed to unzip his jeans. Grimmjow pushed himself up, pulling his own boots from his feet and jerking his pants down his muscled legs. Kicking them free from him he stood there for a minute, allowing her to see his thick cock straining and pulsing. Grimmjow fisted his cock in his own hand, pumping it once, twice.

"Is this what you want, Karina?" Grimmjow teased her.

Karina couldn't help but stare at him; his body, this male was more man than she even knew what to do with, but goddamn it if she didn't want every inch of him. If she were his, then that meant he was hers!

Karina nodded her head, slipping the tip of her tongue out to lick her lips.

"Say the words!" Grimmjow demanded her.

Karina tilted her head back, meeting his gaze and without any hesitation she replied.

"Give me what's mine, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow fell on her with a snarl, covering her body with his in one violent act of claiming. Karina cried out as she felt him catch her right leg, the bend of his elbow linking with the bend of her right knee. Spreading her wide, Grimmjow slammed his hips forward.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Karina grunted, squeezing her eyes closed as his cock took claim. It was so good, the feeling of being stretched and filled, then his movement as he began to pound into her relentlessly.

"Open your eyes, Karina!" Grimmjow demanded.

Karina forced her lids to open, taking in his raw expression, his clenched teeth, his brow pulled tight, such pleasure on his face it almost looked as if he were in pain.

"That's it, sweetheart, look at me while I fuck your sweet pussy." Grimmjow growled.

Karina felt her body convulse from his words; she'd never thought hearing a male talk dirty to her would excite her on such a primitive level; but it did. Everything about Grimmjow excited her and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Grimmjow stared down at her, his eyes glazed with his own passion as his body surged above hers, his chest rubbing, catching her pebbled nipples against his muscled chest, such sweet friction made only sweeter by the almost brutal rhythm of his hips. She was laid bare to him, with no other option but to accept.

Karina couldn't even rock her hips to meet him with the way he had her leg pinned with his arm, but he didn't seem to want her to move with him; he needed to take her at his own pace, for her to accept and submit to his needs. Grimmjow needed her to trust him enough to give him control.

At a loss of what else to do Karina gave into him, allowing him the control he hungered for, raising her arms above her head, Karina gripped the pillow in her fists, crying out with each jarring thrust of his hips, making sure to keep eye contact with him even though she was riding a dangerous line. Karina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, not even caring if she ended up breaking the skin; she couldn't blurt out the words; she couldn't tell Grimmjow that she loved him…not now.

"Fuck, Karina!" Grimmjow grunted as he adjusted his hold on her, sliding his hand down and finding her swollen clit.

"Grimmjow!" Karina yelled his name, her grip on the pillow tightening along with the muscles of her core.

Grimmjow let out a groan, his features twisting carnally as he surged his body forward into her, the tips of his fingers rubbing delicious quick circles over her pulsing clitoris.

"Come on, Karina! Come with me!" Grimmjow demanded her.

Karina sucked in a deep breath as her core clenched against him so tight he lost momentum of his thrusts. Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow forced himself to keep pumping his cock into her, to give her what she needed in order to release. Karina had given herself to him, she trusted him, and he had to make it worth it for her.

"Oh…My…God!" Karina called out as her body tipped over the edge, shuddering violently underneath him as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Grimmjow growled with satisfaction as her pussy gripped him, milking his come forward with each deep pull.

"Grimmjow!" Karina yelled his name as her body kept going, kept coming against his cock.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow grated as he lunged forward, taking her mouth savagely with his lips, the urge to kiss her as she came for him overriding the urge to look into her eyes.

Karina allowed her body to bow as her orgasm extended and morphed into a second, rushing her with a frenzy of liquid heat. Karina milked him harder, pulsing, writhing under his weight as he drank in her screams of rapture. Grimmjow's kiss was anything but gentle, it was just as consuming as every other act they'd just shared. A deep seated claiming that she could never ignore.

Grimmjow's body jarred forward one more time before he spilled inside her, no longer able to hold back his own release. Karina gasped as he freed her mouth, his strained body collapsing atop of hers in a rush. Karina cupped the back of his head with her palms, stroking her fingers through his damp hair as she panted.

They stayed silent for long minutes, each of them trying to regain control of their harsh breathing. Grimmjow nuzzled the side of her breast with nose and lips as he tried to gain control of his mind. He actually felt fucking high, like he'd done some kind of drug; he swore he'd come so hard his vision would have blurred if his eyes had been open.

Karina let out a low moan, catching Grimmjow's attention. Forcing back the waves from his fuck drunk stupor he lifted himself on his elbows, seeking her gaze. Karina looked back at him, her lips curled into one of the sexists sated smiled he'd ever seen.

"I need you to remember this." Grimmjow murmured.

Karina's brow furrowed, letting him see her confusion.

"What we just did. You need to remember it. When I come back from this battle, I don't ever want to see that look you gave me again, you hear me?" Grimmjow demanded.

Karina allowed her lips to part as she sucked in a shaky breath; she hadn't expected Grimmjow to be such an intense man. While he didn't speak his feelings and could be rather clueless as to how brash his actions were, she couldn't help but see what was so clear within his brilliant blue eyes.

"You better come back to me, Grimmjow." Karina countered with a demand of her own, reminding him that she had claimed him back this time.

"Oh, I'll come back! You really think I'll let anything keep me away from this sweet ass?" Grimmjow smirked, landing another perfectly calculated smack to the side of her left ass cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

"Linake!?" Rin called into the open airway, the tremor in his voice giving away the fear he felt inside. Rin hesitated, looking down at the clock on his computer screen, counting the seconds all the way to twenty before calling out once more.

"Linake!? Can you hear me? Come in, Linake!" Rin continued, putting more urgency behind his tone. If he couldn't get her attention; would they lose their chance at surprising the enemy? What would his captain do if he couldn't get a hold of her? Rin's shoulders tensed at hearing what sounded like the rustling of fabric over the static air. Rin leaned forward in his chair, straining to hear as beads of sweat formed across his forehead.

"Rin? Is that you?" A soft voice answered his call.

Rin allowed the breath he'd been holding to slide from his lungs; it wasn't Linake, but at least someone had heard him.

"Amaya, I need to speak with Linake. Is she there!? Is something wrong? Why isn't she answering me!?" Rin's anxious voice spilled over the static.

"Calm down, Tsubokura! Linake is fine, we have been resting while waiting to hear from you." Amaya explained.

Rin's body jarred; the touch to his shoulder practically making him jump from the chair he occupied. Turning his head, he met Ayumi's calm green gaze.

" Please, allow me to take over, Rin." Ayumi spoke, keeping her voice soft and low, not intending to give insult to one of her department heads.

Rin blew out a breath before lifting a shaking hand to his ear, pulling the earpiece free and handing it over to his 3rd seat. Ayumi quickly placed the device to her right ear, taking a seat next to Rin while extending her hand out to him. Rin accepted it, squeezing her fingers tightly.

"Amaya, it's Ayumi. Linake has been given permission by the Head Captain to proceed with the warhead."

Ayumi heard the static clear before Amaya's voice broke through.

"Copy. Kenpachi is waking her now, we'll be weapon's hot within 30 minutes." Amaya replied, her tone warning.

" I will report the time back to the Head Captain. Amaya…stay safe!" Ayumi demanded.

" We will!" Amaya's confident voice promised.

Linake jerked awake as Kenpachi shook her shoulder lightly. Her eyes going wide as her mind tried to adjust to her surroundings. At first, she didn't now where the hell she was; and as the fog cleared from her brain, reality rushed back into place.

"It's time, Woman." Kenpachi whispered to her, his uncovered eye searching her features.

Linake nodded her head and she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Quickly she pushed herself up and walked back over to the control panel. Kisuke made it to his feet next, then stood at Kenpachi's side awaiting further instructions.

Linake hesitated, turning back to face her husband. Kenpachi's frown indicated he knew whatever was about to come out of her mouth wasn't going to make him happy.

"I need you guys to leave me here." Linake stated, squaring her shoulders as if preparing herself for another kind of battle entirely.

Kenpachi's lips parted as he scoffed at her, his lips lifting into a sneer.

"That ain't gonna happen." Kenpachi challenged her.

"We don't have time for this! I need the three of you at that crash sight! I don't know what's going to happen;I don't know if this is even going to do any real damage or if the enemy will just scurry out of the mother ship like ants." Linake countered.

"Linake…" Amaya began to protest.

"No! I will follow you! As soon as I hit the target." Linake insisted.

"You'll be walkin' in blind, Woman." Kenpachi interjected.

"Kenpachi, please…" Linake whispered, allowing her eyes to slide shut, wishing for once that her husband wasn't so stubborn.

"You know….I think she's right." Kisuke spoke up, surprising Linake to the point she opened her eyes again.

Kenpachi turned his head, his brow tightening with his glare; of course this asshole would agree with her…

Amaya let out sigh as she nodded her head.

"It makes sense for us to be there before they crash. It will take at least five minutes for the remaining squads to arrive, a lot can happen in minutes. I also need to get our bodies someplace safe." Amaya explained.

Kenpachi turned his gaze to Linake, letting out a curse under his breath. It wasn't what he'd wanted, he had wanted Linake to stay by his side with him through the whole thing. Kenpachi told himself as long as she was near him, he'd be able to keep her safe. If she came through and couldn't find him, then she would be on her own.

Linake tilted her head and she took a step forward. Kenpachi met her gaze, his features turning a bit stoic as he stared at her. Linake raised her hand to his left cheek, caressing his scar with the pad of her thumb.

"You know what I am capable of, Kenpachi. Let me do this." Linake whispered, her eyes pleading with her husband.

Kenpachi heaved a breath before giving her a curt nod of his head. Linake smiled up at him then, her gaze softening as Kenpachi bent his massive frame low and took her lips; kissing her hard on the mouth quickly before heading for the exit. Linake felt her chest tighten as she watched the man she loved walk away from her, about to head into the unknown.

"You can't have it both ways, now." Amaya spoke softly to her best friend.

Linake turned to her before replying.

"I know. Keep him safe for me, Amaya." Linake sighed.

"You can count on it!" Amaya answered before stealing a quick hug that was too short for Linake's liking.

Linake shook her hands out at her sides, her fingers felt like ice as she watched both her husband and best friend leave. Linake knew the reason why 'I love you's' hadn't been exchanged; it would have sounded way too close to…goodbye.

" I'll be right behind you." Linake called out as she watched Kisuke follow Amaya out the door.

* * *

"How the hell are you so calm?" Karina whispered harshly to Ayumi.

Ayumi Kurotsuchi eyed Karina, her green gaze flashing with hidden emotion. Karina regretted her behavior the minute she deciphered how emotional the other woman really was- Just because I am an emotional wreck on the outside doesn't mean everyone else will be.

Karina shook her head, realizing her question was rather absurd. Ayumi was the wife of a man like Mayuri Kurotsuchi; a man who would expect his wife to lead by example.

"I'm sorry…" Karina forced the words from her lips.

Ayumi turned her head, her eyes going to the group of men ahead of them. Mayuri was at the front, leading all of his men and Kameko down the dirt pathway towards Kuchiki Manor. Ayumi knew that Akon, Rin and Hiyosu had been instructed to help Byakuya Kuchiki if the need arose. At Mayuri's side was Grimmjow, walking with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. The two men seemed to be deep in conversation as they walked; no doubt talking battle strategy.

" Try and understand that this is hard for everyone involved, Karina." Ayumi whispered.

Karina grimaced, feeling her stomach lurch with the sudden lashing of guilt. Here she was, on her way to be protected by one of the strongest captain's within the soul society, while his sister, and his brother-in-law risked their lives on the front line while leaving their daughter behind. Mayuri was Ayumi's husband, and the father of her children.

Karina risked a glance over at them then, seeing Nemuri holding her sister Miya, while Ichika Abarai held little Miyo. To Ichika's right, her parents walked beside her, Rukia's hand pressed to the small of her daughter's back as she tried to hold back her own worry.

Karina turned her head away from the scene, her chest growing tighter as tears welled in her eyes-How can I be so selfish!?

Ayumi let out a small sigh as Kuchiki Manor came into view. Karina turned her head forward, seeing the mass of men gathered on the front lawn, both squad's 6 and 13 had joined together, awaiting their leaders for the battle. Karina's lips parted as she tried to take it all in. This was just two squads, two squads out of thirteen. These beings, these soul reapers were an army. Honed with skills and abilities her human mind still couldn't comprehend in full truth.

"He will be okay, Ayumi." Karina whispered, reaching her hand down and pulling Ayumi's clammy fingers into hers.

Ayumi's gaze lifted to hers and the sheen of un-shed tears nearly ripped Karina's heart in two. The woman was so selfless it seemed, always trying to be strong for her family and friends, but it seemed even soul reapers felt sorrow.

"I'm hoping for more than just my husband's safety." Ayumi countered as she turned her head to the left.

Karina followed her gaze and couldn't hold back the tears that fell freely down her cheeks. As more children arrived with two men she had never met before. One was bald, the other dark haired, both seemed to have an air about them, confidence oozed from their very soul.

"Takeo and Akio. They mean so much to Kenpachi and Linake, and yet, they're both out there." Ayumi murmured as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Karina's breath hitched at the mention of Linake and her husband-they are their children!?

"I'm so sorry, Ayumi. I don't mean to be so selfish!" Karina inhaled a shaking breath as she too wiped her cheeks.

Ayumi squeezed Karina's hand in a gesture of comfort as the group finally came to the front path of Kuchiki Manor. One by one the men of the 12th division went to stand with Byakuya Kuchiki. The man's steel grey gaze seeming to be a bit more molten today. Karina turned her gaze from the squad 6 captain as Rukia and Renji both walked up to speak to him.

Karina followed the trail of kids, noticing that a woman with what looked like some sort of animal skull on the top of her head was smiling at the bald member of squad 11. Without any hesitation, the female accepted the little girl into her arms, while the boy turned to stand next to her while saying what looked like "goodbye" to the two men.

"Hey, why ya cryin'?"

Karina tipped her head back, meeting Grimmjow's gaze as he appeared in front of her. Karina felt Ayumi's hand slip from hers. Karina turned and watched as Ayumi followed her own children into Kuchiki Manor; Mayuri disappearing inside behind her.

"They all have so much to lose! I can't even stand the thought of you going out there, but looking at this…seeing all of this…the children…" Karina's voice broke as she hung her head low.

"It ain't like I'm gonna leave Kurotsuchi hanging if something happens…I'll help them fight, it's part of the deal." Grimmjow countered, his brow furrowing as he spoke.

"Please do me a favor, Grimmjow. If you can…" Karina blurted.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Find Linake." Karina whispered.

Grimmjow's scowl deepened as he took in his woman's meaning.

" She's got her husband out there with her, if anyone's gonna look after her, it'll be him." Grimmjow countered.

Karina inhaled a deep breath, her encounter with Captain Zaraki returning to her. The man had scared her shitless when he'd come into her room that second day. Karina managed to nod her head before locking her gaze with his.

"Then just promise me to look after yourself, then." Karina replied.

"I already told you, you ain't gotta keep worrying about me. I'll be back, Karina." Grimmjow growled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Karina buried her face into his chest, sucking in a deep breath, breathing in the man's scent. Was this going to be her life with him? Constantly having to say goodbye to him for one reason or another? Would they always be separated by something?

"Try not to think so damn hard about what won't happen." Grimmjow demanded her.

"It's really not that simple." Karina argued.

" It is. If you wanna help Linake so bad, maybe you should keep an eye on her brats." Grimmjow suggested.

Karina lifted her head, meeting his gaze once more, knowing that he was right. If Karina really wanted to be of some sort of help, she could do so by looking after the children.

"I think I will." Karina answered him, managing to give him a weak smile through her sadness.

Grimmjow lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers roughly. Even knowing he was about to head into battle against something literally alien he was cool and collected, as if he were about to embark on another random assignment. Was this because he is an Espada? Was he really so used to war and death?

"I am afraid we are out of time…come along, Grimmjow." came the assertive tone of Mayuri from behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pulled his head back staring down into Karina's eyes a moment longer before he pulled away. Karina had the urge to hold onto his shirt front and beg him to stay with her, to be selfish and let the others go on without him, but she also knew that everyone around her was filled with that same selfish longing, most of all, Ayumi Kurotsuchi.

"Please be careful…" Karina whispered to him before he could turn away.

"Like I said, you ain't gotta worry about me. I'll kill 'em all." Grimmjow promised with a smirk upon his lips.

Karina felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder, and she didn't even have to turn in order to know who was there with her, giving her the support she so desperately needed. It was funny, in all the time she'd spent in the human world, surrounded by all her friends at university; never once had she ever felt such a sense of camaraderie.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku stood with his back to the mass assembly of officers gathering behind him. The waiting was making him a little anxious, not the mention the woman standing by his side; The queen of Hueco Mundo.

Harribell stood with her arms at her sides, not giving away an ounce of her emotional state as the minutes ticked by, giving the squads enough time to fill in and arrive for duty. It had taken the whole four hours for him, his captain's and the Espada to work out some form of strategy; and even now, it was a bit shaky. Shunsui knew that some didn't like fighting along side with the Espada and Arrancar, having fought against them in the past.

"Head Captain, everyone has returned from Kuchiki Manor, Squads 6, 13 and 11." Shunsui heard Nanao call out to him.

Shunsui let out a deep sigh as he turned to face his niece, a small smile spreading across his lips as he stepped in to share a quick hug, surprising his niece with his outright display.

"You shouldn't have done that! The other officers will think you don't mean to come back!" Nanao reprimanded him.

"Head to Kuchiki Manor, Nanao. It'll be the safest place for you." Shunsui ordered.

Nanao met his gaze and gave a tight nod, allowing him that little bit of peace of mind. At least she wouldn't be in the line of fire this time; she'd be here, safe with Captain Kuchiki and Nelliel.

Shunsui allowed his body to turn, facing the army at his back, all of his remaining Captain's standing at the front of their squads. Shunsui couldn't help but let out a low whistle, seeing them all gathered and ready for war. It was a force, that was for sure. Before Shunsui could stop to address the crowd; Sosuke Aizen appeared at his side.

"You already know what I am going to ask. Before you deny me, remember that my wife is out there." Sosuke's low voice traveled far enough for Harribell to hear.

The woman's emerald gaze shot straight to him, but her features didn't change. Shunsui let out a breath as he met Aizen's gaze. Shunsui hadn't been sure about the Espada's reaction of Sosuke fighting along side them and hadn't even factored him into the equation.

"Who am I to stop a man from looking out for his wife?" Shunsui countered; answering the man in his own way.

Sosuke nodded, turning his frame and meeting Harribell's gaze for the first time in years.

"Queen Harribell." Sosuke spoke softly with a tilt of his head.

Harribell didn't speak, but turned her gaze away. The rush of low voices filled the space, her fraccion starting to mumble under their breath behind her. With one swift lift of Harribell's hand, the murmur's stopped just as quickly as they had begun. It was clear that at least a temporary truce had been struck between the Espada and the Immortal.

"The enemy of my enemy becomes my ally." Shunsui mumbled to himself as he stepped forward to address the waiting crowd.

* * *

Linake Zaraki tried to block out her emotions while sitting in front of the control panel. With shaking fingers, she managed to manipulate the controls in order to access the information she needed. Linake wasn't as ignorant as most of the civilian class of humanity, she knew very well what was out there, hidden within deep space. Satellites that could very well be used as a weapon of war, but was that really such a big secret?

Linake shook her head as her mind started to jumble with thoughts. The time she had spent living within this city, studying astronomy, even having been within this very room. It all seemed, connected. As if some twisted sense of fate had known this day would come.

"Please let this work!" Linake pleaded with whatever happened to be listening to her at the moment.

Linake held her breath as she brushed the controls with the tips of her fingers, one push was all it would take, she'd already entered the access code she had found. Strange that when she had lived a human life, she never would have thought about using this knowledge to insight the turn of war.

"Why am I hesitating?" Linake whispered, the tips of her fingers pressing flush against the button.

Linake lifted her head, peeking up at the clock, knowing that Kenpachi, Amaya and Kisuke had been given more than enough time to make it to England through the Senkaimon. It would only take her minutes once she pushed the damn button!

"Everyone is counting on you!" she berated herself out loud. It was one thing to sit there and think about what could go wrong, but the time for hesitation and fear were over. Linake's breath caught in her lungs as her thoughts turned back to home; her true home, the soul society. Were her children okay? Were they scared? Who was looking after them right now? Linake allowed her eyes to slip closed, pushing past the melancholy that swarmed her.

"Mama and Papa love you…" Linake whispered, lifting her fingers from the button in order to make a fist.

Linake stood from the chair as her eyes flew open; her children giving her the strength to push forward,she slammed her fist down, pushing the button flush against the sleek metal surface. Linake's gaze zeroed in on the satellite feed in front of her, mentally counting down to launch. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven.

She kept counting in her head as she turned from the screen, flash stepping to the exit doors, her Zanpakuto already half way from it's sheath. Three, Two, One. Linake sucked in a greedy breath of cool air as she lifted her blade in a key-like motion summoning her doorway to what felt like the gates of hell.


	20. Chapter 20

Pandemonium. It was the only word Linake Zaraki could even think to use as her wide blue eyes took in her surroundings, scanning the chaos for her husband. It seemed even Kenpachi's height advantage wasn't going to help her this time.

"Fuck!" Linake spat as she placed her blade forward and tensed herself for immanent attack.

Squinting against the uprising smoke and dust that wafted across the threshold of the Senkaimon, Linake forced her body the rest of the way onto what was now, the battlefield. This wasn't training anymore; this was all too real.

Linake pushed onward, willing her mind to stay calm as the metallic stench of crumpled metal filled her nose and the haze of the wreckage danced upon the sky, leaving her vision weaker against the haze. The mother ship lay within a crater that looked equal to the land mass of a small country. If Linake hadn't known the switch between the human world and the soul society had been made, she would have crumpled on the spot. All of the human casualties she could have been responsible for…

Linake let out a pent up breath as her head tilted upward. Wasn't it supposed to be daytime right now? Linake shook the thought from her head just as quickly as it presented itself. This wasn't the time to argue the sun's placement; she needed to find her husband!

The sound of scraping metal caught Linake's attention; she jerked her head to the right. At first she wasn't sure her eyes were working properly, but as the wind changed direction, she found herself in the exact place she had once feared would be her outcome. Linake tipped her head back, her sapphire gaze meeting putrid acid green orbs; the creatures eyes.

Linake took a step back, bracing her body just as Ikkaku had drilled her to do when coming face to face with an enemy of unknown strength. A tremor of uncertainty bloomed from the pit of her stomach, swimming through each of her veins as if winter itself had decided to take root within her nervous system-I'm supposed to fight this thing?

Linake licked her dry lips, allowing a shaky breath to release, surprised it wasn't visible with how cold she felt inside. The creature moved forward, it's orbs seeking her out, taking in her measure. Linake clamped her teeth, hard. Refusing to allow her panic to burst from her. That wouldn't do anyone any good, and it would dishonor her husband and the squad in which she had made her home.

Squaring her shoulders; Linake allowed her gaze to scan the monster in front of her; thick scaled dark green flesh, almost reminiscent of a crocodile, yet, it looked to be thicker then the earth bound reptiles. Would her blades edge even be able to pass through the tough flesh?

"You shouldn't be able to see me, human."

Linake forced her body to stay still; not allowing herself to shake. Whatever this thing was had just spoken to her, without even opening it's mouth. Telepathy; so they have that power…

"I'm no mere, human." Linake countered; proud of the steel in which she was able to put into her own voice.

"Soul Reaper…" The creature sneered, lifting the edge of it's thick green skin right above a row of glinting sharp teeth.

Linake braced her body weight on the tips of her toes, finding she didn't really like the way this arrogant outsider had just spoken to her, as if being a soul reaper were something to be ashamed of.

"That's right, asshole. I am a soul reaper." Linake blurted back.

It seemed she had managed to find her footing; even facing something as horrific as this primordial reptilian. As Linake stared up at the creature, it's acid eyes changed, seeming to glow from within. Linake swallowed, hoping the bastard didn't have the ability to beam her with it's eyesight like some kind of laser-anything was possible, she reminded herself. I have to think quick, I need to get to Kenpachi!

Linake braced herself, intending to try and flash step away, but was stopped short as more creaking sounded throughout the area. Linake held her breath as she watched the flaming crumpled metal break away from the impacted dirt, like soft aluminium the thick elemental material gave way, revealing another scaly green fist.

"Shit!" Linake spat, gripping the handle of her blade tighter against her clammy palm. It looks like my enemy has just doubled in number. Linake swung her gaze back to the initial threat, noticing that the creature had just turned it's gaze to look back upon the rubble behind it as if she herself wasn't a threat to it at all.

"Ah, so my brethren did not perish from the fall…"

Linake shook her head as the inner thought of the creature penetrated her mind. Linake realized a little too late that it had meant for her to hear it as it's gaze turned back to her, it's thick lips now stretching across it's glinting teeth. Linake's blood ran another degree cooler as she realized it was smiling.

"Ignite! Godai Ka!" Linake commanded her Zanpakuto.

The gleam of electric blue flames lit the space between them as Linake raised her blade in a defensive motion in front of her; a warning of sorts.

"You'll need more than flames, little soul reaper…" It challenged her, it's smile only turning wider.

Linake's gaze widened; her breath catching in her throat as more bodies erupted from the wreckage behind the alien.

"Lucky for me, I have more than flames then." Linake countered haughtily.

The creatures eyes glinted as if excited by her admission. The acid yellow of it's gaze tinting orange as Linake pulled the inner element of fire free from within, surrounding herself fully with an aura of flames, while simultaneously pulling the element of earth, strengthening her body to the density of a diamond.

"You think to fight against us, soul reaper? Allow me to show you the error of your ways." it challenged her, taking a large step closer.

Linake pivoted her body, flash stepping to the left, but instead of fleeing, she charged, swinging the flame tipped edge of her Zanpakuto. Linake gritted her teeth as she put all her strength into the swing, hitting her target with such force her blade plunged half way into the thick scales covering the creatures jugular, almost taking it's head clean off.

With a lift of it's arm, the creature shrugged away her attack, not even flinching from the damage to it's flesh. Linake paused, watching as the wound healed before her eyes. Instant regeneration!?

Linake turned her head too late to ignore the creatures counter attack as a large scaly fist slammed into her right cheek, causing her to sway on her feet. If she hadn't of decided to pull the element of Earth, she would have surely felt a great deal more pain and been tossed headlong onto her back.

Instead, Linake planted her feet into the dirt, managing to only skid a few inches from her original placement. She'd nearly taken the bastards head off with one attack. She could strike again, it was time to find out what happened when it's head was removed from it's shoulders entirely!

Linake tossed her head up, meeting the creatures stare with a glare cold enough to freeze. It tilted it's head at her as if pondering something, as if it knew more about her on a personal level. Linake fixed her position, standing fully, squaring her shoulders as she pulled the flames surrounding her body back inside.

With gritted teeth Linake pulled both the Elements of Air and Water forward, too much ash and debris surrounded her from the crash; she needed to clear the air. A loud crash of thunder boomed across the land, the flash of lighting hovered straight above, highlighting her placement and arrival to the melee. Hard drops of rain pelted down from the skies, removing the thick cloud from the battlefield.

Linake wasn't surprised to see that she was surrounded by the creatures now, a massive circular wall had formed around her and the one she called her opponent. The crash hadn't done anything to dwindle their numbers then, it only forced the war into action. Where the hell were the other squads!?

"Come, little soul reaper…" The creature taunted her, it's gleaming yellow eyes alight with the promise of victory.

Linake lifted her sword arm in the air, calling the lighting forward to hit the flamed tip of her Zanpakuto. As the current of lightning filled and illuminated her body, her blue eyes flashed white and with a war cry good enough to be called Valkyrie; Linake attacked.

* * *

"Where the hell is Linake?" Kenpachi grated, trying his best to seek out his wife through the ruble in the distance. For whatever damn reason the Senkaimon had let them out farther away from the wreckage than he'd liked.

"Probably over there, if the lighting is any indication." Amaya spoke up over the loud crashes of thunder that had literally appeared out of thin air.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi spat and he braced his body to run; he had to get to her!

"Kenpachi! Our bodies!" Amaya called out to his back.

Kenpachi halted, remembering he still held Linake's unconscious shell over his shoulder. It was strange to him, holding her body, yet knowing her soul was out there, probably fighting off the enemy alone. Where the fuck were the other squads!?

Kenpachi turned on his feet, snapping at Amaya.

"Where the hell do you want me to put her?"

Amaya paused, turning her head to scan the area, blinking against the rain that fell from the sky. It wasn't so much a burden, now that it had cleared the smoke and ash from hindering their view of the landscape. Thank you, Linake; Amaya thought.

"Over here, lay her down in front of these boulders. Kisuke, put my body down next to hers." Amaya instructed.

Both men hurried to do her bidding, ridding themselves of the dead weight they both carried. Kisuke turned his head as the familiar clinking sound of the Senkaimon doors opening caught his attention. Like a swarm of locus, bodies flew from the open doors.

Kenpachi turned on his heal, taking off in the direction of the crash, not even bothering to stop as the Head Captain called out his name. They had been too late, and now Linake was fighting an unknown enemy by herself. Hold on, woman, I'm comin'!

"Captain!" the loud call filled Kenpachi's ears as both Ikkaku and Yumichika caught up to him using flash step. Kenpachi didn't even turn his head to look at them, just kept running as more bodies appeared behind him. It was his squad, he realized.

"Where is Linake!?" Yumichika called out over another crash of thunder, another flash of lighting.

"Over there!" Kenpachi admitted with a scowl.

Yumichika turned his gaze forward, his violet eyes going wide as he realized what Kenpachi already knew. The storm wasn't just a freak occurrence; it belonged to Linake.

* * *

"Move out! Go to your positions!" Shunsui demanded as each swarm of bodies ran passed the open doors of the Senkaimon.

Minutes ticked by as each squad rushed through the doors, not one officer hesitated at the sight of crumpled metal and dying out flames. Like a plague, the Gotei 13 descended upon the enemy, Shunsui himself flash stepping to the front lines.

His grey eye scanning in front of him, seeing squad 11 in the distance. Each man moved like a blur, flashing stepping farther and farther into the carnage. Shunsui came up short, many officers halting behind him as he came face to face with the enemy.

"You dare to face me!" a booming voice sounded.

It took a minute for Shunsui to realize that the sound came internally, as if someone had just spoken directly into his mind.

Shunsui tilted his head, getting a better look at the creature who stood towering in front of him. It was a sight to behold, that was for sure. Large and powerful, covered in thick dark green scaly flesh with eyes that seemed to glow with wrath.

"Sorry to crash your party, but I can't let you go any farther." Shunsui countered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And you think to stop me, soul reaper? You, a mere replacement?" Munashi spat.

Shunsui hid the sting of the creatures words behind another shrug. It was true that Shunsui was a replacement for the former Head Captain, and that those were awfully large shoes to fill, but he wouldn't let this outsider get under his skin like that. The more important question was, how did this outsider know?

"Only one way to find out." Shunsui challenged; something that was normally out of his character, but it was apparent that these beings hadn't come here for a simple sight seeing; they came with the intent to kill.

With an eerie lift of a large claw tipped hand, the leader of the outsiders pointed at Shunsui and the officers gathered around him and the Queen of Hueco Mundo.

"Kill them. Kill them all." Munashi commanded the soldiers behind him.

Shunsui sucked in a breath as more bodies than he could mentally count emerged from the shadows. The thick drops of rain falling over large muscled reptilian bodies. Each set of eyes gleaming a putrid yellow. Claw tipped hands lifted and the ground shook as the enemy moved forward to engage. Shunsui didn't waste time, knowing well enough, the fight was just about to begin. Raising his duel blades, the head captain led the way into the melee.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer; Katen Kyokotsu!"

* * *

Jungyo kept his presence hidden from the swarms of bodies exiting the doorway that lead to the soul society. Knowing well enough that the perfect opportunity has presented itself, just the one he was looking for; a way inside. Stupid Soul Reapers!

Jungyo turned his massive head over his shoulder, sensing his master had made contact with the enemy through their mental link. Without much effort, the general told his master he had the opening they sought. With all the Soul Reapers here locked in battle, the weaker souls would not be protected. That was how they would gain the upper hand!

Without waiting for an answer from his master, Jungyo took his opportunity. Waiting brief minutes for the last of the Soul Reaper's to exit the doorway. With fluid motion the large creature forced his body through the half closed doors, his senses picking up on the energy of the realm it led to as darkness closed over him.

With a sharp smile of triumph the primordial stepped onward, knowing he would be rewarded greatly by his master for his skills. The three realms would be theirs, with no Soul Reaper's or filthy Espada to stand in their way. The humans would make nice pets once the changes were made. His master would be their new king; the king of lost souls…

* * *

"Linake!" Kenpachi's gruff voice called out to his wife. The sounds of heavy footsteps closed in on her, breaking through the pounding sounds of rain and thunder. Linake didn't take her eyes away from her opponent, she didn't dare drop down her guard. Electricity flowed through her body like an extension of her own nervous system, she housed the current within.

The primordial swung it's newly regenerated hand, aiming for her throat this time. Linake could tell it was feeling frustration; after all, she was just a little soul reaper. She shouldn't be that hard to kill…

"Linake!" Kenpachi's voice broke through the chaos around her as the battle started to escalate. The creature's frustration turning into anger. Nothing like wounded pride to make an enemy even more dangerous. Linake side stepped from the swing of claws, knowing that any contact the alien made would only end up with a limb being chard down to the bone. With a hiss between clenched jagged sharp teeth the primordial snatched Linake by the throat, lifting her off her feet.

Linake sucked in a breath as her body went weightless, even as the thick green flesh melted away from the creature's hand, he didn't give up his grip. Sharp dark grey finger bones dug into her skin, not able to penetrate through it's diamond strength.

"What are you!?" The creature demanded her, his yellow eyes tinged with what looked like disbelief mixed with pure insanity. Linake couldn't even answer it's question with the pressure against her windpipe, she could barely suck in enough breath through her nose. So she did what Kenpachi would do in that situation. She smiled.

With a rough growl the primordial shook her with more strength than Linake could have imagined, her body flopping against it's hard muscled frame, all of her concentration focused on the Element of Earth now, her body lay relaxed, protecting her flesh from being ripped apart or crushed within the monster's grip. Steam rose from her pale skin with each drop of rain, her skin still too hot to touch.

Linake's vision seemed to blur, within seconds she was free falling onto her back from at least seven feet in the air. The deep feral growl that filled her ears made her heart twist in her chest. The impact with the ground sent Linake's body into a harsh bounce, her head slamming into the ground under her with enough force it could of cracked her skull if she hadn't given into it. Linake jerked her eyes open, staring at the white captain's haori with the symbol of her squad, it was her husband's back, she realized.

"Linake! Are you okay!? Can you get up!?" another deep voice called to her from her left.

Linake turned her head, meeting Ikkaku's concerned gaze. Linake nodded her head, not able to speak as her mind hurried to catch up with reality. Ikkaku came closer to her, dropping down to his haunches as the sound of steel hitting flesh filled the area. Linake held up her hand.

"Don't touch me! I'll burn you!" she warned her Lieutenant.

As Linake spoke the warning, she turned her eyes forward and watched as her husband took over her battle, his strong body like a machine as he swung his sword over head, landing a punishing blow so powerful the ground beneath them caved in on itself.

Linake's breath quickened as she took in the full scene around her. It wasn't just Kenpachi and Ikkaku who had come to her aid; it was her whole squad! All around her, the members of Squad 11 took their positions; around her. They were protecting her!

"Ikkaku! You have to tell them to fall back! They won't be strong enough!" Linake tried to warn her men.

"Then they will die with honor." Ikkaku spat back, going to his full height, bringing his attention back to the battlefield.

"They can regenerate!" Linake screamed out her warning as she pushed herself back to her feet, the hilt of her sword clenched in a white knuckle grip.

Ikkaku ignored her warning as he pushed himself forward, flash stepping into the melee that had started around her. Linake's eyes widened as she caught sight of Yumichika already fighting one of the many creatures that had surrounded her while she fought. Now she was surrounded in a protective circle of her own men; men who couldn't possibly stand a chance against this foe! Linake rushed forward.

"Let me pass!" She demanded.

"We can't do that!" One of her men called back to her, his gaze fixed on the battle ahead.

Linake turned her gaze, just as two of the creatures made their way towards her group. Without thinking, Linake reached her hand out, grabbing a fist full of the man's Shihakusho and pulling him backward. The man's cry of protest fell on deaf ears as Linake ran in front of the circle of lower seated officers.

"Fall back!" Linake yelled at them.

"Lady Zaraki!" One of the men started to argue.

"I am your 4th seat! You will listen to me!" Linake commanded, raising her blade to the sky, she called upon every ounce of power she held inside-help me, Goadi! Linake pleaded. As the skies above filled with dark inky clouds, sending rapid winds across the battlefield; Linake heard the voice of her Zanpakuto.

"It is time…to merge…with me…young one…"

* * *

Amaya sucked in a deep breath as she lowered her body, squatting in front of both her and Linake's unconscious human shells. If the enemy learned their weakness, it wouldn't take much for them to gain the advantage. Even Amaya wasn't sure what would happen if their human shells died; would her and Linake just live on as souls? Would they be forced into transmigration? Amaya didn't really want to find out! With shaking hands at the thought, Amaya pushed at her own body trying to wedge it even deeper between the boulders she had sought out as protection.

"Amaya…"

Amaya jerked her head upright, her brown eyes going wide at the sight of her husband.

"Sosuke!? They let you come!?" Amaya gasped as she jumped to her feet, rushing into his arms.

Aizen smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her, his gaze going to what she had been guarding. Sosuke pulled back from her, his finger tips gently caressing the sides of her cheeks.

"I see you have been given the task of keeping you and Linake safe." Sosuke spoke quietly.

"I'm the only one who can!" Amaya argued.

"No. I am. You can help them, Amaya. I know you can." Sosuke retorted.

Amaya hesitated, her lips parting as she stared up at him.

"I've never tried…Sosuke…they don't even know I have the ability. What if…what if they fear me after I reveal it?" Amaya asked, her wide brown eyes rimming with tears.

"It's a risk that will have to be taken, Amaya." Sosuke answered, lifting his head and turning his body towards the battle ahead of them.

"They are not like any other enemy…they regenerate, like me. Even I can't figure out a weakness. They can see my illusions coming, it seems…" Sosuke admitted.

"They need your guidance, my sweet Amaya." Aizen continued, turning his honey brown gaze to hers, his lips a soft smile of encouragement.

"You'll keep us safe?" Amaya whispered, her gaze darting back to her and Linake's bodies.

"You know you don't even have to ask." Sosuke countered.

Amaya nodded her head jerkily before stepping forward. Sosuke came to her side, lifting her by her slim waist up onto the jagged top of the massive boulder. Amaya met his gaze as her shaking hand went to the hilt of her Zanpaukto.

"I've kept so many secrets, Sosuke…" Amaya whispered.

"Secrets you have kept for a reason, my sweet Amaya." Sosuke retorted, trying to give his wife comfort. He knew how it felt to be on the outside looking in, to be a being with so much unique power that it would be feared by those who could not understand it.

"I love you…" Amaya whispered, pulling her blade from it's sheath and holding the blade flush against her body, the guard of the hilt right against her heart.

"And I love you." Sosuke encouraged her with a nod.

Amaya sucked in a deep breath, her brown eyes taking in the battle around her, so many lives...

Amaya allowed her shoulders to square and her breathing to even out, pulling in air from her nose slowly. Now wasn't the time to feel afraid for what she had been holding back from her comrades. It was time to use her power to the fullest, it was time to help!

"Bankai! Gin Tsuki Kijo!" Amaya commanded, her words drifting off into the dark whipping winds.

Sosuke tipped his head back, his fierce gaze watching as his wife's body levitated up into the skies, her blonde hair fanning out behind her, turning from golden blonde to as silver as a moonbeam. Amaya slipped her eyes shut for a brief moment as the sword against her heart shattered into microscopic metal shards, like dust among the inky black. Amaya's eyes snapped open, no longer the deep chocolate brown, but now a menacing shade of deep crimson.

* * *

Grimmjow let out a curse as his right hand slapped against the back of his neck. A sharp pain, as if he'd just been bitten by a small insect making his lips lift into a sneer.

"The fuck!" He spat, lifting his head and looking around the battlefield.

"Well, this is interesting…" Another voice rang out behind him; turning his head, Grimmjow met Mayuri's curious gaze as he too, lifted his hand to the back of his own neck.

"Did you feel that? Like somethin' just bit you?" Grimmjow demanded, turning his gaze back to the melee that surrounded them.

"I do believe I did." Mayuri answered, his gaze moving to the Head Captain, as Shunsui's own hand clamped down against the back of his neck. With a quick scan of the area, Mayuri noticed that all of the officers, from the captain's down to the lowest ranked held their hands to the same place.

"Now what could possibly explain this?" Mayuri asked aloud.

"Head Captain, to your left." a silent warning sounded across the skies.

Shunsui pivoted his body, almost a second too late, blocking the powerful strike of claws. Shunsui flash stepped, feeling the breeze where his white captain's haori had just been shredded. Shunsui tipped his head up, as if seeking out were the warning had come from; the voice had sounded…familiar.

Mayuri spun on his heal, his deep golden gaze searching the surrounding area, then paused.

"My, My…it would seem that Mrs. Aizen has been keeping secrets…" Mayuri grinned.

"Grimmjow, behind you." her voice, Amaya's voice rang soft and clear, as if implanted into his own consciousness.

Grimmjow spun on his heals, lifting his right arm just in time to block the attack coming from behind. Grimmjow snarled into the face of the enemy, his anger building at both the thought of Amaya Aizen being locked inside his head, and the fact he'd been brought here to fight alongside the soul reapers in the first place.

"Grind! Pantera!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned as he watched the transformation of the Espada. It would seem the notion that Amaya Aizen had somehow managed to gain access to every officer's and Espada's cerebellum wasn't a comfort to the male.

"I take it you can also read the minds of the enemy as well?" Mayuri spoke silently.

"I can." Amaya's soft voice answered.

"Excellent. If you should come across a weakness during this fray…" Mayuri continued.

"You'll be the first to know." Amaya answered, her voice coming softer, as if her own consciousnesses had now expanded, allowing her to see and complete multiple tasks at one time. How many others had she just saved from a death blow?

Mayuri shook his head, turning his gaze to the melee in front of him, now was not the time to ponder the extent of Amaya Aizen's hidden Bankai, he admonished. Mayuri forced his gaze forward, watching as the head captain continued to dodge his attacker, quickly making work of his little game. Thanks to the darkening skies, no doubt, brought on by Linake's ability to manipulate the weather, it seemed the head captain would have plenty of shadows to play with.

* * *

Author's note: Man, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get new chapters out. I know I am nowhere near as fast as I once was. I still hope you guys enjoy what I'm doing here even with the monthly gaps between chapters. I have been struggling to really find the motivation at times, this chapter has been written very slowly, section by section.

I also think it has to do with the plot points and me not wanting to really jumble shit up and take away from the plot points in general. Nevertheless, I will not give up, this will come to an end, I won't leave you guys hanging! By the way, for those who are curious; Amaya's Bankai means: Silver Moon Enchantress, in a loose English translation. Thanks for the continued support! -L.J.


End file.
